Mais brilhante que o Sol
by Elissouza
Summary: Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan nunca imaginou que seu tranquilo passeio pelo bosque acabaria com um homem aos seus pés. Edward Anthony Masen, conde de Billington, acabava de cair literalmente do céu com a solução para seus problemas. -ADAPTAÇÃO-
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan nunca imaginou que seu tranquilo passeio pelo bosque acabaria com um homem aos seus pés. Edward Anthony Masen, conde de Billington, acabava de cair literalmente do céu com a solução para seus problemas.

O aristocrata conta com pouco tempo para se casar e conservar sua herança, e Bella deve fugir de casa se não quiser ser desposada por qualquer velhote que sua pérfida madrasta considera adequado. A solução parece clara… Uma união de conveniência entre ambos.

A jovem nunca imaginou casar-se com um completo estranho, assim fixa uma condição inquebrável: O matrimônio não se consumará até que não conheça melhor o homem que se oculta atrás desse belo rosto. Entretanto, Edward pode ser muito persuasivo, e rapidamente Bella se vê apanhada pelos seus encantos sedutores. Com um beijo que leva a outro, ambos descobrirão que seu casamento, ao final, não é tão inconveniente como parecia e que talvez, finalmente, os leve a experimentar o amor verdadeiro.

.

* * *

¹- 'Mais brilhante que o Sol' é uma **adaptação** da obra de Julia Quinn um best-seller escritora americana de romances históricos.

²- Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer e Julia Quinn.

P.S: Tendo ao máximo não mudar o rumo da história original, só o que modifiquei são os nomes dos personagens e suas características físicas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kent, Inglaterra.**

**Outubro de 1817.**

Isabella Marie Swan estava pensando em suas coisas quando Edward Anthony Masen, conde de Billington, caiu, literalmente, em sua vida.

Ela ia caminhando, assobiando uma alegre melodia e tentando calcular mentalmente os benefícios anuais de East & West Sugar Company (da qual tinha algumas ações) quando, para sua maior surpresa, um homem caiu do céu e aterrissou a seus pés ou, para ser mais preciso, em cima de seus pés. Quando prestou um pouco mais de atenção, descobriu que não tinha caído do céu, mas sim de um enorme carvalho. Bella, cuja vida tinha sido bastante monótona durante o último ano, quase tinha preferido que tivesse caído do céu. Teria sido muito mais emocionante que o fato de que tivesse caído de uma árvore.

Tirou o pé esquerdo de debaixo do ombro do cavalheiro, arregaçou o vestido por cima dos tornozelos para não manchar a saia e se agachou.

-Senhor? - Perguntou. - Encontra-se bem?

Ele só grunhiu:

-Au.

-Minha mãe... - Murmurou ela. - Não quebrou nenhum osso, não é?

Ele não respondeu, só esvaziou todo o ar dos pulmões. Bella retrocedeu quando sentiu seu hálito.

-Por todos os Santos, - disse entre dentes. - Cheira como se tivesse bebido uma destilaria inteira.

-Uísque, - ele respondeu, arrastando as letras. - Um cavalheiro bebe uísque.

-Sim, mas nem tanto, - disse ela. - Só um bêbado bebe mais do que deseja.

Ele se levantou, com muita dificuldade, e meneou a cabeça para limpar-se.

-Exato - respondeu ele, agitando a mão no ar, embora logo fez uma careta quando comprovou que enjoava com o movimento. - Temo que estou um pouco bêbado.

Bella decidiu não fazer mais comentários sobre o assunto.

-Está seguro de que não está ferido?

Ele coçou o cabelo cor de bronze e piscou.

-Dói muito a cabeça.

-Suspeito que não seja só pela queda.

Ele tentou levantar-se, cambaleou e tornou a sentar-se.

-É - respondeu ela com um sorriso irônico. - Por isso sou uma solteirona. Mas não posso lhe curar as feridas se não souber onde estão.

-É muito eficaz - murmurou ele. - E como está tão certa de que estou feri... ferido?

Bella elevou o olhar para a árvore. O galho mais próximo que teria suportado seu peso estava a uns cinco metros.

-Se tiver caído de lá de cima, não pôde sair ileso. - Ele tornou a agitar a mão no ar para ignorar suas palavras e tentou levantar-se outra vez.

-Ah bom, os Masen são duros de cortar. Seria necessário mais que uma... Santo Deus! - gritou.

Bella fez um esforço para não soar petulante quando disse:

-Uma dor? Um puxão? Uma torção, possivelmente? - Ele entrecerrou os olhos verdes enquanto se apoiava no tronco da árvore.

-É uma mulher dura e cruel, senhorita seja lá qual nome, por desfrutar tanto de minha agonia.

Bella tossiu para camuflar uma gargalhada.

-Senhor Anônimo, devo protestar e assinalar que tentei lhe ajudar a curar as feridas, mas você insistiu que não estava ferido.

Ele franziu o cenho como um menino pequeno e sentou. - É lorde Anônimo, - murmurou.

-Está bem, milord - disse ela, pensando que Oxalá não o tivesse irritado muito. Um lorde tinha muito mais poder que a filha de um vigário e, se quisesse, poderia tornar sua vida impossível. Bella abandonou qualquer esperança de não manchar o vestido e sentou no chão. - Que tornozelo dói, milord?

Ele assinalou o direito e fez uma careta quando ela o segurou com as mãos. Depois de uns instantes de observação, ela o olhou e, com sua voz mais educada, disse:

-Vou ter que lhe tirar a bota, milord. Tenho sua permissão?

-Eu gostava mais quando tirava fogo pela boca - disse ele entre dentes.

Bella também gostava mais assim. Sorriu.

-Tem uma navalha?

Ele riu.

-Se acredita que vou lhe dar uma arma...

-Muito bem. Então, suponho que terei que estirar - inclinou a cabeça e fingiu analisar a situação. - Pode ser que doa um pouco quando ficar presa no tornozelo terrivelmente inchado, mas como você mesmo disse, vem de boa casta e um homem deveria poder suportar um pouco de dor.

-De que diabos está falando?

Bella começou a tirar a bota, embora não puxou muito forte, porque nunca poderia ser tão cruel. Enquanto puxava o suficiente para demonstrar que a bota não sairia de forma normal, conteve a respiração.

Ele gritou e Bella desejou que Oxalá não tivesse tentado lhe dar uma lição, porque acabou com o rosto cheio de seu fôlego fedendo a uísque.

-Quanto bebeu? - Perguntou enquanto tentava respirar.

-Não o suficiente - ele grunhiu. - Ainda não inventaram uma bebida forte o suficiente para...

-Venha já, - interrompeu Bella. - Não sou tão má.

Para sua surpresa, ele riu.

-Querida - disse, em um tom que deixou claro que se dedicava a ser um Don Juan, - você é o menor dos males que me aconteceu nos últimos meses.

Bella sentiu um estranho comichão na nuca diante daquela tosca adulação. Agradeceu que o chapéu lhe cobrisse o rosto ruborizado e se centrou no tornozelo.

-Mudou de ideia a respeito da navalha?

A resposta foi lhe entregar a navalha sem pigarrear.

-Sempre soube que havia um motivo para levar uma, embora nunca o tenha descoberto até hoje.

A navalha estava um pouco cega e, após algumas tentativas, Bella teve que apertar os dentes pelo esforço que era cortar a bota. Levantou o olhar um segundo.

-Se o machucar...

-Au!

-Me diga - terminou de dizer. - Sinto muito.

-É surpreendente - ele comentou com a voz carregada de ironia - o pouco arrependimento que percebo na sua voz.

Ela conteve outra gargalhada na garganta.

-Pelo amor de Deus - disse ele entre dentes, - ria. Até o Senhor sabe que minha vida é uma piada.

Bella, cuja vida também tinha caído na melancolia desde que seu pai viúvo tinha anunciado sua intenção de casar-se com a maior intrometida de Bellfield, sentiu-se identificada com ele. Não sabia o que podia ter levado esse bonito e rico lorde a sair e embebedar-se daquela maneira, mas, fosse o que fosse, dava pena.

Deixou de cortar a bota um segundo, olhou-o com os olhos cor de chocolate e disse:

-Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan.

Ele suavizou o olhar.

-Muito obrigado por compartilhar esse dado tão importante comigo, senhorita Swan. Não estou acostumado a permitir que mulheres estranhas me cortem a bota.

-Tampouco eu com homens caindo de árvores. Homens estranhos - acrescentou com ênfase.

-Ah, sim, deveria me apresentar, - inclinou a cabeça de forma que Bella recordou que estava bastante ébrio. - Edward Anthony Masen, para servi-la, senhorita Swan. Conde de Billington - acrescentou, - ao seu serviço.

Bella o olhou sem piscar. Billington? Era um dos solteiros mais desejados do país. Tanto que até ela tinha ouvido falar dele, e Bella não aparecia na lista de garotas casadouras de ninguém. Dizia-se que era um Don Juan contumaz. Tinha ouvido falar dele nas reuniões do povoado, embora, como garota solteira, não tinha acesso a essas fofocas.

Pensava que sua reputação teria que ser muito escura se fazia coisas que não se podiam nem comentar diante dela.

Também tinha ouvido que era incrivelmente rico, inclusive mais que o recém marido de sua irmã Angela, o conde de Macclesfield.

Bella não podia dar fé disso, posto que não tivesse visto seus livros de contabilidade e nunca se dedicou a especular sobre assuntos financeiros sem provas. Entretanto, sabia que a mansão dos Billington era enorme e antiga.

E estava a uns vinte quilômetros.

-O que faz em Bellfield? - perguntou.

-Visitando os lugares prediletos da minha infância.

Bella moveu a cabeça para as copas que tinham em cima.

-Sua árvore preferida?

-Estava acostumado a subir aí com Macclesfield.

Bella terminou de cortar a bota e soltou a navalha.

-Com Ben? Perguntou.

Edward olhou-a desconfiado e um tanto protetor.

-Conhece-o pelo nome de batismo? Faz pouco tempo que se casou.

-Sim. Com minha irmã.

-Vá, o mundo é um lenço - murmurou ele. - É um prazer conhecê-la.

-Possivelmente não pensava o mesmo dentro de uns segundos atrás - respondeu ela. Com suavidade, tirou-lhe o pé inchado da bota.

Edward olhou a bota destroçada com expressão de pena.

-Imagino que o tornozelo é mais importante - disse, pensativo, embora não soou como se o dissesse a sério.

Bella estudou o tornozelo com mãos peritas.

-Parece-me que não quebrou nenhum osso, mas fez uma boa entorse.

-Parece uma perita nestas coisas.

-Resgato todo tipo de animais feridos - respondeu ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Cães, gatos, pássaros...

-Homens - terminou ele.

-Não, - respondeu ela com descaramento. - Você é o primeiro. Embora imagino que não deve ser tão distinto a um cão.

-Se vêem as suas presas, senhorita Swan.

-Seriamente? - Perguntou ela ao mesmo tempo em que levava as mãos ao rosto. - Terei que me lembrar de tirar isso.

Edward se pôs a rir.

-Senhorita Swan, você é um tesouro.

-É o que eu sempre digo a todo mundo - respondeu ela encolhendo de ombros e com um sorriso irônico, - mas parece que ninguém acredita. Bom, temo que vai ter que usar bengala por alguns dias. Certamente, uma semana. Tem alguma?

-Aqui?

-Não, refiro-me em sua casa, mas... - Deixou as palavras no ar enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Viu um pau comprido a uns metros e se levantou.

-Isto lhe servirá - disse, quando o recolheu e o ofereceu. - Necessita ajuda para ficar de pé?

Ele desenhou um selvagem sorriso quando se aproximou dela.

-Qualquer desculpa para estar em seus braços, querida senhorita Swan.

Bella sabia que deveria ter se ofendido, mas o conde estava se esforçando muito em ser encantador e, embora custasse reconhecer, estava conseguindo. E facilmente.

Bella supôs que por isso era um Don Juan com tanto êxito. Colocou-se atrás dele e o segurou por debaixo dos braços.

-Advirto-lhe que não sou muito delicada.

-Por que não me surpreende?

-No três. Está preparado?

-Creio que isso depende de...

-Um, dois... três! - Com um grunhido e um puxão, Bella levantou o conde. Não foi nada fácil. Pesava vinte e cinco quilogramas mais que ela e, ainda por cima, estava ébrio. Os joelhos do conde falharam e ela esteve a ponto de amaldiçoar em voz alta quando teve que segurá-lo com suas pernas. Então o conde começou a cambalear para o outro lado, e Bella teve que se colocar diante dele para evitar que caísse.

-Este é um grande momento - murmurou ele quando teve seu peito junto ao dela.

-Lorde Billington, devo insistir que utilize a bengala.

-Contra você? - Parecia intrigado por aquela petição.

-Para andar! - Exclamou ela.

Ele fez uma careta diante do ruído agudo e meneou a cabeça. - É algo muito estranho - murmurou, - mas sinto a urgente necessidade de beijá-la.

Pela primeira vez, Bella não soube o que dizer. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de forma pensativa.

-Acho que devo fazê-lo.

Aquilo bastou para fazê-la reagir; saltou para o lado e o conde caiu no chão outra vez.

-Pelo amor de Deus, mulher! - gritou ele. - Por que fez isso?

-Ia me beijar.

Ele esfregou a cabeça, onde tinha golpeado o tronco de uma árvore.

-Tão terrível era a ideia?

Bella piscou.

-Exatamente terrível, não.

-Por favor, não diga que era repulsiva - resmungou. - Não poderia suportá-lo.

Ela exalou e lhe ofereceu uma conciliadora mão.

-Sinto muito por tê-lo soltado, milord.

-Uma vez mais, seu rosto é a viva imagem do arrependimento.

Bella conteve o impulso de golpear o chão com os pés.

-Desta vez dizia de verdade. Aceita minhas desculpas?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:

-Parece que, se não o fizer, vai me fazer bater.

-OH, vamos - disse ela entre dentes. - Tento me desculpar.

-E eu tento aceitar suas desculpas.

Levantou o braço e aceitou a mão enluvada. Ela o ajudou a levantar-se e, quando o conde se estabilizou com a ajuda do pau, Bella se separou dele.

-O acompanharei a Bellfield - disse ela. - Não está muito longe. Poderá chegar a sua casa de lá?

-Deixei a carruagem no Bee and Thistle - respondeu ele.

Ela esclareceu a garganta.

-Agradeceria que se comportasse com amabilidade e discrição. Posso ser solteira, mas devo proteger minha reputação.

Ele a olhou de esguelha.

-Temo que há quem me considera um canalha.

-Sei.

-Sua reputação ficou danificada assim que caí em cima de você.

-Por todos os Santos, você caiu de uma árvore!

-Sim, claro, mas você me tocou o tornozelo com as mãos.

-Foi pelo mais nobre dos motivos.

-Francamente, pareceu-me que beijá-la também parecia bastante nobre, mas você não pensava o mesmo.

Ela apertou os lábios.

-Refiro-me exatamente a esse tipo de comentários frívolos. Sei que não deveria, mas me preocupa o que as pessoas pensem de mim, e tenho que viver aqui o resto de minha vida.

-Seriamente? - perguntou ele. - Que pena.

-Não é gracioso.

-Não pretendia sê-lo.

Ela suspirou com impaciência.

-Tente comportar-se quando chegarmos a Bellfield. Por favor...

Ele se apoiou no pau e realizou uma educada reverência.

-Tento não decepcionar nunca uma dama.

-Quer ficar quieto! - exclamou ela enquanto o agarrava pelo cotovelo e o levantava. - Voltará a cair.

-Vá, senhorita Swan, acredito que está começando a preocupar-se comigo.

Sua resposta foi um grunhido pouco feminino. Com os punhos fechados, começou a caminhar para o povoado. Edward a seguiu coxeando e sem deixar de sorrir. Entretanto, ela caminhava muito mais depressa que ele e a distância entre eles aumentou até que se viu obrigado a gritar seu nome.

Bella se virou.

Edward lhe ofereceu o que esperava que fosse um atraente sorriso.

-Temo que não posso manter seu ritmo - alargou as mãos a modo de súplica e perdeu o equilíbrio.

Bella correu para seu lado para ajudá-lo a levantar-se.

-É um desastre ambulante - disse ela enquanto o segurava por um cotovelo.

-Um desastre capengante - corrigiu ele. - E não posso... - Levou a mão livre à boca para sufocar um ébrio arroto. - Não posso mancar depressa.

Ela suspirou.

-Venha. Pode apoiar-se em meu ombro. Juntos, devemos ser capazes de chegar ao povoado.

Edward sorriu e a rodeou com o braço. Era miúda, mas tenaz, de modo que decidiu sondar as águas e apoiar-se um pouco mais nela.

Bella se esticou e soltou outro sonoro suspiro.

Dirigiram-se devagar para o povoado. Edward se apoiava cada vez mais nela, mas não sabia se sua incompetência se devia à entorse ou à embriaguez. Notava-a cálida, forte e suave a seu lado, tudo de uma vez, e não se importava muito como tinha terminado naquela situação; estava decidido a desfrutá-la enquanto durasse. Cada passo pressionava mais o seio de Bella contra suas costelas e descobriu que era uma sensação da mais agradável.

-Faz um dia precioso, não lhe parece? - Perguntou ele quando se disse que possivelmente teria que conversar.

-Sim - concordou Bella, que caminhava a tropicões sob o peso do conde. - Mas está ficando tarde. Seria possível que fosse um pouco mais depressa?

Edward agitou a mão em um gesto exagerado e disse:

-Nem sequer eu sou tão canalha de fingir uma claudicação só para desfrutar dos cuidados de uma bela dama.

-Quer deixar de mover o braço! Vamos perder o equilíbrio.

Edward não sabia por que, possivelmente só era porque ainda estava ébrio, mas gostava de como falava deles em primeira pessoa do plural. Havia algo nessa senhorita Swan que o fazia alegrar-se de tê-la ao lado.

E não porque acreditava que pudesse ser uma inimizade temível, mas sim porque parecia leal sensata e justa. E tinha um senso de humor muito retorcido. O tipo de pessoa que um homem iria querer a seu lado quando necessitava apoio.

Virou o rosto para ela.

-Cheira bem - disse.

-O quê? - Gritou ela.

E, mais, importuná-la era muito divertido. Havia combinado de acrescentá-lo à lista de qualidades? Sempre era bom se rodear de pessoas da quais pode rir. Adquiriu uma expressão inocente.

-Você. Que cheira bem - repetiu.

-Um cavalheiro não diz essas coisas a uma dama - respondeu ela com melindre.

-Estou bêbado - respondeu ele enquanto se encolhia os ombros sem arrependimento. - Não sei o que digo.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos cheios de suspeita.

-Tenho a sensação de que sabe exatamente o que diz.

-Senhorita Swan, está me acusando de tentar seduzi-la?

Parecia-lhe impossível, mas ela se ruborizou ainda um pouco mais. Edward se disse que Oxalá se pudesse ver a cor de seu cabelo, que estava escondido debaixo daquele horrível chapéu. Tinha as sobrancelhas castanhas, e destacavam ainda mais com o rosto rubro.

-Deixe de deturpar minhas palavras.

-Mas se você mesma as deturpa de maravilha, senhorita Swan -quando ela não respondeu, Edward acrescentou: - Era um elogio.

Ela acelerou o passo e o arrastou pelo caminho de terra.

-Desconcerta-me, milord.

Edward sorriu enquanto pensava quão estupendo era desconcertar à senhorita Isabella Marie Swan. Ficou calado uns minutos e, logo, quando entraram uma curva, perguntou:

-Estamos perto?

-Creio que devemos estar na metade. - Bella olhou para o horizonte e viu como o sol ia caindo.

-Está ficando tarde. Papai me cortará a cabeça.

-Juro sobre a tumba de meu pai... - Edward tentava parecer sério, mas veio um soluço.

Bella se virou para ele tão depressa que golpeou o nariz em seu ombro.

-De que fala, milord?

-Tentava... hic... Jurar-lhe que não... hic... trato de retê-la de forma deliberada.

Ela arqueou a comissura dos lábios.

-Não sei por que acredito - disse, - mas o faço.

-Possivelmente porque meu tornozelo parece uma pêra passada - riu ele.

-Não - respondeu ela muito pensativa. - Acho que é muito melhor pessoa do que quer que outros pensem.

Ele se burlou dizendo:

-Estou muito longe de ser... hic... boa pessoa.

-Seguro que, em Natais, dobra o salário de seus empregados.

Para maior irritação de Edward, ruborizou-se.

-Viu! - Exclamou ela, triunfante. - O faz!

-Fomenta a lealdade - murmurou ele.

-Lhes dá dinheiro para que possam comprar algum presente para a família - acrescentou ela com suavidade. Ele grunhiu e se virou.

-Um entardecer muito bonito, não acha, senhorita Swan?

-A mudança de assunto foi um pouco brusca - respondeu ela com um sorriso cúmplice. - Mas sim, é muito bonito.

-É incrível a quantidade de cores que aparecem durante o entardecer - continuou ele. - Há tons laranjas, rosas e pêssegos. Ah... E um toque de cor açafrão lá - assinalou para o sudoeste. - E o mais surpreendente é que amanhã será totalmente distinto.

-É artista? - Perguntou Bella.

-Não - respondeu ele. - Eu gosto do entardecer.

-Bellfield está atrás daquela curva - disse ela.

-Já?

-Parece decepcionado.

-Creio que não quero ir para casa - respondeu ele.

Suspirou e pensou no que lhe esperava lá. Um montão de pedras que formavam Masen Abbey. Um montão de pedras cuja manutenção custava uma fortuna. Uma fortuna que lhe escaparia entre os dedos em menos de um mês graças ao intrometido de seu pai.

Qualquer um diria que a rigidez de Carlisle Masen para administrar o dinheiro desapareceria com sua morte, mas não; tinha encontrado uma forma de seguir asfixiando seu filho da tumba.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa enquanto pensava na idoneidade da imagem. Realmente tinha a sensação de que o estavam asfixiando.

Dentro de exatamente quinze dias cumpriria os trinta anos. Dentro de exatamente quinze dias, toda sua herança desapareceria. A menos que...

A senhorita Swan tossiu e tirou uma bolinha de pó do olho. Edward a observou com um interesse renovado.

Ao menos que... Pensou muito devagar porque não queria que seu cérebro, ainda um pouco aturdido, passasse por cima de nenhum detalhe importante. Ao menos que, em algum momento desses quinze dias, conseguisse casar-se.

A senhorita Swan o levou para a rua principal de Bellfield e assinalou para o sul.

-O Bee and Thistle fica justo ali. Não vejo seu coche. Deixou-o na parte de atrás?

Edward pensou que tinha uma voz bonita. Tinha uma voz bonita, um cérebro bonito, um engenho bonito e, embora ainda não sabia de que cor era o cabelo, tinha as sobrancelhas muito bonitas. E a sensação de estar junto a ela era maravilhosa.

Pigarreou.

-Senhorita Swan...

-Não me diga que deixou o coche em outro lugar.

-Senhorita Swan, tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante.

-O tornozelo piorou? Sabia que apoiar o peso sobre ele era uma má ideia, mas não sabia de que outra forma trazê-lo para o povoado. Um pouco de gelo haveria...

-Senhorita Swan! - Exclamou Edward.

Conseguiu que fechasse a boca.

-Acredita que poderia aceitar...? - Tossiu e, de repente, desejou estar mais sóbrio porque tinha a sensação de que, quando não estava bêbado, tinha um vocabulário mais amplo.

-Lorde Billington? - Perguntou ela com preocupação.

No final, Edward acabou soltando-a de repente.

-Acredita que poderia aceitar casar-se comigo?

.

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? Espero que a fic seja do gosto de vocês;

Aprecio os comentários de vocês! Então deixe sua review por favor. ツ


	3. Chapter 2

Bella o soltou.

Ele caiu no chão e gritou quando o tornozelo ferido se dobrou.

-Isso é horrível! - Gritou ela.

Edward coçou a cabeça.

-Parece que acabo de lhe pedir que se case comigo.

Bella conteve uma traidora lágrima que estava a ponto de escorregar pela bochecha.

-É muito cruel brincar com algo assim.

-Não brincava.

-É obvio que brincava - respondeu ela tentando reprimir as vontades de lhe dar um chute no quadril. - Fui muito amável com você esta tarde.

-Muito amável - repetiu ele.

-Não tinha por que parar e lhe ajudar.

-Não - murmurou ele. - Não tinha que fazê-lo.

-E quero que saiba que, se quisesse, já estaria casada. Estou solteira porque quero.

-Não teria me ocorrido imaginar o contrário.

Bella pareceu ouvir uma nota de mofa em sua voz, e desta vez sim lhe deu um chute.

-Maldita seja, mulher! - Exclamou Edward. - Por que fez isso? Digo a verdade.

-Está ébrio - acusou ela.

-Estou - admitiu-o, - mas nunca tinha pedido a nenhuma mulher que se casasse comigo.

-Por favor - burlou-se ela. - Se tenta me fazer acreditar que se apaixonou perdidamente por mim a primeira vista, deixe de dizer por que não acredito.

-Não tento dizer nada disso - disse ele. - Jamais insultaria sua inteligência dessa forma.

Bella piscou e pensou que possivelmente acabava de insultar outro aspecto de sua pessoa, embora não estava segura de qual.

-O problema é que... - Edward se deteve e esclareceu a garganta. – Podemos continuar a conversa em outro lugar? Possivelmente em algum lugar onde possa me sentar em uma cadeira e não no chão.

Bella franziu o cenho uns segundos antes de lhe oferecer a mão quase por obrigação. Ainda não estava segura se ele não estava rindo dela, mas a forma que o tratou naqueles últimos instantes não tinha sido a correta e tinha remorsos. Não estava de acordo em levantar a um homem quando estava no chão, e menos quando tinha sido ela quem o tinha deixado cair.

Ele aceitou a mão e voltou a levantar-se.

-Obrigado - disse muito seco. - Está claro que é uma mulher com muito caráter. Por isso estou expondo me casar com você. - Bella entrecerrou os olhos.

-Se não deixar de burlar de mim...

-Creio que já lhe disse que digo a verdade. E nunca minto.

-Pois é a maior mentira que ouvi em minha vida - respondeu ela.

-Está bem. Nunca minto sobre nada importante.

Ela apoiou as mãos nos quadris e disse:

-Certo.

Ele exalou um pouco molesto.

-Asseguro que nunca mentiria sobre algo assim. E devo acrescentar que desenvolveu uma opinião excessivamente pobre sobre mim. Por quê?

-Lorde Billington, o consideram o maior libertino de Kent! Até meu cunhado o diz.

-Lembre-me de estrangular Ben na próxima vez que o veja - murmurou Edward.

-E poderia perfeitamente ser o maior libertino de toda a Inglaterra embora, como faz anos que não saio de Kent, nada posso saber, mas...

-Dizem que os libertinos são os melhores maridos - ele interrompeu.

-Os libertinos reformados - respondeu ela. - E duvido sinceramente que você vá nessa direção. Além disso, não penso em casar com você.

Ele suspirou.

-Eu gostaria muito que pensasse.

Bella o olhou com incredulidade.

-Está louco.

-Estou perfeitamente, lúcido - fez uma careta. - O louco era meu pai.

De repente, Bella teve uma visão de muitos meninos loucos rindo e retrocedeu. Dizem que a loucura se leva no sangue.

-Pelo amor de Deus - murmurou Edward. – Ele não estava mal da cabeça. É que me deixou em um bom apuro.

-Não entendo o que tudo isso tem haver comigo.

-Tudo - ele respondeu com mistério.

Bella retrocedeu um pouco mais porque decidiu que Billington não fosse louco, e sim que precisava de um manicômio.

-Se me desculpar - apressou-se a dizer, - será melhor que vá para casa. Estou segura de que daqui poderá continuar sozinho. Seu coche... Você disse que estava na parte detrás. Deveria poder...

-Senhorita Swan - disse ele, muito seco.

Ela se deteve de repente.

-Tenho que me casar - disse sem dissimulações, - e tem que ser nos próximos quinze dias. Não tenho outra opção.

-Não creio que você faça algo contrário a seus propósitos.

Edward a ignorou.

-Se não me casar, perderei minha herança. Até o último peni - esboçou um amargo sorriso. - Só ficará Masen Abbey, e acredite quando digo que aquele montão de pedras não demorará a cair ao chão se não dispor de recursos para mantê-lo.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma situação como esta - disse Bella.

-Não é tão estranha.

-Pois, se me permitir dizer, me parece estranhamente estúpida.

-Sobre isso, senhora, estamos totalmente de acordo.

Bella retorceu um pedaço de tecido marrom do vestido entre os dedos enquanto pensava naquelas palavras.

-Não entendo por que acredita que sou a indicada para lhe ajudar – disse ela por fim. - Estou segura de que poderia encontrar uma esposa perfeita em Londres. Não o chamam "O Mercado Marital"? É certo que lá o consideram um bom partido.

Ele desenhou um irônico sorriso.

-Pelas suas palavras, parece que sou um pescador.

Bella o olhou e conteve a respiração. Era terrivelmente bonito e profundamente encantador, e ela sabia que não era imune a essas qualidades.

-Não - ela admitiu. - Um pescador, não.

Ele encolheu de ombros.

-Estive ignorando o inevitável. Sei. Mas então você chega e cai em minha vida no momento mais desesperado de...

-Desculpe, mas acho que foi você quem caiu em minha vida.

Ele estalou a língua.

-Mencionei que, além disso, você é muito divertida? E me disse: "Bom, faria-o tão bem como qualquer" E...

-Se o que pretende é me cortejar - disse Bella com certa acidez, - não está conseguindo.

-Melhor que qualquer - corrigiu ele. - Seriamente. É a primeira mulher que conheço que acho que poderia suportar - embora Edward tivesse claro que não pretendia dedicar-se em corpo e alma a sua esposa. Dela só necessitaria seu nome na certidão de casamento. E, bom, posto que tivesse que passar certo tempo com ela, seria bom que fosse alguém decente. A senhorita Swan parecia cumprir perfeitamente com todos os requisitos.

E, em silêncio acrescentou para si mesmo, que em algum momento teria que ter um herdeiro. Seria melhor que encontrasse alguém com um pouco de cérebro na cabeça. Não quereria ter uma descendência estúpida. Voltou a olhá-la. Estava o observando com desconfiança. Sim, era das preparadas.

Havia algo realmente atraente nela. Tinha a sensação de que o processo de fabricar esse herdeiro seria tão prazeroso como o resultado. Ofereceu-lhe uma reverência, embora se segurou a seu cotovelo para não cair no chão.

-O que diz , senhorita Swan? Casamo-nos?

- Casamo-nos? - Bella riu. Não era a proposta de seus sonhos.

-Sim, estas coisas que me faz um pouco mal. À verdade, senhorita Swan, é que se um homem tiver que encontrar uma esposa, é melhor que seja alguém que goste. Teríamos que passar algum tempo juntos, já sabe.

Ela o olhou com incredulidade. Tão bêbado estava? Esclareceu-se a garganta várias vezes enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras adequadas.

No final, disse:

-Tenta dizer que o agrado?

Ele sorriu de forma muito sedutora.

-Muito.

-Terei que pensar sobre isso.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

-Não quero me casar com alguém capaz de tomar uma decisão como esta em um segundo.

-Certamente, necessitarei vários dias.

-Não muitos, espero. Só tenho quinze dias antes que meu odioso primo James ponha suas mãos asquerosas em meu dinheiro.

-Devo advertir que, quase com toda segurança, minha resposta será não.

Ele não disse nada. Bella teve a desagradável sensação de que já estava pensando a quem acudir se ela o rechaçasse. Após alguns instantes, Edward disse:

-Quer que a acompanhe até sua casa?

-Não é necessário. Moro muito perto. Poderá arrumar-se sozinho?

Ele assentiu.

-Senhorita Swan.

Ela fez uma pequena reverência.

-Lorde Billington - e em seguida se virou e partiu, e esperou até estar fora do campo de visão do conde para deixar cair contra a parede de um edifício e, se alguém lesse os lábios, saberia que havia dito: "meu Deus!"

O reverendo Swan não tolerava que suas filhas pronunciassem o nome do Senhor em vão, mas Bella estava tão surpreendida pela proposta de Billington que ainda seguia murmurando - Deus meu - quando cruzou a soleira de sua casa.

-Essa linguagem é absolutamente indecorosa em uma jovem, embora já não seja tão jovem - disse uma voz de mulher.

Bella resmungou. Quanto às normas morais, só havia uma pessoa pior que seu pai: sua prometida, a recém viúva Gianna Volturi. A jovem desenhou um sorriso forçado enquanto tentava ir direto para seu quarto.

-Senhora Volturi.

-Seu pai não achará nenhuma graça quando se inteirar.

Bella tornou a resmungar. Tinha sido pega. Virou-se.

-Quando se inteirar do que, senhora Volturi?

-De seu tratamento displicente com o nome do Senhor.

A senhora Volturi se levantou e cruzou seus gordurosos braços.

Bella esteve a ponto de recordar aquela senhora mais velha que não era sua mãe e que não tinha nenhuma autoridade sobre ela, mas mordeu a língua. Quando seu pai voltasse a casar-se, a vida seria complicada. Não havia nenhuma necessidade de provocar o que era diretamente impossível enfrentando à senhora Volturi.

Respirou fundo, colocou a mão em cima do coração e fingiu inocência.

-Acha que dizia isso? - Perguntou Bella, falando quase sem fôlego de forma deliberada.

-O que dizia, então?

-Dizia: "Já o entendo". Espero que não tenha me interpretado mal.

A senhora Volturi a olhou com uma incredulidade óbvia.

-Tinha calculado um... Problema - continuou Bella.

-Ainda não acho que tenha feito.

-É por isso que dizia "Já o entendo, porque" acreditava numa coisa que, se não tivesse acreditado, minha lógica não estaria equivocada.

A senhora Volturi ficou tão aturdida que Bella esteve a ponto de começar a saltar pela casa.

-Bom, dá igual - apressou-se a dizer a mulher mais velha, - com esse comportamento tão estranho nunca encontrará um marido.

-Como acabamos falando disto? - Disse Bella entre dentes enquanto pensava que o assunto sobre casamento era muito recorrente em um só dia.

-Tem vinte e três anos - continuou Gianna. - Uma solteirona, sem dúvida, mas possivelmente podemos encontrar um homem que se digne a casar-se.

Bella a ignorou.

-Meu pai está?

-Está fora atendendo suas obrigações e me pediu que ficasse se por acaso venha algum paroquiano.

-Deixou-a encarregada?

-Serei sua mulher dentro de dois meses - a senhora Volturi se arrumou e alisou a saia de cor arroxeada. - Tenho uma posição na sociedade que terei que manter.

Bella disse algo ininteligível. Tinha medo de que, se permitisse formar palavras, faria algo mais que tomar o nome do Senhor em vão. Soltou o ar muito devagar e tentou sorrir.

-Se me desculpar, senhora Volturi, noto-me muito cansada. Vou para o meu quarto.

Uma mão rechonchuda se colocou sobre seu ombro.

-Não tão depressa, Isabella.

Bella se virou. A senhora Volturi a estava ameaçando?

-Como diz?

-Temos que falar de umas coisas. E pensei que esta noite poderia ser um bom momento, enquanto seu pai está fora.

-Do que temos que falar que não possamos falar diante de papai?

-De sua posição em minha casa.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

-De minha posição em sua casa?

-Quando me casar com o reverendo, esta será minha casa e a levarei como me agrade.

A jovem enjoou.

-Não acredita que vai viver de minha generosidade - continuou Gianna.

Bella não se moveu por medo de estrangular a sua futura madrasta.

-Se não se casar, terá que colaborar na manutenção - disse a senhora Volturi.

-Insinua que terei que fazer a manutenção de outra forma da qual já faço agora? - Pensou em todas as tarefas que realizava para seu pai e na paróquia. Cozinhava três vezes ao dia. Levava comida aos pobres. Inclusive polia os bancos da igreja. Ninguém podia acusá-la de não ajudar na manutenção.

Entretanto, estava claro que a senhora Volturi não compartilhava dessa opinião, porque pôs os olhos em branco e disse:

-Vive do esplendor de seu pai. É muito indulgente contigo.

Bella abriu os olhos como pratos. Nunca ninguém havia descrito o reverendo Swan como indulgente. Uma vez, inclusive atou sua irmã mais velha para evitar que se casasse com o homem que queria. A jovem esclareceu a garganta em uma tentativa de acalmar-se.

-O que quer que eu faça, exatamente, senhora Volturi?

A mulher lhe deu uma folha de papel.

Bella a olhou, leu o que estava escrito e a ira a deixou sem respiração.

-Quer que eu limpe a chaminé?

-É uma lástima que paguemos a um limpador para que a limpe quando você pode fazer.

-Não acredita que sou um pouco grande para esse trabalho?

-Essa é outra questão. Come muito.

-O quê? - Gritou Bella.

-A comida escasseia.

-A metade dos paroquianos paga o dízimo em especiarias - respondeu Bella, tremendo da raiva. - Pode ser que nos faltem algumas coisas, mas comida não.

-Se você não gostar de minhas regras - disse a senhora Volturi, - sempre pode se casar e partir.

Bella sabia porque a senhora Volturi estava tão decidida a expulsá-la. Certamente, era uma dessas mulheres que, em suas casas, só toleravam uma absoluta autoridade. E Bella, que fazia anos que se encarregava de administrar os assuntos de seu pai, seria um obstáculo para ela.

A moça se perguntou o que diria a velha se lhe explicasse que tinha recebido uma proposta de matrimônio essa mesma tarde. E de um conde, nada menos. Dobrou os braços, disposta a lhe dar o virulento castigo que tinha estado reprimindo durante o que parecia uma eternidade, quando a senhora Volturi lhe deu outra folha de papel.

-O que é isto? - Perguntou.

-Tomei a liberdade de confeccionar uma lista de solteiros desta região.

Bella riu. Isto sim que tinha vontades de lê-lo. Desdobrou o papel e olhou os nomes. Sem nem sequer levantar o olhar, disse:

-Mike Newton está comprometido.

-Segundo minhas fontes, não.

A senhora Volturi era a maior fofoqueira de Bellfield, de modo que Bella acreditou. Embora dava igual. Mike Newton era obeso e tinha mau hálito. Seguiu lendo e ficou sem respiração.

- Quil Ateara tem mais de sessenta anos.

A senhora Volturi sorveu o nariz com desdém.

-Não está em posição de ir exigindo sobre um algo tão trivial.

Os três nomes seguintes pertenciam a homens igualmente mais velhos, e um deles era diretamente mau.

Havia rumores que Sam Uley batia em sua primeira mulher. Bella não tinha nenhuma intenção de encadear-se a um homem que acreditava que a comunicação marital se expressava melhor com um pau.

-Santo Deus! - Exclamou quando chegou ao penúltimo nome da lista. - Seth Clearwater não tem nem quinze anos. No que estava pensando?

A senhora Volturi estava a ponto de responder, mas Bella a interrompeu:

-Tyler Crowley! - Exclamou. - Não está bem da cabeça. Todo mundo sabe. Como se atreve a tentar me emparelhar com alguém como ele?

-Como disse , uma mulher de sua posição não pode...

-Não o diga - interrompeu Bella com o corpo totalmente agitado pela raiva. - Não diga nada.

A senhora Volturi sorriu com doblez.

-Não pode falar assim em minha casa.

-Ainda não é sua casa, velha enrugada - soltou Bella.

A senhora Volturi retrocedeu.

-Como se atreve?

-Eu nunca fui uma pessoa violenta - acrescentou Bella, que atirava faíscas, - mas sempre estou disposta a provar novas experiências - agarrou à senhora Volturi pela gola do vestido e a expulsou de sua casa.

-Se arrependerá de ter feito isto! - Gritou a mulher do lado de fora.

-Jamais me arrependerei - respondeu Bella. - Jamais!

Fechou com uma portada e se desabou no sofá. Não havia dúvidas. Teria que encontrar uma forma de sair da casa de seu pai. O rosto do conde de Billington lhe veio à mente, mas o ignorou. Não estava tão desesperada para aceitar casar-se com um homem que quase não conhecia. Era certo que havia outras opções.

No dia seguinte Bella já tinha um plano. Não estava tão desamparada como à senhora Volturi gostaria de acreditar. Tinha algum dinheiro economizado. Não era muito, mas bastaria para manter uma mulher de gosto modesto e natureza frugal.

Havia posto em um banco fazia anos, mas os escassos juros não a satisfizeram, de modo que começou a ler o London Times e a fixar-se nas notícias que falavam do mundo dos negócios e do comércio. Quando sentiu que sabia o suficiente do mercado, foi a um advogado para que lhe administrasse o dinheiro.

É obvio, teve que fazê-lo em nome de seu pai. Nenhum advogado administraria o dinheiro de uma jovem, e menos o de uma que investia sem o conhecimento de seu pai. Assim foi a uma cidade longe de Bellfield, encontrou o senhor J. Jenks, um advogado que não conhecia o reverendo Charles Swan, e disse que seu pai era um ermitão. O senhor J. Jenks trabalhava com um investidor de Londres e o dinheiro de Bella começou a multiplicar-se.

Tinha chegado a hora de recuperá-lo. Não tinha outra opção. Viver com a senhora Gianna Volturi como madrasta seria intolerável. O dinheiro lhe bastaria para sobreviver até que sua irmã Angela retornasse de suas longas férias no continente.

O novo marido de Angela era um conde muito endinheirado e Bella estava segura de que, entre os dois, poderiam ajudá-la para buscar um bom posto na sociedade, como preceptora ou dama de companhia.

Subiu em uma carruagem pública até Faversham, foi até o escritório de J. & Jenks e esperou seu turno para ver o senhor J. Jenks. Ao cabo de dez minutos, a secretária a fez entrar.

O senhor Jenks, um homem corpulento com um grande bigode, levantou-se quando a viu entrar.

-Bom dia, senhorita Swan - disse. - Veio com mais instruções de seu pai? Devo admitir que é um prazer fazer negócios com um homem que presta tanta atenção nos seus investimentos.

Bella desenhou um sorriso forçado porque odiava que seu pai levasse o mérito por sua visão nos negócios, mas sabia que tinha que ser assim.

-Não exatamente, senhor Jenks. Vim retirar parte de meus recursos. Para ser precisa, a metade. - Bella não estava certa de quanto custaria alugar uma casa em uma área respeitável em Londres, mas tinha quase trezentas libras economizadas e acreditava que com cento e cinquenta teria de sobra.

-Perfeito - assentiu o senhor J. Jenks. Só necessitarei que seu pai venha aqui em pessoa para retirar os recursos.

Bella ficou sem ar.

-Como diz?

-No J. & Jenks, congratulamo-nos de ser muito escrupulosos. Não posso entregar o dinheiro a ninguém mais. Só a seu pai.

-Mas se há anos que faço negócios com você - protestou Bella. - Meu nome aparece na conta como co-investidora!

-co-investidora, isso é. Seu pai é o titular.

A jovem tragou saliva com força.

-Meu pai é um ermitão. Já sabe. Nunca sai de casa. Como vou fazê-lo vir?

O senhor J. Jenks encolheu os ombros.

-Estarei encantado em visitá-lo pessoalmente.

-Não, impossível - disse Bella, consciente de que sua voz começava a tremer. Fica muito nervosa com estranhos. Muito nervosa. O coração, já sabe. Não poderia me arriscar.

-Então, necessitarei instruções por escrito com sua assinatura.

Bella respirou tranquila. Podia falsificar a assinatura de seu pai até dormindo.

-E que outro cidadão responsável seja testemunha da operação - o senhor J. Jenks entrecerrou os olhos. - Você não serve como testemunha.

-Está bem, já encontrarei...

-Conheço o juiz de Bellfield. Possivelmente pode lhe propor que atue de testemunha.

O coração de Bella parou. Ela também conhecia juiz e sabia que seria impossível conseguir que assinasse esse documento vital ao menos que realmente tivesse visto como seu pai o escrevia.

-Muito bem, senhor J. Jenks - disse com a voz um pouco afogada. - Verei... Verei o que posso fazer.

Saiu do escritório e se cobriu o rosto com um lenço para ocultar as lágrimas de frustração. Sentia-se como um animal encurralado.

Não poderia tirar o dinheiro, e Angela ainda demoraria vários meses para retornar do continente.

Pensou que poderia pedir ajuda ao sogro de Angela, o marquês de Castleford, mas não estava segura se alegraria mais de sua presença que a senhora Volturi.

O marquês não aprovava Angela, e Bella imaginava o que sentiria por sua irmã.

Caminhou sem rumo por Faversham enquanto tentava pôr em ordem seus pensamentos. Sempre tinha se considerado uma mulher prática, uma mulher que podia confiar em seu cérebro ágil e seu engenho ávido. Nunca tinha sonhado ver-se em uma situação da qual não pudesse sair com a sua lábia.

E agora estava em Faversham, a vinte quilômetros de uma casa a qual nem sequer queria voltar. Sem mais opções que...

Bella meneou a cabeça. Não ia se expor a aceitar a oferta do conde de Billington. Recordou o rosto de Gianna Volturi. E em seguida aquele mesmo horrível rosto começou a falar de chaminés e solteiras que deveriam entrar e mostrar-se agradecidas por isso e a outro. A opção do conde parecia melhor a cada segundo.

Embora tinha que reconhecer que nunca lhe tinha parecido mau, se tomasse a palavra parecer em seu sentido literal.

Era muito bonito e Bella tinha a sensação de que ele sabia disso. Raciocinou e disse que aquilo lhe subtraía pontos. Certamente, seria presunçoso. Provavelmente, teria muitas amantes. Imaginava que ao conde não custava nada conquistá-las recebendo cuidados de todos os tipos de mulheres, as respeitáveis e as outras.

-Argh! - Exclamou em voz alta, e em seguida olhou ao seu redor se por acaso alguém a tinha ouvido. Era condenado seguro que tinha que se lhe atirar de cima com um pau.

Não queria ter a um marido com esse tipo de 'problemas'.

Embora não era como se estivesse apaixonada por ele. Possivelmente poderia acostumar-se a ideia de um marido infiel. Ia contra tudo ao que ela acreditava, mas se a alternativa era passar a vida com Heidi Volturi, algo muito aterrador para expor.

Ficou pensando enquanto golpeava o chão com os dedos dos pés. Masen Abbey não estava tão longe. Se não recordava mal, estava situada ao norte da costa de Kent, a um ou dois quilômetros dali. Poderia ir a pé. Não ia aceitar a proposta do conde de início, mas possivelmente poderiam falá-lo um pouco mais. Possivelmente poderiam chegar a um acordo que satisfaria a ambos.

Uma vez tomada a decisão, Bella levantou o queixo e começou a caminhar para o norte. Tentou entreter-se calculando quantos passos havia até o seguinte ponto de referência. Cinquenta passos até a árvore grande. Setenta e duas até a casa abandonada. Quarenta até... Maldição! Havia sido uma gota? Bella secou a água do nariz e olhou para cima.

O céu estava ficando encoberto e, se não fosse uma mulher prática, juraria que as nuvens estavam se acumulando justamente em cima de sua cabeça.

Emitiu um som que só podia ser definido como um grunhido e seguiu caminhando enquanto não tentava amaldiçoar, quando caiu outra gota na bochecha. Em seguida, outra caiu em seu ombro, e em seguida outra, e depois outra...

Bella elevou o punho para o céu.

-Alguém lá de cima está muito zangado comigo - gritou, - e quero saber por que!

O céu desatou sua fúria e, aos poucos segundos, já estava encharcada até os ossos.

-Me recorde de nunca mais voltar a questionar seus propósitos, Senhor - murmurou um pouco zangada, longe da jovem temerosa de Deus que seu pai sempre tinha querido que fosse.

-Está claro que você não gosta que duvide de suas decisões.

Caiu um relâmpago e, segundos depois, ouviu o estrondo de um trovão. Bella deu um bom salto. O que havia dito o marido de sua irmã fazia tantos anos? Quanto mais seguidos são relâmpago e trovão, mais próximo está a tormenta?

Ben sempre tinha tido aptidões científicas e, nesses assuntos, Bella acreditava. Pôs-se a correr. Mas depois, quando seus pulmões ameaçaram estalando, diminuiu o ritmo até um suave trote.

Entretanto, depois de um ou dois minutos, decidiu caminhar depressa. Afinal, não ia se molhar mais do que já estava. Virou para ouvir outro trovão e saltou, tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore e caiu no barro.

-Maldição! – Grunhiu, no que foi a primeira utilização da palavra em sua vida.

Entretanto, se havia algum momento idôneo para começar a amaldiçoar, era esse. Levantou-se e olhou para o céu, com a chuva lhe molhando o rosto. O chapéu caiu em cima dos olhos e não a deixou ver. O tirou, olhou para cima e gritou:

-Não achei engraçado!

Mais relâmpagos.

-Todos estão contra mim - murmurou enquanto começava a notar-se um pouco irracional. – Todos: seu pai, Gianna Volturi, o senhor J. Jenks, quem quer que controla o tempo...

Mais trovões.

Bella apertou os dentes e seguiu caminhando. Finalmente, o velho e imponente edifício de pedra apareceu no horizonte. Nunca tinha visto Masen Abbey, mas tinha visto um retrato a lápis e tinta a venda em Bellfield. Tranquilizou-se um pouco, caminhou até a porta e chamou.

Um criado com libré¹ abriu a porta e a olhou de forma extremamente condescendente.

-Vê... devo ver o... o conde - disse Bella, com os dentes batendo de frio.

-Os criados são recebidos pela governanta - respondeu o mordomo. - Vá pela porta de trás.

Começou a fechar a porta, mas a jovem conseguiu evitar colocando o pé na soleira.

-Nãooo! - Gritou, porque tinha a impressão que, se fechassem a porta na cara, acabaria condenada na vida a papa fria e chaminés sujas.

-Senhora, tire o pé.

-Nem morta - respondeu Bella enquanto afastava a porta com o cotovelo e o ombro.

-Verei o conde e...

-O conde não trata com as de sua classe.

-Minha classe? - Exclamou ela. Aquilo ultrapassava o intolerável.

Tinha frio, estava empapada, não podia tirar um dinheiro que era seu e ainda por cima um presunçoso mordomo a chamava de prostituta.

-Me deixe entrar agora mesmo! Está caindo um dilúvio.

-Já o vejo.

-Desalmado - sussurrou ela. - Quando vir o conde, direi-lhe...

-Amun, que diabos é tudo isto?

Bella esteve a ponto de se derreter de alívio quando ouviu a voz de Billington. De fato, o teria feito se não estivesse certa de que qualquer amostra de alívio por sua parte acabaria com o mordomo fechando a porta em seu nariz e deixando-a na rua.

-Há uma criatura na porta - respondeu Amun. - Não quer ir.

-Sou uma mulher, cretino! - Bella se serviu do punho que tinha conseguido deslizar ao outro lado da porta para lhe dar um golpe na cabeça.

-Pelo amor de Deus - disse Edward. - Abra a porta e deixa-a passar.

Amun abriu a porta de tudo e Bella caiu no chão sentindo-se como um rato molhado em meio de um entorno tão esplendoroso. O chão estava cheio de belos tapetes, na parede havia um quadro que teria jurado que era de Rembrandt e o vaso que tinha esbarrado quando caiu... Bom, tinha o pressentimento de que era importado da China.

Levantou a cabeça enquanto tentava afastar as mechas molhadas do rosto. Edward estava muito bonito, parecia divertido e desagradavelmente seco.

-Milord? - Disse ela, quase sem fôlego e sem voz. Não parecia ela, porque suas discussões com Deus e o mordomo tinham lhe deixado com a voz áspera e rouca.

O conde piscou enquanto a olhava.

-Desculpe, senhora - disse. - Conhecemo-nos?

.

* * *

libré¹ - Uniforme que usam os criados de casas nobres.

* * *

Obrigada meninas pelas reviews!

Fico muito contente que vocês estão gostando da história. E não deixe de deixar sua opinião sobre este capítulo. ツ


	4. Chapter 3

Bella nunca tinha sido uma garota de caráter forte. Sim, como seu pai estava acostumado a dizer, falava muito, mas era uma garota sensível e sensata que não gritava nem se irritava.

Entretanto, esse aspecto de sua personalidade não apareceu em Masen Abbey.

-O quê? - Gritou enquanto se levantava. - Como se atreve! - Exclamou enquanto se equilibrava sobre o conde de Billington, que começou a retroceder muito devagar devido à ferida e à bengala. - Seu desalmado! - Chiou, enquanto o empurrava e caía no chão com ele.

Edward grunhiu.

-Se me empurrou - disse, - deve ser a senhorita Swan.

-É obvio que sou a senhorita Swan - gritou ela. - Quem ia ser, se não?

-Devo assinalar que não parece você.

Aquilo fez com que Bella fizesse uma pausa. Estava certa de que se parecia bastante a um rato molhado, com a roupa cheia de barro e o chapéu... Olhou a seu redor. Onde diabos estava o chapéu?

-Perdeu algo? - Perguntou Edward.

-Meu chapéu - respondeu Bella que, de repente, sentia-se muito envergonhada.

Ele sorriu.

-Eu gosto mais sem chapéu. Perguntava-me de que cor era seu cabelo.

-É castanho - respondeu ela, se tinha que dizer aquilo tinha que ser a indignidade total. Odiava seu cabelo; sempre o tinha odiado.

Edward tossiu para camuflar outro sorriso.

Bella estava empanada de barro, feito uma fúria e ele não recordava a última vez que se divertiu tanto. Bom, sim que o recordava. No dia anterior, para ser exato, quando tinha caído de uma árvore e tinha tido a boa sorte de aterrissar em cima dela.

Bella elevou a mão para afastar uma mecha molhada e pegajosa do rosto, o que provocou que o úmido vestido grudasse ao corpo. A pele de Edward se acendeu.

'Sim - pensou. Seria uma esposa perfeita.'

-Milord? - Perguntou o mordomo enquanto se agachava para ajudar o conde a levantar-se. - Conhecemos esta pessoa?

-Temo que sim - respondeu Edward, o que lhe valeu um mordaz olhar de Bella. - Pelo visto, a senhorita Swan teve um dia complicado. Possivelmente poderíamos lhe oferecer um chá e... - Olhou-a com receio - uma toalha.

-Eu agradeceria - respondeu Bella com recato.

O conde a olhou enquanto se levantava.

-Confio que tenha reconsiderando minha proposta.

Amun se deteve em seco e se virou.

-Proposta? - Exclamou.

Edward sorriu.

-Sim, Amun. Espero que a senhorita Swan me conceda a honra de ser minha mulher.

O mordomo empalideceu. Bella o olhou com uma careta.

-Surpreendeu-me a tormenta - disse, embora logo pensou que era mais que óbvio. - Normalmente estou um pouco mais apresentável.

-Surpreendeu-a a tormenta - repetiu Edward. - E dou fé de que normalmente está muito mais apresentável. Asseguro que será uma excelente condessa.

-Ainda não aceitei - murmurou Bella.

Parecia que Amun fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Aceitará - disse Edward com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Como pode...?

-Por que outro motivo teria vindo, se não? – Interrompeu-se ele. Virou-se para o mordomo. - Amun, o chá, por favor. E não se esqueça da toalha. Ou melhor traga duas - baixou o olhar até os atoleiros que Bella estava deixando no chão de madeira e voltou a olhar o criado. - Será melhor que traga várias.

-Não vim aceitar sua proposta - disse Bella. - Só queria comentar algumas coisas com você. Eis...

-Claro, querida - murmurou Edward. - Quer me seguir até o salão? Ofereceria o braço, mas me temo que durante estes dias não posso oferecer muita estabilidade - assinalou a bengala.

Bella exalou com frustração e o seguiu até um salão próximo.

Estava decorado em tons nata e azul e ela não se atrevia a sentar-se em nenhum lugar.

-Não creio que as toalhas sejam suficientes, milord - disse. - Nem sequer me atreveria a pisar no tapete. Não com a quantidade de água que gotejava do vestido.

Edward a observou atentamente.

-Creio que tem razão. Gostaria de trocar de roupa? Minha irmã está casada e agora vive em Surrey, mas ainda tem alguns vestidos aqui. Acho que ficarão bem.

Bella não gostava da idéia de usar roupa de outra pessoa sem pedir permissão, mas a outra opção era cair doente com febre. Olhou os dedos, que tremiam de frio e umidade, e assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward tocou o sino e em seguida chegou uma criada. O conde lhe deu instruções para que a acompanhasse até o quarto de sua irmã. Bella seguiu à moça com a sensação de que, sem saber como, tinha perdido um pouco o controle de seu destino.

O conde se sentou em um cômodo sofá, soltou ar, relaxado, e em seguida enviou um silencioso agradecimento ao responsável por Bella ter se apresentado em sua porta. Tinha começado a temer que teria que ir a Londres e casar-se com uma dessas terríveis debutantes que sua família seguia apresentando.

Enquanto esperava o chá e à senhorita Swan, assobiou para si mesmo. Por que tinha vindo? Ainda estava um pouco enfraquecido quando tinha feito aquela estranha proposta no dia anterior, mas não tanto para não calcular os sentimentos de Bella.

Pensava que o rechaçaria. Estava quase certo.

Era uma garota sensível. A pesar do pouco tempo que a conhecia, aquilo era óbvio. O que seria que a fizesse se entregar em matrimônio a um homem que quase não conhecia?

Alguns motivos eram óbvios. Tinha dinheiro e um título e, se casasse com ele, ela também teria dinheiro e um título. Mas Edward suspeitava que não aceitaria por isso. Tinha visto o olhar de desespero em seus olhos quando havia...

Franziu o cenho e em seguida riu enquanto se levantava para olhar pela janela. A senhorita Swan o tinha atacado. Na entrada. Não havia outra palavra para defini-lo.

Trouxeram o chá uns minutos depois e Edward disse à criada que o deixasse no bule para que seguisse em fusão. Gostava dele forte.

Em alguns minutos a mais, ouviu uns dúbios golpes na porta. Virou-se, surpreso, pois havia dito à garota que a deixasse aberta.

Bella estava na soleira, com a mão levantada para tornar a chamar.

-Pensei que não tinha me ouvido - disse.

-A porta estava aberta. Não tinha que chamar.

Ela encolheu de ombros.

-Não queria incomodar.

Edward a convidou a entrar e a observou com atenção enquanto cruzava o salão. O vestido de sua irmã era um pouco longo, assim tinha que subir a saia azul pálido para andar. Assim foi como pôde ver que não usava sapatos. Era curioso comprovar como a visão de um pé podia fazer reagir a algo entre suas pernas dessa forma...

Bella viu que ele estava olhando os pés e se ruborizou.

-Sua irmã tem pés muito pequenos - disse, - e meus sapatos estão ensopados.

Ele piscou, como se estivesse perdido em seus pensamentos, meneou ligeiramente a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos.

-Não importa - disse, e logo voltou a deslizar o olhar até seus pés.

Bella soltou a saia e se perguntou por que diabos ele olhava tanto os pés.

-O azul lhe cai muito bem - disse enquanto se aproximava coxeando dela. - Deveria usar mais frequentemente.

-Todos os meus vestidos são escuros e práticos - respondeu ela, com uma mescla de ironia e nostalgia na voz.

-Uma lástima. Terei que comprar vestidos novos quando nos casarmos.

-Um momento! - Protestou Bella - Não aceitei sua proposta. Só vim a... - Interrompeu quando se deu conta de que estava gritando e continuou em um tom mais relaxado. -Só vim a falar com você.

Ele sorriu muito devagar.

-O que quer saber?

Bella suspirou enquanto desejava ter iniciado a conversa com um pouco mais de serenidade. Embora, claro, tampouco teria servido de muito, tendo em conta a entrada que tinha protagonizado. O mordomo jamais a perdoaria. Levantou o olhar e disse:

-Se importa se me sento?

-Claro que não. Que mal educado - assinalou o sofá e ela se sentou. - Quer servir o chá?

-Sim, eu adoraria. - Bella se aproximou da bandeja e começou a servir. Servir chá a esse homem em sua própria casa parecia algo terrivelmente íntimo.

-Leite?

-Por favor. Sem açúcar.

Ela sorriu.

-Eu tomo igual.

Edward bebeu um gole e a observou por cima do borda da xícara. Estava nervosa. Não podia culpá-la. Era uma situação muito estranha e tinha que admirá-la por mostrar tanta força. A viu beber o chá e logo disse:

-Por certo, seu cabelo não é só castanho.

Bella se engasgou com a infusão.

-Como o chamam? - Perguntou-se Edward, enquanto levantava as mãos como se isso pudesse despertar o cérebro. - Ah, sim, castanho mahogany marrom. Embora o nome me parece do mais inapropriado.

-É só castanho - disse Bella sem rodeios.

-Não, não, não o é. É...

-Castanho.

Ele desenhou um preguiçoso sorriso.

-Está bem, se insistir, é castanho.

A jovem ficou estranhamente decepcionada de que tivesse cedido. Sempre tinha querido que seu cabelo fosse de uma cor mais exótica que simplesmente castanho. Era um presente inesperado de algum antepassado irlandês do qual já não se lembravam.

O único bom era que tinha sido uma fonte de irritação constante para seu pai, que tinha náuseas de pensar que podia haver um católico em algum canto de sua árvore genealógica.

Bella sempre tinha gostado de pensar que havia algum pícaro católico na família. Sempre tinha gostado da idéia de um pouco extraordinária, algo que rompesse a monotonia de sua rotineira vida. Olhou o conde de Billington, que estava sentado elegantemente em uma cadeira diante dela.

Decidiu que esse homem entrava na categoria de um pouco extraordinário. Igual à situação em que a havia posto recentemente. Desenhou um débil sorriso enquanto pensava que teria que ser mais forte.

Tinha um rosto incrivelmente lindo e seu encanto... Bom, ninguém discutia que não era letal. Entretanto, tinha que levar aquela conversa como a mulher sensata que era. Esclareceu a garganta.

-Creio que estávamos falando de... - Franziu o cenho - Do que estávamos falando?

-De seu cabelo - respondeu ele, arrastando as palavras.

Bella notou que ruborizava.

-Sim. Já. Hmm...

Edward teve piedade dela e disse:

-Imagino que não quer me explicar o que a fez reconsiderar minha proposta.

Ela levantou o olhar de repente.

-O que lhe faz pensar que foi algo em concreto?

-Leva o desespero escrito no olhar.

Bella nem sequer podia fingir se sentir ofendida por esse comentário porque sabia que era verdade.

-Meu pai voltará a casar no mês que vem - disse depois de um longo suspiro. - Sua prometida é uma bruxa.

Ele apertou os lábios.

-Tão mal é?

Bella tinha a sensação de que Edward acreditava que exagerava.

-Não brinco. Ontem me deu duas listas. Na primeira havia todos os deveres da casa que devo realizar, além dos que já faço.

-E o quê? Obrigava a limpar a chaminé? - Burlou-se ele.

-Sim! - Exclamou Bella. - Sim, e não era brincadeira! E ainda por cima teve a desfaçatez de me dizer que como muito quando lhe disse que não caberia na chaminé.

-Me parece que tem o tamanho perfeito - murmurou Edward. Entretanto, ela não o ouviu, embora possivelmente fosse melhor. Não queria assustá-la. Não quando estava tão próximo de conseguir inscrever seu nome na maldita certidão de casamento. - E a outra lista? - Perguntou.

-Possíveis maridos. - Respondeu ela com a voz enojada.

-Aparecia eu?

-Asseguro que não. Só anotou nomes de homens aos quais acredita que posso aspirar.

-Pobre.

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Não tem muita boa opinião de mim.

-Estremeço ao pensar quem estava na lista.

-Vários homens de mais de sessenta anos, um com menos de dezesseis e um que é louco.

Edward não pôde evitar, pôs-se a rir.

-Não acho graça! - Exclamou Bella. - E nem sequer mencionei que um batia em sua primeira mulher.

Ele ficou sério imediatamente.

-Não se casará com alguém que lhe bata.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Parecia quase como se fosse dela. Que estranho.

-Asseguro que não o farei. Se me casar, escolherei com quem. E temo, milord, que, de todas minhas opções, você parece o melhor partido.

-Adula-me - balbuciou ele.

-Pensava que não teria que me casar com você. - Edward franziu o cenho porque acreditava que não tinha porque estar tão resignada.

-Tenho dinheiro - continuou ela. - O suficiente para sobreviver durante um tempo. Ao menos, até que minha irmã e seu marido retornem de suas férias.

-Que será...?

-Dentro de três meses - respondeu Bella. - Ou possivelmente um pouco mais tarde. Seu filho tem um pequeno problema respiratório e o médico lhes disse que um clima mais quente iria bem.

-Espero que não seja nada grave.

-Não - respondeu Bella, reforçando a resposta com um movimento de cabeça. - É uma dessas coisas que se superam. Mas temo que sigo sem opções.

-Não a entendo - disse Edward.

-O advogado não quis me dar o dinheiro.

Bella relatou os acontecimentos do dia, embora evitou sua indigna discussão com o céu. Esse homem não tinha por que saber tudo dela. Era melhor não dizer nada que pudesse fazer acreditar que estava transtornada.

Edward ficou sentado sem dizer nada e brincando com os dedos enquanto a escutava.

-O que é exatamente o que quer que faça por você? - Perguntou quando ela terminou.

-Em um mundo ideal, eu gostaria que fosse ao escritório do advogado em meu nome e lhe pedisse que o deixasse tirar meu dinheiro - respondeu ela. - Então, poderia viver tranquilamente em Londres e esperar minha irmã.

-E não se casar comigo? - Perguntou ele, com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Não vai passar, não é?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Possivelmente poderia me casar com você, você tira meu dinheiro e, uma vez que se assegurou a herança, poderíamos obter a anulação... - Tentou parecer convincente, mas suas palavras ficaram no ar quando viu que ele meneava a cabeça.

-Este plano apresenta dois problemas - disse.

-Dois? - Repetiu ela. Possivelmente teria podido solucionar um, mas dois? Duvidava-o.

-O testamento de meu pai expõe especificamente a possibilidade de um casamento de conveniência unicamente para conseguir a herança. Se solicitasse a anulação, perderia tudo, e o dinheiro Iria parar as mãos de meu primo.

Bella sentiu seu coração parar.

-E, em segundo lugar - continuou ele, - uma anulação implicaria que não teríamos consumado o casamento.

Bella tragou saliva.

-Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

Ele se inclinou para frente.

-Seriamente? - Perguntou com suavidade.

Não gostava do salto que tinha dado seu coração. O conde era muito atraente para seu bem..., muito atraente para o bem dela.

-Se nos casarmos - disse Bella, ansiosa para mudar de assunto, - terá que tirar meu dinheiro para mim. Pode fazê-lo? Porque, se não, não me casarei com você.

-Poderei proporcionar o que queira sem necessidade desse dinheiro - disse Edward.

-Mas é meu, e trabalhei muito duro. Não penso deixar que apodreça nas mãos de J. Jenks.

-Claro que não - balbuciou o conde, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço por não rir.

-É por princípios.

-E o que lhe importa são os princípios, não é?

-Absolutamente - fez uma pausa. - Embora esteja claro que os princípios não dão de comer. Se não, não estaria aqui.

-Muito bem. Conseguirei seu dinheiro. Não será muito difícil.

-Para você, possivelmente não - balbuciou Bella um pouco contrariada. - Mas eu nem sequer obtive que esse homem admita que sou mais inteligente que uma ovelha.

Edward riu.

-Não tema, senhorita Swan. Eu não cometerei o mesmo engano.

-E esse dinheiro será meu - insistiu Bella. - Sei que quando nos casarmos, todas minhas propriedades, por mais escassas que sejam, serão suas, mas eu gostaria de dispor de uma conta à parte no meu nome.

-Feito.

-E se assegurará de que o banco saiba que serei a única no controle desses recursos?

-Se o desejar.

Bella o olhou com desconfiança. Edward reconheceu o olhar e disse:

-Tenho dinheiro mais que suficiente, se nos casarmos em seguida. Não necessito o seu.

Ela respirou tranquila.

-Perfeito. Eu gosto de investir e eu não gostaria de ter que lhe pedir a assinatura cada vez que queira fazer uma transação.

Edward ficou boquiaberto.

-Investe?

-Sim, e se me permite dizê-lo, me dou bastante bem. Ano passado, tirei grandes benefícios com o açúcar.

Ele sorriu com incredulidade. Estava seguro de que se dariam com maravilha. As horas junto a sua nova mulher seriam mais que prazenteiras e, pelo visto, seria capaz de entreter-se enquanto ele se ocupava de seus assuntos em Londres. A última coisa que precisava era atar-se a uma mulher que choramingasse cada vez que a deixasse só.

Entrecerrou os olhos.

-Não é uma dessas mulheres controladoras, é?

-O que quer dizer?

-A última coisa que preciso é uma mulher que queira dirigir minha vida. Necessito uma esposa, não uma governanta.

-É bastante exigente para alguém que só tem quatorze dias antes de perder sua fortuna para sempre.

-O casamento é para toda a vida, Isabella.

-Acredite, eu sei.

-E então?

-Não - respondeu ela, quase pondo os olhos em branco. - Não sou. Embora isso não queira dizer que não irei dirigir minha própria vida, é obvio.

-É obvio - assentiu ele.

-Mas não interferirei na sua. Nem sequer saberá que existo.

-Não sei por que, duvido.

Ela o olhou com o cenho franzido.

-Já sabe a que me refiro.

-Muito bem - disse ele. - Acho que chegamos a um acordo bastante justo. Caso-me com você, e você consegue seu dinheiro. Casa-se comigo, e eu consigo meu dinheiro.

Bella piscou.

-Não o tinha visto assim, mas, sim, é o resumo do acordo.

-Perfeito. Temos um trato?

Ela engoliu enquanto tentava ignorar a terrível sensação de que acabava de vender sua alma ao diabo. Como acabava de dizer o conde, o casamento era para sempre, e ela mal fazia dois dias que o conhecia. Fechou os olhos um segundo e assentiu.

-Excelente. - Edward se levantou sorridente e se apoiou no braço da poltrona enquanto agarrava a bengala. - Temos que fechá-lo de uma forma mais festiva.

-Champanha? - Propôs Bella, embora em seguida quis repreender-se por ser tão atrevida. Sempre tinha querido saber que gosto tinha.

-Boa idéia - ele murmurou enquanto se aproximava do sofá onde ela estava. - Estou seguro de que deve haver alguma garrafa na casa. Mas eu estava pensando em algo um pouco distinto.

-Distinto?

-Mais íntimo.

Cortou-lhe a respiração. Edward se sentou a seu lado.

-Acredito que um beijo seria o mais apropriado.

-OH - disse Bella, muito rápido e em voz alta. - Não é necessário, - e se por acaso ele não a tinha entendido, agitou com força a cabeça.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo de forma ligeira mas firme.

-Ao contrário, esposa minha. Acho que é muito necessário.

-Não sou sua...

-Será.

Bella não tinha réplica.

-Deveria estar seguro de que encaixamos, não acha? - Se aproximou um pouco mais.

-Estou certa de que nos encaixamos. Não temos que...

Edward reduziu a metade da distância que os separava.

-Já disseram alguma vez que fala muito?

-Sim, muitas vezes - respondeu ela, desesperando-se por fazer ou dizer o que fosse para evitar que a beijasse. - De fato...

-E nos momentos mais inoportunos - meneou a cabeça em um doce gesto de reprimenda.

-Bom, é que meu sentido da oportunidade não é ideal. Olhe...

-Cale-se.

E o disse com uma autoridade tão suave que ela se calou. Ou possivelmente foi pelo ardente olhar em seus olhos. Ninguém nunca havia olhado Isabella Marie Swan com ardor. Aquilo era mais que surpreendente.

Edward encostou seus quadris aos dela e todo o corpo de Bella deu um salto quando ele a acariciou o pescoço.

-OH, Meu Deus - sussurrou.

Ele riu.

-Também fala enquanto beija.

-OH - ela levantou a cabeça um pouco nervosa. - Não tenho que fazê-lo?

Ele se pôs a rir com tanta força que teve que se separar e sentar-se.

-Na realidade - disse, assim que pôde, - resulta-me do mais atraente. Sempre que forem elogios.

-OH - ela repetiu.

-Tornamos a tentar? - Perguntou.

Bella tinha usado todos os protestos com o primeiro beijo. Além disso, agora que tinha provado uma vez, sentia um pouco mais de curiosidade. Assentiu lentamente.

Nos olhos de Edward se refletiu algo muito masculino e possessivo, e seus lábios voltaram a roçá-la. Foi tão suave como o primeiro, mas muito, muito mais apaixonado. A língua de Edward se aproximou de seus lábios até que ela os separou com um suspiro. Então ele entrou e explorou sua boca com uma tranquila confiança.

Bella se deixou levar pelo momento e se apoiou nele. Era quente e forte e havia algo emocionante em como suas mãos se aferravam a suas costas. Sentiu-se marcada e queimada, como se acabasse de pôr seu selo.

A paixão de Edward aumentou... E a assustou. Bella nunca tinha beijado um homem, mas estava certa de que ele era um perito. Não sabia o que fazer e ele sabia muito e... Tencionou-se porque, de repente, a situação a ultrapassou. Aquilo não estava bem. Não o conhecia e...

O conde se separou porque percebeu que ela não estava a vontade.

-Encontra-se bem? - Sussurrou.

Bella tentou recordar como respirar e, quando por fim recuperou a voz, disse:

-Já havia feito antes, não é? - E então fechou os olhos um instante e balbuciou: - O que estou dizendo? claro que sim.

Ele assentiu enquanto seu corpo se agitava com uma gargalhada silenciosa.

-Supõe algum problema?

-Não estou certa. Tenho a sensação de ser uma espécie de... - Não pôde terminar.

-Uma espécie do que?

-De prêmio.

-Bom, asseguro que o é - respondeu Edward, deixando claro com o tom de voz que sua intenção era adulá-la.

Mas Bella não o interpretou da mesma forma. Não gostava de se ver como um objeto que ganhava, e particularmente não gostava do fato de que Billington conseguisse enjoar a de tal forma que, quando a beijava, perdia toda a capacidade de raciocinar. Afastou-se dele e se sentou na poltrona que ele tinha ocupado antes. Ainda conservava o calor de seu corpo e ela teria jurado que podia cheirá-lo e...

Meneou a cabeça. Que diabos lhe tinha feito esse beijo?

Seus pensamentos foram de um lado a outro sem um rumo concreto. Não estava certa se gostava daquela forma, alterada e estúpida.

Ergueu-se e levantou a cabeça. Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Pressinto que tem algo importante a me dizer. - Bella franziu o cenho.

-Sou tão transparente?

-Sim - disse.

-A respeito desse beijo...

-Estou encantado de falar desse beijo - disse, e ela não estava certa se estava rindo, sorrindo O... Estava-o fazendo outra vez. Voltava a perder o raciocínio. Aquilo era perigoso.

-Não pode voltar a acontecer - soltou de repente.

-Sério? - Perguntou ele, arrastando as palavras.

-Se for me casar com você...

-Já aceitou - disse ele, com uma voz que parecia muito perigosa.

-Sei, e não sou das que não mantém a palavra. – Bella tragou saliva e se deu conta de que era o que estava a ponto de fazer. - Mas não posso me casar com você a menos que concordemos não... não...

-Consumar o casamento? - Terminou ele por ela como se não fosse nada.

-Sim! - disse ela, com um suspiro de alívio. - Sim, exatamente.

-Não posso.

-Não seria para sempre - acrescentou ela em seguida. - Só até que me acostume a... ao matrimônio.

-Ao matrimônio ou a mim?

-A ambos.

Edward ficou calado um minuto.

-Não peço tanto - disse Bella, ao final, desesperada por romper o silêncio. - Não quero uma atribuição exagerada. Não necessito jóias ou vestidos...

-Precisa de vestidos. - Ele interrompeu.

-Está bem - aceitou ela enquanto pensava que seria maravilhoso usar algo que não fosse marrom.

-Preciso de vestidos, mas nada mais.

Ele a olhou muito sério.

-Eu necessito mais.

Ela tragou saliva.

-E o terá. Mas não em seguida.

Ele juntou os dedos. Era um gesto que, na mente de Bella, já havia se convertido em algo próprio e único dele.

-Está bem – assentiu. - Aceito. Sempre que você faça algo por mim em troca.

-Qualquer coisa. Bom, quase qualquer coisa.

-Imagino que terá pensado me comunicar quando estará pronta para consumar o casamento.

-Err... Sim - disse Bella. Não tinha pensado. Era difícil pensar em algo quando o tinha sentado diante, olhando-a fixamente.

-Em primeiro lugar, devo insistir em que sua participação no ato marital não fique injustificadamente excluída.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

-Estudou a lei? Porque tudo isto soa terrivelmente legal.

-Um homem de minha posição deve engendrar um herdeiro, senhorita Swan. Seria uma estupidez da minha parte seguir adiante com nosso acordo sem sua promessa de que nossa abstinência não será uma situação permanente.

-É obvio - respondeu ela, muito devagar, enquanto tentava ignorar a inesperada tristeza que se apoderou de seu coração. Pensava que tinha despertado uma paixão nele. Deveria saber. Tinha outros motivos para beijá-la. - Não... Não o farei esperar uma eternidade.

-Perfeito. E agora vamos à segunda parte de minhas condições.

Bella não gostou do olhar que viu em seus olhos. Ele se inclinou para diante.

-Reservo-me ao direito de tentar convencê-la do contrário.

-Não o entendo.

-Não? Aproxime-se.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Aproxime-se, Isabella.

O fato de que a chamasse pelo nome de batismo a surpreendeu. Não tinha dado permissão para fazê-lo e, entretanto, tinha aceitado casar-se com ele, assim supôs que não podia lhe impor poréns.

-Isabella - ele repetiu, que deixou entrever sua impaciência por sua demora.

Quando ela seguiu sem responder, elevou o braço, segurou-a na mão, obrigou-a a rodear a mesinha de mogno e a sentou em seus joelhos.

-Lorde Billing...

Tapou-lhe a boca com a mão enquanto seus lábios se pegaram a sua orelha.

-Quando disse que me reservava ao direito de tentar convencê-la do contrário - sussurrou-lhe, - Referia-me a isto. - Voltou a beijá-la, e Bella perdeu totalmente a capacidade de pensar. De repente, ele interrompeu o beijo e a deixou tremendo. Sorriu. - Parece justo?

-Eu... ah...

Parecia que ele desfrutava de seu desconcerto.

-É a única forma em que vou aceitar sua petição.

Ela assentiu hipnotizada. Afinal, com que frequência ia querer beijá-la? Levantou-se cambaleando.

-Será melhor que eu vá para casa.

-Perfeito. - Edward olhou pela janela. Já não chovia, mas tinha começado a entardecer.

-Quanto aos outros pormenores de nosso acordo, podemos ir solucionando-os com o decorrer.

Bella abriu a boca, surpreendida:

-Pormenores?

-Imaginei que uma mulher de suas sensibilidades iria querer estipular suas obrigações.

-Creio que você também terá "obrigações". - Edward desenhou um meio sorriso irônico.

-É obvio.

-Muito bem.

Tirou-a do braço e a acompanhou até a porta.

-Farei que uma carruagem a leve para casa e vá recolher amanhã.

-Amanhã? - Perguntou ela, quase sem ar.

-Não tenho tempo a perder.

-Não necessitamos uma licença?

-Já a tenho. Só terá que escrever seu nome.

-Pode fazer isso? - Perguntou ela. - É legal?

-Se conhecer as pessoas adequadas, pode fazer o que quiser.

-Mas terei que me preparar. Fazer a bagagem – "Encontrar algo que pôr", disse-se em silêncio. Não tinha nada adequado para casar-se com um conde.

-Está bem - disse ele, um pouco seco. Depois de amanhã.

-Muito logo. - Bella colocou as mãos na cintura em uma tentativa de mostrar-se mais firme.

Ele cruzou os braços.

-Dentro de três dias, e é minha última oferta.

-Trato feito, milord - disse Bella com um sorriso. Havia passado os últimos cinco anos negociando de forma clandestina. Palavras como "última oferta" lhe resultava familiar e cômoda. Muito mais que "casamento".

-De acordo, mas se tiver que esperar três dias, tenho que lhe pedir algo em troca.

Ela entrecerrou os olhos.

-Não é muito cavalheiresco fechar um trato e em seguida seguir acrescentando condições.

-Acho que é exatamente o que você fez a respeito da consumação de nosso casamento.

Bella ruborizou.

-De acordo. O que quer?

-É algo benigno, o prometo. Só peço uma tarde em sua companhia. Ao fim, estou cortejando-a, não é certo?

-Creio que poderíamos chamá-lo...

-Amanhã - ele interrompeu. - A pegarei pontualmente ao meio-dia.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça porque não confiava que pudesse falar.

Em alguns minutos, apareceu um coche de dois cavalos e Edward observou como um moço a ajudava a subir. Apoiou-se na bengala e dobrou o tornozelo. Seria melhor que a maldita lesão se curasse logo; tinha a sensação de que teria que perseguir sua mulher por toda a casa.

Ficou na escada da entrada alguns minutos depois de perder o coche de vista, observando como o sol se aproximava do horizonte e tingia o céu.

'Seu cabelo' pensou de repente. O cabelo de Isabella era semelhante à um tom do pôr-do-sol no qual era seu momento preferido do dia.

Sentiu como seu coração se enchia de uma inesperada alegria, e sorriu.

.

* * *

Obrigada² adRii Marters, polly, mypallotx3, gby00, nandastewart e Missin pelas reviews!

Ooah, calma aê meninas ele não esqueceu dela. A aparência dela também não estava ajudando.

Hmm que bom que a fic caiu no gosto de vocês. Não esqueçam de deixar review deste capítulo. ツ


	5. Chapter 4

Quando Bella chegou em casa naquela noite, parecia um estado de nervos. Uma coisa era aceitar o amalucado plano de casar-se com Billington, e outra muito distinta era enfrentar com tranquilidade seu severo e dominante pai e lhe informar seus planos.

Por desgraça, a senhora Volturi tinha retornado, presumivelmente para explicar ao reverendo a má e ingrata filha que tinha. Bella esperou com paciência durante a diatribe da mulher até que esta disse:

-Sua filha - e o disse assinalando-a com um gorduroso dedo. - Terá que cuidar de suas maneiras. Não sei como vou poder viver em paz com ela em minha casa, mas...

-Não terá que fazê-lo - interrompeu Bella.

A senhora Volturi virou a cabeça e a olhou com raiva:

-O que disse?

-Não terá que viver comigo - repetiu a jovem. - Parto depois de amanhã.

-E onde pensa ir? - Perguntou o senhor Swan.

-Casarei.

Com essa frase, assegurou a atenção de todos os presente. Bella se incomodou com o silêncio e disse:

-Dentro de três dias. Caso-me dentro de três dias. - A senhora Volturi recuperou sua habitual facilidade de palavra e disse:

-Não seja ridícula. Sei que não tem nenhum pretendente.

Bella desenhou um pequeno sorriso.

-Temo que está mal informada.

Charles Swan as interrompeu:

-Importaria de nos dizer o nome de seu pretendente?

-Surpreende-me que não tenham fixado em sua carruagem quando cheguei a casa. É o conde de Billington.

-Billington? - Repetiu com incredulidade o reverendo.

-Billington? - Gritou a senhora Volturi, que obviamente não sabia se estava encantada por sua próxima conexão com a aristocracia ou furiosa com Bella por ter conseguido esse partido ela mesma

-Billington - disse a jovem, com firmeza. - Acredito que nos damos muito bem. Agora, se me desculparem, tenho que ir fazer a mala.

Tinha percorrido meio caminho até seu quarto quando ouviu como seu pai a chamava. Quando se virou, viu que ele afastava a mão da senhora Volturi e caminhava para ela.

-Isabella - disse. Estava pálido e as rugas ao redor dos olhos estavam mais pronunciadas que nunca.

-Diga papai.

-Sei... Sei que com sua irmã cometi muitos enganos. Seria... - Interrompeu-se e esclareceu a garganta. - Seria uma honra se me permitisse oficiar a cerimônia na quinta-feira.

Bella descobriu que estava piscando para não chorar. Seu pai estava orgulhoso dela e a admissão e a petição que acabava de lhe fazer só podiam proceder do fundo de seu coração.

-Não sei o que planejou o conde, mas seria uma honra que oficiasse a cerimônia - pegou a mão de seu pai. - Significaria muito para mim.

O reverendo assentiu e Bella viu que estava chorando. Impulsivamente, ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Fazia muito tempo que não o fazia. Muito, pensou, enquanto se comprometia a conseguir que, algum dia, seu casamento funcionasse. Quando tivesse sua própria família, seus filhos não teriam medo de explicar a seu pai o que sentiam. Só esperava que Edward pensasse igual.

Edward se deu conta de que tinha esquecido de perguntar a Bella seu endereço, embora não custou muito encontrar a casa do vigário de Bellfield. Bateu na porta a uma em ponto e o surpreendeu descobrir que não era Bella quem lhe abria, nem seu pai, mas sim uma gorda mulher de cabelo escuro que em seguida gritou:

-Você deve ser o conde.

-Imagino que sim.

-Não tenho palavras para lhe expressar o quanto honrado e encantado estamos de que se una a nossa humilde família.

Edward olhou ao seu redor enquanto se perguntava se tinha se equivocado de casa. Era impossível que essa criatura estivesse relacionada a Bella. A mulher o segurou no braço, mas o conde foi salvo por um som que chegou do outro lado da sala que só podia descrever como um grunhido afogado. Bella. Graças a Deus.

-Senhora Volturi - ela disse, com a voz cheia de irritação. Cruzou a sala rapidamente.

Ah, a senhora Volturi. Devia ser a horrível prometida do reverendo. Pensou ele.

-Aqui chega minha querida filha - disse a mulher enquanto se voltava para Bella com os braços abertos.

A jovem se esquivou com um ágil movimento.

-A senhora Volturi é minha futura... madrasta - ela disse, enfatizando na última palavra. - Passa muito tempo nesta casa. - Edward conteve um sorriso porque pensava que Bella acabaria destroçando os dentes pela pressão que seguia lançando aqueles olhares fulminantes à senhora Volturi. A mulher se virou para ele e disse:

-A mãe de minha querida Isabella morreu faz muitos anos. Para mim é um prazer ser como uma mãe para ela.

Edward olhou Bella. Parecia a ponto de estalar.

-O coche está esperando - disse. - Pensei que poderíamos fazer um picnic no prado. Possivelmente deveríamos...

-Tenho um retrato de minha mãe - disse Bella, olhando à senhora Volturi apesar de que as palavras foram dirigidas a Edward. - Se por acaso quiser saber como era.

-Eu adoraria - respondeu ele. - E em seguida possivelmente poderíamos ir.

-Têm que esperar o reverendo - disse a senhora Volturi enquanto Bella cruzava a sala e pegava um pequeno retrato de uma estante. - Lamentará muito não ter lhe conhecido.

Edward se surpreendeu bastante que o senhor Swan não estivesse. Só Deus sabia que se ele tivesse uma filha que, de um dia para outro, decidisse casar-se, iria querer conhecer futuro marido.

O conde se permitiu um pequeno sorriso interno diante da idéia de ter uma filha. A paternidade parecia algo muito longínquo.

-Meu pai estará em casa quando retornarmos - disse Bella. Virou-se para Edward e acrescentou: - Está visitando os paroquianos.

Parecia que a senhora Volturi queria dizer algo, mas se calou quando Bella passou por seu lado com descaramento com o retrato na mão.

-Esta é minha mãe - disse a Edward.

Ele aceitou o retrato e admirou a mulher de cabelo escuro.

-Era muito bonita - disse com a voz relaxada.

-Sim, muito.

-Era muito morena.

-Sim, minha irmã Angela é igual a ela. Isto - tocou-se uma mecha do cabelo castanho que se escapou do coque - foi uma surpresa para todos.

Edward se inclinou para lhe beijar a mão.

-Uma surpresa encantadora.

-Sim - disse a senhora Volturi, que não gostava que a ignorassem. - Nunca soubemos o que fazer com o cabelo de Isabella.

-Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com ele - sussurrou Edward, tão baixinho que só Bella pôde ouvi-lo, e se ruborizou. Ele sorriu e acrescentou:

-Será melhor irmos. Foi um prazer, senhora Volturi.

-Mas se só há...

-Vamos, Isabella? - Segurou-a na mão e a fez cruzar a soleira da porta. Assim que ficaram a uma distância prudente, Edward riu e disse:

-Foi por pouco. Pensava que nunca nos deixaria ir.

Bella se virou para ele, com as mãos apoiadas no quadril e, zangada, disse:

-Por que fez isso?

-O quê? O comentário sobre seu cabelo? Porque eu adoro brincar com você. Envergonhei-a?

-É obvio que não. Embora pareça incrível, nos três dias que faz que o conheço, acostumei a seus descarados comentários.

-Então, qual é o problema?

-Me fez ruborizar - respondeu ela.

-Acreditava que, como você disse tão delicadamente, acostumou-se ao meus descarados comentários.

-Sim, mas isso não significa que não me ruborize.

Edward piscou e olhou à esquerda de Bella, como se ali houvesse um acompanhante imaginário.

-Falamos o mesmo idioma? Juro que perdi totalmente o fio da conversa.

-Ouviu o que disse sobre meu cabelo? - Perguntou Bella. - Nunca soubemos o que fazer, disse. Como se fizesse anos que formasse parte de minha vida. Como se a deixasse formar parte dela.

-E? - Perguntou Edward.

-Queria atravessá-la com o olhar, lhe arrancar a pele com uma careta, esquartejá-la com... O que está fazendo?

Se não estivesse partindo de risada, o conde teria respondido.

-Me ruborizar arruinou o efeito - disse ela entre dentes. - Como ia deixá-la cair no ridículo quando tinha as bochechas da cor das papoulas? Agora nunca saberá quão furiosa estou com ela.

-Diria que sim, que sabe - disse Edward, quase sem fôlego, enquanto ria da tentativa de Bella de mostrar-se indignada.

-Não estou certa se gosto que ache graça da minha deplorável situação.

-Não está certa? Parece-me bastante claro, - elevou o braço e lhe roçou a comissura dos lábios com o dedo indicador. - É uma careta bastante reveladora.

Bella não sabia o que dizer, e odiava não saber o que dizer. Então cruzou os braços e fez um ruído parecido a:

-Hmmuff...

Ele soltou um dramático suspiro.

-Vai estar de mau humor toda à tarde? Porque, se for assim, trouxe o Times para o picnic e posso lê-lo enquanto olha a paisagem e medita sobre as cinquenta coisas distintas que gostaria de fazer a sua futura madrasta.

Bella ficou boquiaberta, mas em seguida reagiu e respondeu:

-Já tenho, ao menos, oitenta coisas em mente, e não me importa que leia, sempre que me deixe às páginas financeiras, - desenhou um pequeno sorriso.

Edward estalou a língua enquanto lhe oferecia o braço.

-De fato, queria revisar alguns de meus investimentos, mas não me importaria compartilhá-lo com você.

Bella pensou no momento que teriam que se sentar para poder ler a mesma página do periódico na manta de picnic.

-Seguro que não, - disse entre dentes.

Embora em seguida se sentisse bastante estúpida, porque esse comentário implicava que queria seduzi-la, e ela estava bastante convencida de que, na mente de Edward, as mulheres eram mais ou menos intercambiáveis. Sim, ia se casar com ela, certo, mas tinha a suspeita de que a tinha escolhido porque lhe convinha. Ao fim, ele mesmo havia confessado que tinha duas semanas para encontrar uma esposa.

Parecia que gostava de beijá-la, mas certamente gostava de beijar qualquer mulher, exceto à senhora Volturi. Além disso, tinha-lhe deixado muito claro o motivo principal pelo qual queria consumar o casamento. Como havia dito? Um homem de sua posição deve engendrar um herdeiro.

-Parece séria - disse Edward, o que provocou que ela o olhasse e piscasse várias vezes.

Bella tossiu e se levou a mão instintivamente à cabeça.

-OH, não! - Exclamou de repente. - Esqueci o chapéu.

-Dá igual - disse ele.

-Não posso sair sem chapéu.

-Não verá ninguém. Só vamos ao prado.

-Mas...

-Mas o que?

Ela soltou o ar com irritação.

-Ficarei com sardas.

-Não me importa - respondeu ele enquanto encolhia os ombros.

-Mas a mim sim!

-Não se preocupe. Estarão em seu rosto; não terá que as ver.

Bella o olhou sem respiração, atônita diante de sua ilógica.

-A pura realidade - continuou ele - é que eu gosto de ver seu cabelo.

-Mas se é...

-Castanho - ele terminou a frase por ela. - Sei. Eu gostaria que deixasse de persistir em descrevê-lo de forma tão comum quando é muito mais que isso.

-Milord, só é cabelo.

-Seriamente? - murmurou ele.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco e decidiu que era hora de mudar de assunto. Podiam falar de algo que obedecesse as regras da lógica normais.

-Que tal o tornozelo? Vejo que já não vai com bengala.

-Muito bem. Ainda dói um pouco, e às vezes coxeio, mas não estou mal para quem caiu de uma árvore.

Ela apertou os lábios em um gesto sardônico.

-Não deveria subir em árvores com o estômago cheio de uísque.

-Já fala como uma esposa - murmurou Edward enquanto a ajudava a subir no coche.

-Alguém tem que praticar, correto? - Respondeu ela, decidida a não lhe ceder a última palavra, embora sua última frase não estivesse muito inspirada.

-Suponho - baixou o olhar, fingiu comprovar o estado do tornozelo e em seguida subiu ao coche. - Não, parece que a ferida deixou alguma dor permanente. Entretanto - acrescentou com ironia, - o resto do corpo está machucado pela briga de ontem.

-Briga? - Bella abriu a boca em um gesto de surpresa e preocupação. - O que aconteceu? Está bem?

Ele se encolheu de ombros e suspirou com uma burlesca resignação enquanto agitava as rédeas e punha em marcha os cavalos.

-Uma louca imersa até os ossos me levou ao chão.

-OH, - ela tragou saliva, um pouco incômoda, e olhou para um lado, onde viu como o povoado de Bellfield desfilava diante de seus olhos. - Desculpe-me. Não era eu.

-Verdade? Eu juraria que foi tal e como é.

-Como diz?

Ele sorriu.

-Fixou-se em que, quando não sabe o que dizer, sempre diz: "Como diz"?

Bella ficou imóvel um segundo antes de dizer:

-Como diz?

-Não está acostumada a ficar sem palavras, não é? - Não lhe deu tempo a responder e acrescentou: - Deixá-la atordoada é bastante divertido.

-Não me está aturdindo.

-Não? - Perguntou ele entre dentes ao tempo que lhe acariciava a comissura dos lábios com o dedo. - Então, por que lhe tremem os lábios como se morresse de vontade de dizer algo, mas não soubesse como dizer?

-Sei exatamente o que quero dizer, serpente endiabrada.

-Retiro o que disse, - disse ele, com um sorriso. - Evidentemente, tem um controle absoluto de seu extenso vocabulário.

-Por que tudo tem que ser um jogo para você?

-Por que não? - Respondeu ele.

-Porque... Porque... - As palavras de Bella ficaram no ar quando se deu conta de que não tinha uma resposta.

-Porque o quê? - Insistiu ele.

-Porque o casamento é algo sério, - disse ela de repente. - Muito sério.

A resposta dele também foi ágil e em voz baixa:

-Acredite, ninguém sabe melhor que eu. Se decidisse não se casar comigo, ficaria com um montão de pedras e sem um pene para manter esta casa.

-Masen Abbey merece uma melhor descrição que "montão de pedras" - disse Bella, de forma automática. Sempre tinha admirado a boa arquitetura, e Masen Abbey era um dos edifícios mais bonitos da área.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar fulminante:

-Será, literalmente, um montão de pedras se não ter o dinheiro para mantê-la.

Bella tinha a sensação de que a estava advertindo. Não teria nenhuma graça se agora decidisse não se casar com ele. Não duvidava que o conde poderia tornar sua vida impossível se o deixasse plantado no altar e sabia que o rancor bastaria para que se dedicasse de corpo e alma a lhe arruinar a vida.

-Não tem do que se preocupar, - disse ela muito seca. - Nunca faltei a minha palavra e não pretendo começar a fazê-lo agora.

-Tranquiliza-me, milady.

Bella franziu o cenho. Não parecia tranquilo. Parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo. Estava pensando por que aquilo a perturbava tanto quando ele voltou a falar:

-Deveria saber algo sobre mim, Isabella.

Ela se virou para ele com os olhos muito abertos.

-Pode ser que eu leve a vida como um jogo, mas, quando quero, posso chegar a me pôr muito sério.

-Como diz? - respondeu ela, e em seguida se mordeu a língua por repetir-se.

-Sou o pior inimigo.

Ela pensou um pouco.

-Está me ameaçando?

-A minha futura mulher? - Respondeu ele de forma insossa. - Claro que não.

-Creio que está me ameaçando. E acho que eu não gosto.

-Verdade? - Perguntou ele arrastando as palavras. - Isso é o que pensa?

-Penso, - respondeu ela - o preferia quando estava ébrio.

Ele riu.

-Era mais fácil de dirigir. Não gosta de não ter o controle da situação.

-E a você sim?

-Nesse aspecto, somos iguais. Creio que encaixaremos com perfeição como marido e mulher.

Ela o olhou com incredulidade.

-Isso ou nos mataremos no processo.

-É uma possibilidade - disse ele enquanto esfregava o queixo pensativo. - Esperemos que não desenterremos os machados.

-De que diabos fala?

Ele sorriu muito devagar.

-Consideram-me um bom atirador. E você?

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Estava tão surpreendida que não pôde evitar dizer:

-Como diz

-Era uma brincadeira, Isabella.

Ela fechou a boca.

-É obvio, - disse, com a voz um pouco tensa. - Já sabia.

-Claro.

Bella notou uma pressão em seu interior, uma estranha frustração pelo fato de que esse homem pudesse deixá-la sem fala mais de uma vez.

-Eu não sou muito boa atiradora, - respondeu ela com um tenso sorriso no rosto, - mas sou um prodígio com as facas.

Edward emitiu um ruído afogado e teve que cobrir a boca com a mão.

-E sou muito silenciosa ao andar. - Bella se inclinou para frente e o sorriso foi adquirindo picardia enquanto voltava a recuperar a sagacidade. - Será melhor que fechasse a porta de seu quarto de noite.

Ele também se inclinou para frente, com os olhos brilhantes.

-Mas, querida, meu único propósito na vida é me assegurar de que sua porta esteja aberta de noite. Cada noite.

Bella começou a ficar acalorada.

-Prometeu-me...

-E você me prometeu - disse, enquanto se aproximava até que seus narizes se roçaram - que me deixaria tentar seduzi-la quando quisesse.

-Pelo amor de São Pedro! - Exclamou, com tanto desdém que Edward retrocedeu confuso. - É a coleção de palavras mais amalucada que ouvi na vida.

Ele piscou.

-Está-me insultando?

-Bom, asseguro que não era um elogio - respondeu ela, seca. - Deixar que tente me seduzir. Por favor! Prometi que poderia tentá-lo. Jamais disse que lhe deixaria fazer nada.

-Nunca tive tantos problemas para seduzir uma mulher.

-Acredito.

-E muito menos com uma com a qual aceitei me casar. - Tinha a impressão de que era a única que ostentava essa duvidosa honra. - Olhe, Isabella - disse ele, com um toque de impaciência na voz. - Necessita este casamento tanto quanto eu. E não tente me dizer que não. Já conheci à senhora Volturi. Sei o que a está esperando em casa.

Bella suspirou. O conde sabia o apuro no que estava. A senhora Volturi e suas intermináveis críticas se encarregaram disso.

-Além disso - acrescentou ele um pouco irritado, - o que quis dizer com que crê quando digo que nunca tive tantos problemas para seduzir uma mulher?

Ela o olhou como se fosse estúpido.

-Exatamente isso. Que acredito. Deve saber que é um homem muito bonito. - Pelo visto, ele não soube o que responder. Encantou-se por conseguir deixá-lo sem palavras ao menos uma vez. Continuou: - E é bastante encantador.

Ele sorriu.

-Acha isso?

-Muito encantador, - acrescentou ela enquanto entrecerrava os olhos, o que dificulta descobrir a diferença entre seus elogios e suas adulações.

-Assuma que é todo elogio - respondeu ele agitando a mão no ar, - e assim nós dois seremos mais felizes.

-Você será mais feliz, - respondeu ela.

-E você também. Confie em mim.

-Confiar em você? Rá! Pode ser que isso funcionasse com suas estúpidas amiguinhas de Londres, que só se preocupam com a cor das fitas do cabelo, mas eu sou feita de uma massa mais forte e mais inteligente.

-Sei, - respondeu ele. - Por isso me caso com você.

-Está me dizendo que demonstrei minha inteligência superior com minha habilidade para resistir a seus encantos? - Bella começou a rir. - Que maravilha. A única mulher o suficientemente inteligente para ser sua condessa é a que pode ver através de sua capa superficial de libertino.

-Algo assim - murmurou Edward, que não gostou de como ela tinha deturpado suas palavras, mas que era incapaz de tornar às distorcer a seu favor.

Bella estava rindo a gargalhadas e ele não achava nenhuma graça.

-Basta - disse. - Pare!

-Não posso - disse ela enquanto tentava respirar. - É que não posso.

-Isabella, direi uma última vez...

Ela se virou para responder e olhou ao caminho antes de chegar a seu rosto.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Olhe à estrada!

-Já olho a...

O que fosse dizer ficou no ar quando a carruagem atravessou um sulco especialmente grande, caiu de lado e lançou os dois passageiros ao chão.

.

* * *

Obrigada² a mypallotx3, nandastewart, Polly, Missin, adRii Marsters, Aninha Flavia, gby00 pelos reviews!

Esses dois são uma graça, um sempre querendo terminar com a palavra.

'Como diz?' Espero que deixem suas reviews sobre este capítulo ツ.


	6. Chapter 5

Edward grunhiu quando impactou com o chão, sentindo o golpe em cada osso, cada músculo e por todo seu corpo. Meio segundo depois, Bella caiu em cima dele e pareceu um saco de batatas com muito boa pontaria.

Ele fechou os olhos e se perguntou se algum dia poderia ter filhos, inclusive se algum dia iria querer tentar.

-Ai! - Exclamou ela enquanto esfregava o ombro.

Teria gostado de responder, preferivelmente um pouco sarcástico, mas não podia falar. Doíam-lhe tanto as costelas que estava convencido de que romperiam se tentasse dizer algo. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ela rodou e se afastou, embora antes seu pequeno e pontiagudo cotovelo localizou o tenro oco debaixo do rim esquerdo.

-Não posso acreditar que não viu o sulco - disse Bella, com um altivo olhar, inclusive sentada no chão.

Edward pensou em estrangulá-la. Pensou lhe pôr uma focinheira. Inclusive pensou em beijá-la para lhe apagar essa perturbada expressão do rosto, mas, ao final, ficou no solo tentando recuperar a respiração.

-Inclusive eu poderia ter conduzido o coche melhor que você - continuou ela enquanto se levantava e sacudia o pó do vestido. - Espero que não tenha quebrado a roda. O reparo é muito caro e quem se encarrega disso em Bellfield passa mais horas ébrio do que sóbrio. Poderia ir até Faversham, claro, mas não recomendo...

Edward emitiu um grunhido agonizante apesar de que não sabia o que lhe doía mais: as costelas, a cabeça ou o sermão de Bella.

Ela se agachou a seu lado, com a preocupação refletida no rosto.

-Não está ferido, está?

Ele conseguiu separar os lábios e mostrar os dentes, embora só o mais otimista do mundo houvesse descrito aquilo como um sorriso.

-Estou melhor que nunca, - disse com voz rouca.

-Está ferido! - Exclamou Bella.

-Não muito - conseguiu dizer ele. - Só as costelas, as costas e o... - começou a tossir.

-Minha nossa, - ela disse. - Sinto muito. Cortei-lhe a respiração quando cai em cima de você?

-Cortou-me isso até dentro de alguns anos.

Bella franziu o cenho enquanto tocava a testa com a mão.

-Sua voz não parece nada bem. Tem febre?

-Por Deus, Isabella, não tenho febre.

Ela afastou a mão e murmurou:

-Ao menos, não perdeu seu amplo e variado vocabulário.

Com a voz emergindo em forma de doloroso suspiro, Edward disse:

-Por que sempre que estou perto de você acabo lesado?

-Cuidado com o que diz! - Exclamou Bella. - Não foi minha culpa. Eu não conduzia. E lhe asseguro que não tive nada haver com o fato de que caísse de uma árvore.

Edward não se incomodou em responder. O único som que emitiu foi um gemido quando tentou levantar-se.

-Ao menos, deixe-me olhar as feridas - disse ela.

Ele lançou um olhar de relance que cheirava a sarcasmo.

-Perfeito! - Gritou ela, ao tempo que se levantava e agitava os braços no ar. - Cuide-se você mesmo, então. Espero que a volta para sua casa seja maravilhosa. Quantos são? Dez, quinze quilômetros?

Ele acariciou a cabeça, que começava a pulsar com força.

-Espero que muito desfrute , - continuou ela. - Sobre tudo com esse tornozelo.

Edward apertou as têmporas com mais força, com a esperança de que a pressão diminuísse a dor.

-Acho que você tem uma veia vingativa de um quilômetro de largura - murmurou ele.

-Sou a pessoa menos vingativa do mundo - disse ela enquanto sorvia o nariz. - E, se não esta de acordo, então possivelmente não deveria casar-se comigo.

-Casará comigo - grunhiu ele, - embora tenha que arrastá-la até o altar atada e amordaçada.

Bella sorriu sardonicamente.

-Poderia até tentar - burlou-se, - mas em sua condição não poderia arrastar nem a uma pulga.

-E diz que não é vingativa.

-Pelo visto, começo a gostar de ser.

Edward segurou a parte posterior da cabeça, porque notava como se alguém lhe estivesse cravando agulhas longas e oxidadas. Fez uma careta de dor e disse:

-Não diga nada. Nenhuma palavra mais. Nenhuma... - gritou quando sentiu outra pontada de dor - maldita palavra mais.

Bella, que nem sequer sabia que Edward tinha dor de cabeça, interpretou que aquelas palavras significavam que ele acreditava que ela era sem importância, estúpida e perturbada. Ergueu as costas, apertou os dentes e apertou os punhos quase sem querer.

-Não fiz nada para merecer este tratamento - disse com voz altiva. E em seguida, com um sonoro – Uff, – virou-se e começou a caminhar para sua casa.

Edward levantou a cabeça o suficiente para vê-la afastar-se, suspirou e desmaiou.

-Essa serpente desumana - murmurou Bella para si mesma. - Se pensa que vou me casar com ele agora... É pior que a senhora Volturi! - Enrugou a testa e disse que não era apropriado começar a mentir aos vinte e três anos, assim acrescentou. - Bom, quase.

Seguiu caminhando alguns metros a mais e em seguida se agachou quando algo brilhante lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia uma espécie de parafuso metálico.

Agarrou-o, sustentou-o na palma da mão alguns segundos e em seguida o guardou no bolso. Um menino da paróquia de seu pai adorava essas bagatelas. Possivelmente poderia dar-lhe no próximo dia que fosse a missa.

Bella suspirou. Teria tempo de sobra para dar o parafuso a Brady Beechcombe.

Pelo visto, seguiria na casa de seu pai durante um tempo. Possivelmente inclusive poderia começar a praticar as técnicas de limpador nessa mesma tarde.

O conde de Billington tinha contribuído com certa dose de emoção na sua vida, mas agora estava claro que não se dariam tão bem. Entretanto, sentia-se ligeiramente culpada por deixá-lo ali estendido na sarjeta no caminho. Não é que não merecesse, mas Bella sempre tentava ser caridosa e... Meneou a cabeça e pôs os olhos em branco. Jogar uma olhada não a mataria. Só para comprovar se estava bem.

Virou-se, mas viu que tinha baixado uma pequena colina e que não podia vê-lo. Suspirou com força e retornou sobre seus passos.

-Isto não significa que me preocupe com ele - disse-se. - Só significa que é uma mulher boa e íntegra, uma mulher que não abandona a ninguém, por mais rudes e vis que sejam... - Permitiu-se desenhar um pequeno sorriso, - e embora sejam incapazes de olhar pelo bem de... meu Deus!

Viu-o caído onde o tinha deixado, e parecia morto.

-Edward! - Gritou ela, enquanto levantava a saia e punha-se a correr para ele.

Tropeçou em uma rocha, caiu ao seu lado e lhe golpeou o flanco com um joelho.

Ele grunhiu. Bella soltou o ar que não sabia que tinha estado contendo. Não tinha acreditado que estivesse morto, mas é que estava tão quieto.

-Onde estão os sais quando se mais necessita deles? - Murmurou. - A senhora Volturi sempre agitava pestilentos poções à mínima provocação.

-Não, não tenho nenhum vinagrete – disse o inconsciente conde. - Nunca ninguém tinha o desacordado.

Olhou ao seu redor, procurando algo para reanimá-lo, e viu uma pequena cigarreira que devia ter caído da carruagem. Agarrou-a, desenroscou o plugue e cheirou o conteúdo.

-Minha nossa - disse enquanto afastava a cigarreira e agitava a mão diante do nariz. O ar se encheu do intenso aroma do uísque. Bella se perguntou se ainda seria do dia que tinha caído da árvore. Hoje não tinha bebido, estava certa. Teria notado e, além disso, não parecia dos que abusavam de álcool de forma regular.

Baixou o olhar até o homem com quem estava pensando casar-se. Inclusive inconsciente, tinha um ar de poder decidido. Não, não necessitaria de álcool para aumentar sua auto-estima.

-Bom - disse em voz alta, - creio que, ao menos, posso utilizá-lo para despertar - segurou a garrafa e a colocou debaixo do nariz.

Não obteve resposta.

Bella franziu o cenho e apoiou a mão em cima do coração dele.

-Milord, não morreu depois da última vez que grunhiu, não?

Como é lógico, ele não respondeu, mas ela notou como o coração lhe pulsava ritmicamente debaixo da palma da mão, o que a tranquilizou bastante.

-Edward - disse, tentando ser forte, - agradeceria se despertasse imediatamente.

Quando ele não fez nem um gesto, ela colocou os dedos indicadores na boca da garrafa e se impregnou a pele de uísque. Evaporou-se em seguida, de modo que repetiu a operação, embora esta vez sustentou a garrafa de bruços mais tempo. Quando acreditou que tinha os dedos suficientemente molhados, os colocou debaixo do nariz ao conde.

-Aaah..., ai... Ooooh!

Edward disse coisas sem sentido quando despertou. Levantou-se como uma bala, piscando e surpreso, como se tivesse despertado de repente de um pesadelo.

Bella se tombou para trás para evitar que a golpeasse com os braços, mas não foi o suficientemente rápida, e Edward golpeou a garrafa. Saiu voando, sem deixar de cuspir álcool nem um segundo. Bella saltou e esta vez sim foi rápida. Todo o uísque se derramou sobre o conde, que seguia dizendo coisas incoerentes.

-Que diabos me fez? - Perguntou quando recuperou a fala.

-O que lhe fiz?

Ele tossiu e enrugou o nariz.

-Cheiro como um bêbado.

-Cheira como a dois dias atrás.

-Faz dois dias estava...

-Era um bêbado. – Ela interrompeu.

Ele obscureceu o olhar.

-Estava bêbado, não era um bêbado. Há uma diferença. E você... - Assinalou-a com o dedo, mas fez uma careta pelo repentino movimento e segurou a cabeça.

-Edward? - Perguntou ela com cautela, esquecendo que estava zangada com ele por culpa daquele estúpido incidente. Só via que o doía. E, a julgar por seu rosto, doía-lhe muito.

-Jesus! - Ele amaldiçoou. - Alguém me golpeou na cabeça com um tronco?

-Eu estive tentada - tentou brincar Bella, com a esperança de que a frivolidade o fizesse esquecer da dor.

-Não duvido. Devia ter nascido homem, teria sido um comandante excelente.

-Queria ter nascido homem, faria muitas coisas - murmurou Bella, - e me casar com você não teria sido uma delas.

-Que sorte tive - respondeu Edward, ainda com uma careta de dor. - E você também.

-Isso está por ver.

Produziu-se um estranho silêncio e Bella, que acreditava que devia explicar o que havia ocorrido enquanto estava inconsciente, disse:

-Sobre o uísque..., creio que tenho que me desculpar, mas só tentava...

-Me ondular?

-Não, embora não é tão má idéia. Tentava reanimá-lo. Vinagrete alcoólico. Atirou a licoreira quando se levantou.

-Por que parece que me deram uma surra e você está completamente ilesa?

Bella desenhou um meio sorriso irônico.

-Qualquer um diria que um cavalheiro cortês como você estaria encantado de que a dama não tivesse sofrido feridas.

-Sou muito cortês, milady. Mas também estou confuso, maldita seja.

-Evidentemente, sua cortesia não lhe impede de amaldiçoar em minha presença. - Em qualquer caso agitou a mão no ar para lhe tirar ferro ao assunto, - tem sorte de que estas coisas nunca me tenham importado muito.

Edward fechou os olhos e se perguntou por que Bella necessitava tantas palavras para dizer o que queria dizer.

-Aterrissei em cima de você quando caímos da carruagem - explicou-lhe no final. - Seguro que se feito mal nas costas quando tem caído, mas qualquer dor que sinta em... né... a parte dianteira certamente é culpa... minha - piscou várias vezes e logo ficou calada e com as bochechas tintas de mancha rosadas.

-Entendo.

Bella tragou saliva, incômoda.

-Quer que o ajude a levantar-se?

-Sim, obrigado - Edward aceitou sua mão e se levantou, tentando ignorar as numerosas dores que sentia com cada movimento. Uma vez de pé, apoiou as mãos nos quadris e inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda. O pescoço rangeu e ele tentou conter uma gargalhada quando Bella fez um gesto de dor.

-Isso não soou muito bem - disse ela.

Ele não respondeu. Limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça para o outro lado enquanto descobria uma espécie de perversa satisfação quando houve mais rangidos. Após alguns instantes, virou-se para a carruagem e amaldiçoou entre dentes. A roda havia saído do eixo e estava esmagada debaixo do veículo.

Bella seguiu seu olhar e disse:

-Sim, tentei lhe dizer que a roda estava imprestável, mas agora me dou conta de que estava muito dolorido para me escutar.

Enquanto Edward se ajoelhava para inspecionar os danos, ela o surpreendeu ao acrescentar:

-Lamento muito ter partido a alguns minutos. Não me dei conta do quão ferido estava. Se soubesse, não teria feito. Em... Em qualquer caso, não deveria ter ido. Foi muito errado da minha parte.

Edward se emocionou por aquelas sentidas palavras e se impressionou com seu sentido de honra.

-As desculpas não são necessárias - disse com brutalidade, - mas as agradeço e as aceito.

Bella inclinou a cabeça.

-Não nos distanciamos muito da minha casa. Poderíamos retornar com os cavalos.

Acredito que meu pai poderá encontrar um transporte para que volte para casa. Ou podemos procurar um mensageiro que vá a Masen Abbey e diga que enviem outra carruagem.

-Perfeito - murmurou ele enquanto olhava a carruagem com atenção.

-Aconteceu algo, milord? Além do fato de que cruzamos um sulco e cairmos?

-Olhe isto, Isabella - elevou o braço e tocou a roda destroçada. - Saiu do eixo.

-Creio que terá sido pelo acidente.

Edward tamborilou os dedos contra o lateral da carruagem enquanto pensava.

-Não, não deveria ter saído. Poderia estar torta, pela queda, mas deveria estar presa na carruagem.

-Acredita que a roda saiu por outro motivo?

-Sim - respondeu pensativo.

-Sim. Mas sei que passamos por esse buraco enorme. O vi. Notei na hora.

-Certamente, o buraco foi o que fez com que a roda, que já devia estar frouxa, se soltasse.

Bella se ajoelhou e observou os danos.

-Acho que tem razão, milord. Olhe como ficou. Os raios quebrados pelo peso da carruagem, mas o corpo da roda está intacto. Estudei muito pouca física, mas creio que deveria haver se partido pela metade quando caímos. E... Ah, olhe! - Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o parafuso.

-Onde o encontrou?

-No caminho. Além da colina. Deve ter se soltado da roda.

Edward se virou para ela com um movimento tão rápido que ficaram com os narizes colados.

-Acho - disse com suavidade - que tem razão.

Bella separou os lábios, surpreendida. Estavam tão próximos que seu hálito lhe acariciava o rosto; tão próximos que podia sentir suas palavras, além de as ouvir.

-Terei que voltar a te beijar.

Ela tentou emitir um som que transmitisse... Bom, não sabia o que queria transmitir exatamente, mas não importou porque suas cordas vocais se negaram a emitir qualquer som. Ficou ali sentada, imóvel, enquanto ele lentamente inclinava a cabeça e lhe dava um beijo nos lábios.

-Precioso - murmurou ele, e suas palavras penetraram em sua boca.

-Milord...

-Edward - ele corrigiu.

-Temos que... Quero dizer... - nesse ponto, perdeu o fio de seus pensamentos. É o que acontecia quando a língua de um homem lhe acariciava o lábio inferior.

Ele riu e levantou a cabeça um centímetro.

-O que dizia?

Bella não disse nada, só piscou.

-Então, devo assumir que só queria me pedir que continuasse - seu sorriso tornou-se de lobo antes de lhe tomar o queixo e percorrer a linha da mandíbula com os lábios.

-Não! - Exclamou Bella, movida de repente por um mortificante sentido de urgência. - Não é o que queria dizer.

-Ah, não? - Brincou ele.

-Queria dizer que estamos no meio de uma estrada público e...

-E teme por sua reputação - concluiu ele.

-E pela sua, assim não tente fazer com que pareça uma dissimulada.

-Não tenho nenhuma intenção de fazê-lo, querida.

Bella retrocedeu diante do carinhoso apelido, perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou esparramada no chão. Mordeu o lábio para não dizer algo que depois poderia arrepender-se.

-Por que não vamos para casa? - Disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Uma idéia excelente - respondeu Edward, enquanto se levantava e lhe oferecia a mão. Ela a aceitou e deixou que a ajudasse a levantar-se, embora suspeitasse que esse gesto lhe doía. Afinal, todo homem tem seu orgulho e Bella suspeitava que o dos Masen superava à média.

Demoraram uns dez minutos para chegar na casa do vigário. Bella se assegurou de que a conversa girasse em torno de assuntos estritamente neutros, como literatura, cozinha francesa e, embora tenha feito uma careta diante da banalidade do assunto quando falou do tempo. Edward parecia bastante contente durante a conversa, como se soubesse exatamente o que ela estava fazendo.

Não, pior. O sorriso irônico era um pouco benevolente, como se a estivesse deixando falar de trovões e coisas assim.

Bella não gostava muito do olhar petulante de Edward, mas tinha que admitir que a impressionava que pudesse manter aquela expressão enquanto coxeava, esfregava a cabeça e, ocasionalmente, agarrava as costelas.

Quando viram a casa, Bella se virou para ele e disse:

-Meu pai já retornou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Como sabe?

-À vela do escritório está acesa. Está trabalhando em seu próximo sermão.

-Já? Ainda faltam dias para domingo. Recordo que nosso vigário passava as noites de sábado escrevendo o sermão. Estava acostumado a vir a Masen Abbey em busca de inspiração.

-Sério? - Perguntou Bella com um sorriso. - Tão inspirador lhe resultava? Não tinha nem ideia de que tivesse sido um menino tão angélico.

-Temo que era justamente o contrário. Gostava de me estudar e em seguida escolhia qual de meus pecados serviria como tema principal do próximo sermão.

-Pobre - respondeu Bella, reprimindo um sorriso. - Como o suportava?

-É pior do que pensa. Também era meu tutor de latim e me dava aulas três vezes por semana. Dizia que tinha vindo a terra para torturá-lo.

-Parece um comentário muito irreverente para um vigário.

Edward encolheu de ombros.

-Também gostava muito da bebida.

Bella elevou o braço para abrir a porta, mas antes que a mão agarrasse a maçaneta, Edward a deteve com a mão. Quando ela o olhou, ele disse em voz baixa:

-Posso falar com você um segundo antes de conhecer seu pai?

-Claro - respondeu ela enquanto se separava da porta.

Edward tinha os músculos da face tensos quando disse:

-Continua decidida a casar-se comigo depois de amanhã, não é?

De repente, o mundo de Bella começou a dar voltas. Edward, que tinha se mostrado tão firme a respeito de que manteria sua promessa, parecia que estava lhe oferecendo uma via de escape. Podia pôr-se a chorar, desdizer de suas palavras...

-Isabella - ele insistiu.

Ela tragou saliva e pensou no quão aborrecida era sua vida. A idéia de se casar com um estranho a aterrava, mas não tanto como uma vida de aborrecimento.

Não, seria pior que isso. Uma vida de aborrecimento cheia de encontros com a senhora Volturi.

Embora o conde tivesse defeitos, e Bella suspeitava que teria alguns, no fundo sabia que não era um homem débil ou mau. Era certo que poderia ser feliz ao seu lado.

Edward lhe acariciou um ombro e ela assentiu. Bella teria jurado que viu como relaxava os ombros, mas, após alguns instantes, recuperou a máscara do elegante e jovem conde.

-Está preparado para entrar? - Perguntou ela.

Ele assentiu, Bella abriu a porta e exclamou:

-Papai? - Após instantes de silêncio, disse: - Irei buscá-lo no escritório.

Edward esperou e, após poucos segundos, Bella retornou seguida por um homem de aspecto severo e cabelo grisalho e fino.

-A senhora Volturi teve que voltar para sua casa - disse Bella, desenhando um sorriso secreto a Edward, - mas apresento meu pai, o revendo Swan. Papai, ele é Edward Masen, o conde de Billington.

Os dois homens deram a mão, em silêncio, observando-se mutuamente. Edward disse a si mesmo que o reverendo parecia muito rígido e severo para ter engendrado uma filha tão extrovertida como Isabella. Mas, a julgar como o olhava, viu que ele tampouco estava à altura do genro ideal.

Trocaram umas palavras educadas, sentaram-se e, quando Bella foi preparar um pouco de chá, o reverendo se virou para Edward e disse:

-A maioria dos homens aprovaria seu futuro genro pelo simples fato de que é conde. Eu não sou deles.

-Já imaginava senhor Swan. Está claro que Isabella foi educada por um homem com uma moral mais severa.

Edward pretendia que aquelas palavras servissem para tranquilizar o reverendo, mas, depois de pronunciá-las, deu-se conta de que tinham saído da alma. Isabella Swan nunca tinha dado sinais de deixar-se cegar por seu título ou sua riqueza.

De fato, parecia muito mais interessada em suas trezentas libras que na enorme fortuna de seu futuro marido.

O reverendo se inclinou para frente e entrecerrou os olhos como se quisesse saber até que ponto chegava a sinceridade das palavras do conde.

-Não tentarei evitar o casamento - disse muito devagar. - Já tentei uma vez, com minha filha mais velha, e as consequências foram desastrosas. Mas lhe direi uma coisa: se maltratar Isabella de qualquer forma, o perseguirei com todo o fogo infernal e a tortura que possa reunir.

Edward não pôde evitar que seus lábios desenhassem um respeitoso sorriso.

Acreditava que o reverendo poderia reunir bastante fogo infernal e tortura.

-Tem minha palavra de que tratarei Isabella como a uma rainha.

-Uma coisa mais.

-Diga.

O reverendo limpou a garganta.

-Gosta de beber?

Edward piscou um pouco desconcertado pela pergunta.

-Tomo uma taça quando a ocasião pede, mas não passo o dia e a noite bebendo, se for o que quer saber.

-Então possivelmente possa me explicar por que cheira a uísque.

O conde reprimiu a absurda necessidade de rir e lhe explicou o que havia acontecido aquela tarde e como Bella tinha derramado, acidentalmente, todo o uísque em cima.

O senhor Swan se reclinou na cadeira, satisfeito. Não sorriu, mas Edward duvidava que esse homem sorrisse frequentemente.

-Perfeito - disse o reverendo, - agora que já nos entendemos, permita que seja o primeiro em lhe dar as boas-vindas à família.

-É uma honra formar parte dela.

O reverendo assentiu.

-Se lhe parecer bem queria oficiar a cerimônia.

-É obvio.

Bella escolheu esse momento para entrar no salão com o serviço de chá.

-Isabella - disse seu pai, - decidi que o conde será um bom marido para ti. Ela soltou o ar que não sabia que tinha estado contendo. Tinha a aprovação de seu pai, algo que significava mais do que imaginava até aquele momento. Agora só tinha que se casar.

Casar-se. Tragou saliva. Que Deus a ajudasse.

.

* * *

Obrigada³ adRii Marsters, Missin, Polly, mypallotx3, gby00 e nandastewart pelos reviews!

_P.S.: nandastewart jamais me cansarei de ler as reviews de vocês, quanto mais melhor! =D_

Sobre a senhora Volturi é de acordo geral que a mulher se esforçou para interpretar o papel de boa madrasta na frente de Edward. Mas não convenceu ninguém. Ele só pensava em fugir da presença da coroa hahahaha...

Neste capítulo eu fiquei com dó do Edward, como a Bella fala. Enquanto ela tagarelava ele está se corroendo em dores por todo o corpo, tadinho.

_Hmm eu iria postar este cap. ontem mas infelizmente não tive tempo, peço desculpas por isso. Mas tentei amenizar minha culpa postando hoje._

Ah e como sempre espero que deixem suas reviews sobre este capítulo ツ.


	7. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte, um mensageiro trouxe um pacote para Bella. Com curiosidade, desatou as fitas e se deteve quando um envelope caiu ao chão. Agachou-se, o pegou e abriu:

_Querida Isabella:_

_Rogo que aceite este presente como amostra de minha estima e afeto. Estava tão bonita de azul outro dia. Pensei que possivelmente gostaria de usar nas bodas._

_Sinceramente, Billington_

_P.S.: Por favor, não cubra o cabelo._

Bella quase não pôde conter a emoção quando seus dedos acariciaram o delicioso veludo. Afastou o papel e descobriu o vestido mais bonito que tinha visto em sua vida, e que nunca teria sonhado que poderia usar.

Era azul safira intenso e de corte singelo, sem babados nem adornos. Sabia que iria como anel ao dedo. E, com um pouco de sorte, o homem que tinha dado também.

O dia do casamento amanheceu resplandecente e claro. Uma carruagem veio para levar Bella, seu pai e à senhora Volturi até Masen Abbey, e Bella realmente se sentiu como uma princesa de conto. O vestido, a carruagem, o incrivelmente bonito homem que a esperava ao final do trajeto...; tudo parecia o cenário perfeito para o conto de fadas mais glorioso.

A cerimônia ia ser celebrada no salão formal de Masen Abbey. O reverendo Swan se colocou em seu lugar frente a Edward e em seguida, para diversão de todo o mundo, soltou um grito de consternação e saiu do salão.

-Tenho que entregar à noiva - disse antes de sair.

E as risadas continuaram quando, seguindo o texto que tinha memorizado, disse:

-Quem entrega esta mulher? - E em seguida acrescentou: - Em realidade, eu.

Entretanto, esses instantes de leveza não diminuíram o nervosismo de Bella, que notou como todo seu corpo se tencionava quando seu pai a convidou a dizer "Sim quero".

Sem poder quase respirar, olhou o homem que ia converter-se em seu marido. O que estava fazendo? Se mal o conhecia. Olhou seu pai, que a estava olhando com uma nostalgia imprópria dele.

Virou-se para a senhora Volturi, que, pelo visto, tinha esquecido todos seus planos de utilizar Bella como limpadora e havia passado todo o caminho falando de como ela sempre soube que sua "querida Isabella se casaria com um excelente partido" e de seu "querido genro, o conde".

-Sim quero - disse Bella. Sim quero.

Ao seu lado, notou como Edward se sacudia de riso. E então, lhe deslizou um impressionante anel de ouro no dedo anelar da mão esquerda e Bella se deu conta de que, diante dos olhos da Igreja e da Inglaterra, agora pertencia ao conde de Billington. Para sempre.

Para uma mulher que sempre se vangloriou de sua coragem, notou que os joelhos tremiam suspeitamente.

O senhor Swan terminou a cerimônia e Edward se inclinou e deu um suave beijo em seus lábios. Para qualquer observador, não foi mais que um casto beijo, mas ela notou como a língua de seu flamejante marido lhe roçava o canto dos lábios. Esgotada por aquela carícia secreta, quase não teve tempo de recuperar a compostura quando Edward a tomou nos braço e a guiou até um grupo de pessoas que ela tinha imaginado que seriam seus familiares.

-Não tive tempo de convidar toda minha família - disse, - mas quero que conheça minhas primas. Apresento à senhora de Platt Evenson, à senhorita Evenson e à senhorita Alice Evenson - virou-se para a senhora e as duas garotas e sorriu. - Esme, Rosalie, Alice, apresento-lhes a minha mulher, Isabella, condessa de Billington.

-Encantada - disse Bella, que não estava certa se tinha que lhes fazer uma reverência, ou se possivelmente elas tinham que fazer, ou se ninguém tinha que fazer nada. De modo que desenhou seu sorriso mais encantador. Esme, uma atraente senhora de cabelo cor caramelo de uns quarenta anos, também sorriu.

-Esme e suas filhas vivem em Masen Abbey - disse Edward. - Desde a morte do senhor Evenson.

-Ah, sim? - Perguntou Bella surpreendida. Virou-se para suas novas primas. - Ah, sim?

-Sim - respondeu Edward, - assim como a minha tia solteira, Leah. Não sei onde está.

-É um pouco excêntrica - acrescentou Esme. Rosalie, que devia ter uns quatorze ou quinze anos, não disse nada e esteve todo o tempo com expressão áspera.

-Estou certa de que nos daremos muito bem - disse Bella. - Sempre quis viver em uma casa cheia de gente. A minha esteve bastante vazia desde que minha irmã partiu.

-A irmã de Isabella recentemente se casou com o conde Macclesfield - explicou Edward.

-Sim, mas partiu de casa muito antes - disse Bella, um pouco nostálgica. - Faz oito anos que meu pai e eu vivemos sozinhos.

-Eu também tenho uma irmã! - exclamou Alice. - Rosalie! - Bella sorriu para a pequena.

-Já vejo. E quantos anos têm, Alice?

-Seis - respondeu a menina, orgulhosa, afastando o cabelo preto do rosto. - E amanhã terei doze.

Esme riu.

- "Amanhã" está acostumado a significar algum dia no futuro - disse, enquanto se inclinava para beijar a sua filha na bochecha. - Primeiro tem que cumprir sete.

-E logo doze!

Bella se agachou.

-Ainda não, tesouro. Depois oito, e depois nove, e depois...

-Dez, depois onze - interrompeu-a orgulhosa Alice, e depois doze!

-Exato - disse Bella.

-Posso contar até sessenta e dois.

-De verdade? - Perguntou Bella com sua melhor voz de "estou impressionada".

-Hmm... Hmm. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro...

-Mãe! - disse Rosalie com um aflito suspiro.

Esme tomou Alice pela mão.

-Vamos, pequena. Praticaremos os números outro dia. - Alice pôs os olhos em branco antes de voltar-se para o Edward e dizer:

-Mamãe diz que já passava da hora de que casasse.

-Alice! - Exclamou Esme, ligeiramente rosada.

-Disse. E disse que tinha trago muitas mulheres e que...

-Alice! - Quase gritou Esme enquanto agarrava a sua filha pela mão. - Não é o momento.

-Não houve nada - apressou-se a dizer Bella. - Não o fez com maldade.

Parecia que Esme queria que a terra a tragasse. Puxou Alice pelo braço e disse:

-Acho que os recém casados querem ficar sozinhos alguns instantes. Acompanharei o resto na sala de jantar para o café da manhã nupcial.

Enquanto Esme saía com todos os convidados, Bella e Edward ouviram como Alice dizia:

-Rose, o que é uma mulher fresca?

A resposta de sua irmã foi:

-Alice, não tem remédio.

-Acaso tem sempre frio? Está na geladeira?

Bella não sabia se ria ou chorava.

-Sinto muito - disse Edward quando ficaram sozinhos.

-Não foi nada.

-Uma noiva não teria que escutar histórias dos deslizes de seu novo marido no dia de seu casamento.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

-Não é tão terrível se vier da boca de uma menina de seis anos. Embora imagine que quisesse dizer que tinha «trato» com mulheres.

-Asseguro que não tenho «gole» com ninguém.

Bella riu.

Edward olhou para a mulher que se converteu em sua esposa e sentiu como, em seu interior, florescia um inexplicável sentido de orgulho. O acontecimento daquela manhã poderia tê-la excedido, mas tinha se comportado com graça e dignidade. Tinha escolhido bem.

-Me alegro de que não tenha coberto o cabelo - sussurrou ele. Riu quando ela levou uma mão à cabeça.

-Não imagino por que me pediu que não o fizesse - disse ela, um pouco nervosa.

Ele elevou a mão e acariciou uma das mechas que havia se soltado do coque e lhe enroscava na base da garganta.

-Ah, não?

Ela não respondeu e ele a segurou com força pelo ombro até que Bella se balançou até ele, com os olhos brilhando de desejo.

Edward sentiu uma onda de triunfo quando se deu conta de que seduzir sua mulher não ia ser tão difícil como imaginou. Tencionou o corpo e se inclinou para beijá-la, para lhe acariciar o precioso cabelo mahogany marrom com as mãos e então... Ela se separou. Sem mais.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

-Não é muito boa idéia, milord - disse ela, muito segura de suas palavras.

-Me chame de Edward - respondeu ele.

-Não quando tem esse aspecto.

-Que aspecto?

-Assim..., não sei. Imperioso - piscou. - Na realidade, parece como se estivesse com dor.

-É que estou - ele admitiu.

Ela retrocedeu.

-OH, sinto muito. Ainda dói o corpo pelo acidente com a carruagem? Ou é o tornozelo? Percebi que ainda coxeia um pouco.

Olhou-a enquanto se perguntava se realmente poderia ser tão inocente.

-Não é o tornozelo, Isabella.

-Se eu tiver que te chamar de Edward, será melhor que me chame Bella - disse ela.

-Ainda não me chama de Edward.

-Creio que não. - esclareceu a garganta enquanto pensava que aquela conversa bastava como prova de que não conhecia o suficiente aquele homem para casar-se com ele.

-Edward.

Ele sorriu.

-Bella. Eu gosto. Fica bem.

-Só meu pai me chama de Isabella - franziu o cenho.

-Ah, e a senhora Volturi, creio.

-Então, nunca te chamarei de Isabella - prometeu ele com um sorriso.

-Certamente o fará - disse ela - quando se zangar comigo.

-Por que diz isso?

-Todo mundo o faz quando se zanga comigo.

-Por que está tão certa de que me zangarei contigo?

Ela riu.

-Milord, vamos estar juntos toda a vida. Imagino que não passará muito tempo antes que faça algo que desperte sua ira, ao menos uma vez.

-Creio que deveria estar contente de me casar com uma mulher realista.

-Em longo prazo, somos as melhores - respondeu ela com um amplo sorriso. - Já o verá.

-Não duvido.

Produziu-se um momento de silêncio e Bella disse:

-Deveríamos ir tomar o café da manhã.

-Creio que sim - murmurou ele enquanto elevava a mão para lhe acariciar o queixo.

Bella retrocedeu.

-Não o tente.

-O quê? Faz parte de nosso acordo, não é assim?

-Sim. - Bella tentou escapar. - Mas sabe perfeitamente que não posso pensar quando faz isso - imaginou que certamente deveria ter guardado aquela informação, mas para que, se ele sabia tão bem como ela?

Edward desenhou um sorriso satisfeito.

-Essa é a ideia, querida.

-Possivelmente para ti - respondeu ela, - mas eu gostaria de poder te conhecer melhor antes de passar A... eh... essa fase da relação.

-Muito bem, o que quer saber?

Bella ficou calada alguns segundos porque não sabia o que responder. No final, disse:

-Qualquer coisa.

-O quê?

-O que lhe pareça que possa me servir para conhecer melhor o conde de Billington..., perdão, ao Edward.

Ele ficou pensativo, em seguida sorriu e disse:

-Escrevo listas de forma compulsiva. Parece interessante?

Bella não estava certa do que esperava que ele revelasse, mas aquilo não. Escrevia listas de forma compulsiva? Isso falava mais dele que qualquer hobby ou passatempos.

-Escreve listas sobre o que? - Perguntou.

-De tudo.

-Escreveu uma lista sobre mim?

-É obvio.

Bella esperou que dissesse algo mais e logo, impaciente, perguntou:

-O que colocou?

Ele riu diante da sua curiosidade.

-Era uma lista de motivos pelos quais acreditava que seria uma boa esposa. Essas coisas.

-Sim. - Bella queria perguntar quantos pontos tinha a lista, mas pareceu que poderia ser de má educação.

Ele se inclinou para frente, com o diabo refletido em seus olhos verdes.

-Havia seis pontos.

Ela retrocedeu.

-Estou certa de que não perguntei pelo número de pontos.

-Mas queria fazê-lo.

Ela não disse nada.

-Agora - disse Edward. - Tem que me dizer algo sobre a senhorita Isabella Swan.

-Já não sou a senhorita Isabella Swan - respondeu ela com descaramento.

Edward riu diante de seu engano.

-A condessa de Billington. Como é?

-Às vezes, fala muito - disse ela.

-Isso já sabia.

Bella fez uma careta.

-Está bem - ficou pensativa um segundo. - Quando faz bom tempo, eu gosto de pegar um livro e ler ao ar livre. Não estou acostumada a voltar para casa até o entardecer.

Edward elevou a mão e a tomou pelo braço.

-É muito bom que um marido saiba isso - disse com suavidade. - Assim, se alguma vez se perder, saberei onde procurar.

Dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar, e ele se inclinou e disse:

-Parece que o vestido te serviu como uma luva. Você gostou?

-Sim, muito. É o vestido mais bonito que já usei na vida. Quase nem foi necessário ajeitá-lo. Como o conseguiu em tão pouco tempo?

Ele encolheu de ombros com toda tranquilidade.

-Paguei uma quantidade obscena de dinheiro a uma costureira.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, viraram uma esquina e entraram na sala de jantar. O pequeno grupo de convidados ficou de pé para receber e aclamar ao novo casal.

O café da manhã foi tranquilo, com a exceção da apresentação da tia-avó de Edward, Leah, que esteve ausente durante a cerimônia e grande parte do café da manhã. Bella não pôde evitar fixar-se na cadeira vazia e perguntar-se se a tia de seu marido tinha alguma objeção à escolha de Edward.

Ele seguiu a direção de seu olhar e sussurrou:

-Não se preocupe. É uma mulher excêntrica e gosta de seguir seu próprio ritmo. Estou seguro de que aparecerá.

Bella não acreditou até que uma anciã, com um vestido que devia ter ao menos vinte anos, entrou correndo na sala de jantar gritando:

-A cozinha está ardendo!

Bella e sua família estavam levantando (de fato, a senhora Volturi já estava na porta) quando se deram conta de que Edward e suas primas não se moveram.

-Edward! - Exclamou Bella. - Não ouviu o que disse? Temos que fazer algo.

-Sempre aparece dizendo que isto ou aquilo está ardendo - respondeu ele. - Gosta de pôr um toque de dramatismo.

Leah se aproximou de Bella.

-Você deve ser a noiva - disse a mulher, diretamente.

-Eh… sim.

-Bem. Fazia tempo que necessitávamos uma - e partiu, deixando Bella boquiaberta.

Edward lhe deu um tapinha nas costas.

-Vê? Caiu-lhe bem.

Bella voltou a sentar-se enquanto se perguntava se todas as famílias aristocratas tinham uma tia solteira louca escondida no sótão.

-Há algum outro familiar que queira me apresentar? - Perguntou com voz débil.

-Só meu primo Laurent - respondeu Edward, que estava fazendo um grande esforço por não rir. - Mas não vive aqui. Além disso, é um sapo adulado.

-Um sapo na família - murmurou Bella, com um delicado sorriso. - Que curioso. Desconhecia o galho anfíbio nos Masen.

Edward riu.

-Sim, somos excelentes nadadores.

Agora Bella sim que riu abertamente.

-Pois algum dia terá que me ensinar. Nunca aprendi.

Tomou a mão e a aproximou dos lábios.

-Será uma honra, milady. Assim que comece a fazer calor, iremos ao lago.

E, diante dos olhos de todos os presentes, pareciam um casal de jovens loucamente apaixonados.

Umas horas depois, Edward estava sentado em seu escritório, com a cadeira reclinada para trás e os pés apoiados em cima da mesa.

Tinha intuído que Bella iria querer estar um momento a sós para desfazer a bagagem e acostumar-se a seu novo lar. De modo que tinha ido a seu escritório tentando convencer de que tinha muitos assuntos que resolver. As responsabilidades derivadas da administração de um condado, se quisesse fazer de forma decente, tomavam muito tempo. Poderia avançar algum trabalho no escritório e tirar de cima alguns assuntos que tinha ido amontoando na mesa durante aqueles últimos dias. Ocuparia-se de suas coisas enquanto Bella se ocupava das suas e...

Soltou um sonoro suspiro enquanto tentava com todas as suas forças ignorar o fato de que todo seu corpo estava tenso de desejo por sua mulher.

Mas não conseguiu.

Certamente, não esperava desejá-la tanto. Sabia que se sentia atraído por ela; era um dos motivos pelos quais tinha pedido que se casasse com ele. Sempre tinha se considerado um homem sensato e casar-se com uma mulher que não despertasse nenhuma emoção não tinha muito sentido.

Entretanto, esses meios sorrisos dela tinham algo que o deixavam louco, como se tivesse um segredo que não quisesse confessar. E o cabelo... Sabia que ela odiava a cor, mas ele só queria acariciá-lo e...

Os pés escorregaram da mesa e a cadeira caiu no chão com um golpe seco. Até onde chegaria o cabelo de sua mulher? Parecia um dado que um marido deveria conhecer.

Imaginou pelos joelhos, agitando de um lado a outro enquanto caminhava. "Parece-me que não", pensou. O chapéu que usava não era tão grande.

Logo imaginou pela cintura, lhe acariciando o umbigo e ondulando-se em cima da curva do quadril. Meneou a cabeça. Não, aquilo tampouco o convencia. Bella, Deus, como gostava desse nome! Não parecia das que tinham a paciência suficiente para cuidar de um cabelo tão longo.

Possivelmente chegava até a curva dos seios. Imaginava recolhido atrás de um ombro enquanto uma cascata de cabelo castanho mahogany marrom lhe cobria um seio e o outro ficava descoberto...

Golpeou-se a cabeça com o talão da mão, como se assim pudesse eliminar aquela imagem de sua cabeça. - Demônios, - pensou com irritação. Não queria eliminá-la. Queria enviá-la voando pela sala e a janela. Aquela linha de pensamento não contribuía para rebaixar a tensão de seu corpo.

Precisava entrar em ação. Quanto antes seduzisse Bella e a levasse à cama, antes terminaria aquela loucura que lhe alterava o sangue e poderia voltar para a rotina de sua vida.

Tirou uma folha de papel e, na parte superior, escreveu:

PARA SEDUZIR Bella

Utilizou as maiúsculas sem pensar, embora em seguida decidiu que devia ser um sinal da urgência com que precisava possuí-la.

Tamborilou os dedos indicadores e coração contra a têmpora enquanto pensava e, ao final, escreveu:

1. Flores. A todas as mulheres gosta das flores.

2. Uma aula de natação. Terá que ficar com pouca roupa. Objeção: faz frio e o tempo seguirá assim vários meses.

3. Vestidos. Ela gostou do vestido azul e comentou que todos seus vestidos são escuros e práticos. Como condessa, necessitará roupa adequada, assim este ponto não supõe nenhum gasto adicional.

4. Adular sua visão para os negócios. As adulações típicas certamente não funcionem com ela.

5. Beijá-la.

De todos os pontos da lista, Edward preferia a quinta opção, mas se preocupava que beijá-la só intensificaria o estado de frustração que já sentia. Não estava seguro de poder seduzi-la com apenas um beijo; certamente precisaria repetidas tentativas durante vários dias.

E isso significaria vários dias de uma incômoda tensão para ele. O último beijo que lhe tinha dado o tinha deixado faminto de desejo e, várias horas depois, ainda sentia a dor da necessidade insatisfeita.

Entretanto, as outras opções não eram viáveis nesse momento. Era muito tarde para ir à estufa a procurar um buquê de flores, e fazia muito frio para ir nadar.

Um vestuário completo requeria uma viagem a Londres e uma adulação para sua visão pelos negócios..., bom, seria complicado antes de poder comprovar, e Bella era muito preparada para não se dar conta de quando uma adulação era falsa. - Não - pensou com um sorriso.

-Terá que ser um beijo.

.

* * *

Oh gente, peço desculpas por não ter atualizado a fic no domingo. Mas tem uma boa justificativa: Fui ao oftalmologista no sábado e dilatei a pupila. Ficou meio complicado para mim terminar de editar o cap e postalo.

Não devo esquecer de agradecer pelos reviews mypallotx3, Polly, Missin, adRii Marsters, gby00, nandastewart e nath-sw. É muito bom saber a opinião de vocês, fora que me divirto bastante.

Agora no momento totalmente off da fic, eu preciso desabafar: ROBSTEN PEGOS NO FLAGRA!

Cara não sei vocês mas eu quiquei na cadeira aqui. hahaha (bem que as fotos poderiam estar em melhor qualidade).

Não se esqueçam deixem suas reviews sobre este capítulo ツ.


	8. Chapter 7

Bella olhou seu novo quarto e se perguntou como diabos ia poder tornar seu esse espaço impossível. Tudo no quarto refletia fortuna. Fortuna antiga. Duvidava que houvesse algum móvel com menos de duzentos anos. O quarto da condessa estava muito decorado e era pretensioso, e Bella se sentia tão em casa como no castelo de Windsor.

Aproximou-se do baú aberto e procurou algo que servisse para transformar o quarto em um espaço mais familiar e quente. Tocou o retrato de sua mãe. Isso seria um bom começo. Cruzou o quarto até a cômoda e colocou o retrato, de costas à janela para que a luz natural não o danificasse.

-Perfeito - disse com suavidade. - Aqui ficará muito bem. Não se fixe em todas estas sérias anciãs que a olham. - Bella olhou as paredes, que estavam cheias de condessas anteriores, embora nenhuma parecia muito amável. - Vocês desaparecerão amanhã - murmurou, sem sentir-se estúpida por estar falando com as paredes. - Esta noite poderei suportar.

Cruzou o quarto até o baú para seguir procurando objetos familiares. Estava rebuscando entre suas coisas quando alguém bateu na porta.

Billington. Tinha que ser ele. Sua irmã havia lhe dito que os criados nunca batiam na porta. Ela tragou saliva e disse:

-Entre.

A porta se abriu e apareceu ele que fazia menos de vinte e quatro horas que era seu marido. Estava vestido de forma informal, posto que havia tirado a jaqueta e a gravata. Bella não pôde afastar o olhar da pequena parte de pele que aparecia por cima do pescoço da camisa desabotoado.

-Boa noite - disse Edward.

Bella o olhou nos olhos.

-Boa noite - tinha falado como se o dissesse alguém a quem a proximidade de Edward não alterasse. Por desgraça, tinha a sensação de que ele via além de sua alegre voz e seu amplo sorriso.

-Está se instalando? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou ele.

-Sim, muito bem. - Ela suspirou. - Bom, de fato, não tão bem. - Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Este quarto me intimida - explicou ela.

-O meu está no outro lado dessa porta. Será bem-vinda a se instalar ali, se quiser.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Há uma porta que conecta com seu quarto?

-Não sabia?

-Não, pensava que... Bom, na realidade não pensei onde levavam todas estas portas.

Edward cruzou o quarto e começou a abrir as portas.

-Banho. Quarto de vestir. Armário - dirigiu-se para a única porta que havia na parede leste do quarto e a abriu. - E voila, o quarto do conde.

Bella conteve a urgência de soltar uma gargalhada nervosa.

-Imagino que muitos condes e condessas preferem os quartos contíguos.

-Na realidade, nem tantos - disse ele. - As relações entre meus antepassados eram tempestuosas. A maioria dos condes e condessas de Billington se detestavam a morte.

-Minha nossa - suspirou Bella. - Que alentador.

-E os que não... - Edward fez uma pausa para pôr ênfase em suas palavras e desenhar um sorriso selvagem. - Bom, estavam tão perdidamente apaixonados que ter quartos e camas separadas era algo impensável.

-Imagino que nenhum encontrou o meio termo, não é?

-Só meus pais - respondeu ele enquanto encolhia de ombros. - Minha mãe tinha suas aquarelas, e meu pai, seus cães de caça. E sempre tinham uma palavra amável para o outro quando seus caminhos se cruzavam, que não era muito frequentemente, claro.

-Claro - repetiu Bella.

-Obviamente, está claro que se encontraram no mínimo uma vez - acrescentou Edward. Minha existência é a prova irrefutável.

-Por todos os Santos, olhe que desgastado está o damasco - disse ela em voz alta enquanto se aproximava para tocar um divã.

Edward sorriu diante da descarada mudança de assunto.

Bella avançou e apareceu pela porta. O quarto de Edward estava decorado com menos pompa e opulência que o seu e gostava muito mais do dele.

-Sua decoração é muito bonita - disse.

-Reformei-a faz vários anos. Acho que a última vez que alguém fez mudanças neste quarto foi meu bisavô. Tinha um gosto terrível.

Bella se virou para seu quarto e fez uma careta.

-E sua mulher também.

Edward riu.

-Troque e decore o que quiser.

-Seriamente?

-Claro. Não se supõe que é o que fazem as esposas?

-Não sei. É a primeira vez que sou uma.

-Eu tampouco tive alguma antes - elevou o braço, tomou sua mão e acariciou a sensível palma com os dedos. - E me alegro de tê-la.

-Alegra-se de poder conservar sua fortuna - ela respondeu, que sentia a imperiosa necessidade de manter certa distância entre os dois.

Ele soltou a mão.

-Tem razão.

Bella se surpreendeu que ele admitisse quando esteve se esforçando tanto para seduzi-la. O materialismo e a avareza não formavam parte dos assuntos de conversa mais apropriada para seduzir a uma mulher.

-Embora também esteja muito contente em lhe ter - continuou ele com uma voz calma.

Bella não disse nada, mas, no final, não pôde mais e estalou:

-Isto é terrivelmente incômodo.

Edward ficou imóvel.

-O quê? - Perguntou com cautela.

-Isto. Mal o conheço. Não sei... Não sei como me comportar em sua presença.

Ele sabia perfeitamente como queria que se comportasse, mas isso implicava que Bella tirasse toda a roupa e tinha a ligeira impressão que ela não acharia nenhuma graça.

-Quando nos conhecemos não parecia ter nenhum problema sendo a garota terminante e divertida que é - disse ele. - Resultou-me do mais refrescante.

-Sim, mas agora estamos casados e quer...

-Te seduzir? - Disse ele.

Ela ruborizou.

-É necessário dizer em voz alta?

-Não acredito que seja um segredo, Bella.

-Já o sei, mas...

Ele acariciou no queixo.

-O que houve com a explosiva mulher que me curou o tornozelo, machucou-me nas costelas e não permitiu nenhuma só vez que dissesse a última palavra?

-Essa mulher não estava casada contigo - respondeu Bella. - Não te pertencia diante dos olhos de Deus e da Inglaterra.

-E diante de seus olhos?

-Pertenço a mim mesma.

-Preferiria pensar que nos pertencemos um ao outro - refletiu ele. - Que somos um.

Pareceu para Bella uma bonita forma de expressá-lo, mas igualmente disse:

-Isso não modifica o fato de que, legalmente, pode fazer o que quiser comigo.

-Mas prometi que não o farei. Não sem sua permissão - quando ela não respondeu, ele acrescentou: - Pensei que isso serviria para que relaxasse na minha presença. Para que fosse você mesma.

Bella digeriu essas palavras. Tinham sentido, mas não tinha em conta que seu coração pulsava três vezes mais depressa cada vez que ele roçava seu queixo ou acariciava seu cabelo.

Podia tentar ignorar a atração que sentia por ele quando falavam; as conversas com ele eram tão agradáveis que parecia que estava falando com um velho amigo. Entretanto, frequentemente ficavam calados e o via olhá-la como um gato faminto, e as vísceras se encolhiam e...

Meneou a cabeça. Pensar em tudo aquilo não a estava ajudando.

-Houve algo? - Perguntou Edward.

-Não! - Respondeu ela, com mais ímpeto do que pretendia. - Não - repetiu, desta vez mais tranquila. - Mas tenho que acabar de desfazer a bagagem, e estou muito cansada, e estou certa de que você também.

-O que quer dizer?

O tomou pelo braço e o levou até seu quarto.

-Que foi um dia muito longo, e que é certo que nós dois precisamos descansar. Boa noite.

-Boa... - Edward amaldiçoou entre dentes. A muito descarada tinha fechado a porta na cara.

E nem sequer tinha tido a oportunidade de beijá-la. Seguro que, em algum lugar, alguém estava rindo a gargalhadas.

Edward baixou o olhar até seu punho fechado e disse que, ao menos, sentir-se-ia muito melhor se pudesse encontrar a esse "alguém" e lhe dar um bom soco.

No dia seguinte, Bella despertou cedo, como estava acostumada a fazer, pôs seu melhor vestido, embora suspeitasse que fosse muito velho para a condessa de Billington, e se dispôs a explorar sua nova casa.

Edward havia dito que podia redecorar a casa. Estava muito emocionada diante da ideia. Entusiasmava-lhe planejar projetos e alcançar metas. Não queria reformar toda a casa, porque gostava da idéia de que este antigo edifício refletisse os gostos de todas as gerações dos Masen. Entretanto, seria bonito ter várias habitações que representassem o gosto da atual geração Masen.

"Isabella Marie Masen". Pronunciou seu nome várias vezes e, no final, decidiu que poderia acostumar-se a ele. A parte que lhe custaria mais seria a de ser a condessa de Billington.

Desceu as escadas, cruzou o salão e entrou em várias salas. Encontrou a biblioteca, e emitiu um suspiro de aprovação. As paredes estavam forradas de livros do chão até o teto, e os lombos de couro brilhavam sob as primeiras luzes do dia. Poderia viver noventa anos e não poderia ler todos.

Aproximou-se para ler alguns dos títulos. O primeiro foi: 'Inferno cristão: o diabo, a terra e a carne.' Bella sorriu e decidiu que seu marido não era o responsável por aquela compra.

Viu uma porta aberta na parede oeste da biblioteca e se aproximou para bisbilhotar. Olhou e se deu conta de que devia ter descoberto o escritório de Edward. Estava limpo e ordenado, exceto a mesa, que estava tão cheia de coisas que demonstrava que seu marido passava ali com frequência.

Como teve a sensação de ser um pouco intrusa, retrocedeu e retornou ao salão. Finalmente, encontrou a sala de jantar informal.

Lá estava Esme Evenson, bebendo um chá e com uma torrada com geléia na mão. Bella não pôde evitar fixar-se que a torrada estava queimada.

-Bom dia! - Exclamou Esme enquanto ficava de pé. - Levantou muito cedo. Nunca tinha tido o prazer de ter companhia durante o café da manhã. Ninguém desta casa madruga tanto como eu.

-Nem sequer Alice?

Esme riu.

-Alice só se levanta cedo nos dias que não tem aula. Nos dias como hoje, a preceptora quase tem que lhe jogar um balde de água fria na cabeça para tirá-la da cama.

Bella sorriu.

-Uma garota preparada. Eu também tentei seguir dormindo depois do amanhecer, mas nunca o consigo.

-Me acontece o mesmo. Rosalie diz que sou uma Bárbara.

-Minha irmã me dizia o mesmo.

-Edward está acordado? - Perguntou Esme enquanto elevava a mão para pegar outra xícara de chá. - Quer?

-Por favor. Com leite e sem açúcar, obrigado. - Bella observou como Esme lhe servia o chá e logo disse: - Edward ainda está na cama.

Não estava certa se seu novo marido tinha compartilhado com sua prima a autêntica natureza de seu casamento, mas ela não tinha a confiança suficiente para fazê-lo. Nem acreditava que tivesse que fazê-lo.

-Gostaria de uma torrada? - Perguntou Esme. - Temos duas geléias de cítricos distintas e três de frutas doces.

Bella viu os miolos escuros que havia no prato de Esme.

-Não, mas obrigada.

Esme segurou a torrada no ar e disse:

-Não parecem muito apetitosas, não é?

-Não poderíamos ensinar à cozinheira a preparar uma torrada decente?

Esme suspirou.

-O café da manhã é preparado pela governanta. O cozinheiro francês insiste em que a comida da manhã não é digna dele. E temo que a senhora Cope é muito velha e teimosa para mudar agora. Insiste que prepara torradas com perfeição

-Possivelmente é culpa do forno - sugeriu Bella. - Foi revisado?

-Não tenho nem idéia.

Com uma onda de determinação, Bella jogou a cadeira para trás e se levantou.

-Vamos dar uma olhada.

Esme piscou várias vezes antes de perguntar:

-Quer revisar o forno? Você?

-Levei toda a vida cozinhando para meu pai - explicou Bella. - Sei um par de coisas sobre fornos e cozinhas.

Esme se levantou, mas sua expressão era indecisa.

-Está segura que quer ir à cozinha? À senhora Cope não ficará satisfeita..., sempre diz que é antinatural que os nobres fiquem no andar de baixo. E monsieur Stefan fica furioso se suspeitar que alguém tenha tocado em algo em sua cozinha.

Bella a olhou com amabilidade.

-Esme, creio que teremos que recordar que é nossa cozinha, não acha?

-Parece que monsieur Stefan não compartilha esse critério - respondeu Esme, mas a seguiu até o salão principal. - É muito temperamental. E a senhora Cope também.

Bella avançou alguns passos mais antes de dar-se conta de que não tinha nem ideia aonde ia. Virou-se para Esme e disse:

-Poderia me guiar? É difícil jogar às cruzadas vingativas quando a gente não sabe onde está a Terra Santa.

A mulher riu e disse:

-Me siga.

As duas avançaram por um labirinto de corredores e escadas até que Esme ouviu o inequívoco ruído da cozinha do outro lado da porta que tinha adiante.

-Não sei você, mas, em minha casa, a cozinha estava justo ao lado da sala de jantar. E, se quiser minha opinião, era extremamente cômodo.

-A cozinha faz muito ruído e desprende calor - explicou Esme. - Edward fez o que pôde para melhorar a ventilação, mas segue sendo asfixiante. Faz quinhentos anos, quando construíram Masen Abbey, o calor devia ser insuportável. Não culpo o primeiro conde por não querer receber os seus convidados tão próximos da cozinha.

-Imagino - murmurou Bella, e então abriu a porta e em seguida descobriu que o primeiro conde tinha sido muito inteligente. A cozinha de Masen Abbey não tinha nada em comum com a pequena cozinha que ela tinha compartilhado com seu pai e sua irmã. Havia inumeráveis cerâmicas penduradas do teto e, no centro da cozinha, havia várias mesas de trabalho de madeira, e contou até quatro cozinhas e três fornos, incluindo um tipo colméia acasaladas dentro de uma chaminé com o fogo aberto. A essa hora da manhã não havia muita atividade, mas se perguntou como seria antes de um grande jantar. Imaginou que seria um caos, com cada panela, frigideira e utensílio em uso.

Havia três mulheres preparando comida no extremo mais longínquo. Parecia que duas eram ajudantes de cozinha, e estavam lavando e cortando carne. A outra mulher era um pouco mais velha e tinha a cabeça dentro de um forno. Bella supôs que seria à senhora Cope.

Esme limpou garganta e as duas garotas se voltaram para ela. A senhora Cope se levantou muito depressa e golpeou a cabeça no extremo do forno. Emitiu um uivo de dor, murmurou algo que Bella estava segura que seu pai não teria gostado e se levantou.

-Bom dia, senhora Cope - disse Esme. - Eu gostaria de lhe apresentar à nova condessa.

A mulher fez uma reverência, igual às duas ajudantes.

-Milady - disse.

-Asseguro que irá querer algo frio para o galo - disse Bella em seguida, muito cômoda agora que tinha conseguido algo que fazer. Avançou para as garotas. - Alguma de vocês seria amável de me mostrar onde guardam o gelo?

As garotas ficaram imóveis uns segundos, até que uma delas disse:

-Irei buscá-lo e o trarei, milady.

Bella se virou para Esme com um sorriso envergonhado.

-Não estou habituada a alguém me trazendo as coisas.

Esme apertou os lábios.

-Percebo.

Bella cruzou a cozinha até onde estava a senhora Cope.

-Me deixe vê-lo.

-Não, de verdade, não é nada - disse rapidamente a governanta. - Não necessito...

Entretanto, os dedos de Bella já tinham encontrado o galo. Não era muito grande, mas seguro que doía.

-Claro que sim - disse. Pegou um pedaço de pano que viu em uma das mesas, envolveu um pedaço de gelo que uma das garotas estava oferecendo e o apertou contra o galo da governanta.

A senhora Cope se queixou e, entre dentes, disse:

-Está muito frio.

-Claro - respondeu Bella. - É gelo - virou-se para Esme com uma expressão exasperada, mas sua nova prima estava cobrindo a boca com uma mão e parecia que estava fazendo um grande esforço por não rir. Bella abriu os olhos como pratos e moveu o queixo para frente, em uma petição de colaboração silenciosa.

Esme assentiu, respirou fundo um par de vezes para acalmar a risada e disse:

-Senhora Cope, Lady Billington veio à cozinha para revisar os fornos.

A governanta virou a cabeça lentamente para Bella.

-Como diz?

-Esta manhã, não pude evitar notar que as torradas estavam um pouco queimadas - disse a jovem.

-À senhora Evenson gosta assim.

Esme esclareceu garganta e disse:

-Na realidade, senhora Cope, prefiro as torradas menos queimadas.

-E por que não disse alguma vez?

-Fiz-o. E me disse que, independentemente do tempo que as torrasse, saíam assim.

-Só posso concluir - interveio Bella. - Que o forno está quebrado. E como tenho muita experiência com cozinhas e fornos, pensei que possivelmente poderia dar uma olhada.

-Você? - Perguntou a senhora Cope.

-Você? - Perguntou a ajudante de cozinha número um (como Bella a chamava mentalmente).

-Você? - Perguntou a ajudante de cozinha número dois (por defeito, claro).

As três ficaram atônitas. Bella disse a si mesma que o único motivo pelo qual Esme não estava boquiaberta e tinha repetido a mesma pergunta pela quarta vez era porque já o tinha feito acima, na sala de jantar.

Bella franziu o cenho, apoiou as mãos nos quadris e disse:

-A diferença da opinião popular, é possível que, de vez em quando, uma condessa possua um ou dois talentos úteis. Inclusive possivelmente alguma habilidade.

-Sempre me pareceu que bordar era bastante útil - disse Esme. Virou-se para o enegrecido forno. - E é um hobby bastante limpo.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e, entre dentes, sussurrou:

-Não está ajudando.

Esme encolheu os ombros, sorriu e disse:

-Creio que deveríamos deixar que a condessa desse uma olhada no forno.

-Obrigada - disse Bella, com o que lhe pareceu que foi uma grande dose de dignidade e paciência. Virou-se para a senhora Cope e perguntou: - Qual forno utiliza para fazer as torradas?

-Esse - respondeu a governanta enquanto assinalava o mais sujo de todos. - Os outros são do franchuten. Não os tocaria nem que me pagassem.

-São importados da França - explicou Esme.

-Ah - disse Bella, que tinha a sensação de estar em um sonho muito estranho... - Bom, estou certa de que não podem se comparar com os nossos robustos fornos ingleses - aproximou-se do forno, abriu a porta e em seguida se virou e disse: - Sabem uma coisa? Poderíamos economizar muitos problemas se utilizássemos umas pinças de tostar.

A senhora Cope cruzou os braços e disse:

-Jamais utilizarei essas coisas. Não confio.

Bella não entendia de onde procedia a desconfiança para essas pinças, mas disse a si mesma que não valia a pena insistir, assim que arregaçou o vestido por cima dos tornozelos, ajoelhou-se e colocou a cabeça no forno.

Edward estava há vários minutos procurando a sua nova esposa e a busca o levou, embora parecesse improvável, até a cozinha. Um lacaio lhe jurou que, fazia uma hora, tinha visto Bella e Esme dirigir-se para lá. Ele não acreditava, mas, em qualquer caso, decidiu investigar. Bella não era uma condessa convencional, de modo que supôs que era possível que houvesse proposto apresentar-se ao pessoal da cozinha.

Não estava preparado para a visão que captaram seus olhos. Sua esposa estava de quatro com a cabeça... não, com meio torso metido dentro de um forno que Edward suspeitava que estava no Masen Abbey desde antes dos tempos de Cromwell. Sua reação inicial foi de terror: a cabeça lhe encheu de imagens do cabelo de Bella em chamas. Entretanto, Esme parecia tranquila, de modo que conseguiu reprimir a necessidade de entrar na cozinha e pôr Bella a salvo.

Retrocedeu um pouco para poder seguir observando sem que o vissem. Bella estava dizendo algo, embora, mas parecesse um grunhido, e em seguida a ouviu gritar:

-A peguei! A peguei!

Esme, a senhora Cope e as duas ajudantes de cozinha se aproximaram, claramente maravilhadas diante do progresso de Bella.

-Maldição, não consegui - disse ao final, em um tom que para Edward pareceu mal-humorado.

-Está certa de que sabe o que faz? - Perguntou Esme.

-Completamente. Só tenho que mover este ralo. Está muito alto - começou a tentar mover algo que, obviamente, não cedia, posto que caiu de bunda várias vezes. - Quando foi a última vez que limparam este forno?

A senhora Cope se tencionou.

-O forno está tão limpo quanto tem que estar.

Bella murmurou algo que Edward não ouviu e em seguida disse:

-Já está. Já a tenho - tirou um ralo chamuscado do forno e em seguida voltou a encaixá-la. - Agora só temos que afastar da chama.

Chama? Edward ficou gelado. Realmente estava brincando com fogo?

-Já está! - Bella retrocedeu e caiu de bunda uma vez mais. - Agora deverá funcionar bem.

Edward decidiu que aquele era um bom momento para anunciar sua presença.

-Bom dia, esposa - disse enquanto entrava na cozinha com uma atitude de tranquilidade fingida. O que Bella não via era que tinha as mãos agarradas com força detrás das costas. Era a única forma que Edward podia evitar aferrar-se aos ombros de Bella e arrastá-la até o quarto para um bom sermão sobre a segurança, ou a pouca segurança, da cozinha.

-Billington! - Exclamou Bella, surpreendida. - Está acordado.

-É óbvio que sim.

Ela se levantou.

-Devo ter um aspecto terrível.

Edward tirou um impoluto lenço branco do bolso.

-Tem um pouco de fuligem aqui - limpou a bochecha esquerda - e aqui - limpou a direita, - e é obvio também aqui - desta vez limpou o nariz.

Bella tirou o lenço das mãos porque não gostava de como arrastava as palavras.

-Não é necessário, milord - disse. - Sou perfeitamente capaz de limpar o rosto.

-Imagino que irá querer me explicar o que estava fazendo dentro do forno.

Asseguro que temos comestíveis suficientes em Masen Abbey, de modo que não tem por que se oferecer como prato principal.

Bella o olhou fixamente, porque não estava certa se ele estava tirando sarro.

-Estava arrumando o forno, milord.

-Temos criados que o fazem.

-Está claro que não - respondeu ela, irritada diante de seu tom. - Se não, não levariam dez anos comendo torradas queimadas.

-Eu gosto das torradas queimadas - respondeu ele.

Esme tossiu tão forte que a senhora Cope teve que lhe dar uns tapinhas nas costas.

-Bom, pois a mim não - disse Bella, e a Esme tampouco, assim somos maioria.

-Eu quero as torradas queimadas.

Todos se voltaram para a porta, onde estava Rosalie, de pé e com as mãos nos quadris.

Para Bella pareceu que a garota tinha uma atitude bastante militar para ter só quatorze anos.

-Quero o forno como antes - disse a garota com firmeza. - Quero tudo como antes.

Bella se entristeceu. Estava claro que sua nova prima não estava muito contente com a sua chegada.

-Está bem! - disse levantando as mãos. - Voltarei a pôr o ralo em seu lugar.

Tinha percorrido meio caminho até o forno quando a mão de Edward a agarrou pela gola do vestido e a puxou para trás.

-Não voltará a repetir essa perigosa operação - disse. - O forno ficará como está.

-Pensei que você gostava das torradas queimadas?

-Acostumarei-me.

Nesse justo momento, Bella quis rir, mas, por seu próprio bem, manteve a boca fechada. Edward lançou um beligerante olhar aos outros ocupantes da cozinha.

-Eu gostaria de falar a sós com minha mulher.

Como ninguém se moveu, gritou:

-Agora!

-Então, possivelmente deveríamos ir - disse Bella. - Em definitivo, a senhora Cope e as garotas trabalham aqui e nós não.

-Pois faz alguns minutos, você fez uma muito boa imitação de alguém que trabalha aqui - grunhiu ele, que de repente parecia mais petulante que zangado.

Bella o olhou com a boca aberta.

-É o homem mais estranho e teimoso que conheci em minha vida.

-Eu não coloco a cabeça em um forno - respondeu ele.

-E eu não como torradas queimadas!

-E eu... - Edward se deteve, como se tivesse dado conta de repente que não só estava mantendo uma estranha discussão com sua mulher, mas também o estava fazendo com público. Esclareceu garganta e a pegou pelo delicado pulso. - E eu acho que quero te mostrar a sala azul - disse em voz alta.

Bella o seguiu. Na realidade, não ficou outra opção. Edward saiu da cozinha quase correndo e, como o pulso de Bella estava preso na sua mão, ela se foi com ele. Não sabia onde foram; certamente, ao primeiro salão que Edward encontrasse e que lhes garantisse certa privacidade para brigar sem que ninguém os ouvisse. Sala azul... Já!

.

* * *

Vou deixar meu comentários para o próximo... Estou sem tempo no momento, espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo. Não esqueçam, deixem sua reviews! ツ

_P.S.: Me desculpem se houver erros na ortografia acima (no ultimo cap depois de ter postado percebi que deixei passar alguns =x)._


	9. Chapter 8

Para a maior surpresa de Bella, a sala na qual Edward a levou estava realmente decorado em azul.

Olhou ao seu redor, os sofás azuis, as cortinas azuis..., e em seguida olhou para o chão, que estava coberto com um tapete azul e branco.

-Tem algo a dizer em sua defesa? - Perguntou Edward.

Ela não disse nada porque estava momentaneamente maravilhada pelo desenho do tapete.

-Bella - grunhiu Edward.

A jovem levantou a cabeça.

-Como diz?

Edward parecia com vontades de sacudi-la. Com força.

-Disse - repetiu ele, - se tem algo a dizer em sua defesa.

Ela piscou e respondeu:

-A sala é azul.

Ele ficou a olhando, claramente sem saber o que responder.

-Pensava que quando mencionou sala azul não o dizia a sério - explicou ela. - Pensava que queria me levar a qualquer lugar onde pudesse gritar.

-Claro que quero gritar - grunhiu ele.

-Sim - ironizou ela. - Isso já se vê. Embora devo admitir que não sei muito bem por que...

-Isabella! - Quase gritou Edward. - Tinha a cabeça no forno!

-Claro - respondeu ela. - Estava arrumando-o. Agradecerá quando começar a comer torradas em condições no café da manhã.

-Não agradecerei por isso. As torradas não poderiam me importar menos, e a proíbo que volte a entrar na cozinha.

Bella colocou as mãos nos quadris.

-Milord, é um idiota.

-Viu alguma vez alguém com o cabelo pegando fogo? - Perguntou Edward enquanto lhe cravava um dedo no ombro. - Já viu?

-Claro que não, mas...

-Eu sim, e não é algo agradável.

-Já imagino, mas...

-Não sei o que acabou provocando a morte do pobre homem, se foi às queimaduras ou a dor.

Bella tragou saliva enquanto tentava não visualizar o desastre.

-Sinto muito por seu amigo, mas...

-Sua mulher se tornou louca. Disse que seguia ouvindo seus gritos em sonhos.

-Edward!

-Santo Deus, não sabia que ter uma mulher seria tão molesto. E só estamos casados um dia.

-Está sendo desnecessariamente ofensivo. E asseguro que...

Ele suspirou e olhou ao céu enquanto a interrompia:

-Era esperar muito que minha vida seguisse tão pacífica como antes?

-Vai me deixar falar? - Gritou Bella no final.

Ele encolheu os ombros como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Continue.

-Não tem que ser tão macabro - disse. - Passei toda a vida arrumando fornos. Eu não cresci rodeada de criados e luxo. Se queríamos jantar, tinha que cozinhar. E se o forno tinha defeito, tinha que arrumá-lo.

Edward ficou pensativo, fez uma pausa e disse:

-Peço desculpas se em algum momento te subestimei. Não pretendia menosprezar seus talentos. - Bella não estava certa se arrumar um forno podia se qualificar talento, mas não disse nada. - Simplesmente - continuou Edward, enquanto elevava o braço, tomava uma mecha de cabelo castanho avermelhado e o enrolava no dedo indicador, - é que não gostaria que isto se queimasse.

Ela tragou saliva um pouco nervosa.

-Não seja estúpido.

Ele a puxou suavemente pelo cabelo, obrigando-a a aproximar-se dele.

-Seria uma lástima – murmurou. - É tão suave.

-É só cabelo - disse Bella, enquanto pensava que um dos dois tinha que manter o realismo da conversa.

-Não - Edward aproximou a mecha de cabelo à boca e o acariciou com os lábios. - É muito mais que isso.

Bella o olhou, inconsciente de que tinha separado ligeiramente os lábios. Juraria que notava a suave carícia de seus lábios no couro cabeludo. Não, nos lábios. Não, no pescoço. Não... Maldição, tinha percebido essa endemoninhada sensação por todo o corpo.

Levantou a cabeça. Ele continuava acariciando o cabelo com os lábios. Estremeceu. Ainda o olhava.

-Edward - disse com a voz rouca.

Ele sorriu, porque era consciente do efeito que provocava nela.

-Bella? - Respondeu.

-Acho que deveria... - deixou as palavras no ar e tentou opor resistência quando ele a atraiu mais.

-Acha que deveria o quê?

-Soltar o meu cabelo.

Com a outra mão, segurou-a pela cintura.

-Pois eu não - sussurrou. - Estabeleci um forte vínculo com ele.

Bella olhou seu dedo, ao redor do qual agora havia várias mechas.

-Percebo - disse, embora quisesse ter divulgado mais sarcástica e menos aturdida.

Edward levantou o dedo para poder observar o cabelo contra a luz.

-É uma lástima – murmurou. - O sol já está muito alto. Teria gostado de comparar a cor de seu cabelo com o do amanhecer.

Bella o olhou aniquilada. Nunca ninguém havia lhe dito nada tão poético. Por desgraça, não tinha nem ideia de como interpretar suas palavras.

-Do que está falando? - Disse, ao final.

-Seu cabelo - ele respondeu com um sorriso - é lindo.

-Meu cabelo - ela disse em voz alta - é ridículo.

-Mulheres – suspirou. - Nunca estão satisfeitas.

-Isso não é verdade - protestou Bella, que acreditava que era o momento de defender seu sexo.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Você nunca está satisfeita.

-Como diz? Estou completamente satisfeita com minha vida.

-Como seu marido, não tenho palavras para expressar o muito que me alegra ouvir isso. Devo ser melhor marido do que pensava.

-Estou perfeitamente satisfeita - continuou ela enquanto ignorava seu tom irônico, - porque agora tenho o controle absoluto de meu destino. Já não estou sob a vontade de meu pai.

-Nem da senhora Volturi - acrescentou ele.

-Nem da senhora Volturi - admitiu-a.

O rosto de Edward adotou um gesto pensativo.

-Mas sim sob a minha, e minha vontade poderia fazer muito.

-Asseguro que não sei do que está falando.

Ele soltou o cabelo e a acariciou na lateral do pescoço.

-Seguro que não - murmurou. - Mas saberá. E então sim estará satisfeita.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos enquanto se separava dele. Sua nova esposa não tinha nenhum problema em lhe pisotear a auto-estima. E mais, Bella duvidava que Edward tivesse ouvido alguma vez a palavra «Não» de algum lábio feminino. Com os olhos entrecerrados, perguntou-lhe:

-Seduziu muitas mulheres, não?

-Não acho que seja o tipo de pergunta que uma mulher deveria fazer ao seu marido.

-Pois me parece que é exatamente o tipo de pergunta que uma mulher deveria fazer ao seu marido - apoiou as mãos nos quadris. - Para ti, as mulheres só são um jogo.

Edward a olhou durante alguns segundos. Tinha sido um comentário muito ardiloso.

-Um jogo, precisamente, não - respondeu enquanto tentava ganhar tempo.

-Então, o que são?

-Bom ao menos você não é um jogo.

-Ah, não? E o que sou?

-Minha mulher - ele soltou, que começava a perder a paciência com aquela conversa.

-Não tem nem ideia de como tratar uma mulher.

-Sei exatamente como tratar uma mulher - ele disse. - O problema não sou eu.

Ofendida, Bella retrocedeu.

-O que tenta dizer?

-Não sabe ser uma boa esposa.

-Só estou casada um dia - grunhiu ela. - O que esperava?

De repente, Edward se sentiu o maior descarado do mundo. Tinha prometido que lhe daria tempo para acostumar-se ao casamento e ali estava tirando fogo pelo nariz como um dragão.

Soltou um suspiro de arrependimento.

-Sinto muito, Bella. Não sei o que me ocorreu.

Ela pareceu surpreendida pela desculpa, mas em seguida relaxou os músculos do rosto.

-Não dê mais voltas, milord. Foram dias muito estressantes para todos e...

-E, o quê? - Perguntou ele quando ela deixou a frase no ar. Ela clareou garganta.

-Nada. Só que imagino que não esperava me encontrar com a cabeça no forno esta manhã.

-Foi uma surpresa. - Ele admitiu suavemente.

Bella ficou em silêncio. Após alguns segundos, abriu a boca, mas em seguida tornou a fechá-la.

Edward arqueou a comissura dos lábios.

-Quer dizer algo?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Não.

-Sim queria.

-Não era importante.

-Vamos, Bella. Queria defender suas habilidades na cozinha, ou com os fornos, ou como quiser chamá-lo, não é?

Ela levantou o queixo de forma quase imperceptível.

-Asseguro que arrumei ralos de forno um milhão de vezes.

-Não viveu o suficiente para ter feito isso um milhão de vezes.

Ela soltou um suspiro de raiva.

-Não posso falar com hipérboles?

-Sim - respondeu ele com muita suavidade, - mas só se falar de mim.

Bella desenhou um sorriso.

-Oh, Edward – exclamou, - sinto que faz um milhão de anos que te conheço - sua voz adquiriu uma maior ironia. - Assim de tão cansada já estou de sua companhia.

Ele riu.

-Eu me referia a algo mais parecido a: "Oh, Edward, é o homem mais amável..."

-Ok!

- "E mais elegante que jamais pisou no planeta. Se vivesse mil anos..."

-Espero viver mil anos - respondeu ela. - Então, seria uma bruxa sábia e velha cujo único propósito na vida seria te incomodar.

-Seria uma velha bruxa muito atraente - inclinou a cabeça e fingiu estar observando o rosto. - Vejo perfeitamente onde aparecerão às rugas. Justo aqui, ao lado dos olhos e...

Ela afastou a mão, que estava percorrendo os futuros sulcos das rugas.

-Que pouco cavalheiresco.

Ele encolheu de ombros.

-Sou quando me convém.

-Não imagino quando deve ser isso. Até agora te vi ébrio...

-Tinha um bom motivo para essa indigestão de álcool - disse agitando a mão no ar. - Além disso, meu pequeno estupor de embriaguez me conduziu até você, não é certo?

-Não me referia a isso!

-Fique tranquila. Não salte em minha jugular - disse ele com voz cautelosa.

-Eu não salto na jugular de ninguém - retrocedeu e cruzou os braços.

-Pois sua imitação é excelente. - Bella entrecerrou os olhos e desenhou um confiante sorriso.

-Meus ataques são muito mais letais. Será melhor que não provoque nenhum.

Edward suspirou.

-Creio que terei que te beijar.

-Quêeeee?

Agarrou-a pelo braço e a atraiu para ele em um movimento rápido até que ficou completamente pega a seu corpo.

-Parece que é a única forma de te fazer calar - disse arrastando as palavras.

-Será... - mas não pôde terminar a frase, porque os lábios de Edward se pegaram aos dela e estavam fazendo o mais endiabrado... Roçavam o canto dos lábios, e em seguida acariciavam a linha da mandíbula e Bella tinha a sensação de derreter-se. «Sim», pensou confusa. Essa devia ser a única explicação, porque suas pernas pareciam de manteiga, balançava-se contra ele, e devia estar ardendo, porque tinha muito calor e a palavra «Fogo!» ressonou em sua mente e...

Edward a soltou tão de repente que ela teve que se sentar em uma cadeira.

-Ouviu? - Perguntou, alterado.

Ela estava muito aturdida para responder.

-Fogo! - Gritou alguém.

-Santo Deus! - exclamou Edward enquanto se dirigia para a porta.

-É sua tia Leah - disse Bella. - Não disse que sempre gritava "Fogo"?

Mas ele já estava correndo pelo corredor. Bella se levantou e encolheu os ombros, porque não acreditava que houvesse nenhum perigo, não depois de conhecer Leah no dia anterior. Entretanto, era sua nova casa e, se Edward acreditava que havia algo do que se preocupar, sua obrigação era investigar. Respirou fundo, arregaçou o vestido e correu atrás dele.

Virou três esquinas em sua perseguição a Edward antes de dar-se conta de que estava se dirigindo à cozinha.

-Oh, não - grunhiu, com uma repentina e doentia sensação no estômago. "O forno não. Por favor, o forno não."

Percebeu a fumaça inclusive antes de ver a porta da cozinha. Era espesso e acre, e invadiu os pulmões em poucos segundos. Com o coração encolhido, virou a última esquina. Os criados estavam em fileira, passando baldes de água, e Edward estava no comando, gritando ordens e entrando e saindo da cozinha enquanto tentava apagar o fogo.

Quando o viu aproximar-se das chamas, em Bella encolheu o coração.

-Não! - Gritou e, sem pensar, cruzou a fileiras de criados e entrou na cozinha.

-Edward!

Ele se virou, com os olhos cheios de terror e raiva quando a viu junto a ele.

-Saia daqui! - Gritou.

-Não a menos que venha comigo - Bella agarrou um balde de água de um criado e o esvaziou em cima de uma pequena chama que tinha saltado do chão até uma mesa. Ao menos, poderia encarregar de apagar essa pequena seção do incêndio.

Edward a agarrou pelo braço e a arrastou até a porta.

-Se valoriza sua vida, vá!

Bella o ignorou e pegou outro balde.

-Quase o extinguimos! - Gritou, avançando com a água.

Ele a agarrou pela parte posterior do vestido deteve-a em seco e provocou que a água do balde se derramasse, embora caísse justo em cima do fogo.

-Queria dizer que a matarei eu mesmo - disse entre dentes. Enquanto a arrastava até a porta. Antes que Bella pudesse dar-se conta do que estava acontecendo, estava com as costas pega à parede e Edward tornava a ficar entre as chamas.

Tentou voltar a entrar na cozinha, mas seu marido devia haver dito algo aos criados porque lhe bloqueavam o passo com grande eficiência. Depois de um minuto de tentar abrir caminho para a cozinha, acabou cedendo e se uniu à fileira para transportar baldes de água, negando-se a ficar na impotente posição que Edward havia lhe atribuído.

Após alguns minutos mais, ouviu o assobio final do fogo apagado, e as pessoas da fila começaram a suspirar com tanta força que Bella se perguntou se algum deles tinha recordado respirar enquanto transportava baldes de água. Todos pareciam exaustos e aliviados e ali mesmo decidiu que seu primeiro gesto oficial como condessa de Billington seria assegurar de que todas aquelas pessoas recebessem algum detalhe de agradecimento por seus esforços. Um pagamento extraordinário, talvez, ou possivelmente outro meio-dia livre.

A multidão que empelotava na porta da cozinha diminuiu e Bella pôde aproximar-se. Tinha que dar uma olhada no forno e ver se podia determinar o que tinha provocado o incêndio. Sabia que todos pensavam que era culpa dela, mas esperava que acreditassem que não tinha arrumado bem o forno, em lugar de provocar o incêndio de forma intencionada. Preferia que pensassem que era estúpida e não diabólica.

Quando entrou na cozinha, Edward estava no outro canto, falando com um moço.

Graças a Deus, estava de costas a ela, assim aproveitou para aproximar-se do forno, que ainda soltava fumaça, e colocou a cabeça dentro.

O que viu a deixou gelada. O ralo estava na posição mais alta, mais inclusive do que estava antes que ela a arrumasse. Qualquer comida que houvesse ali dentro acabaria ardendo. Era inevitável.

Colocou a cabeça um pouco mais para dentro, porque queria olhar melhor, mas então ouviu uma seca maldição atrás dela. Antes que pudesse reagir, notou como a puxavam para trás e não teve nenhuma duvida de quem era.

Virou-se com cautela. Charles estava de pé atrás dela, com o olhar ardendo de raiva.

-Tenho que te dizer uma coisa - sussurrou com certa urgência. - O forno. Está...

-Nenhuma única palavra - ele disse. Tinha a voz rouca por causa da fumaça, mas aquilo não diminuiu sua raiva. - Nenhuma única palavra, maldita seja.

-Mas...

-Isso é uma palavra - deu meia volta e saiu da cozinha.

Bella notou como umas traidoras lágrimas umedeciam seus olhos, e não sabia se tinham sido provocadas pela dor ou pela raiva. Esperava que fossem de raiva, porque não gostava da sensação que tinha na boca do estômago e que se traduzia em que ele a tinha rechaçado. Levantou-se e se aproximou da porta da cozinha para poder ouvir o que Edward estava dizendo ao criados:

-... agradeço por pôr em perigo suas vidas e me ajudar a salvar a cozinha e todo o conjunto de Masen Abbey. Foi um gesto nobre e altruísta - fez uma pausa e limpou a garganta. - Entretanto, devo perguntar se algum de vós estava presente quando o fogo estalou.

-Eu tinha ido ao jardim recolher umas ervas - disse uma das ajudantes de cozinha. - Quando voltei, a senhorita Rosalie estava gritando pelo fogo.

-Rosalie? - Edward entrecerrou os olhos. - O que estava fazendo aqui embaixo?

Bella deu um passo à frente.

-Creio que desceu antes quando... - ficou sem palavras diante do furioso olhar de seu marido, mas então disse a si mesma que não tinha nada do que se envergonhar e continuou, - quando estávamos todos na cozinha.

Todos os olhos estavam cravados nela e Bella percebia a condenação geral da criadagem. Uma vez que, ela tinha movido o ralo. Edward se virou sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

-Me traga Rosalie - disse a um moço. Em seguida se virou para Bella. Quero falar contigo - grunhiu e retornou à cozinha. Entretanto, antes de chegar à porta, deu meia volta e se dirigiu ao grupo de pessoas ali reunido.

-Os outros podem seguir com suas tarefas. Os que vão cobertos de fuligem, podem utilizar o toalete da ala de convidados. - Como nenhum dos criados se moveu, acrescentou com certa secura. - Bom dia.

Então, todos saíram correndo.

Bella seguiu seu marido até a cozinha.

-É um gesto muito amável lhes permitir que utilizem seu toalete - disse, com calma, porque queria falar primeiro antes que ele brigasse.

-São nossos toaletes – respondeu, - e não pense que vai me distrair.

-Não era minha intenção. Mas não posso evitar dizê-lo quando tem um gesto tão bonito.

Edward suspirou e tentou dar tempo para que seu coração recuperasse o ritmo normal. Jesus, que dia, e nem sequer era meio-dia. Despertou e encontrou sua mulher com a cabeça no forno, tinha tido a primeira briga com ela, a tinha beijado apaixonadamente (e tinha acabado desejando muito, muito mais), mas haviam sido interrompidos por um maldito fogo que, pelo visto, ela tinha provocado. Coçava-lhe a garganta, tinha as costas destroçada e a cabeça doía horrores. Baixou o olhar e se fixou em seus braços, que parecia que estavam tremendo. Decidiu que o casamento não era saudável.

Virou-se para sua mulher, que parecia que não sabia se ria ou franzia o cenho. Em seguida voltou a olhar ao forno, que ainda soltava fumaça.

Grunhiu. Dentro de um ano estaria morto. Estava convencido.

-Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou ela muito devagar.

Ele a olhou com expressão de incredulidade.

-Aconteceu algo? – Repetiu. - Se aconteceu algo? - Desta vez foi mais um rugido.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Bom, é óbvio que aconteceu... eh... algo, mas o dizia em um sentido mais geral...

-Isabella, toda a maldita cozinha está chamuscada! - Ela elevou o queixo.

-Não foi minha culpa.

Silêncio.

Ela cruzou os braços e se manteve firme.

-Alguém moveu o ralo. Não está onde eu o tinha deixado. Era impossível que o forno não se incendiasse. Não sei quem...

-Importa-me um caralho o ralo. Primeiro, para começar, não deveria ter se aproximado do forno. Dois - ia contando com os dedos, - não deveria ter vindo enquanto a cozinha estava em chamas. Três, não deveria ter metido sua maldita cabeça no forno outra vez enquanto ainda estava quente. Quatro...

-Já é suficiente - ela interrompeu.

-Eu direi quando é suficiente! É... - não disse mais, mas só porque se deu conta de que estava tremendo de raiva. E, possivelmente, também com um pouco de medo.

-Está fazendo uma lista sobre mim - acusou Bella. - Está fazendo uma lista de meus defeitos. Além disso - acrescentou, brandindo um dedo frente ao seu rosto, - blasfemaste duas vezes em uma só frase.

-Que Deus me ajude - choramingou Edward. - Que Deus me ajude.

-Ufff - ela disse, que conseguiu impregnar aquela expressão com um toque de desaprovação mordaz. - Não te ajudará se segue amaldiçoando.

-Acredito recordar que uma vez me disse que não foi afetada com estas coisas - disse ele. Ela cruzou os braços.

-Isso foi antes de me converter em sua esposa. Agora supõe que tenho que sê-lo.

-Que Deus me livre das esposas - grunhiu.

-Pois não deveria ter casado com uma - recriminou ela.

-Bella, se não fechar a boca, e que Deus me perdoe, vou quebrar seu pescoço.

Ela pensou que tinha deixado claro seu ponto de vista sobre a ajuda de Deus, assim se conformou sussurrando:

-Uma maldição é compreensível, mas duas..., bom, duas são muitas.

Não estava segura, mas juraria que tinha visto Edward elevar o olhar ao céu e suplicar:

-Por favor, me leve contigo.

Aquilo foi à gota que encheu o copo.

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus - interveio Bella, que utilizou o nome do Senhor em vão, um pouco habitual nela, posto que tivesse sido criada por um reverendo.

-Não sou tão mal para preferir a morte a este casamento.

Ele a olhou fixamente e deu a entender que ele não estava tão certo.

-Este casamento não tem por que ser permanente - ela exclamou, posto que a raiva a fazia elevar a voz. - Poderia sair agora mesmo por essa porta e conseguir a anulação.

-Que porta? - Ironizou ele. - Eu só vejo um pedaço de madeira chamuscado.

-Seu senso de humor deixa muito a desejar.

-Meu senso de humor... Aonde diabos vai?

Bella não respondeu e se limitou a continuar seu caminho para aquele pedaço de madeira chamuscada que ela preferia chamar de "porta".

-Volte aqui!

Ela seguiu caminhando. Bom, o teria feito se a mão de Edward não a tivesse agarrado pela beira do vestido e fizesse cair para ele. Bella ouviu um rasgo de tecido e, pela segunda vez esse dia, viu-se junta totalmente ao corpo de seu marido. Não podia vê-lo, mas o notava em suas costas e o cheirava... Juraria que, apesar do intenso aroma de fumaça, podia cheirá-lo.

-Não solicitará a anulação - ordenou ele, com os lábios virtualmente pegos a sua orelha.

-Surpreende-me que se preocupe - respondeu ela enquanto tentava ignorar a comichão que sentia na pele que sua respiração roçava.

-Preocupa-me - grunhiu ele.

-Só se preocupa com seu maldito dinheiro!

-E a ti o teu, assim será melhor que nos demos bem.

Um "ejem" da porta impediu que Bella tivesse que admitir que ele tinha razão. Levantou a cabeça e viu Rosalie, que estava de pé com os braços cruzados. Tinha o gesto contrariado, com o cenho franzido.

-Oh, bom dia, Rosalie - disse Bella com um sorriso forçado, tentando com todas suas forças fingir que estava encantada de estar naquela estranha posição em meio de uma cozinha queimada.

-Milady - respondeu a garota sem muito entusiasmo.

-Rosalie! - Exclamou Edward, muito contente, soltando Bella tão depressa que a lançou contra a parede. Dirigiu-se para sua prima, que sorriu.

Bella ficou ali esfregando o cotovelo, dolorido depois do golpe na parede, e murmurou todo tipo de desagravos para seu marido.

-Rosalie - repetiu Edward, - entendi que foi você quem descobriu o fogo.

-Sim. Começou quando nem sequer fazia dez minutos que você e sua nova esposa tinham saído da cozinha.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos. Tinha percebido certo tom de escárnio na voz de Rosalie quando tinha pronunciado a palavra "esposa"? Sabia que aquela garota não caía bem!

-Tem alguma idéia do que o provocou? - Perguntou Edward.

Rosalie parecia surpreendida de que perguntasse.

-Bom, eu... vá... - olhou diretamente para Bella.

-Diga-o, Rosalie - disse esta. - Acha que o provoquei.

-Não acredito que o tenha feito de propósito - respondeu a garota, com a mão no coração.

-Todos sabem que Bella nunca faria algo assim - disse Edward.

-Um acidente pode ocorrer com qualquer um - murmurou Rosalie, enquanto lançava um piedoso olhar à nova esposa.

Bella queria estrangulá-la. Não havia nenhuma graça que uma cria de quatorze anos fosse condescendente com ela.

-Estou certa de que acreditava que sabia o que fazia - continuou Rosalie.

Nesse ponto, Bella soube que tinha duas opções. Ir para seu quarto tomar um banho ou podia ficar e matar Rosalie. Com grande pesar, decantou-se pelo banho. Virou-se para Edward, adquiriu sua melhor postura de garota necessitada, e disse:

-Se me desculpar creio que irei a meu quarto. Acho que vou desmaiar.

Edward a olhou com desconfiança e, entre dentes, disse:

-Nunca em sua vida desmaiou.

-Como sabe? - Respondeu ela, igualmente em voz baixa. - Nem sequer sabia de minha existência até a semana passada.

-Pois parece uma eternidade.

Bella levantou o nariz e, com secura, sussurrou:

-Estou de acordo.

Em seguida ergueu os ombro e saiu da cozinha com a esperança de que sua grande saída não se visse danificada pelo fato de estar cheia de fuligem, de coxear ligeiramente e de usar um vestido que agora estava partido em três pedaços.

.

* * *

Obrigada³ Polly, Missin, adRii Marsters, mypallotx3, Sveta, lorena, gby00, nandastewart e M pelos reviews. É revigorante ler a opinião de vocês!

Céus esse casal são uma figura, realmente Bella não é dondoca e para ela é difícil se adaptar essa nova rotina de duquêsa, mas ela vai saber levar de boa. E Edward sempre 'galante' tentando conquistar ela. Só digo que esperem e vocês verão no que vai dar... Hmm Rosalie dona Rosalie, ela relamente não está sendo nada agradável com a esposa de seu primo... E Alice sempre será Alice. Uma fofa.

Rá pelo reação de vocês até agora vejo que irão gostar mais ainda dos capítulos futuros. Aguardem.

Bom final de domingão e espero os reviews de vocês. Beijo ツ.


	10. Chapter 9

Bella passou todo o dia cuidando das feridas e alegou que estava esgotada quando uma criada entrou no quarto para acompanhá-la ao salão para jantar. Sabia que pareceria uma covarde, mas a verdade é que estava tão furiosa com Edward e sua família que não confiava nela mesma se tivesse que compartilhar um jantar inteiro com eles.

Entretanto, ficar no quarto era muito chato, assim desceu sem que ninguém a visse e pegou o jornal do dia para revisar as páginas econômicas. Comprovou seus investimentos, como estava acostumada a fazer, mas então se deu conta de que não sabia em que situação estava sua economia. Edward já havia feito a transferência, como tinha prometido? Certamente não, disse a si mesma, tentando ser paciente. Só estavam casados há um dia. Embora tivesse que recordá-lo. Tinha lido um relatório favorável sobre uma fábrica de algodão nova em Derbyshire, e estava desejando investir uma parte de seu dinheiro.

Leu o jornal três vezes, ordenou os adornos da cômoda duas vezes e se passou uma hora olhando pela janela antes de deixar cair na cama com um grunhido. Estava aborrecida, faminta e só, e tudo era culpa de seu marido e sua maldita família. Ficaria encantada de estrangular todos.

E então, Alice bateu na porta.

Bella sorriu de seu pesar. Supôs que não estava furiosa com toda a família de seu marido. Afinal, era bastante difícil ficar zangada com uma menina de seis anos.

-Está doente? - Perguntou a pequena enquanto subia na cama de Bella.

-Não. Só cansada. - Alice franziu o cenho.

-Quando estou cansada, a senhorita Dobbin me tira da cama mesmo assim. Às vezes, põe-me um pedaço de pano molhado e frio no meu pescoço.

-E acredito que funciona.

A pequena assentiu, muito séria.

-Custa muito dormir com o pescoço molhado.

-Imagino.

-Mamãe disse que faria com que lhe trouxessem uma bandeja com o jantar.

-É muito amável.

-Tem fome?

Antes que pudesse responder, seu estômago grunhiu. Alice se pôs a rir.

-Tem fome!

-Creio que sim.

-Acho que gosto de você.

Bella sorriu, e se sentiu melhor que em todo o dia.

-Me alegro. Também gosto de você.

-Rosalie disse que você provocou um incêndio.

A jovem contou até três antes de responder.

-Houve um incêndio, mas foi um acidente. Eu não o provoquei.

Alice inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse refletindo sobre as palavras de Bella.

-Parece-me que vou acreditar em você. Rosalie se equivoca frequentemente, embora não gosta de admitir.

-Poucos gostam.

-Eu quase nunca me equivoco.

Bella sorriu e afastou o cabelo. Uma criada apareceu na porta com uma bandeja. Alice saltou da cama e disse:

-Será melhor que eu volte para o meu quarto. Se chegar tarde, a senhorita Dobbin comerá meu pudim.

-Isso seria terrível!

Alice fez uma careta.

-Come quando vou à cama.

Bella dobrou o dedo e sussurrou:

-Vêem aqui um instante.

Intrigada, Alice voltou a subir na cama e se aproximou do rosto de Bella.

-Na próxima vez que a senhora Dobbin comer seu pudim - sussurrou - me diga. Iremos à cozinha e procuraremos algo inclusive melhor.

Alice aplaudiu; seu rosto era o reflexo da felicidade.

-Milady, será a melhor prima do mundo!

-Como você - respondeu a jovem condessa, que notou como lhe umedeciam os olhos. - E me chame Bella. Agora somos família.

-Amanhã te mostrarei toda a casa - disse a pequena. - Conheço todos os passadiços secretos.

-Será um prazer. Mas será melhor que vá. Não queremos que a senhorita Dobbin coma seu pudim esta noite.

-Mas se disse...

-Sei, mas hoje a cozinha está inutilizável e seria muito difícil encontrar outra sobremesa.

-Ai! - Exclamou Alice, que empalideceu diante da idéia. - Adeus!

Bella a viu sair do quarto, em seguida se voltou para a bandeja e começou a comer.

Apesar da fome, Bella descobriu que seu apetite só lhe permitiu comer uma quarta parte do jantar. O estômago vazio não ajudou a acalmar os nervos e, mais adiante, quando ouviu como a porta do quarto de Edward se abria, quase saltou até o teto. Ouviu-o ir de um lado para o outro, certamente se preparava para deitar-se, e se amaldiçoou por conter o fôlego cada vez que ouvia que se aproximava da porta que comunicava os dois quarto.

Aquilo era uma loucura. Uma absoluta loucura.

-Teve um dia - murmurou. - Um dia para sentir lástima por ti mesma, mas depois tem que sair e fazer o melhor possível. Todos pensam que ateou fogo na cozinha? Bom, não é o pior que poderia ter acontecido.

Passou um minuto tentando pensar em algo pior. Não era fácil. Finalmente, agitou a mão no ar e, um pouco mais alto que antes, disse:

-Poderia ter matado alguém. Isso teria sido muito ruim. Muito, muito ruim.

Ouviu um ruído na porta. Bella se cobriu até o queixo apesar de saber que estava fechada.

-Sim? - Disse.

-Falava comigo? - Perguntou Edward do outro lado da porta.

-Não.

-E posso perguntar com quem falava. Acaso acreditava que estava falando com um moço?

-Falava sozinha! - E em seguida, murmurando, acrescentou: - Além de Alice, sou a melhor companhia que vou encontrar neste mausoléu.

-O quê?

-Nada!

-Não te ouvi.

-É que não falava contigo! - Exclamou ela.

Silêncio, e em seguida ouviu como seus passos se afastavam da porta. Relaxou um pouco e se aconchegou. Justo quando havia ficado cômoda, ouviu um suave e terrível ruído metálico e grunhiu, porque sabia o que ia encontrar quando abrisse os olhos.

A porta aberta. E Edward de pé na soleira.

-Disse - perguntou, arrastando as palavras, enquanto se apoiava casualmente no marco da porta - alguma vez como são incomodas estas portas?

-Me ocorrem ao menos três respostas - respondeu ela, - mas nenhuma é particularmente própria de uma dama.

Ele agitou a mão no ar, para subtrair importância do seu comentário.

-Asseguro que já faz tempo que deixei de esperar que se comportasse como uma dama. - Ela ficou boquiaberta. - Estava falando - Edward se encolheu de ombros. - Não podia te ouvir.

Bella precisou reunir toda sua força de vontade para apertar os dentes e conter-se, mas o fez.

-Creio que disse que não estava falando contigo - em seguida desenhou um lunático sorriso. - É que estou um pouco louca.

-É curioso que o diga porque juraria que estava falando de matar a alguém. - Edward avançou alguns passos e cruzou os braços. - A questão é: está muito louca?

Bella o olhou horrorizada. Não acreditava que fosse capaz de matar alguém, verdade? Se aquilo não era prova suficiente de que não conhecia esse homem o bastante para ter se casado com ele, não sabia que prova necessitava. Mas então viu rugas ao redor de seus olhos enquanto tentava não rir e respirou tranquila.

-Se quer saber - disse ela ao final, - estava tentando me consolar pelo terrível incidente desta manhã...

-O incêndio?

-Sim, esse - disse, embora não achou engraçada aquela zombadora interrupção. - Como dizia, tentava me consolar com uma lista de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido e que teriam sido piores.

Edward curvou a comissura dos lábios em um sorriso irônico.

-E matar a alguém é pior?

-Bom, depende de quem.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

-Mencionado, milady. Sabe como me fazer mal.

-Infelizmente, meus golpes não são letais - respondeu Bella, que não pôde evitar sorrir. O estava passando muito bem.

Produziu-se um agradável momento de silêncio e em seguida Edward disse:

-Eu faço o mesmo.

-Como diz?

-Tentar melhorar uma situação negativa imaginando todas as opções que poderiam ter sido piores.

-Ainda o faz? - Bella gostou muito que os dois enfrentassem da mesma forma à adversidade. Sentiu que, de alguma forma, encaixavam melhor.

-Hmm, sim. Deveria ter ouvido o que pensava no mês passado, quando estava convencido de que toda minha fortuna iria para meu odioso primo James.

-Pensava que seu odioso primo se chamava Laurent.

-Não, Laurent é o sapo. O odioso é James.

-Fez uma lista?

-Sempre faço listas - respondeu ele com leveza.

-Não - disse ela, rindo. – Referia-me se fez uma lista do que seria pior que perder sua fortuna.

-Na realidade, sim - disse com um sorriso. - E, agora que o diz, tenho ele no meu quarto. Quer ouvi-la?

-Por favor.

Edward desapareceu pela porta que conectava os dois quarto e, após alguns segundos, retornou com uma folha de papel. Antes que Bella soubesse o que ia fazer, ele saltou na cama e se deitou ao seu lado.

-Edward!

Ele a olhou de esguelha e sorriu.

-Necessito de um travesseiro para apoiar as costas.

-Saia da minha cama.

-Não estou dentro, só estou em cima - tirou um dos travesseiros de debaixo da cabeça e a afiançou. - Isto está muito melhor.

Bella, cuja cabeça agora pendurava de uma forma muito estranha, não pareceu que assim estivesse melhor e o fez saber. Edward a ignorou e perguntou:

-Quer que eu leia a lista pra ti ou não?

Ela aceitou agitando a mão no ar.

-Perfeito - elevou a nota até a altura dos olhos. Número Um... Ah, por certo, a lista se titula "O que de pior poderia me acontecer".

-Espero não estar nela - sussurrou Bella.

-Não seja boba. Você é o melhor que me ocorreu em meses.

Ela ruborizou ligeiramente e se zangou com ela mesma por reagir assim diante de suas palavras.

-Se não fosse por alguns terríveis maus hábitos, seria perfeita.

-Como diz?

Ele sorriu com picardia.

-Eu adoro quando me diz isso.

-Edward!

-Está bem. Creio que salvou minha fortuna, por isso devo ignorar alguns pequenos defeitos.

-Eu não tenho pequenos defeitos! - Exclamou ela.

-Tem razão - murmurou ele. - Só grandes.

-Não queria dizer isso, e sabe.

Ele cruzou os braços.

-Quer que eu leia a lista?

-Começo a pensar que não tem nenhuma lista. Jamais conheci alguém que mudasse tanto de assunto.

-E eu jamais conheci alguém que falasse tanto como você.

Bella sorriu.

-Pois terá que se acostumar com esta mulher faladora, porque se casou com ela.

Edward virou a cabeça para ela e a observou com atenção.

-Mulher faladora, é? A quem se refere?

Ela se separou dele até o ponto de que quase cai da cama.

-Nem pense em me beijar, Billington.

-Meu nome é Edward, e não tinha pensado em te beijar. Embora, agora que o diz, não é má idéia.

-Lê... a... lista.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Se insiste.

Bella pensava que ia gritar.

-Vejamos - segurou a lista frente aos olhos e golpeou o papel para congregar toda a atenção. - Número um: Laurent poderia herdar a fortuna.

-Pensei que fosse Laurent a herdar a fortuna.

-Não, o herdeiro seria James. Laurent teria que matar os dois. Se não tivesse casado, só teria que ter matado James.

Bella o olhou boquiaberta.

-Diz como se realmente houvesse passado pela cabeça.

-Não o descartaria - respondeu Edward, encolhendo os ombros.

-Sigamos. Número dois: Inglaterra poderia estar anexada a França.

-Estava ébrio quando a fez?

-Tem que admitir que seria terrível. Pior que perder minha fortuna.

-É muito amável antepor o bem-estar da Inglaterra ao seu próprio - disse Bella, muito mordaz.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

-Imagino que sou assim. Nobre e patriótico até a medula. Número três...

-Posso interromper?

Ele lançou um afligido olhar que claramente dizia: "Acaba de fazê-lo".

Bella pôs os olhos em branco.

-É que me perguntava se a lista segue alguma ordem de importância.

-Por que o pergunta?

-Se seguir uma ordem, significa que prefere que a França conquiste a Inglaterra a que Laurent herde sua fortuna.

Edward soltou o ar pela boca muito devagar.

-Não sei o que é pior. Custaria a me decidir.

-Sempre é tão frívolo?

-Só com as coisas importantes. Número três: o céu poderia cair sobre a terra.

-Isso é muito pior que o fato de Laurent herde sua fortuna! - Exclamou ela.

-Na realidade, não. Se o céu cair sobre a terra, Laurent estaria morto e não poderia desfrutar da fortuna.

-Nem você - respondeu Bella.

-Hmm. Tem razão. Terei que revisar a lista - voltou a lhe sorrir e seus olhos se encheram de calor, embora não de paixão, disse-se Bella.

O olhar de Edward parecia refletir algo mais parecido à amizade ou, ao menos, isso ela esperava. Respirou fundo e decidiu aproveitar daquele doce momento para dizer:

-Eu não provoquei o fogo, sabe? Não fui eu.

Ele suspirou.

-Bella, sei que nunca faria algo assim de propósito.

-É que eu não fiz nada - respondeu ela com secura. - Alguém moveu o ralo do forno depois de que eu o arrumei.

Edward tornou a soltar o ar. Desejava acreditar nela, mas porque alguém ia tocar no forno? As únicas pessoas que sabiam como funcionava eram os criados, e nenhum deles tinham motivos para querer fazer com que a nova condessa ficasse mal.

-Bella - disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos. - Possivelmente não sabe tanto sobre fornos como acreditava. - De repente, ela se tencionou. - Ou possivelmente este forno é distinto ao teu. - Relaxou um pouco a mandíbula, mas ainda estava muito zangada com ele. - Ou possivelmente - seguiu ele, com muita suavidade, enquanto elevava o braço e a segurava pela mão, - possivelmente sabe tanto como diz de fornos, mas cometeu um pequeno engano. O estado de recém casado pode chegar a distrair muito. - Pareceu que ela se suavizou um pouco com esse comentário e Edward acrescentou: - Deus sabe que eu estou distraído.

Para mudar de assunto, Bella assinalou uns rabiscos que havia na parte inferior da folha que ele tinha na mão.

-O que é isso? Outra lista?

Edward olhou, apressou-se a dobrar o papel e disse:

-Ah, não é nada.

-Tenho que lê-la - tirou o papel das mãos e, quando ele se estirou para recuperá-lo, Bella saltou da cama. – "As cinco qualidades mais importantes em uma esposa?" - leu incrédula.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Pareceu-me que valia a pena decidir de antemão o que necessitava.

-Quê? "Agora só sou um quê"?

-Não seja obtusa, Bella. É muito inteligente para fingir isso.

Aquilo era um elogio, mas ela não ia agradecer. Com uma gargalhada, começou a ler:

- "Número um: o suficientemente atraente para manter meu interesse." Esse é seu principal requisito?

Edward teve a decência de mostrar-se um pouco envergonhado.

-Se estiver à metade de zangada que aparenta, estou metido em uma boa confusão - sussurrou.

-Nem que o jure - clareou a garganta. - "Número dois: inteligente" - olhou-o com algumas reserva.

-Redimiu-se, embora só um pouco.

Ele estalou a língua e se reclinou no travesseiro da cama, com as mãos entrelaçadas detrás da cabeça.

-E se te dissesse que esta lista não segue nenhuma ordem de importância?

-Não acreditaria.

-Imaginava.

- "Número três: não deve me atormentar". Eu não te atormento.

Edward não disse nada.

-Não o faço.

-Agora mesmo, está fazendo.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar assassino e continuou com a lista.

- "Número quatro: habilidade para mover-se em meu círculo social com facilidade" - tossiu de incredulidade ao lê-lo. - Estou certa de que se dá conta de que não tenho nenhum tipo de experiência com a aristocracia.

-Seu cunhado é o conde de Macclesfield - assinalou Edward.

-Sim, mas é família. Com ele não tenho que me dar ares. Jamais estive em um baile de Londres nem em um salão literário, ou o que seja que os indolentes de sua classe fazem durante a temporada.

-Ignorarei seu gratuito insulto - disse Edward, com altivez que Bella sempre tinha esperado em um conde. - É uma mulher inteligente, não? Estou seguro de que aprenderá o que for necessário. Sabe dançar?

-Claro.

-Sabe conversar? - Agitou a mão. - Não, não diga nada. Já sei a resposta. Conversas muito e muito bem. Dar-se-á perfeitamente em Londres, Isabella.

-Edward, está começando a resultar muito irritante.

Ele se cruzou de braços e esperou que ela continuasse, porque tudo aquilo lhe começava a parecer muito cansativo. Tinha escrito a lista fazia mais de um mês e nunca tinha imaginado repassá-la com sua futura esposa. Inclusive tinha escrito...

De repente, recordou o quinto ponto. O sangue que tinha na cabeça, de repente lhe desceu até os pés. Viu, o quanto lentamente, Bella descia o olhar para a lista e a ouviu dizer:

- "Número cinco..."

Edward nem sequer teve tempo de pensar. Saltou da cama, emitiu um primitivo grito, equilibrou-se sobre ela e a levou ao chão.

-A lista! - Gritou. - Dê-me a lista.

-Que diabo faz? - Bella golpeou os braços para escapar dele. - Me solte, velhaco. Dê-me a lista.

Ela, que estava deitada no chão, elevou o braço por cima da cabeça.

-Me solte!

-A lista! - Exclamou ele.

Bella não pensou em outra alternativa. O golpeou no estômago com o joelho e escapou engatinhando. Levantou-se e leu o papel que tinha entre as mãos enquanto ele continha a respiração. Percorreu as linhas com os olhos e gritou:

-Seu desgraçado!

Edward grunhiu de dor, dobrado pela metade.

-Deveria ter golpeado mais em baixo - disse ela entre dentes.

-Não exagere Bella.

- "Número cinco - leu ela com voz afetada: - Deve ser o suficientemente sofisticada para passar por cima das minhas aventuras amorosas, e ela não terá nenhuma até que me tenha dado, ao menos, dois herdeiros."

Edward teve que admitir que, visto assim, parecia um pouco frio.

-Bella - disse em tom conciliador - sabe que o escrevi antes de te conhecer.

-E que diferença faz?

-Muita. É... eh... é...

-Tenho que acreditar que se apaixonou tão perdidamente por mim que, de repente, todas suas noções sobre o casamento mudaram?

Parecia que seus olhos de chocolate puro cuspiam fogo e gelo ao mesmo tempo, e Edward não sabia se devia sentir temor ou desejo. Expôs dizer uma tolice como «Fica preciosa quando se zanga». Com suas amantes sempre tinha funcionado às mil maravilhas, mas tinha o pressentimento de que com sua mulher não teria êxito.

Olhou-a dúbio. Estava de pé do outro lado do quarto, com a postura firme e os punhos fechados. A lista estava enrugada no chão. Quando viu que a olhava, olhou-o fixamente e Edward teria jurado que ouvia trovões.

Não havia dúvida; esta vez tinha metido o pé até o fundo. "Seu intelecto", pensou. Teria que apelar a seu intelecto e tentar raciocinar com ela. Sempre se orgulhava de sua sensibilidade e sensatez, não é certo?

-Bell - disse - Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de falar sobre o casamento.

-Não - respondeu ela, com um tom de voz cheio de amargura, - simplesmente nos casamos.

-Admito que o casamento foi um pouco precipitado, mas tínhamos bons motivos para atuar assim.

-Você tinha um bom motivo - ela respondeu.

-Não tente fingir que me aproveitei de ti - disse ele com impaciência na voz. - Necessitava deste casamento tanto quanto eu.

-Embora eu não ganhasse tanto com ele.

-Não tem nem idéia do que ganhou! Agora é condessa. Tem mais riquezas do que jamais tinha sonhado - olhou-a fixamente. - Não me insulte fingindo ser a vítima.

-Tenho um título. E tenho uma fortuna. E também tenho um marido diante de quem tenho que responder. Um marido que, pelo visto, não vê nada de errado em me tratar como a uma escrava.

-Isabella, está sendo pouco razoável. Não quero discutir contigo.

-Percebe que só me chama de Isabella quando fala como se eu fosse uma menina pequena?

Edward contou até três e disse:

-Os casamentos da aristocracia se apóiam na premissa de que ambas as partes são o suficientemente maduras para respeitar as escolhas do outro.

Ela o olhou boquiaberta.

-Sabe o que acaba de dizer?

-Bella...

-Acho que disse que, se quiser, eu também posso ser infiel.

-Não seja estúpida.

-Depois do herdeiro e do reposto, claro, como tão eloquentemente expressou por escrito - sentou-se em um divã e ficou perdida em seus pensamentos. - Liberdade para viver minha vida como eu escolher e com quem eu escolher. Que interessante.

Enquanto Edward ficava ali, observando como ela contemplava o adultério, seus anteriores pontos de vista sobre o casamento de repente lhe pareceram tão apetecíveis como o barro.

-Agora já não pode fazer nada a respeito - disse. - Fica muito mal visto ter uma aventura antes de ter um filho.

Ela se pôs a rir.

-O quarto ponto da lista adquiriu um novo significado. - Ele a olhou inexpressivamente.

-Queria alguém que pudesse mover-se com facilidade em seu círculo social. Vê que terei que dominar as complexidades do que fica bem visto e o que não. Vejamos... - Tamborilou os dedos na mandíbula e Edward teve vontades de afastar a mão, embora só fosse para apagar essa expressão sarcástica de seu rosto. - Não fica bem visto ter uma aventura a pouco tempo após casar-se – continuou, - mas fica mal visto ter mais de um amante de uma vez? Terei que investigar. - Ele notou como ia ruborizando e como o músculo da têmpora pulsava cada vez mais depressa. - Certamente fica mal visto ter uma aventura com teu amigo, mas e com um primo longínquo? - Edward começava a ver tudo através de um estranho halo vermelho. - Estou quase certa de que trazer um amante para casa fica mal visto - continuou ela, - mas não estou certa de onde...

Um som afogado, seco e a meio caminho entre o grito e o rugido saiu da garganta de Edward enquanto se equilibrava sobre ela.

-Basta! - Gritou. - Basta já.

-Edward! - Ela tratou de escapar de suas mãos, e conseguiu enlouquecê-lo ainda mais.

-Nenhuma palavra mais - ele disse, em um tom áspero e com os olhos saltados. - Se disser uma palavra mais, juro por Deus que não responderei meus atos.

-Mas eu...

Diante do som de sua voz, segurou-a com força pelos ombros. Agitou os músculos e exagerou a expressão selvagem dos olhos, como se já não soubesse ou importasse o que ela fosse fazer.

Bella o olhou com cautela.

-Edward – sussurrou. - Possivelmente não deveria...

-Possivelmente sim.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas, antes de poder dizer algo, ele a devorou com um apaixonado beijo. Era como se sua boca estivesse em todas partes: em suas bochechas, em seu pescoço, em seus lábios. Percorreu-lhe o corpo com as mãos e se deteve para desfrutar da curva de seus quadris e a turgidez de seus seios.

Bella percebeu como a paixão crescia nele, e nela. Edward encostou seus quadris com as dele. Ela notava sua ereção enquanto ele a aprisionava ainda mais no divã, e demorou vários segundos para dar-se conta de que ela também estava balançando seu corpo ao ritmo de suas investidas.

Estava a seduzindo com sua raiva, e ela estava respondendo. Aquilo bastou para esfriar sua paixão; colocou as mãos em seus ombros e escorregou debaixo dele. Estava do outro lado do quarto antes que ele se levantasse.

-Como se atreve? - disse, ofegando. - Como se atreve?

Edward levantou um ombro em um gesto insolente.

-Era te beijar ou te matar. Parece que minha decisão foi correta - foi até a porta e colocou a mão na maçaneta - Demonstrou que não me equivoquei.

.

* * *

Perdoem-me pela minha falta de atualização na semana passada aqui _(tive/tenho minha razões por não ter podido atualizar)_, mas quero me redimir. Então vocês terão três capítulos seguidos... Boa leitura. Até mais... Ah não esqueçam de deixar suas reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

No dia seguinte, Edward despertou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Sua nova esposa parecia que tinha a habilidade de lhe provocar uma horrível ressaca sem ter provado nenhuma gota de álcool.

Não lhe cabia nenhuma dúvida. O casamento não era bom para a saúde. Depois de lavar-se e vestir-se, decidiu que tinha que procurar Bella e ver como estava. Não tinha nem ideia do que ia lhe dizer, mas parecia que tinha que dizer algo.

O que queria lhe dizer era: Desculpas aceitas, mas, para isso, ela tinha que desculpar-se por suas escandalosas palavras da noite anterior, e duvidava que fosse fazer.

Bateu na porta que conectava os quartos e esperou uma resposta. Quando não obteve nenhuma, abriu a porta só um pouco e a chamou. Seguiu sem ter resposta, assim abriu a porta um pouco mais e apareceu.

-Bella? - Olhou a cama e o surpreendeu ver que estava perfeitamente feita. Os criados ainda não tinham vindo arrumar. Estava seguro, porque tinha dado instruções de que levassem um buquê de flores frescas ao quarto de sua mulher cada manhã e lá ainda estavam às violetas de ontem.

Meneou a cabeça quando compreendeu que sua mulher havia feito a cama. Imaginou que não devia se surpreender. Era uma mulher bastante competente. Exceto com os fornos, claro.

Edward desceu ao salão para o café da manhã, mas, em lugar de sua mulher, só encontrou Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

-Edward! - Exclamou Rosalie quando o viu entrar pela porta. Levantou-se.

-Como está minha prima de quatorze anos favorita esta manhã? - Disse enquanto a tomava pela mão e a beijava com galanteio. Às jovens adoravam essas tolices românticas, e ele adorava Rosalie o suficiente para recordar tratá-la com atenção com esses gestos.

-Estou muito bem, obrigada - respondeu ela. - Tomará o café da manhã conosco?

-Acredito que sim - murmurou Edward enquanto se sentava.

-Não temos torradas - acrescentou Rosalie.

Esme lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação, mas ele não pôde evitar estalar a língua enquanto se servia uma fatia de presunto.

-A mim também pode dar um beijo na mão - disse Alice.

-Que me caia um raio por me haver esquecido - disse Edward enquanto se levantava. Pegou a mão da pequena e a aproximou dos lábios. - Minha querida princesa Alice, um milhão de desculpas.

A menina riu enquanto Edward voltava para sua cadeira.

-Onde está minha mulher? - Perguntou ele.

-Não a vi - respondeu Rosalie.

Esme limpou a garganta.

-Isabella e eu somos madrugadoras. A vi tomar o café da manhã antes que Rosalie e Alice baixassem.

-E estava comendo torradas? - Perguntou sua filha maior.

Edward tossiu para dissimular sua risada. Não ficaria bem rir da mulher diante da família. Apesar de que estivesse incrivelmente zangado com a dita mulher.

-Parece que comeu uma bolacha - respondeu Esme, muito seca. - E terei que pedir que não volte a tocar no assunto, Rosalie. Sua nova prima é muito sensível respeito a esse incidente.

-É minha prima política. E não foi um incidente, foi um incêndio.

-Isso foi ontem - interveio Edward, - e eu já esqueci por completo.

Rosalie franziu o cenho e Esme continuou:

-Parece que tinha pensado ir à estufa. Disse algo de ser uma perita jardineira.

-A estufa é a prova de fogo? - Perguntou Rosalie.

Edward a olhou com severidade.

-Rosalie, já basta.

A garota voltou a franzir o cenho, mas não disse nada mais. Então, enquanto os três se olhavam em silêncio, um poderoso grito atravessou o ar:

-Fogo!

-Vêem! - Gritou Rosalie com petulância. - Vêem! Vos disse que colocaria fogo na estufa.

-Outro fogo? - Perguntou a menina, encantada com a ideia. - A vida com Bella é muito emocionante.

-Alice - disse sua mãe, com um tom cansado, - os incêndios não são emocionantes. E, Rosalie, sabe perfeitamente que só é a tia Leah. Estou certa de que não há nenhum incêndio.

Como se quisesse demonstrar que Esme tinha razão, Leah entrou no salão gritando: «Fogo!» Passou junto à mesa e seguiu correndo para a sala de jantar formal, com o destino desconhecido.

-Vêem? - disse Esme. Só é Leah. Não há nenhum fogo.

Edward queria estar de acordo com Esme, mas, depois do susto de ontem, descobriu que estava um pouco nervoso. Limpou a boca com o guardanapo e se levantou.

-Acho que irei dar um passeio - improvisou. Não queria que suas primas acreditassem que ia comprovar o que fazia sua mulher.

-Mas se quase não provou na comida - protestou Rosalie.

-Não tenho fome - disse Edward em seguida, calculando mentalmente quanto poderia demorar um fogo em estender-se da estufa. - Veremos-nos no almoço - deu meia volta, partiu e, assim que saiu da sala de jantar, pôs-se a correr.

Bella planou a terra ao redor de um arbusto em flor enquanto se maravilhava diante da espetacular estufa. Tinha ouvido falar destas estruturas, mas nunca tinha visto uma. Assim se mantinha um clima o suficientemente quente para poder cultivar plantas durante todo o ano, inclusive laranjas, que sabia que preferiam um clima mais tropical. Quando tocou as folhas da laranjeira, lhe deu água na boca. Agora não tinha frutos, mas quando chegasse à primavera e o verão..., seria maravilhoso.

Se o luxo significava poder comer laranjas no verão, disse a si mesma que poderia acostumar-se a ele.

Passeou pelo estufa e observou as distintas plantas. Estava impaciente para começar a cuidar das roseiras. Adorava entreter-se no jardim de seu pai.

Isto tinha que ser o maior beneficio de seu apressado casamento: a oportunidade de poder dedicar-se ao jardim durante todo o ano.

Estava ajoelhada tentando observar o sistema de raízes de uma planta em particular, quando ouviu que se aproximavam alguns passos. Quando levantou o olhar, viu que Edward entrava correndo na estufa; bom, chegou correndo à porta e em seguida se deteve em seco, como se não quisesse que ela soubesse que tinha vindo correndo.

-Ah - ela disse, inexpressiva. - É você.

-Esperava outra pessoa? - Edward olhou ao seu redor, como se estivesse procurando algo.

-Claro que não. Mas não esperava que viesse me buscar.

-Por que não? - Perguntou ele, distraído, ainda procurando algo.

Bella o olhou fixamente.

-Acaso tem uma memória deficiente, milord?

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la, assim que ela exclamou:

-Edward!

Ele se virou de repente.

-O quê?

-O quê procuras?

-Nada.

Justo então, Leah entrou na estufa gritando: «Fogo! Fogo!» Bella viu como sua tia-avó saía e se virou para Edward com expressão acusatória.

-Pensava que tinha posto fogo na estufa, não?

-É obvio que não - respondeu ele.

-Pelo amor de... - deteve-se antes de blasfemar. Seu pai daria algo se descobrisse o muito que tinha piorado o vocabulário de sua filha nos dois dias que levava fora de sua casa. O casamento estava tendo uns efeitos negativos em seu caráter, isso era certo.

Edward olhou o chão, envergonhado. Sua tia Leah gritava «Fogo!» cada dia desde que a conhecia. Teria que ter acreditado um pouco mais em sua mulher.

-Você gosta da jardinagem? - Balbuciou.

-Sim. Espero que não se importe que me dedique às plantas.

-Absolutamente.

Ficaram em silencio durante meio minuto. Bella repicou o chão com a ponta do sapato. Edward tamborilou os dedos da mão na coxa. Ao final, ela disse que nunca tinha sido uma pessoa submissa por natureza e disse:

-Continua zangado comigo, não?

Ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso de que ela tivesse feito a pergunta.

-É uma forma de descrevê-lo.

-Eu também estou zangada contigo.

-Não deixei de notar.

Sua secura a enfurecia. Era como se estivesse burlando de sua angústia.

-Quero que saiba - disse ela, - que nunca imaginei que meu casamento seria o contrato seco e frio que parece ter em mente.

Ele estalou a língua e cruzou os braços.

-Certamente, nunca imaginou se casar comigo.

-É o mais egoísta que h...

-Além disso - ele interrompeu, - se nosso casamento é frio, como tão delicadamente diz, é porque escolheu não consumar a união.

Bella ficou sem fala diante de sua crueldade.

-Senhor, você é desprezível.

-Não, simplesmente te desejo. Por que? Prometo-te que não sei, mas te desejo.

-A luxúria sempre converte os homens em seres tão horríveis?

Ele encolheu de ombros.

-Não sei. Nunca havia custado tanto levar uma mulher à cama. E nunca tinha estado casado com nenhuma delas.

Bella voltou a ficar boquiaberta. Desconhecia os detalhes de um casamento da nobreza, mas estava convencida de que os maridos não tinham que falar de suas conquistas amorosas diante de suas mulheres.

-Não tenho por que escutar estas coisas - ela disse.

-Vou. - Começou a caminhar para a porta, mas se deteve e deu meia volta. - Não - disse - quero seguir com as plantas. Você vai.

-Bella, devo te lembrar que esta é minha casa?

-Agora também é minha. Quero ficar na estufa. Você não. Portanto, vai você.

-Isabella...

-Está começando a ficar muito difícil saborear o prazer de sua companhia - disse ela.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

-De acordo. Se enterre até os cotovelos, se quiser. Tenho coisas melhores que fazer que ficar aqui discutindo contigo.

-Eu também.

-Perfeito.

-Perfeito!

E partiu.

Bella pensou que pareciam dois meninos pequenos, mas, a essas alturas, estava muito enfurecida para preocupar-se com isso.

Os recém casados conseguiram evitar-se durante dois dias e, certamente, teriam seguido com suas vidas solitárias se não se produzi-se um desastre.

Bella estava tomando o café da manhã quando Esme entrou na sala de jantar com uma expressão de asco.

-Acontece algo, Esme? - Perguntou Bella, tentando ignorar o fato de que a cozinha ainda não tinha retomado o serviço de torradas.

-Tem ideia do que é esse aroma tão asqueroso da ala sul? Estive a ponto de desmaiar pelo caminho.

-Eu não notei nada, mas desci pelas escadas laterais e... - seu coração parou. A estufa. Por favor, não. A estufa, não. Ficava na ala sul. - Minha mãe - murmurou, enquanto se levantava. Correu pelos corredores, com Esme em seu calcanhar. Se havia ocorrido algo na estufa, não sabia o que faria. Era o único lugar desse mausoléu deixado da mão de Deus onde se sentia como em casa.

À medida que se ia aproximando de seu destino, chegou um aroma terrível a podre.

-Meu Deus! - Gritou. - O que é isto?

-É horrível, não? - Comentou Esme.

Bella entrou na estufa e o que viu lhe deu vontades de chorar. As roseiras, as quais já havia se apaixonado, estavam mortas, com as folhas quase chamuscadas. As pétalas tinham caído todas ao chão e os esqueletos dos arbustos fediam. Cobriu o nariz.

-Quem pôde fazer algo assim? - Virou-se para Esme e repetiu. - Quem?

Esme ficou olhando alguns segundos e em seguida disse:

-Bella, é a única que passa horas na estufa.

-Não acreditará que eu...? Acha que eu o fiz?

-De propósito, não - respondeu Esme, que estava bastante incomodada. - Todos viam o quanto que você gostava das plantas e as flores. Possivelmente pôs algo na terra ou deu algo que não devia.

-Eu não fiz nada! - Insistiu Bella. Eu...

-Pelo amor de Deus! - Edward entrou na estufa com um lenço em cima da boca e o nariz. - O que é esse aroma?

-Minhas roseiras! - Gritou Bella. - Olhe o que fez.

Ele apoiou as mãos nos quadris enquanto observava os danos e, acidentalmente, respirou pelo nariz e tossiu.

-Diabos, Bella, como conseguiu matar as roseiras em apenas dois dias? Minha mãe sempre demorava, ao menos, um ano.

-Eu não tive nada haver! – Gritou. - Nada!

Rosalie escolheu esse instante para entrar em cena.

-Morreu algo no estufa? - Perguntou.

Bella entrecerrou os olhos.

-Não, mas meu marido está a ponto de fazer se disser uma palavra depreciativa mais sobre mim.

-Bella - disse Edward em tom conciliador. - Sei que não o fez de propósito. Mas é que...

-Aaah! - Chiou ela, enquanto levantava as mãos no ar. - Se voltar a ouvir essa frase outra vez, gritarei.

-Já está gritando - disse Rosalie.

Bella queria estrangular aquela menina.

-Há pessoas às quais não se dá bem com a jardinagem - continuou Rosalie. - Não tem nada de errado. É-me fatal. Por isso nunca me atreveria a pisar na estufa. Para isso temos jardineiros.

Bella olhou Edward, Esme e Rosalie, e em seguida outra vez Edward. Suas expressões eram de lástima, como se tivessem encontrado com uma criatura que, embora fosse agradável, também era completamente inepta.

-Bella - disse Edward, - possivelmente possamos conversar.

Depois de dois dias de tratamento de silêncio, a repentina disponibilidade para falar sobre sua suposta falha na estufa foi à gota que encheu o copo.

-Não tenho nada que falar contigo - grunhiu. Com nenhum de vós! - E partiu.

Edward deixou que Bella ficasse só no quarto até a noite, quando decidiu que era melhor subir e falar com ela. Nunca a tinha visto tão zangada como aquela manhã; embora também era certo que fazia apenas uma semana que a conhecia, mas nunca imaginou que a mulher alegre e valente com quem se casou pudesse zangar-se tanto por algo.

Tinha tido alguns dias para esfriar os ânimos da última briga. Agora se dava conta de que Bella o tinha estado pondo a prova. Não conhecia os costumes da aristocracia e se defendeu atacando. Se acalmaria a medida que fosse acostumando-se ao casamento.

Chamou com suavidade da porta e, como não obteve resposta, chamou um pouco mais forte. Ao final, pareceu-lhe ouvir algo como «Entre», assim que apareceu.

Bella estava sentada na cama, envolta em uma velha manta que devia ter trazido de sua casa. Era uma peça singela, branca com pespontos azuis; algo que não encaixava com os opulentos gostos de seus antepassados.

-Quer algo? - Perguntou ela em um tom neutro.

Edward a olhou fixamente. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e, debaixo da volumosa manta, parecia muito pequena e jovem. Tinha algo na mão esquerda.

-O que é isso? - Perguntou ele.

Bella desceu o olhar até as mãos, como se tivesse esquecido que estava segurando algo.

-Ah, isto. É o retrato da minha mãe.

-É muito especial para ti, não?

Produziu-se uma longa pausa, como se Bella estivesse decidindo se queria compartilhar com ele suas lembranças familiares. Ao final, disse:

-Quando soube que ia morrer, fez dois. Um para mim e outro para Vitória. A idéia sempre foi que nos levássemos quando nos casássemos.

-Para que não a esquecessem nunca.

Ela se virou para ele de repente, com os olhos marrons surpreendidos.

-É exatamente o que disse. O mesmo - sorveu o nariz e a limpou com a mão, um gesto muito pouco elegante. - Como se pudesse esquecê-la.

Olhou as paredes de seu quarto. Ainda não tinha desprendido todos aqueles horríveis retratos e, em comparação com a doce expressão de sua mãe, as condessas pareciam ainda mais imponentes.

-Sinto muito que aconteceu hoje no estufa - disse Edward com delicadeza.

-Eu também - respondeu ela com amargura.

Edward tentou ignorar sua dureza enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na cama.

-Sei que adorava aquelas plantas.

-Igual a todos.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que alguém não me quer ver feliz. Alguém está arruinando, de propósito, meus esforços por tentar que Masen Abbey se torne minha casa.

-Bella, é a condessa de Billington, e isso significa que Masen Abbey é sua casa.

-Ainda não. Tenho que deixar minha marca. Tenho que fazer algo para que ao menos um pedacinho seja meu. Tentei ajudar quando arrumei o forno.

Edward suspirou.

-Possivelmente não deveríamos mencionar o forno.

-Não coloquei o ralo errado - disse ela, desprendendo fogo pelos olhos. - Alguém arruinou meus esforços.

Edward soltou o ar muito devagar e a segurou na mão.

-Bella, ninguém pensa mal de ti. Não é culpa tua que seja um pouco inepta quando se trata de...

-Inepta! Inepta? - Exclamou com voz aguda. - Não sou uma... - mas aqui se fez uma confusão porque, entre as pressas por levantar da cama e colocar os braços em jarra, em gesto ofendido, esqueceu que Edward estava sentado sobre uma ponta da manta, com o que caiu no chão e aterrissou sobre as nádegas com pouca delicadeza. Tentou levantar-se, mas tropeçou duas vezes, uma com a saia e a outra com a manta, até que ao final grunhiu: - Não sou uma inepta.

Ele, apesar de seus esforços por ser sensível diante da angustia de sua mulher, não pôde evitar desenhar um sorriso.

-Bella, não queria dizer...

-Direi que sempre fui muito apta.

-Apta?

-Sempre fui extremamente organizada e brilhantemente capaz...

-Apta?

-Não deixo as coisas para mais tarde e não evito minhas responsabilidades. Termino o que começo.

-Essa palavra existe?

-Que palavra? - Exclamou ela, que parecia muito zangada com ele.

-Apta.

-É obvio que não.

-Pois a disse - disse Edward.

-Eu não disse isso.

-Bella, temo-me que...

-Se tiver dito - disse, ruborizando ligeiramente, - isso demonstra quão furiosa estou. Utilizar palavras inexistentes. Sim. Muito pouco próprio de mim.

-Bella, sei que é uma mulher muito inteligente - esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas como não foi assim, acrescentou: - Por isso me casei contigo.

-Casou-se comigo - respondeu ela, ofendida, - porque precisava salvar sua fortuna e pensou que faria a vista grossa com suas aventuras amorosas.

Ele também se ruborizou.

-É certo que minha instável situação econômica teve a ver com a rapidez com que nos casamos, mas te asseguro que quão último pensei quando me casei contigo foi ter uma aventura.

Ela soltou uma risadinha feminina.

-Só tem que olhar sua lista para ver que mente.

-Ah, sim - disse, muito mordaz, - a infame lista.

-Falando de nosso acordo matrimonial - disse Bella, - encarregou-se de meus assuntos financeiros?

-Sim, em realidade, fiz ontem.

-Ontem? - Bella parecia bastante surpreendida. - Mas...

-Mas o quê? - Perguntou ele, irritado de que ela não esperasse que cumprisse sua palavra.

-Nada - fez uma pausa, e em seguida acrescentou: - Obrigada.

Edward assentiu a modo de resposta. Ao cabo de uns instantes em silêncio, ele disse:

-Bella, temos que falar sobre o nosso casamento. Não sei de onde tirou sua pobre impressão sobre mim, mas...

-Agora não – ela interrompeu. - Estou muito cansada e não acredito que possa suportar seus comentários sobre o pouco que sei dos casamentos da nobreza.

-Qualquer idéia preconcebida que tivesse do casamento foi antes de te conhecer - explicou ele.

-Já disse que não acredito que seja tão incrivelmente atraente para que esqueça suas noções sobre o que deveria ser um casamento.

Edward a olhou fixamente e se fixou na juba marrom avermelhada que lhe caía em cima dos ombros e decidiu que a palavra «atraente» ficava curta para descrevê-la. Seu corpo a pedia a gritos e o coração... Bom, não era um perito em assuntos do coração, mas estava bastante seguro de que o seu estava sentindo algo.

-Então, ensina-me - disse sem mais. - Ensina-me o que deveria ser um casamento.

Ela o olhou atônita.

-Como vou saber? Para mim, tudo isto é tão novo como para ti.

-Então, possivelmente não deveria me repreender tão rápido.

A veia da têmpora de Bella esteve a ponto de estalar antes que dissesse:

-Sei que os maridos e as mulheres deveriam respeitar-se o suficiente para não rir quando a outra pessoa comete adultério.

-Vê? Sabia que tinha algumas ideias sobre casamento - sorriu e se reclinou em um travesseiro. - E não imagina quão contente estou de saber que não pretende ser infiel.

-Pois eu adoraria ouvir o mesmo de seus lábios - respondeu ela.

O sorriso de Edward se converteu em uma ampla expressão de alegria.

-O ciúme nunca acariciou ouvidos mais agradecidos.

-Edward... - Havia um tom de advertência em sua voz.

Ele estalou a língua e disse:

-Bella, lhe asseguro que, desde que te conheço, a idéia do adultério nem me passou pela cabeça.

-Isso me tranquiliza - respondeu ela com sarcasmo. - Conseguiu manter sua mente centrada uma semana inteira.

Edward pensou em comentar que, na realidade, tinham sido oito dias, mas lhe pareceu muito infantil. Em lugar disso, disse:

-Em tal caso, me parece que seu papel como esposa está bastante claro.

-Como diz?

-Ao fim e ao cabo, não quero me extraviar.

-Creio que não gosto disso - ela disse entre dentes.

-Não gostaria de mais nada que passar a vida entre seus braços.

Ela riu.

-Não quero saber quantas vezes que disse essa frase, milord.

Edward se levantou da cama e se colocou diante dela com a agilidade de um gato. Aproveitou seu desconcerto para tomar a mão e aproximar-lhe aos lábios.

-Se tenta me seduzir - disse ela, inexpressiva, - não funcionará.

Ele sorriu um sorriso endiabrado.

-Não tento te seduzir, querida Isabella. Jamais tentaria levar a cabo uma tarefa tão extraordinária. Afinal, é nobre, reta e forte.

Visto assim, Bella tinha a sensação de ser um tronco de uma árvore.

-Aonde quer chegar? - Perguntou.

-É simples. Acredito que você deveria me seduzir.


	12. Chapter 11

Golpeou no peito com as costas das mãos e o atirou na cama.

-Tornou-se louco? - Chiou.

Edward sorriu.

-Asseguro que não tinha que recorrer à força para me atrair a sua cama, querida esposa.

-Isto é só um jogo para ti!

-Não, Bella. É o casamento.

-Não sabe o que é casamento.

-Sim, mas você mesma admitiu que você tampouco - elevou o braço para tomá-la pela mão. - Sugiro que aprendamos juntos.

Ela afastou a mão.

-Não me toque. Não posso pensar quando me toca.

-Uma realidade muito alentadora - ele murmurou.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

-Não vou tentar te seduzir.

-Não seria tão complicado. E sempre é agradável conseguir os objetivos que alguém se propõe.

-Seria incrivelmente complicado - respondeu ela, ofendida. - Seria incapaz de reunir o desejo suficiente para fazê-lo bem.

-Ah. Um bom golpe, milady, mas claramente falso.

Bella queria responder algo agudo, mas não lhe ocorreu nada. O problema era que ela também sabia que suas palavras eram falsas. Edward só tinha que olhá-la e seus joelhos se dobravam. Quando elevava a mão e a tocava, quase não podia manter-se em pé.

-Bella - disse com suavidade, - vêem para cama.

-Vou ter que te pedir que parta - respondeu ela com melindre.

-Nem sequer pensa dar uma oportunidade ao meu plano? Não me parece justo que descarte minhas idéias logo de cara.

-Justo? Justo! Está louco?

-Às vezes eu também me pergunto isso - disse ele entre dentes.

-Vê? Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isto é uma loucura. - Edward amaldiçoou para si mesmo e balbuciou algo sobre ela ter o melhor ouvido que um coelho. Bella se aproveitou daquele relativo silêncio para seguir à ofensiva e disse: - O que poderia ganhar te seduzindo?

-Explicarei isso - disse ele com picardia, - mas não estou seguro de que seus tenros ouvidos estejam preparados para isso.

Bella se ruborizou de repente e tentou dizer:

-Sabe que não me referia a isso - mas tinha os dentes tão apertados que só se ouviu assobio.

-Ah, minha mulher réptil - suspirou Edward.

-Estou perdendo os nervos, milord.

-Seriamente? Não tinha me dado conta.

Bella nunca tinha tido vontade de esbofetear ninguém em sua vida, mas estava começando a pensar que aquele era um bom momento para começar. A atitude zombadora e segura de seu marido era quase insuportável.

-Edward...

-Antes que continue - ele interrompeu, - me permita que te explique por que deveria considerar seriamente em me seduzir.

-Fez uma lista? - Perguntou ela, arrastando as palavras.

Ele agitou a mão no ar como se passasse nada.

-Asseguro que não é algo tão formal. Mas tendo a pensar em listas, é um costume que compartilhamos os escritores de listas compulsivos, e naturalmente tenho alguns motivos organizados em minha cabeça.

-Naturalmente.

Ele sorriu diante de sua tentativa de sarcasmo.

-Não seguem nenhuma ordem, claro - quando ela não disse nada, ele acrescentou: - Digo para que não haja mal-entendidos sobre a segurança da Inglaterra, a possibilidade de que o céu caia sobre a terra e tudo isso.

Bella queria expulsá-lo do quarto com todas suas forças. E, contra seu próprio critério, disse:

-Fale.

-Está bem, vejamos.

Edward colocou as mãos em posição de oração enquanto tentava ganhar tempo. Não lhe tinha ocorrido fazer uma lista até que Bella mencionou. Olhou para sua mulher, que estava golpeando o chão com a ponta do pé, impaciente.

-Está bem, comecemos, mas primeiro temos que procurar um título.

Ela o olhou com receio e Edward soube que suspeitava que ele estava inventando tudo sobre a marcha. Nenhum problema, disse-se. Não deveria ser tão complicado.

-O título - ela recordou.

-Ah, sim. "Motivos pelos quais Bella deveria seduzir Edward." A teria chamado "Motivos pelos quais Bella deveria tentar seduzir Edward" - acrescentou ele, - mas a primeira me parece mais acertada.

Ela só o olhou fixamente, assim ele continuou:

-Queria dizer que não há motivo para temer que fracasse no intento.

-Já sei o que queria dizer.

Ele sorriu com travessura.

-Sim, claro. Passamos ao primeiro motivo?

-Por favor.

-Começarei pelo mais elementar. Número um: desfrutará.

Bella queria contradizê-lo, mas tinha a sensação de que seria outra mentira.

-Número dois: desfrutarei - olhou e sorriu. - Estou convencido.

Bella se apoiou na parede porque notava que os joelhos começavam a lhe falhar.

Edward esclareceu a garganta.

-O que enlaça diretamente com o número três: como desfrutarei, não terei nenhum motivo para procurar carinho em outra parte.

-O fato de estar casado comigo deveria bastar!

-É certo - assentiu ele. - Mas sou o primeiro em reconhecer que não sou o homem mais nobre e temeroso de Deus. Terei que aprender o quanto prazenteiro e satisfatório pode ser o casamento. - Bella soltou uma risada desdenhosa e zombadora. - Quando o fizer – continuou, - estou seguro de que serei um marido modelo.

-Na outra lista escreveu que queria um casamento sofisticado e aberto, um no qual fosse livre de se extraviar.

-Isso foi antes de te conhecer - respondeu ele, muito jovial.

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris.

-Já disse que não acredito nesse argumento.

-Mas é verdade. Para ser sincero, jamais estive pensado encontrar uma mulher a quem quisesse ser fiel. Não vou dizer que estou apaixonado por ti... - O coração de Bella a surpreendeu e se encolheu. - ...mas acho que, com o tempo e o estímulo necessários, posso chegar a te querer.

Ela cruzou os braços.

-Diria qualquer coisa para seduzir a uma mulher, não?

Edward fez uma careta. Suas palavras tinham soado muito pior do que ele pretendia.

-Isto não vai bem - disse entre dentes. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e lhe deu de presente uma expressão que era incrivelmente igual à de sua finada babá... Quando ficava zangada com ele. De repente, Edward se sentiu como um menino ao qual estavam repreendendo..., uma sensação muito desagradável para alguém de sua posição. - Demônios, Bella. - Disse enquanto saltava da cama e ficava de pé, - quero fazer amor com minha mulher. Por acaso é um crime?

-É quando não sente carinho por ela.

-Sinto carinho por ti! - Jogou o cabelo para trás com as mãos e sua expressão refletiu quão esgotado estava. - Eu a gosto mais que qualquer outra mulher que tenha conhecido. Por que diabos acha que me casei contigo?

-Porque, sem mim, toda sua fortuna teria ido parar no seu odioso primo Laurent.

-James - corrigiu automaticamente, - e para salvar minha fortuna poderia casar com qualquer uma. Acredite, podia escolher entre as melhores iscas de Londres.

-Iscas? - Repetiu ela, atônita. - É horrível. Por acaso não respeita às mulheres?

-Quando foi a última vez que foi a Londres e deu uma volta pela cena social?

-Sabe que nunca fui...

-Exato. Confia em mim, se tivesse à oportunidade de conhecer a maioria das debutantes, saberia do que falo. No ano passado, só encontrei uma com mais do que meio cérebro na cabeça, e já estava apaixonada por outro.

-Uma prova para o fato de que tivesse mais do meio cérebro.

Edward perdoou a indireta.

-Bella - disse em um tom suave e alentador, - que motivo pode haver para evitar que tornemos realidade nosso casamento?

Ela abriu a boca, mas não encontrou as palavras. O que lhe ocorria parecia pobre. Como ia explicar que não acreditava que estivesse preparada para intimidades por uma sensação que tinha? Não tinha argumentos racionais, nem motivos sensatos e raciocinados, só uma sensação.

E, embora pudesse transmitir essa sensação, suspeitava que não resultaria terrivelmente convincente. Não quando seu constante ataque sensual começava a fazer efeitos nela e começava a desejá-lo.

-Bella – disse. - Algum dia terá que enfrentar o fato de que me quer. - Ela o olhou surpreendida. Acaso tinha lido sua mente? - Quer que te demonstre isso? - Murmurou ele. Levantou-se e se aproximou dela. - O que sente quando faço... - elevou a mão e lhe acariciou suavemente a bochecha - isto?

-Nada - ela sussurrou que, de repente, ficou paralisada.

-Sério? - desenhou um sorriso lento e preguiçoso. - Pois eu sinto muitas coisas.

-Edward...

-Chisss. O que sente quando faço... - Inclinou-se e tomou o lóbulo da orelha entre os dentes - isto?

Bella tragou saliva e tentou ignorar como seu quente fôlego lhe acariciava a pele. Edward a rodeou com um braço e a atraiu ainda mais para seu quente corpo.

-E se fizer... - Aferrou-se a suas nádegas e as apertou - isto?

-Edward - ela disse, surpreendida.

-Edward, sim - murmurou ele, - ou Edward, não?

Ela não disse nada e, embora a vida dependesse disso, teria sido incapaz de articular uma palavra.

Ele sorriu.

-Interpretarei como um sim.

Seus lábios apoderaram-se dos dela em um faminto movimento e Bella teve que se aferrar a ele para não cair. Odiava que pudesse lhe fazer isso, e odiava a si mesma por desejar tanto aquelas sensações. Era um mulherengo da pior índole e virtualmente tinha admitido que pretendia ter aventuras paralelas durante o casamento, mas com apenas um toque, ela se derretia mais depressa que manteiga.

Acreditava que por isso tinha tanto êxito com as mulheres. Havia lhe dito que queria ser fiel, mas como ia acreditar? Seguro que as mulheres caíam em sua cama em efeito dominó; ela mesma era um claro exemplo. Como ia poder resistir a todas?

-Tem sabor de mel - disse com voz rouca enquanto lhe mordiscava o canto dos lábios. - Tem um sabor único, incomparável.

Bella notou que era levada para a cama, e em seguida sentiu o forte corpo de Edward em cima dela. Estava muito excitado; tinha um desejo selvagem por ela e seu coração feminino desfrutou dessa sensação e esse poder. Com cautela, elevou a mão e a colocou nas fortes fitas de seu pescoço. Os músculos de Edward se tencionaram diante do contato e ela afastou a mão.

-Não - disse ele colocando outra vez a mão. - Mais.

Ela voltou a tocá-lo e se maravilhou da calidez que é sua pele.

-Edward – sussurrou, - não deveria...

-Deveria - respondeu ele com ardor. - Definitivamente, deveria.

-Mas...

Silenciou-a com outro beijo, e Bella o deixou fazer. Se não podia falar, não podia protestar e, de repente, deu-se conta de que não queria protestar. Arqueou as costas, movendo-se instintivamente para seu calor e se surpreendeu quando notou seus seios esmagados contra seu peito.

Ele pronunciou seu nome, murmurou-o uma e outra vez. Estava se perdendo nele, estava perdendo a capacidade de pensar.

Só existia esse homem, e as coisas que a estava fazendo sentir e... Seus ouvidos despertaram de repente. E ouviu um ruído na porta.

-Edward – sussurrou – me parece que...

-Não pense.

Os golpes se intensificaram.

-Alguém bate na porta.

-Ninguém seria tão cruel - murmurou ele, enquanto suas palavras se perdiam em seu pescoço. - Ou tão estúpido.

-Bella! - Os dois ouviram e em seguida reconheceram a voz de Alice.

-Maldição - disse Edward, no mesmo momento que se separava de Bella. Não poderia manter seu desejo a raia por ninguém mais. Mas a voz da pequena Alice bastava para o convencer de que não era momento de antepor suas necessidades. Sentou-se na cama e abotoou a camisa. Quando olhou Bella, viu que estava correndo para a porta enquanto arrumava seu aspecto. Edward sorriu diante de seus esforços por arrumar o cabelo. O tinha deixado bem revolto.

Bella abriu a porta e viu a menina, que tinha o lábio inferior tremendo. Em seguida se ajoelhou.

-Alice, o que acontece? - Perguntou-lhe. - Por que está triste?

-Não estou triste, estou zangada!

Bella e Edward riram.

-Não quer entrar? - Disse Bella, que manteve um tom de voz solene.

Alice assentiu como uma rainha e entrou.

-Ah, boa noite, Edward.

-Boa noite, Alice. Alegro-me de te ver. Pensei que estivesse se preparando para se deitar.

-E o estava fazendo, mas a senhorita Dobbin me roubou a sobremesa.

Edward olhou Bella, totalmente confuso. Sua esposa estava tentando dissimular um sorriso. Pelo visto, sabia do que se tratava aquilo.

-E te deu algum motivo? - Perguntou Bella.

Alice fez um gesto de aborrecimento com a boca.

-Disse que tinha me comportado mal quando estávamos praticando as letras.

-E é verdade?

-Possivelmente um pouco. Mas asseguro que não o suficiente para que me roubasse a sobremesa.

Bella se virou para Edward. - Que sobremesa havia esta noite?

-Bolo de morango com creme e canela - respondeu ele. - Estava bastante bom.

-É meu favorito - disse Alice entre dentes. - E também o da senhorita Dobbin.

-E o meu - acrescentou Bella, que cobriu o estômago com uma mão quando este rugiu.

-Possivelmente não deveria ter perdido o jantar - disse Edward.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar agudo antes de voltar-se para Alice.

-Prometi que te ajudaria se esta ocasião se repetisse, não?

-Sim. Por isso vim. Mereço minha sobremesa! E posso demonstrá-lo.

De relance, Bella viu que Edward estava rindo. Tentou ignorá-lo, centrou-se em Alice e disse:

-Seriamente?

-Hmm..., Hmm - a menina assentiu com a cabeça. - Trouxe a lição. Verá que todas as letras estão perfeitas. Inclusive o z, que é muito difícil.

Bella pegou a folha de papel que Alice havia tirado pelo bolso do vestido. Estava um pouco enrugada, mas viu que a menina tinha escrito todo o alfabeto em maiúsculas e minúsculas.

-Muito bem – murmurou, - embora o m tem um arco a mais.

-O quê? - Gritou Alice, horrorizada.

-Era uma brincadeira - respondeu Bella. Em seguida se virou para Edward e disse:

-Temo que terá que nos perdoar. Alice e eu temos que nos ocupar de um assunto muito importante.

-Como senhor da casa - disse Edward com uma expressão de preocupação fingida, - creio que deveria me informar de qualquer plano secreto e pouco limpo que estejam tramando.

-De acordo - disse Bella. - Vamos à cozinha procurar outra porção de bolo para Alice - fez uma pausa coincidindo com um rugido de seu estômago. - E outra para mim, imagino.

-Terei que impedi-las - disse ele.

-Oh, Edward, não! - Exclamou Alice.

-A menos que eu possa participar - virou-se para Bella. - Além disso, acreditava que não quisesse voltar a descer à cozinha só.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Alice e eu ficaremos perfeitamente bem sozinhas.

-É obvio, mas a viagem será mais divertida se as acompanho.

Alice pegou a mão de Bella e puxou.

-Tem razão. Quando quer, Edward pode ser muito divertido.

Ele a despenteou.

-Só quando quero?

-Às vezes é um pouco teimoso.

-É o que sempre digo - disse Bella, encolhendo de ombros com impotência.

-Isabella - ele repreendeu, - muitas me acusam do contrário. Possivelmente se fosse mais teimoso contigo... Hmm... possivelmente conseguiria algo mais.

-Acho que é hora de partir - disse Bella enquanto empurrava Alice para a porta.

-Covarde - sussurrou Edward quando passou ao seu lado.

-Chame covardia, se quiser - sussurrou ela. - Eu prefiro chamar sentido comum. Alice só tem seis anos.

-Quase sete - disse a pequena.

-E ouve tudo - acrescentou Bella.

-Todos as crianças o fazem - respondeu Edward enquanto se encolhia de ombros.

-Mais motivo ainda para ser mais precavido com suas palavras.

-Vamos à cozinha ou não? - Perguntou Alice, golpeando o chão com um pé.

-Claro tesouro - disse Edward, que se adiantou e a pegou pela mão. - Mas não podemos fazer ruído e temos que falar baixo.

-Assim? - Sussurrou Alice.

-Ainda mais. E você... - Virou-se para o Bella - se cale.

-Não disse nada - protestou ela.

-Posso ouvir seus pensamentos - respondeu Edward com uma divertida dança de sobrancelhas.

Alice riu.

E Bella, que Deus a ajudasse, também. Justo quando estava decidida a tomar seu marido como inútil, ele a deixava boquiaberta convertendo a excursão à cozinha em uma aventura romântica para a jovem Alice.

-Pode ouvir os meus? - Perguntou a menina.

-Claro. Está pensando em tortas de morango.

Alice conteve o fôlego e se virou para Bella. -Tem razão!

Edward olhou sua mulher aos olhos com uma expressão terrivelmente sensual.

-Você pode ler os meus?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Certamente não - assentiu ele, - porque se não estaria muito mais que ruborizada.

-Olhe! - exclamou Alice. - Está se ruborizando. Sabe o que está pensando!

-Agora sim - respondeu a jovem esposa.

-E o que pensa? - Perguntou a menina.

-Minha nossa! -disse Bella. Estamos já perto da cozinha? Será melhor que não diga nada, Alice. Edward disse que tínhamos que ficar em silêncio.

O trio entrou nas pontas dos pés na cozinha, e Bella descobriu que estava muito mais limpa que a última vez que a tinha visto. Parecia que o forno queimado voltou a funcionar.

Morria de vontade de abri-lo e comprovar onde estava a grelha. Possivelmente quando Edward lhe desse as costas...

-Onde supõe que monsieur Stefan escondeu o bolo? – Perguntou Edward a Alice.

-No armário, possivelmente? - Sugeriu.

-Uma idéia excelente. Vamos dar uma olhada.

Enquanto os dois abriam todos os armários, Bella correu, embora em silêncio por necessidade, até o forno. Deu uma última olhada a seu marido para comprovar que Alice e ele seguiam ocupados e colocou a cabeça.

Tirou-a igualmente rápido, mas teve tempo de comprovar que o ralo voltava a estar à mesma altura que ela a tinha colocado.

-Isto é muito estranho - murmurou entre dentes.

-Disse algo? - Perguntou Edward enquanto se virava.

-Não - mentiu ela. - Encontrou o bolo?

-Não. Tenho a sensação de que o pessoal da cozinha a deve ter terminado, mas encontramos outro coberto de chantily que parece riquíssima.

- Chantily, é? - Perguntou Bella, com um renovado interesse.

-Hmm... Estou seguro.

Bella acreditou, pois estava lambendo um dedo.

-Está deliciosa - disse Alice, enquanto afundava o dedo no chantily e o levava a boca.

-Por acaso nenhum dos dois vai provar o bolo? - Perguntou Bella.

-Não.

-Eu não.

-Só chantily lhes farão mal no estômago.

-Uma lástima - disse Edward enquanto voltava a lamber o dedo, - mas é que somos tão felizes.

-Prove, Bella - disse Alice.

-Está bem. Mas só com um pedaço de bolo - disse Bella.

-Mas estragará o plano - disse Edward. - Alice e eu pensávamos deixar o bolo sem cobertura e que monsieur Stefan resolva o mistério pela manhã.

-Estou certa de que ele não achará nenhuma graça - disse Bella.

-Não acha graça de nada.

-Edward tem razão - acrescentou Alice. - Sempre está de mau humor e gosta de gritar em francês.

Ele aproximou um dedo cheio de chantily à boca de Bella.

-Prova Bella. Sabe que quer.

Bella ruborizou. Essas palavras se pareciam muito às que lhe havia dito no quarto, onde a tinha seduzido. Ele aproximou o dedo um pouco mais, mas ela retrocedeu antes que lhe roçasse os lábios.

-Uma lástima - ele disse. - Pensava que ia fazer.

-O quê? - Perguntou Alice.

-Nada - grunhiu Bella e em seguida, para demonstrar a Edward que não era uma covarde, aproximou um dedo ao dele, lubrificou um pouco de chantily e a comeu. - Meu Deus –disse, - está deliciosa.

-Já havia dito isso - disse Alice.

Bella esqueceu qualquer tentativa de ser a senhora digna da casa. Entre os três, demorou dois minutos para comer toda a cobertura do bolo.

.

* * *

Agora sim. Acho que limpei a minha barra com vocês né? Hmm... A propósito obrigada² M, adRii Marsters, Polly, lorena, mypallotx3, Missin e nandastewart pelos reviews!

E é de consenso geral que Rosalie é desagradável e que todas aqui *eu* quer estapear ela huahahaha. Oras e as discussões desses dois são muito engraçadas. Cada resposta na ponta da língua. E as listas dele hahaha

Edward é tão fofo quando está com as meninas, imaginem como seria com os próprios filhos...

Até mais e espero suas reviews! ツ


	13. Chapter 12

No dia seguinte, Bella despertou com uma leve disposição para seu marido. Era difícil manter-se aborrecida com um homem que adorava assim as crianças.

Que não levasse o casamento tão a sério como ela tivesse gostado? Isso não o convertia em má pessoa. Irreverente, possivelmente, mas não mau e, depois de todos esses anos de convivência com seu pai, Bella começava a pensar que ser irreverente era inclusive bom. Obviamente, Edward ainda tinha que mudar muito antes de ser o marido no qual ela pudesse confiar às cegas, mas, ao menos, a excursão da noite anterior com Alice tinha alimentado um pouco as esperanças de que poderiam ter um casamento decente.

Embora isso não quisesse dizer que estivesse pensando em cair em sua armadilha e tentasse seduzi-lo. Bella não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre quem teria o controle da dita situação. Imaginava perfeitamente. Se aproximaria para lhe dar um beijo, que era o único que ela sabia fazer, e, em poucos segundos, a sedutora teria se convertido em seduzida.

Entretanto, para ser justa, Edward tinha mantido sua palavra. Encarregou-se dos assuntos financeiros dela, para sua maior alegria, porque morria de vontade de trabalhar. Em algum momento da noite, Edward tinha deslizado um papel por debaixo da porta com toda a informação que ela necessitaria para tomar as rédeas de suas economias.

Era de agradecer que houvesse lembrado e Bella decidiu que, cada vez que quisesse estrangulá-lo, algo que acontecia com uma frequência que ela esperava que diminuísse com o tempo, pensaria em sua amabilidade.

Partiu para ver o novo advogado depois de tomar o café da manhã. Não tinha torradas, claro; a senhora Cope se negava rotundamente às fazer, algo que para Bella parecia um pouco presunçoso para uma governanta. Embora claro, se o único que podia esperar era outro quadrado seco e queimado que parecesse como se algum dia se originou de uma fatia de pão, estava certa de que não valia a pena discutir.

Mas então lembrou o que tinha visto na noite anterior: alguém tinha colocado a grelha onde ela a tinha deixado. Sabia-se o que fazia, e estava certa de que sim, em Masen Abbey poderiam voltar a comer torradas deliciosas toda a vida.

Disse a si mesma que devia comprovar quando voltasse.

O novo advogado de Bella era um homem de meia idade chamado Eric Yorkie, e era óbvio que Edward tinha deixado claro que sua mulher ficaria a cargo de suas finanças. O senhor Yorkie era a educação personificada, e inclusive expressou seu grande respeito pelos conhecimentos e a visão de Bella para os negócios. Quando lhe disse que investisse a metade de suas economias em uma conta conservadora e a outra metade no negócio do algodão, mais arriscado, o senhor Yorkie estalou a língua como amostra de aprovação pelo valor que Bella dava à diversificação.

Era a primeira vez que Bella tinha podido reclamar crédito por suas peritas gestões, e pareceu uma sensação embriagadora. Gostava de poder falar por si mesma e não ter que começar cada frase com: '-A meu pai gostaria... ou Meu pai acredita que...'

A única opinião de seu pai sobre o dinheiro era que era fonte de muita maldade e Bella estava encantada de poder dizer: '-Quero investir meu dinheiro da seguinte forma'. Imaginava que a maioria a consideraria excêntrica; normalmente, as mulheres não administravam seu próprio dinheiro. Mas não se importava. De fato, desfrutava muito de sua recém descoberta independência.

Quando retornou a Masen Abbey, estava de bom humor, e decidiu esforçar-se ainda mais em converter aquela grande propriedade em sua casa. Seus esforços dentro daquelas paredes tinham acabado em notórios fracassos, assim decidiu passar o dia fora e conhecer pessoalmente os arrendatários. Era uma aventura que valia a pena; sabia que, frequentemente, as relações entre dono e arrendatários marcavam a diferença entre as terras prósperas e as terras pobres. Se algo tinha aprendido como filha do vigário, era escutar as preocupações das pessoas e ajudá-los a encontrar soluções para seus problemas. Como senhora dessas terras, seu poder e posição seriam muito mais elevados, mas estava certa de que o processo seria o mesmo.

Aquilo sim é o que sabia fazer.

Embora claro, também sabia arrumar fornos e cuidar de rosas, e tudo tinha dado errado.

Retornou pouco depois do meio-dia e Amun a informou que o conde tinha saído para dar um passeio a cavalo.

Dava igual; preferia conhecer os arrendatários sem a imponente presença do conde junto a ela. Esme seria uma melhor companhia e Bella esperava que aceitasse.

E assim foi. Quando a encontrou no salão, Esme respondeu:

-Oh, fico encantada. Tive que me encarregar disso eu mesma durante anos e, para ser sincera, acho que não me vai muito bem.

-Bobagens. - Respondeu Bella com um sorriso cúmplice.

-Não, de verdade. Posso chegar a ser muito tímida e nunca soube o que dizer.

-Então, não fale mais. Estou encantada em assumir a responsabilidade, mas terá que me acompanhar para me guiar.

Quando saíram, o ar era frio, mas o sol estava no alto do céu e brilhava com a promessa de uma tarde cálida. Demoraram uns vinte minutos para chegar ao primeiro grupo de casas. Bella certamente teria demorado cinco minutos menos, mas fazia tempo que tinha aprendido a adaptar seu andar rápido e desbocados ao ritmo dos outros.

-A primeira casa é de Thom e Bessie Stillwell - disse Esme - Têm um pequeno pedaço de terra onde semeiam aveia e cevada. A senhora Stillwell também faz remendos para ganhar umas moedas mais.

-Stillwell - repetiu Bella enquanto anotava o sobrenome em uma pequena caderneta. - Aveia. Cevada. Remendos. - Levantou o olhar. - Filhos?

-Dois, acho. Ah, não, espera, agora são três. Faz alguns meses tiveram uma menina.

Bella bateu na porta e uma mulher de uns vinte e cinco anos atendeu.

-Oh, senhora Evenson, como vai? – Disse a Esme, quase se desculpando com o olhar. - Não a esperava. Gostaria de uma xícara de chá? Temo que não tenho bolachas.

-Não se preocupe senhora Stillwell - respondeu Esme. Não lhe avisamos que vínhamos, de modo que não esperávamos que nos recebesse com todas as honras.

-Não, não, claro que não - respondeu Bessie, mas não parecia muito convencida. Olhou Bella e começou a ficar nervosa. Tinha ouvido que o conde se casou e não se equivocava ao imaginar que Bella era a nova condessa. Esta decidiu tirar a dúvida.

-Como vai, senhora Stillwell? – disse. - Sou a nova condessa de Billington e é um prazer conhecê-la.

Bessie fez uma rápida reverência e balbuciou uma saudação. Bella se perguntou que experiências tinha tido aquela gente com a aristocracia para ficar tão nervosos com a sua presença. Desenhou seu mais cálido sorriso e disse:

-É a primeira arrendatária que visito. Terei que confiar em seus bons conselhos. Estou convencida de que saberá me dizer a melhor rota se eu quiser visitar todos outros nesta tarde.

Bessie agradeceu a sugestão de poder aconselhar uma condessa e o bate-papo continuou em um tom tão agradável quanto Bella podia esperar. Descobriu que os filhos dos Stillwell se chamavam Thom Júnior, Billy e Katey, e a família estava pensando em comprar outro porco e que o telhado tinha uma goteira, algo que Bella prometeu arrumar o antes possível.

-Não, Thom pode encarregar-se. É um faz tudo - disse Bessie. E em seguida baixou o olhar. - O que não temos são os materiais necessários.

Bella imaginou que o último ano tinha sido difícil para os Stillwell. Sabia que, em Bellfield, as colheitas não tinham sido tão abundantes como outros anos, e supôs que pelas cercanias de Masen Abbey tinha acontecido o mesmo.

-Então, me assegurarei de que lhes enviem os materiais – disse. - É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Ninguém tem que viver com goteiras no telhado.

Bessie lhe agradeceu e, no final do dia, Bella tinha tido tanto êxito com os arrendatários que, com frequência, Esme dizia:

-Não sei como faz. Acaba de conhecê-los e não sei por que pressinto que todos estariam dispostos a lançar-se sob as rodas de uma carroça por ti.

-Só tem que se assegurar de que saibam que está à vontade com eles. Quando souberem, ficarão a vontade contigo.

Esme sorriu.

-Creio que a senhora Smith não tem nenhuma duvida de que está cômoda com ela, depois de ver como subiste a uma escada e inspecionaste o ninho de pássaros de seu telhado.

-Não podia deixar de fazer. Se os pássaros estavam lhe tirando a palha do telhado poderiam ter provocado um problema sério. Por isso acho que o ninho deveria deslocar-se a alguma árvore próxima. Entretanto, não estou certa de como fazê-lo sem assustar às crias. ouvi que, se um humano tocar às crias, a mãe já não as alimentará nunca mais.

Esme meneou a cabeça.

-Onde aprende essas coisas?

-Com o meu cunhado - respondeu Bella enquanto agitava a mão no ar. - Sempre foi bastante científico. Já chegamos. Na última casa do dia.

-Aqui vive Sally Evans - disse Esme. - Enviuvou faz quase um ano.

-Que pena - murmurou Bella. - Do que morreu seu marido?

-De febre. Assolou o povoado o ano passado, mas ele foi à única vítima.

-A senhora Evans pode manter-se sozinha? Tem filhos?

-Não - respondeu Esme. - Estava casada menos de um ano. E não sei como ganha a vida. Imagino que dentro de pouco tempo buscará outro marido. Tem uma pequena horta e uns quantos animais, mas quando sacrificar os porcos não sei o que vai fazer. Seu marido era ferreiro, de modo que ela não tem nenhuma terra para tentar semear algo. Além disso, embora a tivesse, duvido que possa arrumar ela mesma.

-Sim - assentiu Bella enquanto levantava a mão para bater na porta, - trabalhar na terra é muito duro. Muito para uma mulher só. Ou um homem sozinho, dá no mesmo.

Sally Evans era mais jovem do que Bella esperava e em seguida reconheceu as linhas da dor gritando em seu pálido rosto. Estava claro que a mulher ainda chorava pelo seu marido.

Enquanto Esme as apresentava, Bella deu uma olhada na pequena casa. Estava limpa e ordenada, mas tinha um certo ar abandonado, como se Sally pudesse encarregar das pequenas coisas da vida, mas das grandes ainda não.

Tudo estava em seu lugar, mas havia um montão de roupa no chão que chegava até a altura do quadril de Bella e vários pedaços de uma cadeira quebrada abandonados esperando que alguém os arrumasse. A casa estava tão fria que Bella se perguntou quanto fazia que Sally não acendia o fogo.

Durante a visita, ficou claro que a jovem viúva se deixava levar pela vida. Seu marido e ela não tinham sido agraciados com filhos e agora estava só com sua dor.

Enquanto Bella pensava nisso, Esme estremeceu e era impossível decidir quem estava mais envergonhada, se Sally pela temperatura de sua casa ou Esme por havê-lo demonstrado.

-Sinto muito, senhora Evenson - disse Sally.

-Não, não se preocupe, de verdade, sou eu. Acho que estou incubando um resfriado e...

-Não tem que desculpar-se - interrompeu Sally, com um rosto bastante melancólico. - A casa está gelada e todas sabemos. Mas é que a chaminé está danificada e não pude arrumá-la ainda e...

-Por que não dou uma olhada? - disse Bella enquanto se levantava.

De repente, a expressão de Esme foi de autêntico pânico.

-Não vou tentar arrumá-la - disse Bella em um tom molesto. - Nunca tento arrumar nada que não sei arrumar.

Esme fez uma careta tão irônica que Bella sabia que morria por lembrar o assunto das torradas.

-Mas sei reconhecer quando algo está quebrado - continuou Bella.

-Por que não me ajudam a mover este tronco?

Sally se levantou imediatamente e, após alguns segundos, Bella estava de pé na chaminé, olhando para cima e sem ver nada.

-Isto está escuro como a noite. Sally, o que acontece quando tenta acender o fogo?

-A casa fica cheia de fumaça negra - respondeu a garota enquanto aproximava um abajur. Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam à escuridão, Bella levantou o olhar e viu que o buraco da chaminé estava imundo.

-Em minha opinião, só necessita uma boa limpeza. Enviaremos alguém imediatamente para fazê-lo. Estou certa de que o conde ficaria de acordo comigo em que...

-Ficaria de acordo contigo no quê? - Disse uma divertida voz da porta.

Bella ficou dura feito pedra. Edward não ia achar nenhuma graça encontrar-lhe com a cabeça metida em uma chaminé.

-Edward! - Exclamou Esme. - Que surpresa! Vêem e olhe o que...

-Parece que ouvi a voz de minha encantadora esposa - ele interrompeu.

Sally lhe respondeu:

-Foi muito amável. A chaminé...

-O quê?

Bella fez uma careta e considerou seriamente escalar pelo tubo da chaminé.

-Isabella - ele disse, muito sério, - saia da chaminé agora mesmo.

Ela viu alguns pequenos degraus na parede de pedra. Se subisse um ou dois, não poderia vê-la.

-Isabella! - Exclamou Edward, zangado.

-Edward, ela só... - Acrescentou Esme, em tom conciliador.

-De acordo, pois irei te buscar - disse ele, ainda mais zangado, apesar de que Bella acreditava que isso era impossível.

-Senhor! Não há espaço - disse Sally, presa pelo pânico.

-Isabella, vou contar até três - outra vez Edward, estava... Bom, Bella já não via o sentido a analisar quão zangado estava.

Queria sair e enfrentar suas reprimendas, de verdade que sim. Não era uma covarde por natureza, mas quando ele disse '-Um', ficou gelada, quando disse '-Dois', deixou de respirar e, se Edward disse '-Três', ela não o ouviu por cima do ruído do sangue que lhe pulsava nas orelhas.

Então, notou como ele se metia na chaminé ao seu lado e, de repente, recuperou o cérebro:

-Edward! Que demônios faz?

-Tentar colocar um pouco de sentido comum nessa tua cabecinha.

-À força? - Disse ela entre dentes. - Ai!

-O quê? - Perguntou ele.

-Seu cotovelo.

-Sim, bom, seu joelho...

-Estão bem? - Perguntou Esme, preocupada.

-Nos deixem sozinhos! - Gritou Edward.

-Bom, milord - disse Bella em tom sarcástico, - acho que aqui estamos bastante sozinhos...

-Mulher, deveria aprender quando deve se calar.

-Sim, bom... - E suas palavras ficaram no ar quando ouviu como a porta da casa se fechava. De repente ficou muito consciente de que estava metida em um espaço muito estreito com seu marido, e de que seus corpos estavam juntos de forma que não deveriam ser legais.

-Bella?

-Edward?

-Se importaria em me explicar por que está em uma chaminé?

-Não sei - respondeu ela, arrastando as palavras, orgulhando dela mesma por seu savoir-faire. - Quer me dizer você o que está fazendo em uma chaminé?

-Bella, não ponha a prova minha paciência.

Ela opinava que já tinham deixado atrás a fase das provas, mas foi preparada e guardou esses pensamentos para si. E disse:

-Não havia nenhum perigo, é obvio.

-É obvio - respondeu ele, e Bella se impressionou a quantidade de sarcasmo que imprimiu a essas duas palavras. Fazer algo assim era um talento.

-Só teria sido perigoso se o fogo estivesse aceso, mas não estava, claro.

-Um destes dias vou ter que te estrangular antes que se mate.

-Não recomendaria isso - disse ela, com um fio de voz, enquanto tentava deslizar-se para baixo. Se pudesse sair antes dele, ganharia tempo suficiente para chegar até o bosque. Edward nunca a apanharia entre essas árvores.

-Isabella..., pelo amor de Deus, o que está fazendo?

-Eh..., tento sair - respondeu ela, com a cabeça à altura de sua cintura. ficou presa ali.

Edward gemeu. Gemeu de verdade. Podia notar cada centímetro do corpo de sua mulher, e sua boca... Sua boca! Estava perigosa e deliciosamente perto de seu...

-Edward, encontra-se mau?

-Não - respondeu ele com a voz rouca enquanto tentava ignorar o fato de que notava o movimento de sua boca quando falava, e teve que fazer um grande esforço para ignorar que se movia contra seu umbigo.

-Está seguro? Sua voz não soa muito bem.

-Bella.

-Sim?

-Ponha-se de pé. Agora.

Ela fez isso, mas teve que rebolar bastante para conseguir, e depois de que Edward notasse seus seios contra a coxa, em seguida o quadril e logo o braço..., bom, teve que se concentrar com todas suas forças para que certas partes de sua anatomia não se excitassem mais do que já estavam. Mas não conseguiu.

-Bella - disse.

-Sim? - Voltava a ficar de pé, o que deixava sua boca em algum ponto indeterminável da parte baixa de seu pescoço.

-Levanta a cabeça. Só um pouco.

-Está seguro? Porque pode ser que fiquemos encaixados e...

-Já estamos encaixados.

-Não, poderia deslizar para baixo e...

-Não deslize para baixo!

-Oh.

Edward respirou fundo. E então ela se moveu. Não foi um grande movimento, só um ligeiro rebolado do quadril, mas bastou. E ele a beijou. Não poderia evitar nem sequer se a França tivesse invadido a Inglaterra, nem tampouco se o céu caísse sobre a terra, nem tampouco se seu maldito primo Laurent fosse herdar até o último pene.

Beijou-a, e voltou a beijá-la, e em seguida a beijou outra vez. E em seguida, ao fim, levantou a cabeça um segundo, só um segundo, para pegar ar, e a confusa mulher conseguiu falar.

-Por isso queria que levantasse a cabeça? - Perguntou.

-Sim, e agora cala.

Voltou a beijá-la e teria feito muito mais, mas estavam tão presos que, embora o tivesse tentado, não poderia abraçá-la.

-Edward - ela disse, quando ele se separou para tomar ar.

-Tem um talento especial para isto, sabia?

-Para beijar? - Perguntou ela, mais encantada do que teria gostado de demonstrar.

-Não, para falar cada vez que me separo para respirar.

-Oh.

-Embora o de beijar tampouco se dá mau. Um pouco mais de prática e será excelente.

Ela lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, todo um lucro considerando que ele não podia nem mover os braços.

-Não vou morder o anzol - disse ela. - O que queria dizer antes de seu parêntese é que Esme e Sally Evans devem estar muito preocupadas conosco.

-Imagino que curiosas, mas não preocupadas.

-Sim, bom, acredito que deveríamos tentar sair. Me cairá a cara de vergonha quando as vir. Acredito que sabem o que estamos fazendo e...

-Em tal caso, o dano já está feito - voltou a beijá-la.

-Edward! - Desta vez, nem sequer esperou que se separasse.

-E agora o quê? Estou tentando te beijar.

-E eu estou tentando sair desta imunda chaminé - e, para demonstrá-lo, começou a deslizar-se para baixo, submetendo-o à mesma tortura erótica de alguns minutos. Logo caiu ao chão com um golpe seco. - Já está - disse, enquanto saía a quatro patas pelo buraco e oferecia a Edward uma bonita vista de seu traseiro manchado de fuligem.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes para tentar controlar seu acelerado corpo.

-Vai sair ou não? - Perguntou Bella em tom divertido.

-Me dê um segundo - ele se agachou posto que, agora ela já não estava, mover-se era mais fácil, e saiu engatinhando.

-Minha nossa! - Riu Bella. - Se olhe!

Ele se olhou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado no chão. Estava coberto de fuligem.

-Você também está suja - respondeu ele.

Os dois puseram-se a rir, incapazes de negar quão estúpidos pareciam, e em seguida Bella disse:

-Ah, tinha-me esquecido. Hoje fui ver o senhor Yorkie.

-E estava tudo disposto a seu gosto?

-Sim, perfeito. De fato, foi muito emocionante poder me encarregar de minhas finanças sem intermediários. E também será de grande ajuda para ti.

-Mas como?

-Queria uma esposa que não interferisse em sua vida, não é?

Ele franziu o cenho.

-Eh..., sim, creio que o disse.

-De acordo, então é lógico acreditar que se tiver algo com que me entreter, não te incomodarei para nada.

Ele voltou a franzir o cenho, mas não disse nada.

Bella exalou.

-Ainda está zangado comigo, não?

-Não - respondeu ele com um suspiro. - Mas tem que deixar de fazer coisas potencialmente perigosas.

-Não era...

Ele levantou uma mão.

-Não o diga, Bella. Só recorda uma coisa. Agora está casada. Seu bem-estar já não concerne a ti só. O que faz mal a ti, faz-me mal . De modo que não quero que corra mais riscos desnecessários.

Bella disse para si mesma que era o mais doce que haviam lhe dito na vida e que, se tivessem em casa, teria se jogado em seus braços sem pensar. Após alguns segundos, disse:

-Como nos encontrou?

-Não foi difícil. Só segui o fio de arrendatários que falavam maravilhas de ti.

Ela sorriu.

-Acho que hoje fiz um bom trabalho.

-Sim - respondeu ele com suavidade. - Será uma magnífica condessa. Soube desde o começo.

-Arrumarei os danos que provoquei em casa, prometo. Olhei o forno e...

-Não me diga que tornou a brincar com o forno - disse Edward, que parecia o homem mais furioso da Inglaterra. Diga-me qualquer coisa, menos isso.

-Mas...

-Não quero ouvir. Amanhã, possivelmente. Mas hoje não. Não tenho forças para te dar a surra que merece.

-Surra? - Repetiu ela, ao tempo que erguia as costas em um gesto de ofendida indignação. Entretanto, antes que pudesse acrescentar algo mais, Esme abriu a porta e apareceu a cabeça.

-Menos mal que estão fora - disse. - Começávamos a ficarmos preocupadas. Sally estava convencida de que iam ficar presos aí toda a noite.

-Rogo que nos desculpe diante dela - disse Bella. - Comportamo-nos de forma abominável. - Como seu marido nem sequer se incomodou em balbuciar algo, deu-lhe um chute no pé. Então disse algo, mas, se era seu mesmo idioma, disse em palavras que Bella jamais tinha ouvido.

Ela se levantou, arrumou a saia, e conseguiu manchar ainda mais as luvas, e sem olhar a ninguém disse:

-Creio que deveríamos voltar para Masen Abbey, não lhes parece?

Esme assentiu em seguida. Edward não disse nada, mas se levantou, um gesto que Bella interpretou como um 'sim'. Despediram-se de Sally e partiram. Ele tinha vindo com uma pequena carruagem e, depois de passar todo o dia andando, tanto Bella como Esme o agradeceram.

Bella não disse nada em todo o trajeto e aproveitou para repassar mentalmente os acontecimentos do dia. A visita ao senhor Yorkie tinha sido uma maravilha. Tinha começado com muito bom pé com os arrendatários, que parecia que já a aceitavam sinceramente como a nova condessa. E tinha a sensação de que tinha avançado um pouco mais com seu marido que, apesar de que não a quisesse, estava claro que sentia por ela algo que ia além da luxúria e o agradecimento pelo fato de ter salvado sua fortuna.

Em definitivo, Bella se sentia feliz com a vida.

.

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews, espero que gostem deste capítulo. Fico aguardando o comentário de vocês!


	14. Chapter 13

Dois dias depois, Bella acreditava que queria estrangular à casa inteira. Esme, Rosalie, o seu marido..., especialmente o seu marido. De fato, a única pessoa que não queria estrangular era Alice, embora certamente porque a pobre só tinha seis anos.

Seu êxito com os arrendatários tinha resultado ser uma vitória efêmera. Após, tudo tinha saído errado. Tudo. Todos os da casa a olhavam como se fosse inepta. E isso a deixava louca.

Algo novo morria em sua estufa a cada dia. Converteu-se em um doentio pesadelo: tentar adivinhar que roseira iria decorar o céu cada manhã quando entrava no habitáculo.

E em seguida veio o assado de vitela que tinha feito para seu marido para provar o contrário quando ele havia dito que as condessas não sabiam cozinhar. Estava tão salgado que Edward não pôde ocultar embora tivesse tentado. Mas não o fez. Coisa que a irritou ainda mais.

Bella teve que jogar fora todo o assado. E nem sequer os porcos o comeram.

-Estou seguro de que quis amadurecê-lo corretamente - disse Edward enquanto todos outros tinham arcadas.

-Claro - disse Bella, apertando os dentes, maravilhada de ainda não se converterem em pó.

-Possivelmente confundiu o sal com outra especiaria.

-Sei o que é sal - gritou ela.

-Bella - disse Rosalie, um pouco muito doce. - Está claro que o assado está um pouco salgado. Tem que admiti-lo.

-Você - exclamou Bella, assinalando à garota de quatorze anos com o dedo indicador - deixa de falar como se eu fosse uma menina pequena. Já tive suficiente.

-Não deve ter me entendido.

-Aqui só há uma coisa a entender, e uma pessoa que tem que entender - a estas alturas, Bella virtualmente atirava fogo pela boca, e todos os da mesa estavam boquiabertos. - Casei-me com seu primo. E dá na mesma se você não gosta, dá na mesma se ele não gosta, e dá na mesma se eu não gosto. Casei-me com ele e pronto.

Parecia que Rosalie estava a ponto de responder ante aquela diatribe, de modo que Bella a interrompeu:

-A última vez que consultei as leis da Inglaterra e da Igreja da Inglaterra, o casamento era permanente. Assim será melhor que acostume a minha presença em Masen Abbey, porque não penso ir a nenhum lugar.

Edward tinha começado a aplaudir, mas Bella ainda estava muito furiosa com ele pelo comentário sobre o sal e lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. E em seguida, como estava convencida de que se ficasse um segundo a mais na sala de jantar faria mal a alguém, partiu.

Entretanto, seu marido reagiu com rapidez.

-Isabella, espera! - Gritou.

Contra seu critério, Bella se virou, embora não até que estivesse fora da sala de jantar, no corredor, onde ninguém da família poderia ver sua humilhação. Edward a tinha chamado de Isabella, e isso nunca era um bom sinal.

-O quê! - Respondeu, irada.

-O que disse na sala de jantar... - Começou a dizer ele.

-Sim, já sei que deveria estar arrependida por haver gritado com uma menina, mas não estou - disse, desafiante. - Rosalie esteve fazendo todo o possível para me deixar incômoda nesta casa, e não me surpreenderia que... - Calou-se porque se deu conta de que tinha estado a ponto de dizer que não se surpreenderia que fosse Rosalie quem tinha jogado o sal no assado.

-Que não se surpreenderia?

-Nada, - não ia obrigá-la a dizer. Bella se negou a difundir acusações infantis e insignificantes.

Edward esperou que ela continuasse e, quando se deu conta de que não ia fazer, disse:

-O que disse na sala de jantar..., isso de que o casamento é permanente. Queria que soubesse que estou de acordo.

Bella o olhou fixamente porque não estava certa do que queria dizer.

-Sinto muito se feri seus sentimentos - disse muito devagar.

Ela ficou boquiaberta. Estava se desculpando?

-Mas quero que saiba que, apesar destes... contratempos mais que insignificantes...

Bella voltou a fechar a boca e a ficar séria.

Ele não devia ter percebido, porque seguiu falando.

-... Acho que está se convertendo em uma condessa soberba. Seu comportamento com os arrendatários no outro dia foi magnífico.

-Está me dizendo que me dou melhor fora de Masen Abbey que dentro? - Perguntou ela.

-Não, claro que não. - Edward exalou e jogou o grosso cabelo bronze para trás. - Só tento dizer... Diabos - disse entre dentes. - Que tento dizer?

Bella conteve a vontade de fazer algum comentário sarcástico e esperou com os braços cruzados. No final, Edward lhe ofereceu uma folha de papel e disse:

-Toma.

-O que é isto? - Perguntou ela enquanto a aceitava.

-Uma lista.

-Claro - murmurou ela. Uma lista. Justo o que necessitava. Até agora, tive muita sorte com as listas.

-Esta é distinta - disse ele, em um óbvio intento de ser paciente com ela.

Bella desdobrou a folha e leu:

ATIVIDADES PARA FAZER COM MINHA MULHER

1. Um passeio a cavalo e um pic-nic no campo.

2. Voltar a visitar os arrendatários como um casal unido.

3. Uma viagem a Londres. Bella precisa de vestidos novos.

4. Lhe ensinar a escrever suas próprias listas. É uma atividade endemoniadamente entretida.

Ela levantou a cabeça.

-Endemoniadamente entretida, neh?

-Hmm, sim. Pensei que possivelmente iria querer provar com algo como: 'Sete formas de silenciar à senhora Volturi'.

-Gostei da idéia - murmurou, antes de voltar a concentrar-se na lista.

5. Levá-la para ver o mar.

6. Beijá-la até que perca o sentido.

7. Beijá-la até que eu perca o sentido.

Edward soube em que momento chegou às duas últimas propostas, porque suas bochechas se ruborizaram ligeiramente.

-O que significa isto? - Perguntou ela ao fim.

-Significa, querida mulher, que eu também me dei conta de que o casamento é para sempre.

-Não entendo.

-Já é hora de que nosso casamento seja normal.

Ela ruborizou ainda quando escutou a palavra «normal».

-Entretanto - continuou ele, - no que deveria de ser um momento de loucura transitória, aceitei sua proposta de te dar tempo para me conhecer melhor antes de termos intimidade.

A estas alturas, Bella já estava como um tomate.

-Portanto, decidi te dar todas as oportunidades possíveis para me conhecer melhor, todas as oportunidades para que se sinta cômoda em minha presença.

-Como diz?

-Escolha uma atividade da lista. Faremos amanhã.

Bella separou os lábios de surpresa. Seu marido a estava cortejando. Ia ser uma mulher cortejada. Nunca tinha sonhado que Edward fizesse algo tão perfeitamente romântico. Embora ele jamais admitisse nem um ápice de romantismo em suas ações. De sedução, possivelmente. Inclusive de mulherengo, travesso ou apaixonado. Mas romântico, não.

Entretanto, ela o via de outra forma. E isso era o importante. Sorriu e voltou a ler a lista.

-Sugiro o número seis ou o número sete - disse ele.

Ela o olhou. Estava sorrindo daquela forma fina, cortês e despreocupada que devia ter quebrado corações daqui a Londres e de volta.

-Não sei muito bem se entendi a diferença – disse - entre me beijar até que eu perca o sentido ou me beijar até que você o perca.

A voz de Edward se converteu em um rouco sussurro.

-Posso lhe mostrar isso.

-Não o duvido - respondeu ela, fazendo um esforço para parecer coquete apesar de que tinha o coração acelerado e suas pernas tremiam. - Mas escolho as duas primeiras opções. Será muito singelo fazer um pic-nic e visitar os arrendatários no mesmo dia.

-Opções um e dois, então - disse ele com uma ágil reverencia. - Mas não se surpreenda se te assalto com o número seis.

-Edward...

Ele a olhou fixamente alguns segundos:

-E a sete.

Programaram a saída para o dia seguinte. Bella não se surpreendeu com a pressa de Edward; mostrou-se bastante decidido a fazer o que fosse para levá-la à cama. Embora estivesse surpreendida por sua pouca resistência ao plano de seu marido; era consciente de que estava começando a ceder.

-Pensei que poderíamos ir a cavalo - disse Edward quando se reuniu com ela ao meio-dia. - Faz um dia esplêndido e seria uma lástima nos encerrar em uma carruagem.

-Uma idéia excelente, milord - respondeu Bella. - Ou o seria, se eu soubesse montar a cavalo.

-Não sabe montar a cavalo?

-Os vigários não ganham o suficiente para comprar cavalos - disse ela com um sorriso.

-Então, terei que te ensinar.

-Espero que hoje não - riu ela. Necessito de tempo para me preparar mentalmente para as dores e as assaduras que é certo que terei.

-Minha carruagem ainda não está arrumada do percalço de nossa última saída. Animada a dar um passeio normal e corrente?

-Só se prometer caminhar depressa - disse Bella com um pícaro sorriso. - Nunca gostei de passeios lentos.

-Por que não me surpreende?

Ela o olhou através dos cílios. Era uma expressão de flerte nova para ela, embora parecia de tudo natural diante da presença de seu marido.

-Não te surpreende? - Perguntou ela, fingidamente zombadora.

-Digamos que custo a te imaginar atacando a vida se não for com um completo entusiasmo.

Bella riu enquanto punha-se a correr.

-Então, vamos. Ainda tenho que atacar o dia.

Edward a seguiu, com uma mescla de pernada e passo longo.

-Me espere! - Gritou ao final. - Não esqueça que levo o peso da cesta de comida.

Bella se deteve em seco.

-Sim, claro. Espero que monsieur Stefan nos tenha preparado algo delicioso.

-Seja o que for, cheira uma maravilha.

-Um pouco do peru assado de ontem? - Perguntou, esperançosa, enquanto tentava ver o que havia dentro da cesta.

Ele a levantou por cima de sua cabeça enquanto seguia caminhando.

-Agora não pode ir muito longe, porque eu controlo a comida.

-Tem pensado me matar de fome até que me renda?

-Se for minha única opção de conseguir o que quero - inclinou-se para ela. - Não sou um homem orgulhoso. Ganharei pelo bem ou pelo mal.

-E me matar de fome é bem ou mal?

-Acho que depende de quanto demore.

Bem a tempo, o estômago de Bella rugiu.

Com um travesso sorriso, Edward disse:

-Isto vai ser muito, muito fácil.

Ela se burlou dele antes de continuar pelo caminho.

-Olhe! - Exclamou enquanto se detinha diante de um enorme carvalho. - Alguém pendurou um balanço nesta árvore.

-Pendurou-o meu pai para mim quando tinha oito anos - recordou Edward. - Estava acostumado a me balançar durante horas.

-Ainda aguenta peso?

-Alice vem quase todo os dias.

Ela lhe lançou um sardônico olhar.

-Eu peso um pouco mais que Alice.

-Não muito mais. Venha, por que não tenta?

Bella sorriu como uma menina pequena quando se sentou na placa de madeira que o pai de Edward tinha utilizado como assento.

-Me empurra?

Ele se inclinou e fez uma reverência.

-Sou seu fiel criado, senhora - deu um primeiro empurrão e ela começou a voar.

-Eu adoro! - Exclamou a jovem. - Fazia anos que não me balançava.

-Mais alto?

-Mais!

Edward a empurrou até que pareceu que seus pés tocavam o céu.

-Acho que já é suficientemente alto - disse ela. Começou a ter o estômago revolto. Quando conseguiu um balanço mais sossegado, perguntou: - E falando de meu pobre e aflito estômago, de verdade pensa em me matar de fome até que me renda?

Ele sorriu.

-Tenho tudo planejado até o último detalhe. Um beijo por um pedaço de peru assado, dois por um pão-doce.

-Há pão-doce? - Bella pensou que ia ficar de água na boca. Podia ser que a senhora Cope não encontrasse o ponto perfeito das torradas, mas fazia os melhores pães-doces deste lado do muro de Adriano.

-Hmm... Hmm. E geléia de amora. A senhora Cope diz que passou todo o dia frente ao fogo para que ficasse perfeita.

-Fazer geléia não é tão difícil - disse Bella enquanto encolhia de ombros. - Eu fiz milhares de vezes. De fato...

-De fato, o quê?

-É uma idéia magnífica! - Disse a si mesma.

-Não sei por quê, mas estou estremecendo - murmurou ele. - Bom, na realidade sim que o sei. Poderia ter algo haver com o incêndio em minha cozinha, ou com os estranhos aromas que emanam da minha estufa, ou possivelmente com o assado...

-Nada disso foi minha culpa - ela interrompeu, golpeando o chão com os pés e detendo o balanço. - E se pensasse mais de meio segundo, veria que digo a verdade.

Edward pensou que tinha cometido um engano tático ao trazer a luz seus recentes desastres domésticos durante o que se supunha que tinha que ser uma tarde para seduzir sua esposa.

-Bella - disse em um tom mais conciliador.

Ela desceu do balanço e apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

-Alguém está me sabotando, e penso descobrir por que. E quem – acrescentou.

-Pode ser que tenha razão - murmurou ele, embora não o dizia de coração. Só queria tranquilizá-la. Entretanto, assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, de repente viu que era verdade. Não tinha sentido que Bella, ao que parecia muito capacitada para fazer qualquer coisa, tivesse incendiado uma cozinha, tivesse matado todas as plantas da estufa e houvesse confundido o sal com Deus sabe o que outra coisa ao preparar o assado. Nem sequer a pessoa mais inútil teria obtido tudo isso em só duas semanas.

Entretanto, não queria pensar em sabotagens, em planos diabólicos nem em plantas mortas. Hoje não, porque tinha que concentrar todas suas energias em seduzir sua mulher.

-Podemos falar disso outro dia? - Perguntou enquanto abria a cesta da comida. - Prometo que escutarei suas alegações, mas hoje é um dia muito bonito para nos preocupar com essas coisas.

Durante um segundo, Bella não reagiu, mas logo assentiu.

-Não quero arruinar nosso magnífico pic-nic.

Então, ela entrecerrou os olhos com picardia e disse:

-Monsieur Stefan não colocou aí dentro as sobras do assado de vitela, não é?

Edward reconheceu a oferta de paz que ela fazia e a aceitou.

-Não, acho que acabou o último pedaço nesta manhã.

-Ah, sim - murmurou. - Se não recordar mal, os porcos nem sequer o tocaram.

O coração de Edward estremeceu ao olhá-la. Muito poucas pessoas tinham a capacidade de rir de suas falhas. Cada dia que passava, o afeto que sentia por sua mulher era maior. Fez uma escolha rápida, mas não se equivocou.

Com um suspiro, pensou que gostaria de desenvolver um afeto ainda mais profundo antes de estalar.

-Aconteceu algo? - Perguntou ela.

-Não, por quê?

-Suspirou.

-Sério?

-Sim.

Voltou a suspirar.

-Voltou a fazê-lo - exclamou ela.

-Sei. É que...

Ela piscou, com expressão impaciente, e ao fim tentou lhe surrupiar mais informação com um:

-É que o quê?

-É que vai ter que ser o número seis - grunhiu ele, enquanto deixava a cesta no chão e a abraçava. - Não posso esperar nem um segundo mais.

Antes que Bella pudesse recordar no que consistia a proposta número seis, os lábios dele estavam pegos aos seus e a estava beijando com uma paixão tão selvagem que era incrivelmente terna. A boca de Edward era cada vez mais apaixonada, e lhe esquentou a pele. Sem dar-se conta, levou-a até uma árvore e se serviu de sua corpulência para colar seu corpo ao dela de forma muito íntima.

Notava cada curva, da luxuriosa turgidez de seus seios até a suave largura dos quadris. A lã do vestido era grossa, mas não ocultava a reação de seu corpo diante de suas carícias. E nada poderia ter ocultado os delicados suspiros que saíam de sua boca.

Desejava-o. Possivelmente não o entendesse, mas o desejava tanto como ele a ela.

Deixou-a no chão e estirou a manta de pic-nic debaixo deles. Já tinha tirado o chapéu e agora lhe desfez o coque, deixando que as longas mechas de cabelo caíssem entre seus dedos.

-Mais suave que a seda - sussurrou. - Mais suave que o amanhecer.

Ela gemeu um som que recordou ligeiramente o nome de Edward. Ele sorriu, emocionado por ter despertado seu desejo até o ponto de que nem sequer podia falar.

-A beijarei até te deixar sem sentido - murmurou, trocando a expressão por um sorriso muito masculino. - Já te disse que saltaria diretamente à opção número seis.

-E qual é o número sete? - Conseguiu dizer ela.

-Já a alcançamos - disse com voz rouca. Pegou a mão e a levou ao peito. - Olhe. - O coração pulsava acelerado debaixo de sua delicada palma e o olhou maravilhada.

-Eu? Eu fiz isso?

-Você. Só você - seus lábios encontraram o pescoço de Bella e a distraiu enquanto seus hábeis dedos lhe desabotoavam o vestido. Tinha que vê-la, tinha que tocá-la. Se não, tornaria-se louco. Estava convencido. Pensou em como torturou a si mesmo tentado imaginar o longo que seria seu cabelo. Ultimamente, submeteu-se a uma agonia ainda pior: passar o dia imaginando como seriam seus seios. A forma. O tamanho. A cor dos mamilos. Esse exercício mental sempre o deixava em um estado muito incômodo, mas não podia evitá-lo.

A única solução era despi-la... de tudo, por completo, e dar um descanso a sua imaginação enquanto o resto de seu corpo desfrutava da realidade.

Por fim seus dedos chegaram a um botão que ficava por debaixo das costelas e, muito devagar, abriu as duas peças do vestido. Não usava espartilho, só uma delicada regata de algodão. Era branca, quase virginal. Excitou-o mais que a lingerie francesa mais provocadora, e só porque ela a usava. Nunca em sua vida tinha desejado ninguém como desejava a sua mulher.

Suas grandes mãos encontraram as barras da regata e deslizaram para baixo, acariciando a sedosa calidez de sua pele. Ela contraiu os músculos e, instintivamente, o estômago encolheu. Ele estremeceu de necessidade enquanto suas mãos foram subindo, adaptando-se a suas costelas, e em seguida seguiram subindo até que encontraram a suave e feminina curva de um seio.

-Oh, Edward - suspirou ela quando ele cobriu o seio com a mão e o apertou.

-Meu Deus - ele respondeu, que acreditava que estalaria ali mesmo. Não o via, mas o notava. Era do tamanho perfeito para sua mão. Quente, doce e suave e, maldita seja se não o saboreasse ali mesmo ia perder o controle por completo.

Obviamente, havia muitas possibilidades de que saborear seus seios também lhe fizesse perder o controle, mas se esqueceu de tudo assim que afastou a regata.

Conteve o fôlego quando por fim a viu.

-Meu Deus - suspirou.

Bella em seguida fez gesto de cobrir-se.

-Sinto muito, eu...

-Não diga que sente - ordenou ele com brutalidade.

Tinha sido um estúpido ao pensar que vê-la nua finalmente poria fim às aflições eróticas de sua imaginação.

A realidade era muito mais deliciosa; duvidava que pudesse voltar a realizar suas atividades diárias sem recordá-la assim em sua imaginação. Constantemente. Justo como estava agora.

Inclinou-se e lhe deu um suave beijo debaixo de um seio.

-É bela - sussurrou.

Bella, a quem não tinham chamado feia, mas tampouco havia passado a vida escutando galanteios por sua beleza, ficou calada. Edward a beijou debaixo do outro seio.

-Perfeita.

-Eh… sei que não sou...

-Não diga nada a menos que vá me dar razão - disse muito sério.

Ela sorriu. Não pôde evitá-lo.

E então, justo quando estava a ponto de dizer algo para tomar o cabelo, a boca de Edward localizou seu mamilo, fechou-se sobre ele e ela se esqueceu de tudo. Distintas sensações invadiram seu corpo e, embora quisesse, não poderia articular uma palavra ou formular um pensamento.

Mas não queria. Só queria arquear as costas para ele e apertar-se contra sua boca.

-É melhor do que tinha sonhado - murmurou ele contra sua pele. - Mais do que tinha imaginado - levantou a cabeça o justo para obsequiá-la com um pícaro sorriso. - E tenho muito boa imaginação.

Uma vez mais, Bella não pôde reprimir um tenro sorriso, porque estava muito emocionada com os esforços que ele estava fazendo para que aquela primeira experiência íntima entre eles não resultasse entristecedora. Bom, não era de tudo certo. Estava tentando afligi-la, esforçando-se para exercer sua magia sobre cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo, mas também estava tentando não perder o sorriso nem um instante.

Era um homem melhor do que queria que acreditassem. Bella sentiu algo quente e doce em seu coração, e se perguntou se seriam os primeiros brilhos do amor.

Presa em uma nova de onda de sensações, levantou as mãos, que até agora tinham estado junto a seu corpo, e entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo bronze de Edward. Era curto e suave e ele virou a cabeça para que o cabelo a acariciasse na bochecha.

Ele demorou alguns segundos e em seguida levantou seu corpo para poder olhá-la.

-Meu Deus, Bella - disse com palavras tremulas, - como te desejo. Nunca saberá o quanto...

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas diante da sincera emoção que percebeu em sua voz.

-Edward - começou a dizer, mas então se estremeceu quando uma rajada de vento lhe acariciou a pele.

-Tem frio - disse ele.

-Não - mentiu ela, que não queria que nada, nem sequer o tempo, rompesse esse precioso momento.

-Tem frio - afastou-se e começou a abotoar o vestido. - Sou um animal - disse entre dentes. - Seduzir-te aqui na primeira vez ao ar livre. Em cima da erva.

-Um animal maravilhoso - tentou brincar ela.

Ele a olhou e seus olhos verdes arderam com uma emoção que ela não tinha visto nunca. Era ardente, e selvagem e maravilhosamente possessivo.

-Quando te tornar minha mulher, eu farei direito: em nossa cama de casamento. E então... - Inclinou-se e lhe deu um apaixonado beijo - não penso te deixar sair em uma semana. Ou duas.

Bella o olhava atônita porque ainda não acreditava que ela tivesse despertado tal paixão nesse homem. Tinha estado com as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo e era ela, uma singela garota do campo, quem fazia seu coração pulsar.

Então, Edward a puxou pelo braço e, quando Bella se viu arrastada de volta para Masen Abbey, gritou:

-Espera! Aonde vamos?

-Para casa. Agora mesmo.

-Não podemos.

Ele se virou muito devagar.

-Ao diabo com não podemos.

-Edward, olhe a linguagem.

Ele ignorou a reprimenda.

-Isabella, cada centímetro de meu corpo arde por ti, e não pode negar que te ocorre o mesmo. Quer me dar um bom motivo pelo qual não deveria te arrastar até Masen Abbey agora mesmo e fazer amor até que nós dois caiamos extasiados?

Ela ruborizou diante de um discurso tão sincero.

-Os arrendatários. Tínhamos que ir visitá-los esta tarde.

-Ao demônio os arrendatários. Podem esperar.

-Mas já enviei alguém a casa de Sally Evans para lhe dizer que iríamos inspecionar a limpeza da chaminé. - Edward não se deteve e seguiu arrastando-a para casa.

-Não se incomodará.

-Sim que o fará - insistiu ela. Com certeza limpou toda a casa e preparou chá. Seria o cúmulo da má educação não nos apresentar. E ainda mais depois do número que montamos em sua casa no inicio da semana.

Ele recordou da cena na chaminé, embora isso não servisse para melhorar seu humor. O último que precisava eram lembranças desse dia em que ficou preso com sua mulher em um espaço tão estreito.

-Edward - disse Bella pela última vez, - temos que ir ver. Não temos outra opção.

-Mas não está me rechaçando, verdade?

-Não! - Exclamou ela, em voz alta e com sinceridade.

Ele blasfemou entre dentes e amaldiçoou em voz baixa.

-Está bem - disse. - Visitamos Sally Evans e pronto. Quinze minutos lá e voltamos para Masen Abbey.

Bella assentiu.

Edward voltou a amaldiçoar enquanto tentava não pensar muito no fato de que seu corpo ainda não tinha recuperado seu estado relaxado. Ia ser uma tarde da mais incômoda.

.

* * *

Espero que vocês gostem deste capítulo, não tive tempo de ler os reviews de vocês do cap anterior, mas deste já agradeço.

Ah não deixem de postar as suas reviews deste cap.


	15. Chapter 14

Bella pensou que Edward estava muito bem com aquele contratempo. Estava de mau humor, sim, mas ficava claro que estava tentando tomar-lhe com filosofia, embora nem sempre o conseguisse.

Demonstrou sua impaciência de mil maneiras. Bella sabia que nunca esqueceria o rosto de Sally Evans quando viu Edward beber o chá de uma vez só, deixar a xícara no prato, dizer que era o chá mais delicioso que tinha provado na vida e agarrar Bella pela mão e quase lançá-la para a porta.

E tudo em dez segundos.

Bella queria ficar zangada com ele. De verdade que queria, mas não podia porque sabia que ela era a causa de sua impaciência, o muito que a desejava. E era uma sensação muito emocionante para ignorá-la.

Entretanto, era importante para ela causar uma boa impressão nas pessoas, de modo que, quando Sally lhes perguntou se queriam comprovar os avanços na limpeza da chaminé, Bella disse que ficariam encantados.

-Ocorre que foi um pouco mais complicado que uma simples limpeza - disse Sally enquanto saíam de sua casa. - Havia algo entupido... Não sei muito bem o que era.

-O importante é que já está arrumado - respondeu Bella enquanto saía. - Ultimamente tem feito frio, e ainda fará mais - viu uma escada apoiada contra a parede da casa. - Por que não subo e dou uma olhada?

Quase não tinha alcançado o segundo degrau quando notou as mãos de Edward na sua cintura. Em segundos, voltava a estar no chão.

-Por que não fica aqui embaixo? - Respondeu ele.

-Mas quero ver...

-Se for imperativo que vá um dos dois, irei eu - grunhiu ele.

Ao redor da casa se reuniu um pequeno grupo de vizinhos, todos visivelmente impressionados pela implicação do conde nos assuntos de seus arrendatários. Bella se colocou entre eles enquanto Edward subia a escada e estava a ponto de estalar de orgulho quando escutou comentários como: "O conde é dos bons" ou "Não é muito presunçoso para realizar nenhum trabalho".

Edward caminhou por cima do telhado e olhou à chaminé.

-Tudo parece correto - disse.

Bella se perguntou se tinha alguma experiência prévia com chaminés na qual apoiar-se, mas então disse a si mesma que dava igual. Parecia que sabia do que falava que era a única coisa importante para os arrendatários e, além disso, o homem que tinha realizado a limpeza estava junto a ela e tinha assegurado que a tinha deixado como nova.

-Então, Sally não terá nenhum problema para esquentar a casa este inverno? - Perguntou ela.

John Bailstock, o pedreiro e limpador, respondeu:

-Nenhum. De fato, terá...

Interromperam os gritos de:

-Deus Santo! O conde!

Bella levantou o olhar horrorizado e viu seu marido cambaleando no alto da escada. Ficou petrificada em alguns segundos, com a sensação de que o tempo passava em frente aos seus olhos muito mais devagar do que o normal. A escada rangeu muito forte e, antes que pudesse reagir, Edward estava voando pelos ares e arrastava a escada que, virtualmente, desmoronava-se diante de seus olhos.

Bella gritou e pôs-se a correr, mas quando chegou até seu marido, ele já tinha caído no chão e estava imóvel.

-Edward? - Exclamou, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. - Está bem? Por favor, me diga que está bem.

Graças a Deus, o conde abriu os olhos.

-Por que será que sempre acabo ferido quando está perto? - Disse, cansado.

-Não tive nada que ver com isto! - Respondeu ela, horrorizada diante de sua insinuação. - Sei que acha que estraguei o forno, e arruinei a estufa, e...

-Sei - ele interrompeu. Sua voz quase não era audível, mas desenhou um pequeno sorriso. - Só brincava.

Bella suspirou aliviada. Podia-se brincar queria dizer que não estava tão ferido gravemente, não? Obrigou-se a tranquilizar-se e ordenou ao seu coração que deixasse de pulsar tão depressa... Não recordava ter sofrido nunca um medo tão paralisante. Agora tinha que ser forte; tinha que ser como sempre: eficaz, tranquila e capaz de tudo.

De modo que respirou fundo e disse:

-Onde dói?

-Acreditaria se digo que dói todo o corpo?

Ela clareou a garganta.

-Na realidade, sim. Foi uma boa queda.

-Creio que não tenha quebrado nada.

-Dá na mesma; ficarei mais tranquila se o verificar eu mesma - começou a lhe tocar as costelas e a inspecionar seu corpo. - O que sente? - Perguntou ao lhe apertar uma costela.

-Dói - respondeu ele em tom neutro. - Embora possa ser uma dor residual do acidente que tivemos com a carruagem antes de nos casar.

-Minha nossa, tinha esquecido. Deve pensar que trago má sorte.

Ele fechou os olhos, o que não era o "Claro que não!" que ela esperava. Bella pegou o braço e, antes de decidir se o tinha quebrado ou só era uma entorse, seus dedos localizaram algo quente e pegajoso.

-Meu Deus! - Gritou, olhando fixamente seus dedos manchados de vermelho. - Está sangrando? Está sangrando!

-Sangrando? - Ele se virou e olhou o braço. - Estou sangrando.

-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou ela, histérica, enquanto lhe inspecionava o braço com muito mais cuidado que antes. Tinha ouvido falar de feridas em que o osso quebrado atravessava a pele. Que Deus lhes ajudasse se fosse o caso de Edward; Bella não tinha nem ideia de como curar uma ferida assim, embora estivesse segura de que desmaiaria antes de poder tentar.

Um homem deu um passo à frente e disse:

-Milady, creio que arranhou a pele com um pedaço de madeira da escada ao cair.

-Sim, claro - Bella olhou para a escada, que estava em pedaços no chão.

Vários homens formaram redemoinhos ao redor dos pedaços e um disse:

-Há uma mancha de sangue.

Ela meneou a cabeça e se virou para seu marido:

-Deve estar cheio de estilhaço - disse.

-Perfeito. E creio que quer tirar isso não é?

-São as coisas que faz uma esposa - disse ela pacientemente. - E, eu sou sua esposa.

-Como tinha começado a saborear - disse ele entre dentes. - De acordo, continue.

Quando Bella se propunha algo, não havia quem a detivesse. Pediu a três vizinhos que a ajudassem a entrar com Edward na casa de Sally Evans e enviou dois a mais para Masen Abbey para que lhes enviassem uma carruagem muito ampla para que os levassem para casa. Pediu a jovem viúva que fizesse pequenas bandagens com uma anágua, que prometeu repor quando aquilo houvesse passado.

-E ferve um pouco de água - disse-lhe.

Sally virou sobre si mesma, com uma jarra de cerâmica nas mãos.

-Fervê-la? Não prefere começar a limpar as feridas com isto?

-Eu preferiria água na temperatura ambiente - disse Edward. - Não gosto de acrescentar queimaduras na lista de feridas. - Bella apoiou as mãos nos quadris.

-Ferva-a. Ou, ao menos, esquente. Sei que me sinto muito mais limpa quando me lavo com água quente. Portanto, é lógico que a água quente também limpe melhor a ferida. E sei que não devemos deixar nenhuma lasca.

-Ferverei - disse Sally. - Ainda bem que a chaminé está arrumada.

Bella voltou a concentrar-se em seu marido. Não tinha nenhum osso quebrado, mas estava cheio de machucados. Utilizou umas pinças que pediu emprestado a Sally para arrancar as lascas que estavam cravadas na parte superior do braço.

Ela arrancou. Ele fez uma careta de dor.

Ela voltou a arrancar. E ele fez outra careta.

-Se doer, pode gritar – disse. - Não o verei como um ser mais fraco por isso.

-Não necessito... Ai!

-Sinto muito - disse ela com sinceridade. - Estava distraída.

Ele grunhiu em voz baixa algo que ela não conseguiu entender, embora tinha a sensação de que se supunha que não tinha que fazê-lo. Bella se obrigou a não olhá-lo no rosto, algo que tinha descoberto que gostava de fazer, e se concentrar na ferida. Ao cabo de vários minutos, tinha arrancado todas as lascas e estava muito satisfeita.

-Por favor, me diga que terminou - disse Edward quando ela anunciou que essa era a última.

-Não estou certa - respondeu ela, enrugando o rosto enquanto voltava a examinar a ferida. - Arranquei todas as lascas, mas não sei o que fazer com o corte. Pode ser que necessite pontos.

Edward empalideceu, e Bella não sabia se era pela idéia dos pontos ou por acaso de ser ela quem teria que dar.

Apertou os lábios enquanto pensava e, ao final, disse:

-Sally, o que te parece? Pontos?

A viúva se aproximou com um caldeirão de água quente

-Sim, sim. Necessita de pontos.

-Não poderia ter a opinião de um profissional? - Perguntou Edward.

-Há algum doutor perto? - Perguntou Bella a Sally.

A mulher meneou a cabeça.

Bella se virou para Edward.

-Não, não pode. Vou ter que costurar eu.

Ele fechou os olhos.

-Já o fez antes?

-Claro - mentiu ela. - É como costurar uma colcha. Sally, tem linha?

A jovem viúva já havia pegado um carretel da caixa de costura e o deixou na mesa, ao lado de Edward. Bella afundou um pedaço de tecido limpo na água quente e lavou a ferida.

-Assim ficará limpa antes de fechá-la - explicou.

Quando terminou, rompeu um pedaço de linho e também o afundou na água.

-Possivelmente também me serviria com a agulha - disse a si mesmo, e em seguida colocou a agulha também. - Lá vamos - disse com uma alegria fingida. A pele de Edward parecia tão rosada, sã e..., bom, tão viva. Justamente o contrário das últimas bainhas de vestido que tinha costurado.

-Está certa de que já fez isso antes?

Ela sorriu um pouco tensa.

-Mentiria a você?

-Não quero ouvir a resposta.

-Edward!

-Venha, acaba logo com isso.

Ela respirou fundo e cravou a agulha. O primeiro ponto foi o pior, embora Bella descobriu que sua pequena mentira resultou ser verdade: era um pouco como costurar uma colcha. Empreendeu a tarefa com a mesma devoção e concentração que aplicava a tudo na vida e, após instantes, Edward tinha uma bela fileira de pontos no braço.

Também tinha terminado o que restava da única garrafa de conhaque que havia na casa de Sally Evans.

-Também compraremos uma - disse Bella, com um sorriso a modo de desculpa.

-Compraremos uma casa inteira - disse Edward, arrastando as palavras.

-OH, não é necessário - disse Sally em seguida. - Esta está como nova, com a chaminé arrumada.

-Ah, sim - disse Edward, que estava muito falador. - Bonita chaminé. Vi. Sabia que a vi?

-Todos sabemos - disse Bella, em um tom do mais paciente. - O vimos subido o telhado.

-Claro, é verdade - sorriu e em seguida teve soluço.

Bella se virou para Sally e disse:

-Está acostumado a ficar um pouco tolo quando fica bêbado.

-E quem pode culpá-lo? - Respondeu Sally. - Se me tivessem costurando , teria necessitado duas garrafas de conhaque inteiras.

-E eu três - disse Bella enquanto acariciava o braço de Edward. Não queria que se preocupasse que as duas mulheres pensassem que era um fraco por beber álcool para suportar a dor.

Mas ele ainda seguia dando voltas ao comentário de que estava bêbado.

-Não estou bêbado! - Disse, indignado. - Um cavalheiro nunca se embebeda.

-De verdade? - Perguntou Bella com um paciente sorriso.

-Um cavalheiro se confunde - disse, assentindo decidido. - Estou confuso.

Bella viu que Sally cobria a boca para esconder um sorriso.

-Não me importaria aceitar outra xícara de chá enquanto esperamos a carruagem - disse a sua anfitriã.

-Não terá tempo - respondeu Sally. - Acabo de vê-la virar a curva.

-Graças a Deus - disse Bella.

-Tenho que colocá-lo na cama em seguida.

-Ficará comigo? - Disse Edward enquanto se levantava um pouco hesitante.

-Milord!

-Não me importaria retomar as coisas onde as deixamos - fez uma pausa para três soluços muito seguidos. - Imagino que sabe a que me refiro.

-Milord - disse Bella muito séria, - o conhaque te deixou com a língua muito solta.

-Sério? Pergunto-me o que terá feito com a tua - balançou-se para ela e Bella se afastou justo antes que seus lábios se tocassem. Por desgraça, isto provocou que perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão.

-Por todos os Santos! - Exclamou Bella. - Se tiver aberto os pontos, juro por Deus que te esfolarei vivo.

Ele piscou e apoiou as mãos nos quadris. Entretanto, o gesto não lhe outorgava muita dignidade, porque seguia sentado no chão.

-Isso parece bastante contraproducente, não acha?

Bella soltou um sofrido suspiro.

-Sally, quer me ajudar a pôr o conde de pé?

A jovem acudiu imediatamente em sua ajuda e, em alguns segundos, tinham levantado Edward e o haviam levado para fora. Por sorte, com a carruagem tinham vindo três moços. Bella duvidava que, as duas, teriam conseguido colocá-lo dentro.

O trajeto para casa foi tranquilo, posto que Edward ficou dormido. Bella agradeceu, porque precisava de um descanso bem merecido. Entretanto, quando chegaram, teve que despertá-lo e, quando os moços e ela o subiram ao seu quarto, estava convencida de que ia gritar. Tinha tentado beijá-la quatorze vezes nas escadas, coisa que não teria se importado muito se não tivesse bêbado, se não tivesse feito caso omisso da presença dos moços e se não corresse perigo de sangrar se caísse e abrisse os pontos.

Bom, pensou, certamente não sangraria, mas a ameaça resultou efetiva quando ao fim perdeu os nervos e gritou:

-Edward, se não parar agora mesmo, vou te deixar cair e, por mim, pode sangrar até morrer.

Ele piscou.

-Quer pare o quê?

-De tentar me beijar - grunhiu, envergonhada por ter que dizer isso diante dos moços.

-Por quê? - Perguntou ele enquanto se aproximava dela com os lábios preparados.

-Porque estamos nas escadas.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e a olhou com uma expressão desconcertada.

-É curioso como pode falar sem abrir a boca. - Antes de voltar a falar, Bella tentou separar os dentes, mas não pôde:

-Faz o favor de subir as escadas e entrar em seu quarto.

-E lá poderei te beijar?

-Sim! De acordo!

Ele suspirou encantado.

-Perfeito.

Bella grunhiu e tentou ignorar como os moços tratavam de ocultar seus sorrisos.

Após um minuto ou dois, quase tinham chegado ao seu quarto, mas Edward se deteve em seco e disse:

-Sabe qual é seu problema, Bella, querida?

Ela seguiu empurrando-o pelo corredor.

-Qual?

-É incrivelmente boa em tudo.

Bella se perguntou por que aquelas palavras não tinha parecido um elogio.

-Quero dizer... - agitou o braço bom, o que provocou que se inclinasse para frente, e fez que Bella e dois dos moços segurá-lo para que não caísse no chão.

-Edward, não acho que seja o momento - disse.

-Verá - disse, ignorando-a. - Pensava que quisesse uma esposa que poderia ignorar.

-Sei - Bella olhou desesperada os moços enquanto o colocavam na cama. - Acho que agora já posso me encarregar dele.

-Está certa, milady?

-Sim - disse entre dentes. - Com um pouco de sorte, desmaiará dentro de instantes.

Os moços pareciam ter suas reservas, mas partiram.

-Fechem a porta! - Gritou Edward.

Bella se virou e cruzou os braços.

-Não é um bêbado nada atraente, milord.

-Sério? Um dia me disse que gostava mais de mim bêbado.

-Mudei de opinião.

Ele suspirou.

-Mulheres.

-O mundo seria um lugar muito menos civilizado sem nós - ela disse com a cabeça alta.

-Estou totalmente de acordo - arrotou. – Aonde é que estava? Ah, sim, queria uma esposa para poder ignorá-la.

-O que é um bom exemplo da alegria e o cavalheirismo inglês - ela disse em voz baixa.

-O que disse? Não te ouvi. Bom, dá igual. Em qualquer caso, o que queria dizer é o seguinte.

Bella o olhou com uma expressão de impaciência sarcástica.

-Acabei encontrando uma esposa que pode me ignorar - se golpeou no peito e disse: - A mim!

Ela piscou.

-Como diz?

-Sabe fazer de tudo. Costurou meu braço, ganhar uma fortuna. Bom, deixando à parte o incendiar a cozinha...

-Basta!

-Hmm, e o desastre da estufa são memoráveis, mas recebi uma nota de Yorkie onde a descreve como a mulher mais inteligente que conheceu. E os arrendatários a querem mais do que nunca me quiseram.

Ela cruzou os braços.

-Este discurso tem uma conclusão?

-Não - encolheu os ombros. - Bom, certamente sim, mas está me custando um pouco alcançá-la.

-Não tinha me dado conta.

-Tento dizer que não me necessita para nada.

-Bom isso não é de tudo certo...

-Ah, não? - De repente, parecia um pouco mais sóbrio do que há um segundo. - Tem seu dinheiro. Tem seus novos amigos. Para que diabos necessita de um marido? Está claro que pode me ignorar.

-Não sei se diria isso...

-Creio que poderia fazer que me necessitasse.

-Por que faria? Não me quer.¹

Ele ficou pensativo um instante e logo disse:

-Não sei. Mas poderia.

-Me quer? - Perguntou ela com incredulidade.

-Não, mas quero que me necessite.

Bella tentou ignorar a pontada de tristeza que sentiu no coração quando ele admitiu que não a queria.

-Por quê? - Repetiu ela.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

-Não sei. Mas é o que quero. Agora se coloque na cama.

-Não penso me colocar em sua cama!

-Acha que não me lembro do que estávamos fazendo no campo?

Ela ruborizou, mas não estava certa se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

Edward se levantou e lhe lançou um olhar lascivo.

-Estou impaciente por terminar o que começamos, esposa minha.

-Não quando está como uma Cuba! - Respondeu ela enquanto retrocedia para sair de seu alcance. - É capaz de se esquecer do que faz.

Ele conteve a respiração, óbvia e gravemente ofendida.

-Nunca... Nunca esqueceria o que estou fazendo. Sou um amante excelente, milady. Soberbo.

-Suas amantes lhe disseram isso? - Não pôde resistir.

-Sim. Não! - Murmurou ele. - Não é algo que se deva comentar com sua mulher.

-Exato. E por isso mesmo vou partir.

-Nem pensar! - Com uma velocidade imprópria de alguém que bebeu uma garrafa de conhaque, Edward saltou da cama, cruzou o quarto e a segurou pela cintura. Assim que Bella pôde voltar a respirar, estava deitada na cama, e seu marido estava deitado em cima dela.

-Olá, mulher - disse ele com aspecto de lobo.

-Um lobo metido - ela disse entre dentes, tentando não tossir pelo aroma de álcool.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Disse que poderia te beijar.

-Quando? - Perguntou ela a modo de prova.

-Nas escadas. Insisti, insisti e insisti e, no final, disse: "Sim! De acordo!"

Bella soltou um suspiro irritado. Isso implicava que a memória ainda funcionava à perfeição. Ele sorriu triunfante.

-O que eu adoro em ti, Bella, é que é fundamentalmente incapaz de quebrar sua palavra. - Não ia pedir que a beijasse, mas tampouco podia negar suas palavras que, em certo modo, eram um elogio, de modo que não disse nada.

Embora o plano falhou, porque as seguintes palavras de Edward foram:

-É muito amável por não começar a protestar, querida esposa. Dificulta-me encontrar sua boca.

E então a beijou e Bella descobriu que o conhaque parecia muito melhor do que cheirava. Tanto, em realidade, que quando ele separou para lhe beijar o pescoço, ela surpreendeu si mesma tomando-o pela cabeça e aproximando os lábios aos seus.

Ele riu e voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com mais paixão. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de tortura sensual, Edward levantou a cabeça um par de centímetros, apoiou o nariz no seu e pronunciou seu nome.

Bella demorou alguns segundos em poder responder:

-Sim.

-Não estou tão confuso como acha.

-Ah, não?

Lentamente, ele meneou a cabeça.

-Mas... Mas se andava cambaleando. E com soluço. E arrotando.

Ele sorriu maravilhado.

-Pois já não mais.

-Oh - Bella separou os lábios enquanto tentava digerir aquela informação e decidir o que significava. Pensava que significava que iriam consumar seu casamento essa noite..., certamente, nessa mesma hora. Mas estava um pouco aturdida e, para ser sincera, tinha muito calor, e o cérebro não ia à uma velocidade ótima.

Ele a olhou alguns segundos mais e em seguida voltou a aproximar-se para beijá-la. Seus lábios a beijaram por toda parte menos na boca; percorreram-lhe as bochechas, os olhos, as orelhas. Tinha os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo e o estava pulverizando por cima do travesseiro. E em seguida estavam percorrendo todo o corpo, lhe acariciando a curva dos quadris, lhe roçando as pernas, deixando rastros de fogo por onde passavam.

Bella tinha a sensação de que havia duas mulheres em seu interior. Alguém queria ficar ali e deixar que ele exercesse sua magia sobre ela, aceitar suas carícias como um extraordinário presente.

Entretanto, a outra ansiava ser uma participante ativa, e se perguntava o que faria ele se o acariciasse, se levantasse a cabeça e depositasse uma chuva de beijos em seu pescoço.

Ao fim, não pôde reprimir seus sentimentos. Sempre tinha sido ativa e em sua natureza não deixava de ser passiva, nem sequer quando a atividade em questão era sua própria sedução. Abraçou-o e se aferrou a ele com força, e seus dedos se converteram em apaixonadas garras e...

-Aaaah! - O horripilante grito de Edward atravessou o ar e apagou imediatamente o ardor de Bella.

Ela deu um grito de surpresa e se estremeceu debaixo dele enquanto tentava voltar a deixar as mãos aos lados...

-Aaaaaaah! - Em uma escala de gritos, esse devia ser um dos piores.

-Que diabos...? - Perguntou ela, finalmente, movendo-se para um lado enquanto ele se sentava na cama com o rosto deformada pela dor.

-Vai me matar - disse em um tom neutro. - Antes do fim do ano, estarei morto.

-De que demônios fala?

Ele se levantou e olhou o braço, que estava sangrando outra vez.

-Fui eu?

Ele assentiu.

-Isto foi o segundo grito.

-E o primeiro?

-Um hematoma nas costas?

-Não sabia que tivesse hematomas nas costas.

-Eu tampouco - respondeu ele com secura.

Bella teve vontades de desenhar um extremamente inapropriado sorriso, mas mordeu o lábio.

-Sinto muito.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Algum dia conseguirei consumar de uma vez por todas este casamento.

-Sempre pode tentar ver o lado positivo - ela sugeriu.

-Há um lado positivo?

-Eh..., sim. Tem que haver - embora não lhe ocorresse nenhum.

Ele suspirou e lhe ofereceu o braço.

-Costura-me?

-Vai querer mais conhaque?

-Certamente arruinará qualquer intenção amorosa por esta noite, mas, sim, obrigado – suspirou. - Sabe uma coisa, Bella? Acho que os homens se casam por isso.

-Como diz?

-Dói-me tudo. Tudo. E é bom ter a alguém a quem poder dizer.

-Antes não o fazia?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

Ela o acariciou na mão.

-Me alegro de que possa falar comigo - encontrou fio e conhaque e colocou mãos à obra.

.

* * *

¹- Se acaso você não entenderam: Neste trecho da conversa deles sobre 'me quer' simplesmente quer dizer se 'me ama'.

* * *

Obrigada³ pelos reviews, infelizmente não tenho tempo para agradecer cada uma de vocês. Ao menos pude postar o capítulo hoje. Espero que vocês gostem.

Ah e deixem seus reviews.


	16. Chapter 15

Como de costume, Bella se levantou cedo e alegre. Entretanto, o estranho é que despertou na cama de Edward, amontoada contra ele e rodeada por seus braços.

Depois de costurar o braço pela segunda vez, seu marido dormiu em seguida. Tinha sido um dia exaustivo e doloroso, e a garrafa de conhaque adicional não tinha ajudado. Bella quis deixá-lo descansar, mas cada vez que tentava levantar-se e ir ao seu quarto, ele despertava. No final, adormeceu em cima das mantas.

Saiu do quarto sem fazer ruído, porque não queria despertá-lo. Estava profundamente adormecido e suspeitava que seu corpo precisava descansar.

Ela, em troca, era fisicamente incapaz de dormir até tarde; depois de tirar o vestido amassado e colocar um limpo, desceu para tomar o café da manhã. Também como de costume, Esme já estava na mesa folheando o jornal que chegava todo dia com o correio de Londres.

-Bom dia, Bella - disse.

-Bom dia.

Sentou-se e, após um momento, Esme perguntou:

-O que se passou ontem à noite? Ouvi que Edward estava bastante intoxicado.

Bella lhe explicou os detalhes do dia anterior enquanto lubrificava um dos pães-doces recém feitos da senhora Cope com geléia de laranja.

-E isto me recorda... - disse, quando acabou de explicar a segunda experiência de Edward com os pontos.

-O que te recorda?

-Estive pensando em algo especial que pudesse fazer pelos arrendatários para o inverno e os Natais, e me ocorreu que poderia fazer geléia caseira.

Esme tinha elevado o braço para pegar outro pão-doce, e ficou imóvel no meio caminho.

-Espero que não implique que volte a entrar na cozinha.

-Será uma surpresa especial porque seguro que não esperam que uma condessa cozinhe.

-Possivelmente seja por um motivo. Embora, em seu caso, acredito que já aprenderam a esperar qualquer coisa.

Bella franziu o cenho.

-Asseguro que já fiz geléia centenas de vezes.

-Não, sim acredito. Mas acho que ninguém mais acreditará. E muito menos a senhora Cope, que segue queixando cada vez que encontra fuligem em algum canto da cozinha.

-À senhora Cope gosta de queixar-se.

-Isso é certo, mas sigo sem estar convencida...

-Pois eu estou - respondeu Bella com ênfase, - e é a única coisa que importa.

Quando terminaram de tomar o café da manhã, tinha convencido Esme para que a ajudasse e enviaram duas criadas a comprar frutos vermelhos.

Ao cabo de uma hora, voltaram da cidade com um grande sortimento de frutos vermelhos e Bella se dispôs a trabalhar. Como era de esperar, à senhora Cope não fez nenhuma graça ao ver a condessa na cozinha.

-Não, não, não! – gritou. - O do forno já foi suficiente!

-Senhora Cope - disse Bella com sua voz mais severa, - necessito que a recorde que sou a senhora da casa e que, se gostar, posso encher as paredes de nata de limão?

A senhora Cope empalideceu e olhou aterrada para Esme.

-Exagera - explicou esta em seguida, - mas possivelmente seria melhor se hoje trabalhasse fora da cozinha.

-Uma idéia excelente - assentiu Bella, e virtualmente tirou a empurrões à governanta da cozinha.

-Não sei por que acho que Edward não vai achar nenhuma graça - disse Esme.

-Bobagens. Sabe que o incêndio não foi minha culpa.

-Ah, sim? - Perguntou Esme, incrédula.

-Bom, se não souber, deveria. E agora, mãos à obra. - Bella pediu a uma das ajudantes da cozinha que lhe trouxesse a maior panela de Masen Abbey e colocou dentro todos as frutas vermelhas. - Creio que poderíamos fazer distintas geléias, mas acho que uma de frutas vermelhas mescladas ficará deliciosa.

-Além disso - acrescentou Esme, - podemos fazê-la em uma única panela.

-Aprende depressa. - Bella sorriu e logo acrescentou água e açúcar. - Certamente, teremos que fazer em outra panela. Duvido que esta dê para todos os arrendatários.

Esme se inclinou para frente e olhou.

-Provavelmente, não. Mas se realmente é tão fácil, não temos do que nos preocupar. Podemos fazer outra panela amanhã.

-Não tem segredo - disse Bella. - Agora só temos que cobri-lo e deixar que a mistura cozinhe - afastou a panela até o perímetro da cozinha, longe do fogo que ardia com força justo debaixo do centro da superfície de cozinhar. Não queria provocar mais acidentes.

-Quanto demorará? - Perguntou Esme.

-Quase todo o dia. Poderia tentar fazê-la mais depressa, mas teria que controlar mais de perto e meche-la com mais frequência. Com tanto açúcar, é possível que grudasse ao fundo. Assim, só terei que dizer a uma das garotas que a mecha uma vez ou outra. Virei cada hora, aproximadamente, para ver como vai.

-Entendo.

-Um dia, meu cunhado me disse que pusesse pedras em cima da tampa. Disse que assim cozinharia mais depressa.

-Entendo - disse Esme automaticamente, embora em seguida acrescentou: - Não. Na realidade, não entendo.

-Assim mantém o vapor dentro, o que aumenta a pressão. Mas como, a sua vez, permite que a geléia cozinhe a maior temperatura.

-Seu cunhado deve gostar de ciência.

-Sim, bastante. - Bella cobriu a panela e acrescentou: - Mas dá na mesma. Não tenho pressa. Só tenho que me assegurar de que alguém a mecha com frequência.

-Parece bastante fácil - disse Esme.

-E é. A prova de desajeitados. - Bella colocou a mão uma última vez alguns centímetros por cima da cozinha para comprovar que a temperatura não era muito alta e partiram.

Pendurou um relógio na manga para lembrar-se de comprovar como ia a geléia a cada certo tempo. Cozinhava devagar e, segundo Bella, ficaria deliciosa. A panela era grossa e não esquentava muito a fogo lento, de modo que podia segurar as asas enquanto mexia que era uma facilidade mais.

Como a geléia não requeria sua atenção exclusiva, decidiu dedicar suas energias ao pestilento desastre da estufa. Irritava-a tremendamente não poder descobrir ainda como o sabotador tinha conseguido matar todas suas plantas preferidas. Só tinha deduzido que a peste não provinha das próprias plantas.

Estavam mortas; isso era inegável. Entretanto, a peste procedia de pilhas de lixo da cozinha discretamente colocadas que Bella suspeitava que alguém tinha interceptado quando foi ao caminho da manjedoura dos porcos. Além disso, viu que, mesclada com o lixo, havia uma suspeita substância marrom que só podia conseguir no chão dos estábulos.

Quem quer que queira lhe causar problemas devia estar plenamente dedicado a isso. Bella não se imaginava odiando tanto alguém para recolher excrementos de cavalo e lixo da cozinha de forma diária. Entretanto, gostava o suficiente de sua pequena estufa para colocar um par de luvas e tirar toda aquela porcaria fora. Encontrou alguns sacos e uma pá, decidiu não respirar pelo nariz na seguinte hora e começou a cavar.

Entretanto, ao cabo de cinco minutos ficou claro que a saia lhe incomodava, de modo que encontrou uns pedaços de corda e se sentou em um banco de pedra para atá-los a barra do vestido.

-Uma vista preciosa.

Bella levantou a cabeça e viu seu marido entrar na estufa.

-Bom dia, Edward.

-Faz tempo que desejo que suba o vestido para mim - disse com um pícaro sorriso. - Quem é o beneficiário de um gesto tão delicado?

Bella esqueceu suas maneiras e lhe mostrou a língua.

-Dirá melhor "o quê".

Edward seguiu seu olhar até um pestilento montão de porcaria empilhado atrás de uma laranjeira. Aproximou-se, cheirou o ar e retrocedeu.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Bella - disse, com uma arcada e tossindo, - o que às plantas lhe fizeram?

-Não fui eu - grunhiu ela. - Seriamente acha que sou tão estúpida para pensar que uma cabeça de ovelha podre ajudaria a crescer à laranjeira?

-Uma o quê? - Voltou a aproximar-se da árvore para dar outra olhada.

-Já a tirei - disse ela assinalando o saco.

-Deus, Bella, não teria que estar fazendo isso.

-Não - assentiu ela, - não deveria. Está claro que alguém em Masen Abbey não aprecia minha presença na casa, mas, se me permitir o trocadilho, chegarei ao fundo disto, embora me vá a vida. Não tolerarei mais esta situação.

Edward soltou um sonoro suspiro e observou como ela cravava a pá na terra.

-Toma - disse ela, - pode segurar o saco aberto. Embora possivelmente queira pôr umas luvas.

Ele piscou incapaz de acreditar que o estivesse limpando ela mesma.

-Bella, posso pedir aos criados que o façam.

-Não, não pode - respondeu ela imediatamente e com mais emoção da que ele tinha esperado. - Não deveriam fazer isto. Não vou pedir que o façam.

-Querida, precisamente para isto temos criados. Pago-lhes salários muito generosos para que Masen Abbey fique limpa. Isto é... um pouco mais pestilento do que o habitual.

Ela o olhou com os olhos suspeitamente brilhantes.

-Vão pensar que eu o fiz. E não quero.

Edward se deu conta de que estava em jogo o orgulho de Bella. E como ele também sabia um par de coisas sobre o orgulho, não insistiu mais. Só disse:

-De acordo. Mas devo insistir em que me dê a pá. Que tipo de marido seria se ficasse aqui sentado olhando como faz todo o trabalho?

-Nem pensar. Tem pontos em um braço.

-Não é tão grave.

Ela riu.

-Possivelmente esquece que fui eu quem te costurou ontem à noite. Sei exatamente quão grave é.

-Isabella, me dê a pá.

-Nunca.

Ele cruzou os braços e a olhou fixamente. Deus santo, era muito teimosa.

-Bella, a pá, por favor.

-Não.

Ele encolheu de braços.

-Está bem. Você ganha. Não cavarei.

-Sabia que acabaria cedendo... eh!

-O braço - disse Edward enquanto a grudava ao seu corpo - funciona bastante bem, na realidade.

Quando Bella dobrou o pescoço para olhá-lo, a pá caiu ao chão.

-Edward? - Perguntou ela, dúbia.

Ele desenhou um sorriso lobino.

-Pensei que poderia te beijar.

-Aqui? - Perguntou ela com voz rouca.

-Hmm.

-Mas fede.

-Se você o ignorar, eu também o faço.

-Mas por que?

-Te beijar?

Ela assentiu.

-Porque pensei que possivelmente assim conseguiria que deixasse de falar dessa estúpida pá - antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, Edward inclinou a cabeça e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Ela não relaxou imediatamente; ele tampouco esperava que o fizesse. Mas é que era tão divertido sustentar aquela mulher decidida e inquieta entre os braços. Era como uma leoa pequena, selvagem e protetora, e Edward descobria que queria que todas essas emoções fossem dirigidas a ele.

Sua insistência em que descansasse enquanto ela fazia o trabalho duro não o fazia sentir-se menos homem. Só o fazia sentir-se querido.

Querido? Era isso o que queria? Sempre tinha pensado que queria um casamento como o de seus pais. Ele levaria sua vida, sua mulher levaria a sua e ambos ficariam satisfeitos com isso. Exceto que se sentia atraído por sua mulher como nunca tinha imaginado, como nunca havia nem sequer sonhado. E não estava satisfeito. Desejava-a, desejava-a com todas suas forças, e ela sempre estava justo fora de seu alcance.

Edward levantou a cabeça um centímetro e a olhou. Bella tinha o olhar perdido, os lábios suaves e separados e ele não sabia por que nunca se deu conta, mas devia ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo inteiro, e estava justo ali, em seus braços e... tinha que voltar a beijá-la. Agora. Sua boca a devorou com uma nova e surpreendente urgência, e bebeu sua essência. Tinha sabor de frutos vermelhos quentes, doces, ácidos, a pura Bella. Suas mãos arregaçaram o tecido da saia até que pôde as introduzir debaixo e acariciar a firme pele de sua coxa.

Ela conteve o fôlego e se aferrou a seus ombros, coisa que só conseguiu aumentar sua excitação, e deslizou a mão para cima até que encontrou onde terminava a meia. Com um dedo, acariciou a pele nua, e desfrutou de como ela se estremecia com suas carícias.

-OH, Edward - gemeu ela, e aquilo bastou para acabar de acendê-lo. Só ouvir o som de seu nome em sua boca.

-Bella - disse, com uma voz tão rouca que quase nem ele mesmo reconheceu, - temos que ir para cima. Agora.

Ela não reagiu durante alguns segundos, só ficou colada a ele, mas em seguida piscou e disse:

-Não posso.

-Não diga isso - disse ele arrastando-a para a porta. - Diga qualquer coisa menos isso.

-Não, tenho que mexer a geléia.

Aquilo fez que ele se detivesse em seco.

-De que diabos falas?

-Tenho que... - fez uma pausa e umedeceu os lábios. - Não me olhe assim.

-Como? - Disse ele, que lentamente ia recuperando o senso de humor.

Ela pôs os braços em jarra e o olhou fixamente.

-Como se quisesse me comer.

-É o que quero.

-Edward!

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Minha mãe me ensinou a não mentir.

Ela o olhou como se estivesse a ponto de perder a paciência.

-Tenho que ir.

-Perfeito. Acompanharei-te acima.

-Tenho que ir à cozinha - ela disse, decidida.

Ele suspirou.

-A cozinha, não.

Ela apertou os lábios e desenhou uma linha reta antes de grunhir:

-Estou fazendo geléia como presente de Natal para os arrendatários. Disse-lhe isso ontem.

-De acordo. À cozinha. E em seguida ao quarto.

-Mas eu... - Bella deixou as palavras no ar quando se deu conta de que não queria discutir mais com ele. Queria que a acariciasse, queria escutar suas doces palavras de sedução. Queria sentir-se a mulher mais desejada do mundo, que era exatamente como se sentia cada vez que ele a olhava com esses olhos ardentes e lascivos.

Uma vez decidida, desenhou um tímido sorriso e disse:

-Está bem.

Estava claro que Edward não esperava aquela resposta, porque disse:

-Sim?

Ela assentiu, mas sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Genial! - Parecia um menino emocionado, coisa que emocionou um pouco Bella, posto que estava a ponto de deixar-se seduzir por ele.

-Mas primeiro tenho que ir à cozinha - recordou.

-A cozinha. É verdade. A cozinha - ele a olhou de esguelha enquanto a levava pelo corredor. - Isto subtrai um pouco da espontaneidade, não acha?

-Edward - ela disse em tom de advertência.

-Muito bem - mudou de direção e começou a arrastá-la para a cozinha, inclusive mais depressa de quando a levava ao quarto.

-Tentando compensar de antemão o tempo perdido? - Burlou-se ela.

Giraram uma esquina, encostou-a na parede e lhe deu um breve mas possessivo beijo.

-Tem três minutos na cozinha – disse. - Três. Nenhum mais.

Bella riu e assentiu, disposta a deixar que tivesse essa atitude ditatorial, porque a excitava por dentro. Soltou-a e desceram as escadas, embora ela quase tinha que correr para manter seu ritmo.

A cozinha começava a bulir de atividade enquanto monsieur Stefan e sua equipe começavam a preparar a comida pelo dia. A senhora Cope estava em um canto tentando ignorar o francês enquanto este fiscalizava as três criadas que estavam limpando as cerâmicas do café da manhã.

-A geléia está ali em cima do fogo - disse Bella a Edward enquanto assinalava a panela grande. - Frutas vermelhas. Esme e eu a preparamos juntas e...

-Três minutos, Isabella.

-Sim. Só tenho que removê-la e em seguida...

-Pois remova-a - disse ele.

Ela avançou para o fogo e em seguida disse:

-OH! Antes tenho que lavar as minhas mãos. Usava luvas, mas havia muita peste.

Edward suspirou impaciente. Se não tivesse dado tantas voltas, já teria feito tudo.

-Lave as mãos, remova-o e acaba já. Olhe, em cima da mesa há um balde de água.

Ela sorriu, colocou as mãos na água e soltou um grito.

-E agora o que é?

-Está congelada. Monsieur Stefan deve ter mandado trazer gelo. Possivelmente teremos uma sobremesa de fruta gelada esta noite.

-Bella, a geléia...

Elevou as mãos para a panela, franzindo o cenho quando viu que as criadas se afastavam. Estava claro que ainda não confiavam nela.

-Só vou deixar nesta mesa, para que esfrie e...

Edward nunca saberia com segurança o que ocorreu a seguir. Estava olhando como monsieur Stefan cortava uma berinjela com mãos peritas quando ouviu que Bella soltava um grito de dor. Quando a olhou, viu que a enorme panela estava caindo no chão. Enquanto observava a cena horrorizado e impotente, a panela caiu no chão e a tampa saiu voando. A geléia violeta salpicou por toda parte: na cozinha, no chão e em Bella.

Ela gritou como um animal ferido e caiu no chão, chorando de agonia. Edward sentiu seu coração parar e correu para o seu lado, escorregando com o líquido quente e pegajoso.

-Tire isso - chorou ela. - Tire isso.

Edward a olhou e viu que a geléia fervente estava grudada a sua pele. Por Deus, enquanto ele olhava, a pele de Bella se queimava. Parecia que só tinha salpicado as mãos e os pulsos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Edward segurou o balde de água fria que ela tinha utilizado dentro e colocou as mãos dentro.

Ela o golpeou com o corpo e tentou tirar as mãos.

-Não - gritou. - Está muito fria.

-Querida, já sei - disse ele, com delicadeza, rezando para que ela não percebesse o pequeno tremor em sua voz. - Eu também tenho as mãos na água.

-Dói. Dói muito.

Edward tragou saliva e olhou ao redor da cozinha. Seguro que havia alguém que sabia o que fazer, como aliviar a dor. Ouvi-la chorar e notar as sacudidas de seu corpo lhe rompia o coração.

-Chisss, Bella - disse com sua voz mais doce. - Olhe, a geléia se está separando, vê-o?

Ela baixou o olhar para o balde e Edward desejou não haver dito nada, porque tinha as mãos cheias de mancha vermelhas em carne viva.

-Me tragam mais gelo - gritou a ninguém em particular. - A água está esquentando.

A senhora Cope deu um passo à frente apesar de que as três criadas já corriam para a geladeira.

-Senhor, não sei se fez o correto.

-A geléia ainda estava fervendo. Tinha que esfriá-la.

-Mas está tremendo.

Edward se virou para Bella.

-Ainda dói tanto?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Quase não sinto nada.

Edward mordeu o lábio inferior. Não sabia como curar uma queimadura.

-Está bem. Possivelmente deveríamos as enfaixar.

Permitiu que Bella tirasse as mãos da água, mas, aos dez segundos, já voltava a chorar de dor. Edward colocou as mãos na água outra vez justo quando as criadas vinham com o gelo.

-Parece que a água fria lhe alivia a dor - disse à senhora Cope. - Mas não pode ficar assim sempre.

-Sei. Um minuto mais. Quero estar seguro.

-Quer que eu prepare uma pomada especial para as queimaduras?

Edward assentiu e voltou a concentrar-se em Bella. Abraçou-a com força e pegou os lábios a sua orelha enquanto sussurrava:

-Fique aqui, querida. Deixe que alivie a dor.

Ela assentiu.

-Respira fundo - disse. Quando ela o fez, Edward olhou à senhora Cope e disse: - Que alguém limpe tudo isto. Não quero vê-lo. Que o joguem fora.

-Não! - Gritou Bella. - Minha geléia não!

-Céu, só é geléia.

Ela se virou para ele com os olhos mais claros desde que se queimou.

-Passei todo o dia fazendo-a.

Edward suspirou internamente, aliviado. Se Bella podia concentrar-se na geléia, possivelmente podia conseguir que deixasse de pensar na dor.

-O que está acontecendo? - Disse alguém com uma horrível voz aguda.

Edward levantou a cabeça. Era sua tia Leah. Perfeito, isto era quão último necessitavam.

-Que alguém a leve daqui - disse entre dentes.

-Queimou-se? queimou-se alguém? Levo anos advertindo a todos do perigo do fogo.

-Quer alguém tirá-la da cozinha? - Disse Edward mais alto.

-O fogo consumirá a todos. - Leah começou a agitar os braços no ar. - A todos!

-Agora! - Gritou Edward, e desta vez apareceram dois moços para levar sua tia. - Deus santo – murmurou, - esta mulher está totalmente transtornada.

-É inofensiva - disse Bella, tremendo. - Você mesmo me disse isso.

-Você não diga nada e conserva todas suas energias - respondeu, com a voz impregnada de medo.

A senhora Cope se aproximou com uma pequena terrina nas mãos.

-Aqui está a pomada, senhor. Temos que lubrificar as feridas e em seguida enfaixar as mãos.

Edward olhou com receio a pegajosa mescla.

-O que é?

-Um ovo batido e duas colheradas de azeite doce, senhor.

-E está certa de que funcionará?

-É o que sempre usava minha mãe, senhor.

-Está bem. - Edward se sentou enquanto observava como a senhora Cope aplicava a pomada na maltratada pele de Bella e em seguida lhe enfaixava as mãos com um fino linho. A jovem condessa tinha o pescoço e os ombros tensos, e Edward sabia que estava tentando não chorar de dor.

Deus vê-la assim lhe rompia o coração.

Ouviram um pequeno alvoroço na porta e ele se virou e viu Alice, seguida de perto por Rosalie e Esme.

-Ouvimos ruídos - disse Esme, quase sem fôlego depois de ter cruzado a casa correndo. - A tia Leah estava gritando.

-A tia Leah sempre grita - disse Alice. Então viu Bella e acrescentou: - O que ocorreu?

-Queimou as mãos - respondeu Edward.

-Como? - Perguntou Rosalie com a voz estranhamente áspera.

-A geléia - ele respondeu.

-Estava... - virou-se para Bella com a esperança de que se esquecesse um pouco da dor se a incluía na conversa. - Como diabos aconteceu?

-A panela - ela ofegou. - Fui uma estúpida. Deveria me haver dado conta de que não estava onde a tinha deixado.

Esme avançou, ajoelhou-se e colocou um reconfortante braço nos ombros de Bella.

-O que quer dizer?

A condessa se virou para sua nova prima.

-Quando deixamos a geléia no fogo..., queríamos que ficasse a fogo lento, recorda?

Esme assentiu.

-Alguém deve ter a aproximado ao fogo. E não me dei conta - interrompeu e conteve um grito de dor quando a senhora Cope apertou as ataduras de uma mão e começou a lhe lubrificar a outra.

-E em seguida o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Esme.

-As asas estavam quentes. Não esperava isso e soltei a panela. Quando caiu ao chão... - Fechou os olhos com força, tentando não recordar o terrível momento em que o líquido violeta o salpicou tudo, e também suas mãos, e a horrorosa sensação de queimar-se.

-Já basta - ordenou Edward, percebendo sua angústia. - Esme, leve Rosalie e Alice da cozinha. Não há nenhuma necessidade de que vejam tudo isto. E faz que levem uma garrafa de láudano para o quarto de Bella.

Esme assentiu, pegou a suas filhas pela mão e partiu.

-Não quero láudano - protestou Bella.

-Não tem outra opção. Nego-me a ficar quieto e não fazer nada para te acalmar a dor.

-Mas não quero dormir. Não quero... - Tragou saliva e o olhou, sentindo-se mais vulnerável que em toda sua vida. - Não quero ficar só - sussurrou o final.

Edward se inclinou e lhe deu um delicado beijo na têmpora.

-Não se preocupe – murmurou. - Não me moverei do seu lado. Prometo-lhe isso.

E quando por fim lhe administraram o láudano e a colocaram na cama, ele se sentou em uma cadeira junto a ela. Observou seu rosto enquanto dormia e em seguida ficou sentado em silêncio até que o sonho também se apoderou dele.

.

* * *

Opa obrigada³ a Mariana Cullen, gby00, Polly, adRii Marsters, M, nandastewart, Ana Cullen, Polly, mypallotx3, Missin, Priis Cullen e Ludmilaaa pelos reviews! Mil perdões se não estou dando a devida atenção a vocês, é pq agora estou trabalhando e mal estou tendo tempo para mim, mas não se preocupem vou ser fiel na postagem dos posts. ツ

E eu fico muito contente em saber que a fanfic está agradando vocês! Isso quer dizer que aceitei na escolha da história para adaptar.

Aiii tadinha da Bella, não é nada legal sofrer queimadura... E mais uma vez as funfas deles é adiada eita...

Beijos e deixem sua reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

Várias horas depois, quando Edward despertou, Bella ainda dormia, graças a Deus. Entretanto, a dose de láudano que tinha lhe dado não duraria muito mais, assim preparou outra para quando despertasse. Não sabia quanto tempo seguiriam doendo às queimaduras, mas não ia permitir que sofresse desnecessariamente nem um segundo mais. Não poderia suportar voltar a ouvi-la tentando conter as lágrimas de dor.

Simplesmente, partia-lhe o coração.

Cobriu a boca para silenciar um bocejo enquanto seus olhos foram se acostumando à escassa luz do quarto. Odiava as últimas semanas de outono, quando os dias se cortavam e o sol se punha mais cedo. Estava impaciente para que chegasse o calor do verão, ou inclusive a brisa fresca da primavera, e se perguntou que aspecto teria Bella no verão, com o sol no céu até que caía a noite. A luz iluminaria de forma distinta seu cabelo? Pareceria mais avermelhado? Ou possivelmente mais castanho? Ou ficaria igual, embora mais quente?

Com essa ideia na cabeça, aproximou-se e lhe afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa, com cuidado de não roçar por acidente as mãos enfaixadas. Estava a ponto de repeti-lo quando alguém chamou suavemente à porta. Edward se levantou e cruzou o quarto, fazendo uma careta diante do ruído das botas quando saiu do tapete e pisou no chão de madeira. Virou-se para Bella e suspirou aliviado quando viu que seguia dormindo tranquilamente.

Abriu a porta e viu Rosalie, que estava no corredor mordendo o lábio e retorcendo as mãos. Tinha os olhos tão vermelhos e inchados que até Edward se deu conta, inclusive sob a escassa luz das velas que iluminavam o corredor, que não tinha janelas.

-Edward - disse a garota, falando muito alto. - Tenho que...

Ele aproximou um dedo aos lábios, saiu para o corredor e fechou a porta atrás dele. E então, para maior atordoamento de Rosalie, sentou-se.

-O que faz?

-Tiro as botas. Não tenho paciência para localizar o meu assistente para que me ajude.

-OH - ela o olhou, obviamente desconcertada sobre como proceder. Pode ser que Edward fosse seu primo, mas também era conde, e ninguém estava acostumado a olhar a um conde de cima.

-Queria falar comigo? - Perguntou ele enquanto segurava o calcanhar da bota esquerda.

-Eh..., sim. Bom, na realidade quero falar com Bella. - Rosalie tragou saliva de forma convulsiva. Esse gesto parecia agitar todo seu corpo. - Está acordada?

-Não, graças a Deus, e penso lhe administrar outra dose de láudano assim que desperte.

-Claro. Deve doer muito.

-Sim. Saíram bolhas na pele e, certamente, ficarão cicatrizes para sempre. - Rosalie estremeceu.

-Eu também me queimei uma vez. Com uma vela, e doeu muito. Bella nem sequer gritou. Deve ser muito forte.

Edward fez uma pausa em seu esforço por tirar a bota direita.

-Sim - disse com delicadeza. - É. Mais do que jamais teria imaginado.

A garota ficou calada um bom momento e ao final disse:

-Poderei falar com ela quando despertar? Sei que quer lhe dar mais láudano, mas demorará alguns minutos em fazer efeito e...

-Rosalie - interrompeu Edward. - Não pode esperar até manhã?

Ela voltou a tragar saliva.

-Não. De verdade que não.

Ele a olhou fixamente e não afastou o olhar nem sequer quando ficou de pé.

-Há algo que queira me dizer? - Perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Bella. Tenho que falar com Bella.

-De acordo. Verei se está em condições para receber visitas. Mas, se não for assim, terá que esperar até amanhã. E não se fale mais.

Rosalie piscou e assentiu enquanto Edward agarrava a maçaneta da porta e a girava.

Bella abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los com a esperança de que isso detivesse a sensação de enjôo que sentiu assim que os tinha aberto. Embora não servisse de nada, assim abriu os olhos e procurou seu marido.

-Edward?

Nada.

Bella sentiu uma desconhecida pontada de decepção. Havia dito que não se separaria de seu lado. Era o único que a tinha mantido tranquila enquanto dormia. Mas então ouviu o rangido da porta, levantou a cabeça e viu sua silhueta na penumbra.

-Edward - ela pretendia que fosse um sussurro, mas suas palavras foram um som rouco.

Ele correu a seu lado.

-Está acordada.

Ela assentiu.

-Tenho sede.

-Claro. - Edward se virou e, por cima do ombro, disse: - Rosalie, pede uma xícara de chá.

Bella estirou o pescoço tudo o que pôde para olhar atrás de Edward. Não tinha percebido que Rosalie também estava no quarto. Era uma surpresa, posto que a garota nunca até agora tivesse demonstrado nenhum interesse em seu bem-estar.

Quando voltou a olhar Edward, viu que tinha lhe aproximado uma xícara de porcelana aos lábios.

-Enquanto isso – disse. - Se quiser molhar a garganta, há um pouco de chá morno. Bebi nesta xícara, mas é melhor que nada.

Bella assentiu e bebeu um gole enquanto se perguntava por que, depois de tantos beijos, beber de sua xícara parecia algo tão íntimo.

-Que tal as mãos? - Perguntou.

-Seguem doendo muito - respondeu ela com sinceridade, - embora não tanto como antes.

-É pelo láudano. Pode ter alguns efeitos muito fortes.

-Nunca antes tinha tomado.

Ele se inclinou ligeiramente e lhe deu um suave beijo.

-E reza para que não volte a ter que tomá-lo.

Bella seguiu bebendo goles de chá enquanto tentava, embora sem êxito, não reviver mentalmente o incidente da geléia.

Seguia vendo como a panela caía ao chão e lembrando o terrível instante em que soube com certeza que ia se queimar e que não podia fazer nada para evitá-lo. E em seguida, quando tinha as mãos no balde de água gelada e sentia que todos a olhavam... OH, foi horrível, horrível. Odiava fazer papel de boba, ficar mal. Pouco importava que o acidente tivesse sido só isso, um acidente, e que não fosse culpa dela. Não podia suportar reconhecer lástima nos olhos de todos. Inclusive Alice havia...

-Meu Deus - disse quase afogando com o chá. - Alice. Está bem?

Edward a olhou um pouco confuso.

-Não estava na cozinha quando caiu a panela, Bella.

-Já sei. Mas me viu quando chorava e choramingava e estava debilitada pela dor, e seguro que ficou muito confusa. Não quero imaginar como deve sentir-se.

Edward lhe acariciou o lábio com o dedo indicador.

-Chisss. Se falar tão depressa acabará esgotada.

-Mas Alice...

Desta vez, ele apertou os lábios com os dedos e os manteve fechados.

-Está bem. Esme já lhe explicou o que ocorreu. Estava muito desgostada, mas está tomando com seu habitual humor de menina de seis anos.

-Eu gostaria de falar com ela.

-Amanhã. Acho que agora está jantando com a babá e quer pintar aquarelas até a hora de deitar-se. Disse que queria te fazer um desenho muito especial para te inspirar durante sua recuperação.

Por um segundo, Bella ficou tão contente que nem sequer sentiu a dor das mãos.

-É muito doce - murmurou.

-Enquanto isso - continuou Edward, - Rosalie me disse que quer falar contigo. E lhe disse que poderá fazê-lo só se sentir em condições.

-Claro - murmurou Bella. Era muito estranho que Rosalie, que nunca se incomodou em ocultar seu desprezo por ela, quisesse lhe fazer companhia enquanto se recuperava. Mas Bella ainda albergava esperanças de poder manter uma relação mais amável e familiar, assim inclinou um pouco a cabeça, estabeleceu contato visual com a garota e disse:

-Boa noite, Rosalie.

A moça realizou uma reverência e disse:

-Espero que se encontre melhor.

-Um pouco - respondeu Bella. - Embora suponha que as queimaduras demorarão um tempo em curar ao todo. Mas eu adoro ter companhia. Assim não penso constantemente em minhas mãos.

Não estava certa, mas lhe pareceu que Rosalie empalideceu quando mencionou suas mãos. Produziu-se um longo e estranho silêncio e, no final, a garota tragou saliva de forma sonora, virou-se para Edward e disse:

-Posso falar com Bella a sós?

-Não acho que...

-Por favor.

Bella se surpreendeu com a nota de desespero que reconheceu na voz de Rosalie, assim se virou para seu marido e disse:

-Tranquilo. Não estou sonolenta.

-Mas tinha pensado te dar mais láudano.

-Pode esperar cinco minutos.

-Não permitirei que sofra mais do que o necessário e...

-Ficarei bem, Edward. Além disso, eu gostaria de alguns instantes mais de lucidez. Poderia esperar o chá nas escadas.

-Está bem - saiu do quarto, embora não parecia muito contente.

Bella se virou para Rosalie com um sorriso cansado.

-Pode chegar a ser muito teimoso, não te parece?

-Sim. - A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e afastou o olhar. - E temo que eu também.

Bella a olhou fixamente. Estava nervosa e triste. Queria acalmá-la, mas não estava segura se suas tentativas de aproximação seriam bem-vindas. Ao fim e ao cabo, Rosalie tinha deixado clara sua oposição ao longo das últimas semanas. No final, elevou a mão até o lado da cama que estava vazio e disse:

-Quer se sentar a meu lado? Eu adoraria ter companhia.

Rosalie duvidou, mas em seguida avançou alguns passos e se sentou. Não disse nada durante um minuto; ficou ali brincando com o extremo das mantas. Bella quebrou o silêncio:

-Rosalie?

A garota voltou à realidade, olhou-a e disse:

-Não me dei muito bem contigo desde que chegou.

Bella não sabia como responder, assim ficou calada.

Rosalie limpou a garganta, como se estivesse reunindo coragem para continuar. Quando por fim começou a falar, produziu-o muito devagar:

-O incêndio da cozinha foi minha culpa – disse. - Eu movi o ralo. Não pretendia provocar um incêndio; só queria queimar as torradas para que não parecesse tão preparada. E também danifiquei seu assado, e estive intoxicando a estufa e... e... - Ficou sem voz e afastou o olhar.

-E o quê, Rosalie? - Insistiu Bella, que sabia o que ia dizer, embora precisava ouvir de seus lábios. E mais, acreditava que a garota precisava confessá-lo em voz alta.

-Aproximei a panela de geléia ao fogo – sussurrou. - Jamais pensei que alguém pudesse sair ferido. Acredite, por favor. Só queria queimar a geléia. Nada mais. Só a geléia.

Bella tragou saliva, um pouco incômoda. Rosalie parecia tão miserável, tão infeliz e tão arrependida que queria consolá-la apesar de que era a causadora de tanto dor. Tossiu e disse:

-Tenho um pouco de sede. Poderia...?

Não teve que terminar a frase, porque Rosalie já tinha a xícara na mão e a estava aproximando dos lábios. Bella bebeu um gole, e em seguida outro. O láudano tinha deixado a garganta muito seca. Por fim, olhou Rosalie e, simplesmente, perguntou:

-Por quê?

-Não posso dizer isso. Só te peço que aceite minhas desculpas - Rosalie tremia os lábios e os olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas a uma velocidade alarmante. - Sei que me comportei muito mal e nunca mais voltarei a fazer nada parecido. Prometo-o.

-Rosalie - disse Bella, em um tom amável mas firme. - Ficarei encantada de aceitar suas desculpas, porque sei que são sinceras, mas não pode esperar que o faça sem me dar uma explicação.

A garota fechou os olhos.

-Não queria que gostassem de você. Não queria que você gostasse da casa. Queria que fosse embora.

-Mas por quê?

-Não posso dizer isso. - Disse entre soluços. - De verdade que não.

-Rosalie, tem que me dizer isso.

-Não posso. Dá-me muita vergonha.

-Nada é tão horrível como pensamos - disse Bella com carinho.

A garota cobriu o rosto com as mãos e balbuciou:

-Promete não dizer ao Edward?

-Rosalie, é meu marido. Juramos...

-Tem que me prometer isso.

Estava à beira da histeria. Bella duvidava que o segredo que guardava fosse tão terrível como acreditava, mas então recordou como era ter quatorze anos e disse:

-De acordo. Tem minha palavra.

Rosalie afastou o olhar antes de dizer:

-Queria que me esperasse.

Bella fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha imaginado que Rosalie pudesse estar apaixonada por Edward.

-Sempre quis me casar com ele - sussurrou a jovem. - É meu herói. Faz seis anos nos salvou, sabia? A pobre mamãe estava grávida de Alice e os credores tinham levado tudo. Edward mal nos conhecia, mas pagou as dívidas de meu pai e nos acolheu em sua casa. E nunca nos fez sentirmos como os familiares pobres.

-OH, Rosalie.

-Não teria tido que esperar muito mais.

-Mas que sentido tinha tentar me expulsar? Já estávamos casados.

-Os ouvi discutir. Sei que não... - Ruborizou-se. - Não posso dizê-lo, mas sei que o casamento podia ser anulado.

-OH, Rosalie - suspirou Bella, muito preocupada com a situação para se envergonhar de que a garota soubesse que ainda não tinham consumado o casamento. - Não poderia ter te esperado. Seguro que sabe da existência do testamento de seu pai.

-Sim, mas poderia ter anulado o casamento e...

-Não - interrompeu Bella, - não pode. Não podemos. Se o fizer, perderá o dinheiro para sempre. Edward tinha que casar-se antes de seu trigésimo aniversário e não podia dissolvê-lo depois.

-Não sabia - disse Rosalie muito devagar.

Bella suspirou. Miúda confusão. E justo então se deu conta do que acabava de dizer e abriu os olhos.

-Minha mãe - disse. - O aniversário de Edward. Será que passou? Quantos dias havia dito que faltavam para seu aniversário quando nos conhecemos? Quinze? Dezessete? - Bella assinalou mentalmente o dia que lhe propôs casamento e começou a contar.

-É dentro de dois dias - disse Rosalie.

Como se as tivesse ouvido, alguém bateu na porta.

-É Rosalie - disseram as duas ao uníssono.

E Rosalie acrescentou:

-Ninguém chama tão forte.

-Entre - disse Bella. E se virou para Rosalie e, com urgência, sussurrou: - Vai ter que dizer-lhe. Não tem que lhe explicar por que, mas tem que lhe dizer que foi você.

A garota parecia afligida, mas resignada.

-Sim.

Edward entrou no quarto com uma bandeja de prata onde havia um jogo de chá e bolachas. Afastou Rosalie da cama e deixou a bandeja em cima do colchão.

-Importasse em servir, prima? – disse. - Já deve estar bem infusionado. Esperei alguns minutos nas escadas para lhes dar mais tempo.

-Muito amável - respondeu Bella. - Tínhamos muitas coisas a falar.

-Seriamente? - Murmurou Edward. - E vocês gostariam de compartilhá-lo comigo?

Bella lançou um olhar cúmplice a Rosalie, mas a garota respondeu com uma expressão de pânico, assim que lhe disse:

-Não ocorrerá nada.

Rosalie se limitou a oferecer a xícara e o pires a Edward e disse:

-Para Bella.

Ele aceitou e se sentou junto a sua mulher.

-Toma - disse enquanto o aproximava dos lábios. - Com cuidado. Está quente.

Ela bebeu um gole e suspirou de felicidade.

-O céu. O céu é uma xícara de chá quente.

Edward sorriu e a beijou na cabeça.

-Bom - disse enquanto olhava Rosalie, - o que tinha que falar com Bella?

A garota lhe ofereceu outra xícara e outro pires antes de dizer:

-Tinha que me desculpar.

Ele aceitou o chá e a deixou na mesinha.

-Por que? - Perguntou muito devagar enquanto oferecia outro gole de chá a Bella.

Parecia que Rosalie ia sair correndo a qualquer instante.

-Diga - animou-a a condessa.

-Foi culpa minha que Bella se queimasse - admitiu, ao fim, com uma voz mal audível. - Aproximei a geléia ao fogo para que se queimasse, mas não me ocorreu que as asas da panela se esquentariam tanto.

Bella conteve a respiração quando observou que a expressão de Edward se converteu em uma máscara implacável. Sabia que se zangaria, pensava que possivelmente gritaria e se enfureceria, mas esse silêncio punha os cabelos de pé.

-Edward? - Disse Rosalie com voz afogada. - Diga algo, por favor.

Ele deixou a xícara de Bella no pires com os movimentos lentos e rígidos de quem está a ponto de perder o controle.

-Estou tentando encontrar uma boa razão para não te fazer as malas e a enviar agora mesmo a um asilo de pobres. De fato - o volume de sua voz ia aumentando, - estou tentando encontrar uma boa razão para não te matar!

-Edward! - Exclamou Bella.

Entretanto, ele tinha se levantado e se dirigia para Rosalie.

-Em que demônios estava pensando? – Perguntou. - Em que demônios estava pensando, maldita seja?

-Edward - repetiu Bella.

-Não se meta - espetou ele.

-Nem pensar.

Ele a ignorou enquanto assinalava Rosalie com um dedo.

-Imagino que também é a responsável pelo incêndio da cozinha.

Ela assentiu arrependida, com lágrimas escorregando pelas bochechas.

-E pelo assado – disse. - Também fui eu. E a estufa.

-Por que, Rosalie? Por que?

A jovem segurou a cintura enquanto soluçava.

-Não posso dizer isso.

Edward a segurou pelo ombro e a virou para ele.

-Vai me dar uma explicação, e vai fazer agora mesmo.

-Não posso!

-Entende o que fez? - Edward a sacudiu com dureza e a virou para a cama de Bella. - Olha-a! Olhe as mãos! Você o fez.

Rosalie estava chorando com tanto desespero que Bella estava certa de que, se seu marido não a estivesse segurando pelos ombros, cairia ao chão.

-Edward, basta! - Gritou Bella, que não podia suportar mais. - Não vê que está arrependida?

-E deveria estar - espetou ele.

-Edward, já basta! Disse que o sente e aceito suas desculpas.

-Pois eu não.

Se Bella não tivesse as mãos enfaixadas e não doessem tanto, o pegaria.

-Mas não é você quem tem que as aceitar - disse ela com frieza.

-Não quer uma explicação?

-Rosalie já me deu isso.

Edward ficou tão surpreso que soltou a sua prima.

-E dei minha palavra de que não lhe diria isso.

-Por que?

-Porque isto é entre Rosalie e eu.

-Bella... - Sua voz encerrava uma nota de advertência.

-Não penso em quebrar uma promessa - disse ela com firmeza. - E me parece que valora a honestidade o suficiente para não me pedir que o faça.

Edward soltou um suspiro irritado e jogou o cabelo para trás. Bella tinha esquecido.

-Mas tem que receber um castigo - disse ao final. - Insisto.

Bella assentiu.

-É obvio. Rosalie se comportou muito mal e deverá confrontar as consequências. Mas o castigo eu decidirei, não você.

Ele pôs os olhos em branco. Bella era tão boa que certamente mandaria à garota a seu quarto e pronto.

Entretanto, sua mulher o surpreendeu quando se virou para a garota, que estava sentada no chão, onde Edward a havia soltado.

-Rosalie – disse. - Qual acha que deveria ser seu castigo?

A moça também se surpreendeu e não disse nada, e ficou no chão abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe.

-Rosalie? - Repetiu Bella com suavidade.

-Poderia limpar a estufa.

-Uma idéia excelente - disse Bella. - Eu comecei a fazê-lo esta manhã com Edward, mas não avançamos muito. Terá que replantar muitas coisas. Muitas plantas morreram nestes quinze dias.

Rosalie assentiu.

-Também poderia limpar a geléia da cozinha.

-Isso já foi feito - disse Edward em um tom severo. Rosalie voltou a ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se virou para Bella em busca de apoio moral.

-O que eu gostaria por cima de todas as coisas - disse Bella com suavidade - é que informasse a todos os membros da casa de que os percalços da última semana não foram minha culpa. Estive tentando encontrar meu lugar em Masen Abbey e me fazer parecer uma estúpida e uma inepta não ajudou muito.

Rosalie fechou os olhos e assentiu.

-Não será fácil - admitiu Bella, - mas vir até aqui e se desculpar tampouco foi. É uma garota forte, Rosalie. Mais forte do que pensa.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, a jovem sorriu e Bella soube que tudo ia se sair bem.

Edward clareou a garganta e disse:

-Rosalie, acho que minha mulher já teve emoções o suficiente para um dia.

Bella meneou a cabeça e dobrou o dedo para Rosalie.

-Vêem aqui um instante - disse. Quando a garota se colocou junto à cama, sussurrou ao ouvido: - E sabe outra coisa?

A moça meneou a cabeça.

-Creio que algum dia se alegrará de que Edward não pudesse te esperar.

Rosalie se virou para ela com uma interrogação no olhar.

-O amor te encontrará quando menos espere isso - disse Bella com suavidade. E acrescentou: - E quando for o suficientemente maior.

Rosalie riu, coisa que fez com que Edward grunhisse:

-Que demônios cochicham?

-Nada - respondeu Bella. - E agora deixa que sua prima se vá. Tem muito trabalho.

Edward se afastou para deixar Rosalie sair e, quando a porta se fechou, virou-se para Bella e disse:

-Foi muito benévola com ela.

-Foi minha decisão, não a tua - respondeu ela, com uma voz cansada. Enfrentar um marido gritando e a uma prima soluçando lhe tinha roubado as poucas energias que ficavam.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos.

-Dói?

Ela assentiu.

-Poderia me dar essa segunda dose de láudano?

Ele se colocou ao seu lado, aproximou-lhe o copo aos lábios e lhe acariciou o cabelo enquanto ela bebia tudo. Bella bocejou, acomodou-se nos travesseiros e colocou as mãos enfaixadas em cima das mantas.

-Sei que acha que não fui o suficientemente severa com a Rosalie – disse, - mas acho que aprendeu a lição.

-Terei que acreditar, posto que se nega a me dizer o que alegou em sua defesa.

-Não tentou defender-se. Sabe que o que fez foi errado.

Edward estirou as pernas em cima do colchão e se reclinou no travesseiro da cama.

-É uma mulher incrível, Isabella Masen.

Ela respondeu com um bocejo. - Não me importa ouvi-lo, a verdade.

-A maioria não teria sido tão pormenorizado.

-Não se engane. Se for necessário, posso chegar a ser muito vingativa.

-Ah, sim? - Perguntou ele, divertido. Bella voltou a bocejar e se recostou nele.

-Ficará aqui esta noite? Ao menos até que durma. - Ele assentiu e lhe deu um beijo na têmpora. - Melhor. A cama está mais quente contigo aqui.

Edward soprou a vela e se deitou em cima das mantas. Em seguida, quando ficou seguro de que ela dormia, colocou a mão em cima do coração e sussurrou:

-Aqui também está mais quente.

.

* * *

Mil perdões pela demora, mas fiquei sem internet nesta semana e não deu para eu atualizar e ontem voltou, mas não tive tempo para postar. Por conta disto vocês terão três capítulos consecutivos _(domingo, quarta e domingo)_.

Amanhã terão mais um capítulo aí agradecerei corretamente a atenção e comentários de vocês.

Deixem suas reviews, okay.


	18. Chapter 17

Bella passou a manhã seguinte recuperando-se na cama. Edward mal se moveu de seu lado e, quando o fazia, em seguida o substituía um membro da família Evenson, geralmente Esme ou Alice, posto que Rosalie estava ocupada limpando a estufa.

Entretanto, pela tarde já começava a ficar um pouco farta de Edward e de sua onipresente garrafa de láudano.

-Agradeço muito que se preocupe por minhas queimaduras, - disse Bella, tentando apaziguá-lo, - mas prometo que a dor não é tão forte como ontem e, além disso, parece que não possa manter uma conversa sem dormir.

-Ninguém se importa - ele assegurou.

-A mim sim.

-Já reduzi a dose para a metade.

-E me segue deixando meio sonolenta. Posso suportar um pouco de dor, Edward. Não sou nenhuma boneca de porcelana.

-Bella, não tem que ser uma mártir.

-Não quero ser uma mártir. Só quero ser eu mesma.

Ele a olhou com receio, mas deixou a garrafa na mesinha.

-Se doerem...

-Sei, sei. Me... - Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio quando alguém bateu na porta, pondo fim a conversa. Edward ainda parecia que podia mudar de opinião e obrigá-la a tomar o láudano a menor provocação. - Entre! - Exclamou.

Alice apareceu pela porta, com o cabelo escuro recolhido, de modo que não cobria o rosto.

-Bom dia, Bella - disse.

-Bom dia, Alice. Alegro-me em te ver.

A menina assentiu com um gesto próprio da realeza e subiu na cama.

-Eu não mereço nenhuma saudação? - Perguntou o conde.

-Ah, sim, claro - respondeu Alice. - Bom dia, Edward, mas vai ter que sair.

Bella conteve uma gargalhada.

-E por que? - Perguntou ele.

-Tenho assuntos extremamente importantes a falar com Bella. Assuntos privados.

-Seriamente?

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas com altivez, uma expressão que, de alguma forma, encaixava perfeitamente com seu rosto de seis anos.

-Sim. Embora suponho que pode ficar enquanto lhe dou seu presente.

-Que generosa - disse ele.

-Um presente! Que amável! - Exclamou Bella ao mesmo tempo.

-Te fiz um desenho - a menina lhe ofereceu uma aquarela.

-É muito bonito, Alice - disse Bella enquanto observava os traços azuis, verdes e vermelhos. - É maravilhoso. É... É...

-É a pradaria - disse Alice.

Bella suspirou aliviada por não ter que adivinhar.

-Vê? - Continuou a pequena. - Isto é a erva. E isto, o céu. E estas são as maçãs da árvore.

-Onde está o tronco da árvore? - Perguntou Edward.

Alice o olhou com uma cara feia.

-Fiquei sem marrom.

-Quer que peça um pouco mais?

-É o que mais eu gostaria no mundo.

Edward sorriu.

-Oxalá todas as mulheres fossem tão fáceis de agradar.

-Não somos tão pouco razoáveis. - Bella se sentiu obrigada a defender a seu gênero.

Alice pôs os braços em jarra, irritada por não entender do que falavam os mais velhos.

-Agora tem que ir, Edward. Como disse, tenho que falar com Bella. É muito importante.

-Ah, sim? - Perguntou ele. - Muito importante do que a mim? O conde? Que se supõe que está à frente deste montão de pedras?

-A palavra chave é «supõe» - disse Bella com um sorriso. - Temo que quem realmente dirige a casa é Alice.

-Está certa. Sem dúvida - respondeu ele com ironia.

- Necessitaremos, ao menos, meia hora, acredito - disse Alice. - Ou possivelmente mais. Em qualquer caso, chama antes de tornar a entrar. Não quero que nos interrompa.

Edward se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta.

-Vejo que me expulsam sem olhares.

-Meia hora! - Gritou Alice enquanto ele se retirava.

Ele voltou a aparecer.

-Tesouro, é uma tirana.

-Edward - disse Bella simulando um tom de grande irritação, - Alice solicitou uma audiência privada.

-Bruxinha precoce - ele disse entre dentes.

-Ouvi-o - disse Alice com um sorriso, - e só significa que me quer.

-A esta não há quem a engane - disse Bella enquanto elevava a mão para lhe acariciar o cabelo, mas em seguida recordou que não podia.

-Cuidado com as mãos! - Ordenou Edward.

-Parte já - respondeu Bella, que não pôde esconder o sorriso que lhe provocou a agradável sensação de mandá-lo.

Ouviram como se afastava pelo corredor. Alice não deixou de rir com a mão diante da boca.

-De acordo - disse Bella, - do que quer falar comigo?

-Da celebração do aniversário de Edward. Rosalie nos disse que queria organizar uma festa.

-Sim, claro. Me alegro que tenha lembrado. Temo que não poderei fazer muito, mas me vai bem dar ordens.

Alice riu.

-Não, eu ficarei no comando.

-Posso ser sua ajudante, então?

-Claro.

-Muito bem. Temos um trato - disse Bella. - E, como não posso te dar a mão, teremos que fechá-lo com um beijo.

-Feito! - Alice se aproximou dela a quatro patas e lhe plantou um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

-Perfeito. Agora dou um eu e já podemos começar a fazer planos.

Alice esperou enquanto Bella lhe dava um beijo na cabeça e disse:

-Acho que deveríamos pedir a monsieur Stefan que fizesse um bolo muito grande. Enorme! Com cobertura de manteiga.

-Enorme ou só gigantesco? - Perguntou Bella com um sorriso.

-Enorme! - Gritou Alice, agitando os braços no ar para demonstrar. - E podemos...

-Ai! - Bella gritou de dor quando uma das mãos da pequena tocou na sua.

Alice saltou da cama imediatamente.

-Sinto muito. Sinto-o muito. foi um acidente. Juro-o.

-Eu sei - disse Bella com os dentes apertados pela dor. - Não há nenhum problema, tesouro. Pega a garrafa da mesa e me sirva um pouco no copo.

-Quanto? Assim? - assinalou com o dedo a metade pelo copo, que correspondia à meia dose.

-Não, a metade disso - respondeu Bella. Um quarto de dose parece à quantidade perfeita: suficiente para acalmar a dor, mas esperava que não o suficiente para deixá-la sonolenta e desorientada. - Mas não diga a Edward.

-Por que não?

-Porque não - e em seguida disse entre dentes: - Odeio quando tem razão.

-Como diz?

Bella bebeu o líquido e disse:

-Nada. Temos que fazer muitos planos, não?

Passaram o quarto de hora seguinte discutindo seriamente sobre a cobertura do bolo, argumentando as vantagens do chocolate frente à baunilha.

Mais tarde, Edward apareceu pela porta que conectava seus quartos com uma folha de papel.

-Como se encontra? - Perguntou.

-Muito melhor, obrigada. Embora custe um pouco passar as páginas do livro.

Ele arqueou a comissura dos lábios.

-O que está tentando ler?

-'Tentando' é a palavra chave - disse ela ironicamente.

Edward se aproximou do seu lado e passou uma página enquanto se fixava no título do livro.

-E o que faz esta tarde nossa encantadora senhorita Dashwood? - Perguntou-lhe.

Ela o olhou confusa até que descobriu que tinha visto que estava lendo Razão e sensibilidade.

-Muito bem – respondeu. - Acho que o senhor Ferrars se declarará a qualquer momento.

-Que emocionante - respondeu ele, e ela não pôde senão admirá-lo por manter a mesma expressão séria.

-Toma, guarde o livro – disse. - Já tive suficiente leitura por esta tarde.

-Possivelmente necessita outro quarto de dose de láudano?

-Como soube?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sei tudo, querida.

-Imagino que o que sabe é como subornar Alice.

-Sim, de fato é um conhecimento muito útil.

Ela pôs os olhos em branco.

-Um quarto de dose me viria bem, obrigado.

Ele verteu o líquido e o deu, massageando o braço enquanto o fazia.

-É verdade - disse Bella. - Tinha me esquecido por completo do seu braço. Como está?

-Nem a metade do mal que estão suas mãos. Não tem do que se preocupar.

-Mas não vou poder tirar os pontos.

-Estou seguro que alguém poderá fazê-lo. Esme, certamente. Passa o dia costurando e bordando.

-Imagino que sim. Espero que não esteja se fazendo de valente e não queira me dizer o muito que dói. Se descobrir que há...

-Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, queimou as mãos. Deixa de preocupar-se comigo.

-É muito mais fácil me preocupar com ti que ficar aqui pensando em minhas mãos.

Ele desenhou um pormenorizado sorriso.

-Custa ficar sem fazer nada, não é?

-Muito.

-De acordo. Por que não mantemos uma dessas conversas que me dizem que tem os maridos e as mulheres?

-Como diz?

-Você me diz algo como: 'Querido, querido marido...'

-OH, por favor.

Ele a ignorou.

-'Meu querido marido, como foi o dia?'

Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

-Ah, de acordo. Creio que posso jogar isso.

-Muito amável de sua parte - disse ele, assentindo.

Ela lhe lançou um desagradável olhar e lhe perguntou:

-Como ocupou seu dia, querido marido? O ouvi se mover no quarto do lado.

-Ia de um lado a outro.

-De um lado a outro? Parece algo sério.

Ele sorriu devagar.

-Estive fazendo uma nova lista.

-Uma lista nova? Morro de curiosidade. Como se intitula?

-'Sete formas de entreter Isabella.'

-Só sete? Não sabia que era tão fácil de entreter.

-Asseguro que fiquei dando muitas voltas.

-Sei. E as marcas de pisadas que deixaste no tapete de seu quarto dão fé disso.

-Não te burle de meu pobre e velho tapete. Ir de um lado a outro é o menor de meus maus. Se nosso casamento for como estes quinze dias, terei o cabelo completamente grisalho quando cumprir os trinta.

Bella sabia que aquela data tão assinalada era ao dia seguinte, mas não queria revelar a festa surpresa que tinha organizado com as Evenson, assim fingiu ignorância e disse:

-Estou certa de que nossas vidas serão muito mais tranquilas agora que fiz as pazes com Rosalie.

-Isso eu espero - disse ele em um tom próprio de um menino pequeno contrariado. - Mas, bom, quer ouvir a lista? Passei toda à tarde com ela.

-É obvio. Leio-a eu ou você em voz alta?

-OH, acho que será melhor que eu leia em voz alta - inclinou-se para frente e arqueou uma sobrancelha, formando uma expressão lobina. - Assim me asseguro de que cada palavra recebe a ênfase que merece.

Bella não pôde conter a risada.

-Está bem. Comece. - Ele clareou a garganta.

-'Número um: ler para que não tenha que passar as páginas.'

-Me deixe ver isso! está inventando isso. É impossível que soubesse que estava lendo. E menos que adivinhasse os problemas que estava tendo com as páginas.

-Só edito um pouco a informação - respondeu ele com altivez. - Posso fazê-lo.

-Sim, asseguro, e mais tendo em conta que impõe as regras quando gosta.

-É um dos poucos benefícios de ser conde – admitiu. - Mas, se quer saber, o ponto número um era ler para você. Só o adaptei para incluir o assunto de passar as páginas. Posso continuar? - Quando ela assentiu, acrescentou: - 'Número dois: lhe massagear os pés'.

-Os pés?

-Hmm, sim. Alguma vez lhe deram uma massagem nos pés? - Embora em seguida pensou onde achou ela e onde tinha recebido ele as massagens, e por parte de quem, e decidiu que a resposta devia ser negativa. - Asseguro que são deliciosos. Quer uma descrição? Ou prefere uma demonstração?

Ela limpou a garganta várias vezes.

-Qual é o seguinte ponto da lista?

-Covarde - acusou ele com um sorriso. Elevou a mão e, por cima da colcha, o guiou a forma da perna até que chegou ao pé. 'Número três: -Trazer Alice ao menos duas vezes ao dia para falar.'

-Essa me parece uma sugestão grandemente mais inocente que a anterior.

-Sei que desfruta ficando com ela.

-Cada vez fico mais intrigada pela variedade da lista. Ele encolheu de ombros.

-Não a fiz seguindo nenhuma ordem em particular. Fui escrevendo as coisas à medida que foram ocorrendo. Bom, exceto a última, claro. É o que me ocorreu primeiro, mas não queria te assustar.

-Quase me dá medo perguntar no que consiste o ponto número sete.

-Faz bem – sorriu. - É meu favorito. - Ela ruborizou.

Edward clareou a garganta e tentou não rir diante da inocente agonia de Bella.

-Posso seguir com o seguinte ponto?

-Por favor.

-'Número quatro: mantê-la informada dos progressos de Rosalie na estufa.'

-Supõe-se que isso é um entretenimento?

-Possivelmente não, mas pensei que você gostaria de sabê-lo.

-Como vai?

-Muito bem, na realidade. Mostrou-se muito diligente. Entretanto, a estufa está gelada. Abriu todas as portas para que areje. Espero que o aroma tenha desaparecido assim que esteja melhor para poder voltar para seu hobby pela jardinagem.

Bella sorriu.

-Que mais?

Ele baixou a cabeça.

-A ver... Ah, sim. 'Número cinco: trazer a costureira com tecidos e desenhos' - olhou-a. - Não posso acreditar que ainda não o tenhamos feito. Não está em condições para uma prova, mas, ao menos, podemos escolher vários estilos e cores. Começo a ficar cansado de te ver sempre de marrom.

-Faz dois anos, a modo de dízimo, deram a meu pai várias metros de tecido marrom. Após, não tive um vestido de outra cor.

-Parece um assunto da máxima gravidade.

-Tão perito em moda é?

-Mais que o bom reverendo, seu pai. Isso seguro.

-Nesse ponto, milord, estamos de acordo.

Ele se aproximou até que seus narizes se roçaram.

-De verdade sou seu lorde, Isabella?

Ela desenhou um sorriso irônico.

-O protocolo parece indicar que assim é como devo te chamar.

Ele suspirou e segurou o peito em um fingido desespero.

-Se dançar com a agilidade que falas, predigo que será a sensação da cidade.

-Se não me comprar um ou dois vestidos novos, não. Não seria adequado ir a todos os atos sociais vestida de marrom.

-Ah, o sempre sutil aviso para que não mude de assunto - segurou o papel com as duas mãos, esticou os pulsos para estirá-lo e leu: - 'Número seis: comentar com ela os termos de sua nova conta bancária'.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou.

-Interessa-te?

-É obvio. Sei, mas comparado com suas finanças, minhas trezentas libras são uma soma ridícula. Seguro que não é importante para ti.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e a olhou como se houvesse algo muito óbvio que ela não entendesse.

-Mas para ti é.

Justo nesse instante, Bella decidiu que o queria. Embora estava claro que não decidia essas coisas. Aquele descobrimento foi surpreendente e, em algum lugar de sua aturdida mente, disse-se que aquele sentimento se foi fundamentando desde dia que tinha proposto casamento. Havia algo muito... especial nele.

A forma que ria dele mesmo.

Em como fazia que ela risse dela mesma.

Em como se assegurava de dar um beijo de boa noite em Alice todo dia.

Mas, sobre tudo, em como respeitava o talento e antecipava suas necessidades, e em como seus olhos se encheram de tristeza quando se queimou, como se sentisse cada uma das pequenas bolhas em sua pele.

Era um homem muito melhor do que ela acreditava quando disse '-Sim, quero'.

Deu-lhe uns tapinhas no ombro.

-Bella? Bella?

-O que? OH, sinto muito - ruborizou-se, apesar de que era consciente de que Edward não podia ler os pensamentos. - Tinha a cabeça em outro lugar.

-Carinho, no mínimo estava na lua.

Ela tragou saliva e tentou procurar uma desculpa razoável.

-Estava pensando em minha estratégia de investimento. O que te parece o café?

-Que eu gosto com leite.

-Como investimento - virtualmente ela espetou.

-Meu Deus, de repente ficamos muito irritáveis.

Ela pensou que, se ele acabasse de dar conta de que se colocou em um caminho de sentido único onde sabia que lhe romperiam o coração, também ficaria irritável. Estava apaixonada por um homem que não via nada de mau na infidelidade. Tinha deixado muito claras suas opiniões sobre o casamento.

Bella sabia que, por agora, seria fiel. Estava muito intrigado por ela e a novidade de seu casamento para recorrer a outras mulheres, mas, no fim, acabaria entediado e, então, ela ficaria em casa só e com o coração quebrado.

Maldito homem. Se tinha que ter um defeito fatal, por que não podia morder as unhas, ou jogar, ou ser baixo, gordo e feio? por que tinha que ser perfeito em todos os sentidos menos na da esmagadora falta de respeito para a santidade do matrimônio?

Bella estava a ponto de chorar.

E o pior era que sabia que nunca poderia lhe pagar com a mesma moeda. Não poderia ser infiel, embora quisesse. Possivelmente era devido a sua estrita educação por parte de um homem de Deus, mas era impossível que ela rompesse um voto tão solene como o do matrimônio. Não era sua natureza.

-Ficou triste de repente - disse Edward lhe acariciando a rosto. - Meu Deus! Está chorando. Bella, o que houve? São as mãos?

Ela assentiu. Parecia o mais fácil tendo em conta as circunstâncias.

-Vou te dar mais láudano. E não admitirei queixa de que acaba de tomar um pouco. Outro quarto de dose não te deixará inconsciente.

Ela bebeu o líquido enquanto pensava que não se importaria ficar inconsciente ali mesmo.

-Obrigada - disse, quando ele lhe secou os lábios. Estava olhando-a tão preocupado, e isso lhe quebrava o coração e...

E então se lembrou. Diziam que os libertinos eram os melhores maridos, não? Por que diabos não podia reformá-lo? Nunca antes se intimidou diante de uma provocação. Com uma repentina inspiração, e possivelmente um pouco enjoada depois de ter dobrado a dose de láudano, virou-se para ele e disse:

-E quando saberei no que consiste o misterioso ponto número sete da lista?

Ele a olhou com preocupação.

-Não estou seguro de que esteja em condições.

-Bobagens - ela meneou a cabeça e lhe ofereceu um alegre sorriso. - Estou em condições para qualquer coisa.

Agora a olhava perplexo. Piscou várias vezes, segurou a garrafa de láudano e a olhou com curiosidade.

-Acreditava que isto te adormecia.

-Não sei se quero dormir - respondeu ela, - mas me sinto muito melhor.

Edward a olhou, olhou a garrafa e a cheirou com cuidado.

-Possivelmente deveria prová-lo.

-Eu poderia provar pra ti - e riu.

-Agora sei que tomou muito láudano.

-Quero ouvir o ponto número sete.

Edward cruzou os braços e a observou bocejar. Começava a preocupá-lo. Parecia que estava bem, logo depois, de repente, tinham os olhos cheio de lágrimas e agora... Bom, se não a conhecesse, acreditaria que estava tentando seduzi-lo.

Coisa que ia muito bem com o que tinha escrito ao final da lista, embora de repente se mostrava reticente a revelar suas intenções amorosas enquanto ela estivesse naquele estado.

-O número sete, por favor - ela insistiu.

-Possivelmente amanhã.

Ela fez uma careta.

-Disse que queria me entreter. E te asseguro que não me entreterei enquanto não saiba o último ponto da lista.

Edward jamais teria acreditado, mas era incapaz de ler essas palavras em voz alta. Não quando ela estava se comportando de uma forma tão estranha. Simplesmente, não podia aproveitar dela nessas condições.

-Toma - disse, horrorizado pela vergonha que reconheceu em sua voz e um pouco zangado com ela por fazê-lo sentir como um... um... Santo Deus, o que lhe estava ocorrendo? Estava domesticado. Franziu o cenho. - Pode ler você mesma.

Colocou a folha frente a ela e a olhou enquanto seus olhos liam as palavras.

-Mãe... – gritou. - É possível?

-Asseguro que sim.

-Inclusive em meu estado? - Levantou as mãos. - OH. Creio que por isso menciona especificamente...

Edward se sentiu um tanto petulante quando ela ruborizou.

-Não pode dizer em voz alta, querida?

-Não sabia que podiam fazer essas coisas com a boca - balbuciou. Edward desenhou um lento sorriso quando o libertino que levava dentro despertou. Gostava. Era mais ele mesmo.

-Na realidade, há muito mais...

-Pode explicar isso depois - apressou-se a dizer.

Ele entrecerrou os olhos.

-Ou possivelmente lhe demonstre isso.

Se não a conhecesse, teria jurado que a tinha visto tenciona os ombros quando disse, ou mas bem sussurrou:

-De acordo.

Ou possivelmente foi mais um grito que um sussurro. Em qualquer caso, estava aterrada.

E então bocejou, e Edward se deu conta de que pouco importava se estava aterrada ou não. A dose adicional de láudano começava a fazer efeito e Bella estava a ponto de...

Roncar.

Ele suspirou e se afastou enquanto se perguntava quanto tempo passaria antes que pudesse fazer amor com sua mulher. E em seguida se perguntou se viveria até então.

A garganta de Bella emitiu um som curioso, um som com o que nenhum ser humano poderia dormir.

E então foi quando descobriu que tinha maiores preocupações e começou a pensar se roncaria cada noite.

.

* * *

Deixem suas reviews. ;)


	19. Chapter 18

No dia seguinte, Bella despertou sentindo-se muito mais fresca. Era incrível o que um pouco de coragem e determinação podiam fazer pelo estado de ânimo. O amor romântico era algo muito estranho. Ela nunca o havia sentido e, embora lhe revolvia um pouco o estômago, queria aferrar-se a ele com as duas mãos e não soltá-lo nunca.

Ou melhor, queria aferrar-se a Edward e não soltá-lo nunca, embora com as bandagens seria um pouco difícil. Supunha que isso seria o desejo, algo tão desconhecido para ela como o amor.

Não estava completamente certa de poder convencê-lo e que adotasse sua visão sobre o amor, o casamento e a fidelidade, mas sabia que se não tentasse, se reprovaria toda a vida. Se não conseguisse, certamente ficaria arrasada, mas ao menos não teria que se chamar de covarde.

E, portanto, esperou emocionada na sala de jantar informal com Esme e Alice enquanto Rosalie ia procurar Edward. A garota tinha ido ao seu escritório com a desculpa de que a acompanhasse até a estufa para revisar o seu trabalho. A pequena sala de jantar ficava no caminho da estufa, assim Bella, Alice e Esme estavam preparadas para saltar e gritar: 'Surpresa!'

-O bolo é maravilhoso - disse Esme, contemplando a cobertura pálida. Aproximou-se um pouco mais. - Exceto, possivelmente, por esta marca que é exatamente da largura do dedo de menina de seis anos.

Alice, com o pretexto de que tinha visto um inseto, meteu-se debaixo da mesa.

Bella sorriu com indulgência.

-Um bolo não seria um bolo sem estas marcas. Ao menos, não seria um bolo familiar. E são os melhores.

Esme baixou o olhar para assegurar de que Alice estava ocupada em outra coisa que não fosse escutar sua conversa e disse:

-Para ser sincera, até eu mesma estou tentada.

-Pois vá em frente. Não direi a ninguém. Eu também o faria, mas... – levantou as mãos enfaixadas.

O rosto de Esme em seguida refletiu preocupação.

-Seguro que está bem para a festa? As mãos...

-Já não me doem tanto, juro-o.

-Edward disse que ainda necessita láudano para a dor.

-Muito pouco. Um quarto de dose. E espero que amanhã já não tenha que tomar nada. As queimaduras estão curando e quase não restam bolhas.

-Que bom. Me alegro, eu... - Esme tragou saliva, fechou os olhos um momento, e levou Bella ao outro lado da sala de jantar para que Alice não a ouvisse. - Não posso te agradecer o suficiente pela compreensão que demonstraste com Rosalie. Eu...

Bella levantou uma mão.

-Não foi nada, Esme. Não tem que dizer nada mais.

-Mas devo produzi-lo. A maioria das mulheres nos teriam jogado as três a chutes.

-Esme, esta é sua casa.

-Não - respondeu a mulher muito devagar. - Masen Abbey é a sua casa. Nós só somos convidadas.

-Esta é sua casa - disse Bella com um tom firme, embora com um sorriso. - E se voltar a ouvir dizer o contrário, a estrangularei.

Parecia que Esme ia dizer outra coisa, mas fechou a boca. Entretanto, ao cabo de alguns segundos, disse:

-Rosalie não me disse por que fez todas essas coisas, embora tenha uma ligeira idéia.

-Imagino que sim - disse Bella.

-Agradeceu por não deixá-la em ridículo diante de Edward.

- Não necessitava que rompessem o coração duas vezes.

Alice, que saiu de debaixo da mesa, salvou a sua mãe de seguir desculpando-se.

-Esmaguei o inseto! – Anunciou. - Era enorme. E muito valente.

-Não havia nenhum inseto, tesouro, e sabe disso - disse Bella.

-Sabia que os insetos gostam da cobertura dos bolos?

-E, por isso sei, que às meninas pequenas também.

Alice apertou os lábios, desgostosa pela direção que tinha tomado a conversa.

-Parece que já os ouço! - Sussurrou Esme. - Se calem.

As três se colocaram junto à porta, observando e escutando. Aos poucos segundos, ouviram a voz de Rosalie.

-Já verá o muito que avancei no estufa - disse.

-Sim - respondeu Edward, que cada vez estava mais perto, - mas não teria sido mais rápido ir pela ala leste?

-Estavam encerando o chão - respondeu a jovem em seguida. - Seguro que estaria escorregadio.

-Garota preparada - sussurrou Bella a Esme.

-Podemos cortar pelo salão de jantar informal - continuou Rosalie. - É quase tão rápido e... - Começou a abrir a porta.

-Surpresa! - Gritaram as quatro residentes de Masen Abbey.

E Edward ficou surpreso..., embora só um segundo. Em seguida se zangou bastante quando se virou para Bella e lhe perguntou:

-Que demônios faz aqui?

-Vá, feliz aniversário - respondeu ela, mordaz.

-Suas mãos...

-... parece que não me impedem de caminhar - sorriu ironicamente. - Incrível, não é?

-Mas...

Esme, em um gesto impaciente pouco próprio dela, deu uns golpezinhos na cabeça de Edward e disse:

-Primo, se cale e desfrute da festa.

Edward olhou o grupo de mulheres que o observavam com rostos espectadores e se deu conta de que tinha sido muito grosseiro.

-Muito obrigado a todas – disse. - É uma honra que tenham tomado tantas moléstias para meu aniversário.

-Não podíamos deixá-lo passar sem ter, ao menos, um bolo - disse Bella. - Alice e eu escolhemos a cobertura. De manteiga.

-Seriamente? - disse, assentindo. - Muito preparadas.

-Te fiz um desenho! - Exclamou Alice. - Com as aquarelas.

-Sério, tesouro? - Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado. - É precioso. Mas se parecer... parece... - olhou a Esme, Rosalie e Bella para que o ajudassem, mas elas encolheram de ombros.

-Os estábulos! - Exclamou Alice muito emocionada.

-Exato!

-Passei uma hora inteira olhando-os enquanto pintava.

-Uma hora inteira? Que aplicada. Terei que lhe dar uma posição de honra em meu escritório.

-Tem que emoldurá-lo - ordenou ela. - Com um marco de ouro.

Bella conteve uma gargalhada e sussurrou para Esme:

-Predigo um grande futuro para esta menina. Possivelmente rainha do universo.

Esme suspirou.

-O certo é que minha filha não sofre da incapacidade de saber o que quer.

-Mas isso é bom - disse Bella. - É bom saber o que alguém quer. Eu mesma o descobri recentemente.

Edward cortou o bolo, sob a direção de Alice, claro, que tinha convicções muito firmes sobre como tinha que fazê-lo, e em seguida começou a abrir suas presentes.

Estava a aquarela de Alice, um travesseiro bordado de Rosalie e um pequeno relógio de Esme.

-Para sua escrivaninha – disse. - Fixei-me que de noite, é difícil ver a hora no relógio de pé.

Bella deu uma suave cotovelada no seu marido para obter sua atenção.

-Eu ainda não tenho seu presente - disse devagar, - mas tenho tudo planejado.

-De verdade?

-Darei dentro de uma semana.

-Tenho que esperar uma semana?

-Precisarei poder utilizar as mãos - disse com um olhar sedutor.

O sorriso de Edward se tornou selvagem.

-Estou impaciente.

Fiel a sua palavra, Edward trouxe a costureira para Masen Abbey para olhar tecidos e desenhos. Bella teria que fazer o vestuário em Londres, mas Maria de Canterbury era uma boa costureira e a senhora Maria poderia lhe fazer uns quantos vestidos para que os usasse até que pudesse viajar para a cidade.

Bella estava emocionada por conhecer a costureira; sempre tinha tido que costurar seus próprios vestidos e uma consulta privada era todo um luxo.

Bom, não tão privada.

-Edward - disse Bella pela quinta vez, - sou perfeitamente capaz de escolher meus vestidos.

-Claro, querida, mas nunca esteve em Londres e... - viu os desenhos que a senhora Maria tinha na mão. - Esse não. É muito decotado.

-Mas estes vestidos não são para Londres. São para o campo. E estive no campo - e, em um tom sarcástico, acrescentou: - De fato, agora estou no campo.

Se Edward a ouviu, não o demonstrou.

-Azul - disse, aparentemente falando com a senhora Maria. - Fica linda de azul.

Bella teria gostado de sentir-se adulada pelo comentário, mas tinha assuntos mais urgentes para solucionar.

-Edward – disse, - eu gostaria muito de ficar um momento a sós com a senhora Maria.

Ele ficou atônito.

-Para quê?

-Você não gostaria não saber como serão todos meus vestidos? - Sorriu com doçura. - Você não gostaria que te surpreendesse?

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Não tinha pensado nisso.

-Pois pense - disse ela, cortante. - Preferivelmente em seu escritório.

-Quer que eu vá, não é?

Parecia doído e Bella se arrependeu em seguida de ter falado assim.

-É que escolher vestidos é um entretenimento feminino.

-Ah, sim? Pois eu tinha muitas vontades de fazê-lo. Nunca tinha escolhido um vestido para nenhuma mulher.

-Nem sequer para su..? - Bella mordeu o lábio. Tinha estado a ponto de dizer 'amantes', mas não quis pronunciar essa palavra.

Aqueles dias estavam deixando-a muito positiva, e nem sequer queria recordar que tinha confraternizado com os baixos recursos. - Edward - continuou em um tom mais suave, - queria escolher algo que te surpreenda.

Ele resmungou, mas saiu do quarto.

-O conde é um marido muito envolvido, não? - Disse a senhora Maria quando fechou a porta.

Bella ruborizou e murmurou algo sem sentido. Então se deu conta de que tinha que ser rápida se quisesse encomendar algo enquanto Edward não estivesse. Conhecendo-o, mudaria de opinião e entraria correndo a qualquer momento.

-Senhora Smithson – disse, - os vestidos não preciso com tanta pressa, mas o que preciso é...

A costureira sorriu cúmplice.

-Um enxoval?

-Sim, algumas peças de lingerie.

-Isso pode se arrumar sem nenhuma prova.

Bella suspirou aliviada.

-E o estilo?

-Qualquer. Eh... Qualquer que pareça adequado para um jovem casal de recém casados -tentou não enfatizar muito as duas últimas palavras, mas queria deixar claro que não queria escolher uma camisola dependendo de quão quente pudesse ser. E, então, a senhora Maria assentiu daquele modo tão secreto dela e Bella soube que lhe enviaria algo especial. Possivelmente inclusive algo um pouco atrevido. Seguro que era algo que Bella nunca teria escolhido para ela.

Embora, tendo em conta sua inexperiência na arte da sedução, disse-se que assim era melhor.

Uma semana depois, as mãos de Bella estavam curadas. A pele ainda estava tenra, mas já não doíam com cada movimento. Tinha chegado o momento de dar a Edward seu presente de aniversário. Estava apavorada.

Também estava emocionada, embora, ao ser uma total inocente, o engano foi maior.

Bella tinha decidido que seu presente para o trigésimo aniversário de Edward seria ela. Queria que seu matrimônio fosse uma união real, de mente, alma e..., tragou saliva ao pensar..., corpo.

A senhora Maria ficou à altura de suas promessas. Bella não acreditava que a pessoa refletida no espelho fosse ela. A costureira tinha escolhido uma peça de seda de um azul muito pálido. O decote era recatado, mas o resto era mais atrevido do que Bella poderia ter sonhado. Consistia em dois painéis de seda costurados unicamente nos ombros. Havia duas fitas na cintura, mas não ocultavam o perfil das pernas nem as curvas dos quadris.

Sentia-se virtualmente nua e, encantada, pós a bata combinando. Estremeceu; em parte pelo ar frio da noite e, em parte, porque ouvia Edward movimentando-se em seu quarto. Normalmente, entrava para lhe dar boa noite, mas Bella disse a si mesma que morreria dos nervos se tivesse que se sentar e esperá-lo. Nunca tinha sido muito paciente.

Respirou fundo, levantou a mão e bateu na porta que conectava os dois quartos.

Edward ficou imóvel no momento em que tirava a gravata.

Bella nunca batia na porta. Sempre ia ele e, além disso, já tinha as mãos o suficientemente curadas para golpear a madeira? Não lhe parecia que tivesse os nódulos queimados, mas mesmo assim...

Acabou de tirar a gravata, jogou-a em cima de uma poltrona e cruzou o quarto até a porta. Não queria que Bella tivesse que girar a maçaneta, assim, em lugar de dizer 'Entre', abriu ele mesmo.

E quase desmaia.

-Bella? - Disse com a voz afogada.

Ela sorriu.

-O que usa?

-É... eh... parte de meu enxoval.

-Não tem enxoval.

-Pensei que ficaria bem ter um.

Edward estudou as ramificações dessa frase e notou como lhe acendia a pele.

-Posso entrar?

-Sim, sim. Claro - afastou-se e a deixou entrar, boquiaberto quando Bella passou diante dele. Aquela coisa que usava estava atada à cintura e a seda se pegava a todas suas curvas.

Ela se virou.

-Creio que está se perguntando o que faço aqui.

Edward se recordou que tinha que fechar a boca.

-Eu também me pergunto isso - ela disse com uma risada nervosa.

-Bella, eu...

Ela tirou a bata.

-Meu Deus - ele disse com a voz rouca enquanto elevava o olhar ao céu. - Está me pondo a prova, não é? Está me pondo a prova.

-Edward?

-Volta a pôr isto - disse, nervoso, enquanto recolhia a bata do chão. Ainda conservava o calor de sua pele. Deixou-a e pegou uma manta de lã. - Não, melhor, ponha isto.

-Edward, basta! - Levantou os braços para afastar a manta e ele viu que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não chore – disse. - Por que chora?

-Não me...? Não me...?

-Não o quê?

-Não me deseja? – Sussurrou. - Nem sequer um pouco? Na semana passada me desejava, mas não ia vestida assim e...

-Está louca? – Gritou ele. - Desejo-te tanto que é mais que provável que caia morto aqui mesmo. Assim se cubra porque, senão, vai me matar.

Bella colocou os braços em jarra, um pouco irritada pela direção da conversa.

-Cuidado com as mãos! - Exclamou ele.

-Minhas mãos estão bem - ela espetou.

-Sim?

-Sempre que não me aproxime de uma roseira sem luvas.

-Seguro?

Ela assentiu.

Por um décimo de segundo, Edward não se moveu. Mas logo se equilibrou sobre ela com tanta força que a deixou sem respiração. Um momento estava de pé e, no seguinte, estava na cama, com ele em cima dela.

Entretanto, o mais surpreendente é que estava beijando-a. Beijando-a de verdade, com a força e a paixão com qual não a tinha beijado desde o acidente. Sim, tinha escrito coisas muito descaradas na lista, mas a tinha tratado como a uma flor delicada. E agora a estava beijando com todo seu corpo: com as mãos, que já tinham descoberto a abertura lateral da camisola e estavam aferradas as cálidas curvas de seu quadril; com os quadris, que se pegavam a ela de forma íntima; e com o coração, que pulsava a um ritmo sedutor contra seu seio.

-Não pare - gemeu Bella. - Não pare nunca.

-Não poderia, mesmo que quisesse - respondeu ele, lhe acariciando a orelha delicadamente... com a boca. - E não quero. Parar.

-Perfeito - jogou a cabeça para trás e ele desceu da orelha à garganta.

-Esta camisola - grunhiu Edward, que parecia incapaz de formular frases inteiras. - Não a perca nunca.

Ela sorriu.

-Você gosta?

Ele respondeu desatando os laços dos lados.

-Deveria ser ilegal.

-Posso fazer uma de cada cor - brincou ela.

Ele a acariciou no ventre e seus longos dedos roçaram a parte inferior dos seios.

-Faz. Envie-me a fatura. Não, melhor. Os pagarei adiantado.

-Este eu paguei - disse ela com suavidade. Edward ficou imóvel e levantou a cabeça, porque percebeu algo distinto em sua voz.

-Por que? Sabe que pode utilizar meu dinheiro para o que queira.

-Sei. Mas este é meu presente de aniversário.

-A camisola?

Ela sorriu e lhe acariciou a bochecha. Os homens podiam chegar a ser tão obtusos.

-A camisola. Eu. - Pegou-lhe a mão e a aproximou do coração. - Isto. Quero que nosso casamento seja real.

Ele não disse nada, só lhe tomou o rosto entre as mãos e a olhou com devoção alguns segundos. E em seguida, com uma lentidão agonizante, baixou a cabeça para lhe dar o beijo mais terno que ela jamais teria sonhado.

-Ah, Bella - suspirou contra sua boca. - Me faz tão feliz.

Não foi uma declaração de amor, mas conseguiu lhe estremecer o coração.

-Eu também sou feliz - sussurrou ela.

-Hmm - deslizou pelo pescoço, acariciando-lhe com o rosto. As mãos se meteram por debaixo da seda e deixaram um rastro de fogo em sua já cálida pele. Bella notou suas mãos nos quadris, no estômago, nos seios... Pareciam estar em todas partes, e ela queria mais.

Tentou torpemente lhe desabotoar a camisa, porque desejava sentir o calor de sua pele. Mas tremia de desejo e as mãos ainda não tinham recuperado a mobilidade habitual.

-Chisss, já o farei - sussurrou ele, que se levantou para tirar a camisa. A desabotoou devagar e Bella não sabia se queria que fosse ainda mais devagar, para prolongar aquela sedutora dança ou que a arrancasse de repente e voltasse para seu lado.

No final, Edward a tirou e voltou a colocar-se em cima dela, apoiado nos braços estirados.

-Me toque - ordenou, embora logo o suavizou com um apaixonado. - Por favor.

Ela elevou a mão dúbia. Nunca havia tocado o peito de um homem, nem sequer tinha visto nenhum. Ficou um pouco surpreendida pelo pêlo marrom bronzeado que tinha no peito. Era suave, embora não ocultasse o ardor de sua pele nem a tensão de seus músculos diante de suas carícias.

Bella se lançou um pouco mais, emocionada e encorajada por como Edward continha o fôlego quando o tocava. Nem sequer tinha que lhe acariciar a pele para que estremecesse de desejo. De repente, sentiu-se a mulher mais bonita do mundo. Ao menos, aos olhos de Edward, e ao menos por esse instante, que era o importante.

Notou suas mãos em seu corpo, como a levantava e lhe tirava a peça de seda pela cabeça e a deixava no chão. Bella já não se sentia nua; estava nua. E, sem saber como, pareceu-lhe o mais natural do mundo.

Ele se levantou e tirou as calças. Desta vez se despiu depressa, quase em excesso. Bella abriu os olhos quando viu o membro excitado. Edward percebeu sua preocupação, tragou saliva e disse:

-Está assustada?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Bom, possivelmente um pouco. Mas sei que fará com que seja maravilhoso.

-Deus, Bella - grunhiu ele enquanto voltava para a cama. - Tentarei. Prometo que o tentarei. Embora nunca estive com nenhuma virgem.

Isso a fez rir.

-E eu não fiz isto nunca, assim estamos empatados.

Ele a acariciou na bochecha.

-É muito valente.

-Valente não; é que confio em você.

-Sim, mas rir quando estou a ponto de...

-Por isso é que rio. Estou tão feliz que só posso pensar em rir.

Edward voltou a beijá-la, apaixonado. E enquanto a distraía com beijos, deslizou a mão pela suave pele do estômago até o arbusto de cachos que escondiam seu sexo. Ela se tenciono momentaneamente, embora em seguida relaxou com suas carícias. A princípio, ele não fez gesto de aprofundar a carícia; limitou-se a lhe fazer cócegas enquanto lhe beijava todos os cantos do rosto.

-Você gosta? - Sussurrou.

Ela assentiu.

Deslizou a outra mão até o seio e o apertou até que o excitado mamilo cravou na mão.

-Você gosta disto? - Voltou a sussurrar com voz rouca.

E ela assentiu, desta vez com os olhos fechados.

-Quer que volte a fazê-lo?

E, enquanto assentia pela terceira vez, Edward deslizou um dedo entre as dobras de seu sexo e começou a movê-lo.

Ela gritou, mas em seguida esqueceu de respirar. E, no final, quando recordou onde estavam os pulmões, emitiu um sonoro '-OH!' que fez com que Edward risse e empurrasse ainda mais com o dedo e alcançasse os cantos mais íntimos de seu corpo.

-Meu Deus, Bella – grunhiu. - Deseja-me.

Ela se aferrou desesperada a seus ombros.

-Acaba de se dar conta?

Desta vez, a risada saiu do fundo da garganta. Os dedos continuaram sua sensual tortura, movendo-se e acariciando-a, e então encontrou o ponto de carne mais sensível e Bella ficou a ponto de saltar da cama.

-Não resista - disse ele, colocando seu membro excitado em seu estômago. - O melhor está por vir.

-Seguro?

Ele assentiu.

-Prometido.

Bella voltou a relaxar as pernas e Edward aproveitou para separá-las e colocar-se entre suas coxas. Moveu a mão, e então seu membro a acariciou, pressionando ligeiramente contra a entrada de seu sexo.

-Isso – sussurrou. - Se abra para mim. Relaxe - empurrou um pouco, e se deteve. - Tudo bem? - Perguntou com a voz afogada.

Bella sabia que estava exercendo um controle extraordinário sobre si mesmo para não tomá-la de tudo nesse mesmo instante.

-É muito estranho. - Ela admitiu. - Mas eu gosto. É... OH! - Gritou quando Edward avançou um pouco mais. - Me enganou.

-Disso se trata, querida.

-Edward, eu...

Ele ficou sério.

-Pode que isto doa um pouco.

-Não doerá - ela assegurou. - Contigo não.

-Bella... Deus, não posso esperar mais - penetrou-a completamente. - É tão... Não posso... OH, Bella, Bella...

O corpo de Edward começou a mover-se com o ritmo primitivo e cada investida ia acompanhada de um som que ficava entre um grunhido e um suspiro. Era tão perfeita, tão ativa. Nunca até agora havia sentido um desejo com aquela total e absoluta urgência. Queria adorá-la e devorá-la ao mesmo tempo. Queria beijá-la, querê-la, envolvê-la. Queria ela toda, e queria lhe entregar até o último suspiro de seu ser.

Em algum lugar de sua mente, deu-se conta de que aquilo era amor, aquela escorregadia emoção que tinha conseguido esquivar durante tantos anos. Entretanto, as ideias e os pensamentos se viram ultrapassados pela potente necessidade de seu corpo, e perdeu toda capacidade de pensamento.

Ouviu que os gemidos de Bella eram cada vez mais agudos, e soube que ela sentia o mesmo desespero e necessidade.

-Continue, Bella – disse. - Faça-o.

E então ela se sacudiu debaixo de seu corpo, e seus músculos se tencionaram e o envolveram como uma luva de veludo, e Edward gritou quando deu a última investida e se derramou dentro dela.

Sacudiu-se várias vezes em consequência do orgasmo, e em seguida se deixou cair em cima dela e, embora se deu conta de que possivelmente pesava muito, não podia mover-se. No final, quando pareceu que voltava a controlar minimamente seu corpo, começou a separar dela.

-Não - disse ela. - Eu gosto de te sentir.

-Te esmagarei.

-Não. Quero...

Ele rodou sobre a cama até colocar de lado e a levou com ele.

-Vê? Não ficamos melhor assim?

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos; parecia cansada, embora satisfeita.

Edward brincou com seu cabelo enquanto se perguntava como tinha acontecido aquilo, como se tinha apaixonado por sua mulher..., uma mulher que tinha escolhido de forma impulsiva e desesperada.

-Sabia que sonho com seu cabelo? - Perguntou.

Ela abriu os olhos com uma agradada surpresa.

-De verdade?

-Hmm, sim. Estava acostumado a pensar que era da mesma cor do entardecer, mas agora me dou conta de que estava equivocado - pegou uma mecha e o aproximou dos lábios. - É mais brilhante. Mais brilhante que o sol. Igual a você.

Abraçou-a e assim adormeceram.

.

* * *

Amanhã terá mais um capítulo, e não esqueçam de deixar sua review aqui. ;)


	20. Chapter 19

A seguinte semana foi pura felicidade. Bella e Edward passaram mais tempo na cama que fora, e quando desciam ao primeiro andar, parecia que a vida conspirava para lhes enviar só coisas boas. Ela teve a primeira prova de vestidos, Rosalie terminou de limpar a estufa e lhe disse que gostaria muito de ajudá-la a replantar, e Alice pintou quatro aquarelas mais, uma das quais realmente parecia um cavalo.

Mais tarde Bella descobriu que supunha ser uma árvore, mas pelo visto não tinha ferido os sentimentos da menina.

De fato, a única coisa para pôr a cereja da perfeição em sua vida teria sido se Edward se prostrasse a seus pés, beijasse todos e cada um dos dedos e a declarasse seu amor eterno. Entretanto, Bella tentava não pensar muito no fato de que ele ainda não havia dito que a queria.

E, para ser justos, ela tampouco tinha reunido a coragem suficiente para dizer a ele. Embora era otimista. Sabia que Edward gostava de sua companhia e ninguém podia duvidar que eram extremamente compatíveis na cama. Só tinha que ganhar seu coração, e não deixava de repetir que jamais tinha fracassado em nada que realmente se propusesse conseguir.

E realmente queria conseguir isto. Inclusive tinha começado a redigir suas próprias listas, embora a mais ativa era: 'Como conseguir que Edward se dê conta de que me quer'.

Quando não estava pensando em por que seu marido ainda não havia dito que a amava ou estava fazendo algo para conseguir que a amasse, dedicava o tempo a revisar as páginas financeiras do periódico. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha o controle sobre suas economias e não queria meter os pés pelas mãos.

Pelo visto, Edward passava o dia procurando formas de levar Bella à cama. Ela apresentava a resistência justa, e só o fazia porque ele seguia escrevendo listas para coagi-la, embora sempre fossem terrivelmente divertidas.

Uma noite, enquanto ela estava no escritório repassando seus investimentos, Edward lhe apresentou a que mais a frente ela declararia como sua favorita:

CINCO FORMAS PARA QUE BELLA POSSA IR DO ESCRITÓRIO AO QUARTO

1. Caminhar depressa.

2. Caminhar muito depressa.

3. Correr.

4. Sorrir com doçura e pedir a Edward que a leve.

5. Coxeando.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas quando leu o último ponto. Edward se encolheu de ombros.

-Me acabaram as idéias.

-Dá-te conta de que agora terei que subir coxeando, não é?

-Eu adoraria te levar nos braços.

-Não, não. Jogou a luva. Não tenho outra opção. Devo subir coxeando ou perderei minha honra para sempre.

-Hmm, sim - disse ele esfregando o queixo pensativo. - Entendo.

-Embora se vê que perco o equilíbrio, tome a liberdade de me ajudar a apoiar os pés.

-Melhor dizendo, o pé.

Bella tentou assentir com elegância, mas o pícaro sorriso que desenhou arruinou o efeito. Levantou-se, foi coxeando até a porta, virou-se para seu marido e perguntou:

-Fica permitido mudar de perna?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

-Não seria um coxear decente.

-É obvio - murmurou ela. - Hmm. Pode ser que precise me apoiar em ti de vez em quando.

Ele cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta.

-Será um prazer te ajudar no que for.

-Pode que precise me apoiar muito em ti de vez em quando. - A expressão de Edward ficava a meio caminho entre um sorriso e um olhar lascivo.

-Será um prazer ainda maior.

Bella avançou pelo corredor, mudou de pé quando acreditava que Edward não a olhava e perdeu o equilíbrio quando passou do tapete ao chão nu. Agitou os braços no ar e gritou rindo enquanto tentava se manter de pé. Edward foi para o seu lado e colocou seu braço em cima dos ombros.

-Assim é melhor? - Perguntou muito sério.

-Muito melhor - ela seguiu avançando.

-É seu castigo por mudar de pé.

-Nunca faria algo assim - mentiu ela.

-Sei - disse com uma expressão de 'não pode me enganar'. - Tome cuidado ao virar a esquina.

-Nunca me ocorreria... OH! - Gritou quando se golpeou contra a parede.

-Vá, vá. Isso tem um preço.

-Seriamente? - Perguntou muito interessada. - Qual?

-Um beijo. Possivelmente dois.

-Só aceito se forem três.

Ele suspirou.

-Sabe como conseguir o que quer, milady.

Ela se levantou sobre a ponta do pé e lhe deu um beijo no nariz.

-Um.

-Parece que esse só conta como meio.

Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, mostrando a língua para brincar com o canto de seus lábios.

-Dois.

-E o terceiro?

-Não haveria terceiro se não soubesse como conseguir o que quero - ela assinalou.

-Sim, mas agora o espero, assim será melhor que seja bom.

Bella desenhou um lento sorriso diante daquele desafio.

-É uma sorte – murmurou - que tenha aprendido tanto sobre beijos nesta semana.

-Uma sorte para mim - ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto abaixava a cabeça. O beijo foi quente e apaixonado, e ele o sentiu em cada nervo do corpo. Principalmente o sentiu entre as pernas, que começou a endurecer de tal forma que teve que se separar dela e dizer: - Será melhor que suba depressa.

Bella riu e avançaram mancando, saltaram, tropeçaram e correram pelo corredor. Quando chegaram à escada, riam com tanta vontade que ela tropeçou e caiu de costas sobre o último degrau.

-Ai! - Exclamou.

-Está bem?

Ambos se voltaram envergonhados para Esme, que estava no salão com Leah, olhando-os intrigada.

-Bella, parecia que estava coxa – disse. - E logo parecia que... Bom, francamente, não sei o que parecia.

Bella ruborizou.

-Ele... eh... eu... eh...

Edward nem se incomodou em tentar explicá-lo.

Esme sorriu.

-Entendo perfeitamente. Vamos, Leah. Acredito que nossos recém casados querem intimidade.

-Recém casados... Uf! - Espetou a mulher. - Se quer saber minha opinião, acho que se comportam como um casal de pássaros desenquadrados.

Bella observou como a senhora mais velha saía do salão, seguida por Esme.

-Bom, ao menos não está gritando «-fogo» a cada cinco minutos.

Edward piscou.

-Tem razão. Acho que os incidentes da cozinha lhe tiraram o fogo da cabeça.

-Graças a Deus.

-Por desgraça, ou possivelmente por sorte, dependendo de como o olhe, não me aconteceu o mesmo.

-Não te entendo.

-Quero dizer - disse ele, arrastando as palavras, - que estou ardendo.

Os olhos e a boca de Bella desenharam três "o" perfeitos.

-Assim será melhor que suba seu corpo até o quarto antes que te viole aqui mesmo.

Ela sorriu com picardia.

-Seria capaz?

Ele se inclinou para frente e, de repente, parecia o libertino que diziam que era.

-Eu não ofereceria nenhuma provocação, milady, a menos que esteja disposta a fazer frente as consequências.

Bella se levantou e pôs-se a correr. Edward a seguiu, agradecido que sua mulher tivesse decidido deslocar-se com os dois pés.

Várias horas depois, Bella e Edward estavam na cama, apoiados em várias almofadas enquanto saboreavam um delicioso jantar que tinham mandado subir ao quarto. Nenhum dos dois estava em condições de aparecer na cozinha.

-Codorna? - Perguntou Edward, segurando uma peça.

Bella comeu diretamente de seus dedos.

-Hmm. Deliciosa.

-Aspargos?

-Vou acabar ficando muito gorda.

-Seguirá sendo bela - colocou a ponta do aspargo entre os lábios.

Bella mastigou e suspirou satisfeita.

-Monsieur Stefan é um gênio.

-Por isso o contratei. Toma, prova um pouco de pato assado. Prometo que você adorará.

-Não, não, basta. Não posso comer nada mais.

-Ah, é uma covarde - burlou-se Edward, com o prato e a colher na mão. - Não pode se deter agora. Tento te converter em uma pessoa licenciosa. Além disso, monsieur Stefan lhe fará uma manha de criança se não comer o creme. É a sua obra mestra.

-Não sabia que os cozinheiros tivessem obra de arte.

Ele desenhou um sedutor sorriso.

-Confie em mim.

-De acordo, cedo. Provarei um pedacinho - abriu a boca e deixou que Edward lhe desse uma colherada de creme. - Mãe de Deus! – Exclamou. - Está divina.

-Imagino que irá querer um pouco mais.

-Se não me der outra colherada, o matarei.

-E o diz com rosto séria - disse com admiração.

Ela lançou um olhar de relance.

-Não brinco.

-Toma, o prato inteiro. Odeio me interpor entre uma mulher e sua comida.

Bella fez uma pausa em seu processo de devorar até a última gota de creme para dizer:

-Normalmente, ofenderia-me por esse comentário, mas estou em um estado muito sublime para fazê-lo agora mesmo.

-Não quero especular sobre se esse estado sublime se deve a minha destreza e resistência masculinas ou a uma singela bandeja de creme.

-Não penso te responder. Não quis ferir seus sentimentos. - Ele pôs os olhos em branco.

-É muito amável.

-Por favor, diga a monsieur Stefan que faça creme mais frequentemente.

-Cada semana. É minha sobremesa favorita.

Bella fez uma pausa, com a colher na boca.

-OH - disse com uma expressão de culpabilidade. - Creio que deveria compartilhar contigo.

-Não se preocupe. Comerei esta torta de morango - comeu um pedaço. - Diria que monsieur Stefan quer um aumento.

-Por que diz isso?

-A torta de morango não é a sua favorita? É incrivelmente amável de sua parte ter preparado nossas duas sobremesas preferidas. - Bella adotou uma expressão séria.

-Por que está tão séria, de repente? - Perguntou Edward enquanto lambia um pouco de morango dos lábios.

-Estou frente a um dilema moral muito grave.

Ele olhou a seu redor.

-Eu não vejo nenhum.

-Será melhor que coma o resto do creme - disse Bella enquanto lhe oferecia a bandeja, onde ficava um terço. - Me sentirei culpada durante semanas se não as compartilhar.

Ele sorriu.

-Já sabia que me casar com a filha do vigário teria seus benefícios.

-Sei - suspirou ela. - Nunca fui capaz de ignorar alguém necessitado.

Edward meteu uma colherada de creme na boca com um entusiasmo considerável.

-Não sei se isto seria estar necessitado, mas pretendo pensar que o faço por seu bem.

-Os sacrifícios que alguém tem que fazer por sua mulher - ela disse entre dentes.

-Toma, acabe a torta de morango.

-Não poderia - respondeu ela com uma mão levantada. - Parece um sacrilégio depois do creme.

Ele se encolheu de ombros.

-Como queira.

-Além disso, sinto-me um pouco estranha.

Edward deixou o mingau e a olhou. Piscava muito depressa e tinha a pele de um estranho tom apagado.

-Não tem bom aspecto.

-OH, Meu Deus - queixou-se, aferrando-se ao estômago enquanto adotava uma postura fetal.

Ele retirou os pratos da cama.

-Bella? Querida?

Ela não respondeu; só choramingou enquanto tentava formar uma bola com o corpo. Tinha as sobrancelhas empapadas em suor e respirava de forma entrecortada.

Edward entrou em pânico. Bella, que fazia alguns segundos estava rindo e brincando, parecia como se estivesse..., como se... Deus Santo, parecia que estava morrendo.

Fez-lhe um nó na garganta, cruzou o quarto e puxou o sino. Depois correu até a porta, a abriu e gritou:

-Leah!

Sua tia estava um pouco louca, mas sabia um par de coisas sobre enfermidades e como as curar, e a Edward não ocorria outra coisa a fazer.

-Bella - disse, com urgência, enquanto corria para o seu lado. - O que houve? Por favor, me diga algo.

-São como espadas ardendo - disse ela com os olhos fechados pela dor. - Espadas ardendo na tripa. Meu Deus, meu Deus. Faça-as desaparecer.

Edward tragou saliva, assustado, e aproximou uma mão do estômago, que também estava revolto. Atribuiu ao terror; estava claro que não estava ocorrendo pela mesma agonia que sua mulher.

-Oooh! - Gritou Bella, que começou a ter convulsões.

Edward se levantou e correu para a porta.

-Que venha alguém agora mesmo! - Gritou, justo quando Leah e Esme apareceram correndo pela esquina.

-O que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Esme sem fôlego.

-É Bella. Está doente. Não sei o que há . Estava bem e de repente...

Aproximaram-se da cama. Leah jogou uma olhada à patética postura de Bella e disse:

-Envenenaram-na.

-O quê? - Perguntou Esme horrorizada.

-Isso é absurdo - disse Edward ao mesmo tempo.

-Já vi antes - disse Leah. - Envenenaram-na. Estou certa.

-O que podemos fazer? - Perguntou Esme.

-Teremos que limpá-la. Edward, traga-a ao lavabo. - Ele olhou para sua tia com receio. Fazia bem confiar a saúde de sua mulher a uma anciã que estava um pouco senil? Mas não sabia outra coisa fazer e, embora Bella não estivesse envenenada, a sugestão de Leah tinha sentido. Estava claro que tinha que lhe tirar o que havia no estômago.

Pegou Bella tentando que os gritos de agonia não lhe afetassem. Ela se revolveu com violência em seus braços e seus espasmos faziam Edward estremecer.

Olhou Leah.

-Creio que está piorando.

-Ande pressa!

Correu até o lavabo e afastou o cabelo de Bella do rosto.

-Chisss, querida, tudo ficará bem - sussurrou.

Leah segurou uma pluma.

-Abra a boca.

-Que demônios vai fazer com isso?

-Faça o que te digo.

Edward abriu a boca de Bella e observou horrorizado como Leah colocava a pluma pela garganta de sua mulher. Bella teve várias ânsias antes de vomitar.

Por um instante, ele afastou o olhar. Não pôde evitá-lo.

-Já acabou?

Leah o ignorou.

-Uma vez mais, Isabella – disse. - É uma garota muito forte. Pode fazê-lo. Esme, traz algo para que lave a boca quando tiver terminado.

Voltou a lhe colocar a pluma na garganta e Bella expulsou os últimos restos de seu estômago.

-Isso - disse Leah. Pegou o copo de água que Esme tinha na mão e o aproximou da boca de Bella. - Enxágüe e cospe-o.

A jovem quase não podia cuspir e deixou que a gravidade esvaziasse a água da boca.

-Não me obrigue a voltar a fazê-lo - suplicou.

-Ao menos fala - disse Leah. - É um bom sinal.

Edward esperava que tivesse razão, porque nunca tinha visto ninguém tão pálido como Bella estava nesse instante. Deixou que Esme limpasse a boca com um pedaço de pano úmido e em seguida a devolveu à cama.

Sua prima pegou a bacia com mãos tremulas e disse: - Farei com que alguém se encarregue disto - e saiu correndo do quarto.

Edward pegou a mão de Bella, virou-se para Leah e perguntou:

-Não pensa que a tenham envenenado, não é?

Sua tia assentiu com força.

-O que comeu? Algo que você não tenha provado?

-Não, exceto pelas...

-As o quê?

-O creme, mas eu também o provei.

-Sei. E como se encontra?

Edward ficou olhando alguns segundos enquanto aproximava a mão ao estômago.

-Não muito bem, na verdade.

-Vê?

-Mas o meu não se parece com os dores de Bella. É uma dor suportável, como se tivesse comido algo em más condições. Nada mais.

-E só as provou?

Edward assentiu, e em seguida empalideceu.

-Bella comeu quase toda a bandeja – sussurrou. - No mínimo, dois terços.

-Se tivesse comido tudo, certamente estaria morta - disse Leah. - Menos mal que decidiu compartilhá-lo.

Ele quase não podia acreditar na ausência de emoção em sua voz quando disse:

-Deve ser envenenamento da comida. É a única explicação.

Leah se encolheu de ombros.

-Apostaria todo meu dinheiro.

Ele a olhou com incredulidade.

-É impossível. Quem ia querer fazer algo assim?

-Se quer saber minha opinião, diria que foi Rosalie - respondeu Leah. - Todos sabem o que fez com as mãos da condessa.

-Mas aquilo foi um acidente - disse Edward, que se negava a acreditar em sua tia. Rosalie podia ser travessa, mas nunca faria algo assim. - Além disso, Rosalie e Bella fizeram as pazes.

Leah se encolheu de ombros outra vez.

-Sim?

Justo então, apareceu Esme, arrastando Rosalie, que estava chorando.

Edward se virou para sua prima, tentando manter seu olhar livre de qualquer tipo de acusação.

-Não fui eu - choramingou Rosalie. - Nunca o faria. E sabe. Agora gosto de Bella. Nunca lhe faria mal.

Edward queria acreditar. De coração, mas a garota já tinha provocado muitos acidentes.

-Possivelmente é algo que pôs em marcha na semana passada, antes que Bella e você arrumassem suas diferenças - disse ele devagar. - Possivelmente esqueceu...

-Não! – Gritou Rosalie. - Não fui eu. Juro.

Esme rodeou os ombros de sua filha com um braço.

-Eu acredito, Edward.

Ele olhou os olhos vermelhos de sua prima e se deu conta de que Esme tinha razão. A garota dizia a verdade e ele se sentia um canalha por ter duvidado dela, embora só fosse um segundo. Rosalie podia não ser perfeita, mas nunca envenenaria ninguém. Suspirou.

-Certamente, foi só um acidente. Possivelmente monsieur Stefan utilizou leite azedo para o creme.

-Azedo? - Repetiu Leah. - Para lhe fazer tanto dano, teria que estar quase podre.

Edward sabia que tinha razão. Bella havia ficado doente de repente. Era possível que aquelas convulsões fossem consequência de algo tão benigno como o leite azedo? Mas que outra coisa podia ser? Quem ia querer envenenar sua mulher?

Esme deu um passo à frente e acariciou o braço de Edward com a mão.

-Quer que fique com ela?

Ele não respondeu em seguida, porque ainda seguia perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Perdoa, o quê? Não. Não, ficarei eu.

Esme inclinou a cabeça.

-De acordo. Mas, se necessitar ajuda...

Edward ao final centrou o olhar em sua prima e lhe dedicou toda sua atenção.

-Agradeço isso, Esme. Pode ser que tome a palavra.

-Não duvide em despertar - disse. E em seguida levou sua filha pela mão e se dirigiu para a porta. - Vamos, Rosalie. Bella não poderá descansar com tanta gente ao redor.

Leah também se dirigiu para a porta.

-Voltarei em uma hora para ver como está – disse. - Mas parece que superou o pior.

Edward olhou sua mulher, que tinha dormido. Tinha melhor aspecto que fazia dez minutos, mas isso não era muito; só poderia estar pior se tivesse começado a cuspir sangue. Ainda tinha a pele translúcida e pálida, mas respirava a um ritmo normal e, pelo visto, não tinha mais dores.

Pegou-lhe a mão e a aproximou da boca enquanto sussurrava uma oração. Ia ser uma noite muito longa.

.

* * *

Olá, cumpri minha palavra. Aí o capítulo. Não me batam! *levanta a bandeira branca*

Quero agradecer a gby00, mypallotx3, patylayne, Ludmilaaa, Priis Cullen, Missin, Polly, adRii Marsters, GESS, Missin e a Lu pelos reviews. _(P.S: Ri demais com o review do capítulo 16/15 de patylayne)_.

Só quero pedir desculpas novamente pelo meu tremendo atraso com a atualização desta fic. A minha única defesa é que de uns tempos pra cá mau tive tempo para sentar em frente do pc e para piorar a situação na semana passada fiquei sem internet, não tinha jeito de enviar o cap. para o site.

Até o próximo capítulo, e não esqueçam de deixar a review de vocês. ツ


	21. Chapter 20

Ao meio dia seguinte, Bella já quase tinha recuperado a cor normal e para Edward ficou claro que seu percalço com a comida envenenada não lhe deixaria sequelas. Leah estava de acordo, mas tinha ordenado que lhe desses pedaços de pão para absorver qualquer resto de veneno que pudesse ficar no estômago.

Edward seguiu o conselho a estritamente e, na hora do jantar, Bella estava tão farta que suplicava que não a obrigasse a comer mais pão.

-Outro pedaço não – choramingou. - Revolve-me o estômago.

-Tudo te revolverá o estômago - ele respondeu com um tom de voz próprio de uma mãe. Fazia dias que tinha aprendido que Bella respondia melhor a um discurso direto.

Ela gemeu.

-Então, não me faça comer.

-Devo fazê-lo. Ajudará a absorver o veneno.

-Mas se só foi leite em mal estado. Seguro que já não fica nenhuma gota no estômago.

-Leite em mal estado, ovos passados... Não há forma de saber o que provocou o ataque - olhou-a com um olhar estranho. - Só sei que ontem à noite parecia que ia morrer.

Bella não disse nada. Ontem à noite sentiu que ia morrer.

-Está bem - disse devagar. - Me dê outro pedaço de pão.

Edward lhe deu uma fatia.

-Acho que Leah tinha razão. Parece mais ativa desde que começou a comer pão.

-E Leah parece grandemente mais lúcida desde meu desgraçado envenenamento.

Ele a olhou pensativo.

-Acho que Leah só necessitava de alguém que a escutasse de vez em quando.

-E falando de uma pessoa que quiser que a escutem de vez em quando... - disse Bella enquanto fazia um movimento com a cabeça para a porta.

-Boa noite, Bella! - Exclamou Alice, muito contente. - dormiu todo o dia.

-Sim. Sou uma preguiçosa, não acha?

A menina se encolheu de ombros.

-Te fiz um desenho.

-É maravilhoso! - Exclamou Bella. - É um delicado... delicado... - Olhou Edward, que não lhe serviu de grande ajuda - coelho?

-Exato.

Bella suspirou aliviada.

-Vi um no jardim. Pensei que você gostaria das orelhas.

-Eu adoro. Eu adoro as orelhas dos coelhos. São muito pontiagudas.

Alice ficou séria.

-Mamãe me disse que bebeu leite em mal estado.

-Sim, e temo que me caiu muito mal.

-Deve cheirar sempre o leite antes de beber. - Disse a menina. - Sempre.

-A partir de agora o farei - Bella acariciou a mão da pequena. - Agradeço o conselho.

Alice assentiu.

-Eu sempre dou bons conselhos. - Bella riu.

-Vêem aqui, tesouro, e me dê um abraço. Será o melhor remédio do dia.

Alice subiu na cama e abraçou Bella.

-Quer que te dê um beijo?

-Claro.

-Ficará melhor - disse a menina enquanto lhe dava um sonoro beijo na bochecha. - Possivelmente não em seguida, mas já verá.

Bella lhe acariciou o cabelo.

-Com certeza que sim, tesouro. E mais, já me sinto melhor.

Enquanto Edward ficava no canto, observando em silêncio sua mulher e a sua prima, lhe transbordou o coração. Bella ainda estava se recuperando do pior ataque de comida envenenada que ele tinha visto na vida e lá estava, abraçando sua prima pequena.

Era incrível. Não havia outra forma de descrevê-la e, se isso não bastasse, estava claro que ia ser a melhor mãe que a Inglaterra tinha visto. Que diabos!, se já era a melhor esposa que jamais poderia imaginar.

Notou que seus olhos umedeciam suspeitamente e, de repente, descobriu que tinha que dizer que a amava. E tinha que fazê-lo agora, nesse preciso instante. Se não, estava seguro de que seu coração estalaria. Ou lhe ferveria o sangue. Ou possivelmente lhe cairia o cabelo. Só sabia que as palavras «Te amo» lhe subiam pela garganta e tinha que dizer em voz alta. Era algo que não podia seguir mantendo dentro dos limites do coração.

Não estava seguro se o sentimento seria correspondido, embora suspeitasse que, se não o amasse, sentia algo muito próximo ao amor por ele, e isso bastaria por agora. Tinha tempo de sobra para fazer que o amasse. Tinha toda uma vida.

Estava começando a agradecer a eternidade pelo laço do matrimônio.

-Alice - disse de repente. - Tenho que falar com Bella agora mesmo.

A menina virou a cabeça sem renunciar a seu canto entre os braços de Bella.

-Pois fala.

-Tenho que falar com ela em privado.

Alice riu de forma vagamente ofendida. Desceu da cama, olhou Edward com altivez e se virou para Bella:

-Se me necessitar, estarei na sala de jogos.

-Recordarei - respondeu Bella muito séria.

Alice se dirigiu para a porta, em seguida se virou, correu para Edward e lhe deu um beijo no reverso da mão.

-Porque é um amargurado – disse, - e deveria ser mais doce.

Ele a acariciou o cabelo.

-Obrigado, tesouro. Tentarei fazê-lo.

Alice sorriu e saiu correndo do quarto, cuja porta fechou de uma portada. Bella olhou para Edward.

-Parece muito sério.

-Estou - espetou com uma voz que, a seus próprios ouvidos, soou curiosa. Maldição, parecia um jovem inexperiente. Não sabia por que estava tão nervoso. Estava claro que ela sentia algum tipo de afeto por ele. Mas é que nunca havia dito «Te amo».

É mais, nunca teria imaginado que, de entre toda as pessoas, ia se apaixonar por sua mulher. Respirou fundo.

-Bella... - Começou a dizer.

-Alguém mais adoeceu? - Perguntou ela com preocupação. - O creme...

-Não! Não é isso. É que tenho que te dizer algo e... - Adotou uma expressão incrivelmente vergonhosa - ... e não sei muito bem como fazê-lo.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, com o coração encolhido de repente. Acreditava que seu casamento avançava bastante bem, e agora parecia que Edward ia pedir lhe o divórcio. Embora fosse absurdo, porque um homem na posição de Edward nunca pediria o divórcio, mas Bella estava igualmente preocupada.

-Quando nos casamos – começou, - tinha certas noções sobre o que queria do casamento.

-Sei - interrompeu Bella, cada vez mais assustada. As tinha deixado muito claras e, por um momento, seu coração deixou de pulsar. - Mas, se o pensar, verá que...

Edward elevou uma mão.

-Por favor, me deixe terminar. Isto é muito difícil para mim.

Para ela também, pensou com tristeza, e mais quando ele não a deixava expressar-se.

-O que tento dizer é... Maldição! - Passou a mão pelo cabelo. - Isto é mais difícil do que pensava.

«Me alegro», pensou ela. Se ia quebrar o coração, preferia que não resultasse fácil.

-O que tento dizer é que estava equivocado. Não quero uma esposa que...

-Não quer uma esposa? - Ela interrompeu.

-Não! - Virtualmente gritou ele. E logo continuou em um tom mais normal. - Não quero uma esposa que afaste o olhar se a engano.

-Quer que o veja?

-Não, quero que se enfureça.

A estas alturas, Bella já estava a beira das lágrimas.

-Quer, deliberadamente, que me zangue? Ferir-me?

-Não. Meu Deus, entendeu tudo errado. Não quero ser infiel. Não vou ser infiel. Só quero que me queira tanto que, se o fizesse, e repito que não vou fazer o, queria me pendurar na parede e me esquartejar.

Bella o olhou enquanto digeria suas palavras.

-Entendo.

-Entende-o? De verdade? Porque o que estou dizendo é que te amo, e embora espere que sinta o mesmo, é perfeitamente normal se ainda não. Mas necessito que me diga que posso ter esperanças, que começa a sentir carinho por mim, que...

Bella emitiu uma espécie de som afogado e se cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Sacudia-se com tanta força que Edward não sabia o que pensar.

-Bella? - Perguntou com urgência. - Bella, meu amor, me diga algo. fale, por favor.

-OH, Edward - conseguiu dizer por fim ela. – É um idiota. - Ele retrocedeu, com o coração e a alma doloridas como jamais teria acreditado ser possível. - Claro que te amo. Só me falta levar escrito na testa.

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

-Me ama?

-Sim -lhe custou entendê-la, porque respondeu entre risadas e lágrimas.

-Já imaginava - disse ele, adotando sua expressão de libertino preferida. - Na realidade, nunca tive problemas com as mulheres e...

-Se cale! - Disse ela, e lhe lançou o travesseiro. - Não estrague este momento perfeito fingindo que tinha planejado tudo.

-Como? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha. - E o que deveria fazer? Fui um libertino toda a vida. Agora que me reformei não sei muito bem o que fazer.

-O que deveria fazer - disse Bella com um sorriso invadindo seu ser - é vir aqui e me dar um abraço. O maior que tenha dado na vida.

Ele se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao seu lado.

-E em seguida - acrescentou ela com o sorriso agora desenhado no rosto, nos olhos, e inclusive no cabelo e os dedos dos pés, - deveria me dar um beijo.

Ele se inclinou para frente e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios.

-Assim?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Foi muito insosso, e se esqueceu de me abraçar primeiro.

Ele a tomou entre os braços e a sentou sobre seu regaço. - Se pudesse, a teria assim sempre - sussurrou.

-Mais perto.

Ele riu.

-Seu estômago... Não quero...

-Meu estômago está muito recuperado - suspirou ela. - Será o poder do amor.

-Acha de verdade? - Perguntou ele rindo.

Ela fez uma careta.

-É o mais sensível que disse alguma vez, não?

-Certamente, não faz tanto que te conheço para poder afirmá-lo, mas, tendo em conta seu discurso sincero, atreveria a dizer que sim.

-Bom, não me importa. É o que sinto - abraçou-o e o apertou com força. - Não sei como aconteceu, porque nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por ti, mas o fiz, e tenho o estômago melhor, assim bem-vindo seja o amor.

Em seus braços, Edward se sacudiu em uma risada.

-Supõe-se que o amor tem que ser tão divertido? – Perguntou Bella.

-Duvido-o, mas não penso em me queixar.

-Pensava que teria que me sentir torturada, e agonizar e tudo isso.

Ele pegou o rosto entre as mãos e a olhou muito sério:

-Desde que se converteu em minha esposa, queimou as mãos, a envenenaram e não penso começar com a lista dos ataques de Rosalie contra ti. Parece que já saldaste suas dívidas com o reino da tortura e da agonia.

-Na realidade, agonizei e me senti torturada em algum momento - admitiu.

-De verdade? Quando?

-Quando me dei conta de que te amava.

-Tão insuportável era a idéia? - Ele burlou.

Ela olhou as mãos.

-Lembro aquela horrível lista que escreveu antes que nos casássemos, onde dizia que queria uma esposa que olhasse para o outro lado quando a enganasse.

Ele grunhiu.

-Estava louco. Não, não estava louco. Era um estúpido. E não te conhecia.

-Só podia pensar que nunca poderia ser a esposa passiva e transigente que queria, e o muito que me doeria se fosse infiel - meneou a cabeça. - Juraria que ouvi como me partia o coração.

-Isso nunca acontecerá - assegurou. E em seguida adotou uma expressão suspeita. - Espera um segundo. Por que só agonizou um momento? Creio que a ideia de que pudesse ser infiel mereceria, no mínimo, um dia inteiro de tristeza.

Bella riu.

-Só agonizei até que lembrei quem sou. Verá, sempre fui capaz de conseguir o que persegui com esforço. Assim decidi me esforçar por ti.

Aquelas palavras não eram poesia, mas o coração de Edward se elevou igualmente.

-Ah! - Exclamou ela de repente. - Inclusive fiz uma lista.

-Tentando me vencer em meu próprio jogo, eh?

-Tentando as vontades de seu coração em seu próprio jogo. Está na primeira gaveta de minha mesa. Vá procurar para que eu leia isso.

Edward saltou da cama, estranhamente emocionado de que ela tivesse feito sua o costume de escrever listas.

-A leio para mim ou quer lê-la em voz alta? - Perguntou ele.

-Não, já posso... - De repente, ficou imóvel e se ruborizou. - De fato, pode lê-la você sozinho. Em silêncio.

Edward encontrou a lista e voltou ao seu lado. Se tinha escrito algo tão atrevido que lhe dava vergonha lê-lo em voz alta, a coisa prometia. Olhou sua delicada letra e as frases numeradas e decidiu torturá-la. Deu-lhe a lista e disse:

-Creio que deveria lê-la você. Ao fim e ao cabo, é sua primeira lista.

Ela ruborizou ainda mais, algo que Edward acreditava impensável, embora lhe resultou entretido.

-Mas não ria de mim.

-Não faço promessas que não posso cumprir.

-Desconsiderado.

Edward se reclinou nos travesseiros, dobrou os braços e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

-Começa.

Bella clareou a garganta.

-A lista se titula: 'Como conseguir que Edward se dê conta de que me quer'.

-Embora pareça surpreendente, o muito imbecil se deu conta ele mesmo.

-Sim - disse Bella, - o imbecil o fez.

Edward conteve uma risada.

-Não voltarei a te interromper.

-Acreditava que havia dito que não fazia promessas que não podia cumprir.

-Tentarei não voltar a te interromper - corrigiu.

Ela o olhou com incredulidade e leu:

-«Número um: impressioná-lo com minha visão para os negócios.»

-Impressionou-me desde o começo.

-«Número dois: lhe demonstrar quão bem posso levar a casa.»

Ele coçou a cabeça.

-Embora aprecio muito os aspectos mais práticos de sua personalidade, estas sugestões não são muito românticas.

-Ainda estava esquentando - explicou ela. - Demorei um pouco em descobrir o verdadeiro espírito da lista. Sigamos. «Número três: que a senhora Maria me envie mais lingerie.»

-Essa sugestão a aprovo sem reservas.

Ela o olhou de esguelha, sem quase não mover a cabeça da direção da lista que tinha nas mãos.

-Acreditava que não fosse me interromper.

-Disse que tentaria, e isso não pode considerar uma interrupção. Já tinha terminado a frase.

-Sua habilidade verbal me maravilha.

-Estou encantado de ouvi-lo.

-«Número quatro: me assegurar de que se dá conta de quão boa sou com Alice para que pense que serei uma boa mãe» - virou-se para ele com o rosto de preocupação. - Não quero que pense que é a única razão pela qual passo tempo com Alice. Amo-a muito.

Ele colocou a mão em cima da sua.

-Sei disso. E sei que será uma mãe soberba. Só de pensar me derrete o coração.

Ela sorriu, sentindo uma ridícula satisfação diante de tal adulação.

-Você também será um pai excelente. Estou convencida.

-Devo confessar que nunca tinha pensado mais à frente do singelo fato de que necessitaria um herdeiro, mas agora... - Lhe borrou ligeiramente a vista. - Agora sei que há algo mais. Algo incrível e maravilhoso.

Ela se encostou nele.

-OH, Edward. Estou tão contente de que caísse daquela árvore.

Ele sorriu.

-E eu estou feliz de que estivesse debaixo. Está claro que tenho boa pontaria.

-E muita modéstia.

-Leia o último ponto da lista, por favor. - As bochechas de Bella ficaram rosadas.

-Ah, não é nada. Além disso dá igual, posto que já não necessito que te dê conta de que me quer. Como disse, descobriu você mesmo.

-Leia, mulher, ou te atarei à cama.

Ela ficou boquiaberta e emitiu um estranho som afogado.

-Não me olhe assim. Não te ataria muito forte.

-Edward!

Ele pôs os olhos em branco.

-Imagino que não sabe destas coisas.

-Não, não é isso. Eu... eh... possivelmente deveria lê-lo você - lançou o papel.

Ele baixou o olhar e leu:

- "Número cinco: atá-lo à..." - pôs-se a rir de forma escandalosa antes de nem sequer chegar ao c de cama.

-Não é o que pensa!

-Querida, se souber o que penso, é que não é tão inocente como imaginava.

-Bom, certamente não é ao que se referia quando disse... Disse que pares de rir!

Pode ser que lhe tivesse respondido, mas era complicado adivinhá-lo entre tantas gargalhadas.

-Só queria dizer - resmungou ela - que parece bastante apaixonado por mim quando estamos... já sabe... e pensava que se pudesse te manter aqui...

Edward lhe ofereceu seus pulsos.

-Sou teu para que me ate, milady.

-Falava metaforicamente!

-Sei - disse ele com um suspiro. - Uma lástima.

Ela tentou não rir.

-Deveria proibir estas conversas...

-Mas se o digo com carinho - disse ele com um sorriso de libertino.

-Edward?

-Me diga.

-O estômago...

Ele ficou sério de repente.

-O quê?

-Parece que já está bastante bem.

Ele falou muito devagar.

-E com isso quer dizer...?

Ela sorriu devagar e sedutora.

-Exatamente o que pensa. E esta vez, sim sei o que está pensando. Sou muito menos inocente que faz uma semana. Ele se inclinou e a beijou com paixão.

-Graças a Deus.

Bella o abraçou, encantada de sentir o calor de seu corpo.

-Ontem à noite senti sua falta - disse entre dentes.

-Ontem à noite nem sequer estava consciente - respondeu ele enquanto se separava dela. - E vai ter que ter saudades um pouco mais.

-O quê?

Ele se afastou e ficou de pé junto à cama.

-De verdade acha que sou tão animal para me aproveitar de ti nestas condições?

-Na realidade, tinha pensado que eu poderia me aproveitar de ti - disse ela muito devagar.

-Tinha medo de que falhasse como marido porque não poderia controlar meus instintos mais básicos - explicou ele. - Se isto não supuser uma excelente demonstração de controle, não sei o que tenho que fazer.

-Mas não tem que controlá-los comigo.

-Dá igual. Terá que esperar alguns dias.

-É um insensível.

-Só está frustrada, Bella. Superará. - Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou.

-Diga o Alice que volte. Acho que preferia sua companhia.

Ele riu.

-Amo-te.

-Eu também. E agora vá, antes que te atire algo.

.

* * *

_Olá garotas, novamente fiquei sem conexão com a internet no domingo (por isso não tinha postado) e segunda e quase hoje também. Liguei ontem (segunda) para os centro de atentimento do oi velox, mas eles me deram chá de espera. Por sorte hoje não ocorreu o mesmo e finalmente voltei a ter conexão (graças a Deus)._

Quero agradecer a mypallotx3, GESS, Ludmilaaa, Polly, Missin, Lu, patylayne, nandastewart e adRii Marsters pelos reviews.

Até amanhã. ツ


	22. Chapter 21

O temporário voto de abstinência de Edward só foi isso, temporário, e cedo Bella e ele voltaram para seus hábitos de recém casados.

Entretanto, também tinham suas tarefas independentes e um dia, enquanto ela olhava as páginas de economia do periódico, Edward decidiu dar uma volta a cavalo pela propriedade. Fazia um dia extraordinariamente quente e quis aproveitar a luz do sol antes que começasse a fazer muito frio para os longos passeios. Teria gostado de levar Bella, mas ela não sabia montar e se negava terminantemente a começar as aulas até a primavera, quando faria mais calor e o chão não estaria tão duro.

-É certo que cairei várias vezes – explicou, - assim prefiro fazê-lo com o chão verde e macio.

Enquanto montava, Edward recordou a conversa, riu e saiu ao trote. Sua mulher era muito prática. Era uma das coisas que mais gostava nela.

Pelo visto, aqueles dias sua mente estava constantemente ocupada com Bella. Começava a dar vergonha a frequência com que tinham que estalar os dedos frente ao seu rosto porque tinha o olhar perdido. Não podia evitá-lo. Se começasse a pensar nela, lhe desenhava um estúpido sorriso na cara e suspirava como um idiota.

Se perguntou se a felicidade do amor verdadeiro desaparecia algum dia. Esperava que não.

Quando chegou no final do caminho, tinha recordado três comentários graciosos que Bella fez na noite anterior, tinha recordado quando ela havia dado um abraço em Alice e tinha fantasiado com o que ia fazer naquela noite na cama.

Aquela última forma de sonhar acordado fazia arder o sangue e deixou seus reflexos um pouco adormecidos, e por isso provavelmente não notou em seguida que seu cavalo estava nervoso.

-Tranquilo, Whistler. Tranquilo, menino - disse enquanto esticava as rédeas. Entretanto, o animal não lhe fez caso e soprou de medo e dor. - O que ocorre? - Inclinou-se para lhe acariciar o pescoço. Não funcionou e, em poucos instantes, Edward estava lutando por manter-se sentado. - Whistler! Whistler! Tranquilo, menino.

Nada. Edward tinha as rédeas na mão e, após um segundo, estava voando pelos ares sem nem mesmo ter tempo para dizer «Maldição» antes de cair, com um golpe seco, sobre o tornozelo direito, o mesmo que havia machucado no dia que havia conhecido Bella.

E logo repetiu «Maldição!» várias vezes mais. O impropério não lhe ajudou a acalmar a dor que subia pela perna, nem a apaziguar seu aborrecimento, mas seguiu gritando de todas formas.

Whistler relinchou uma última vez e saiu a galope para Masen Abbey, deixando Edward para trás, com um tornozelo que suspeitava que não poderia suportar nenhum peso.

Murmurando uma surpreendente variedade de impropérios, ficou de quatro e engatinhou até a base de uma árvore próxima, onde se sentou apoiado no tronco e continuou amaldiçoando. Tocou o tornozelo por cima da bota e não se surpreendeu descobrir que estava inchando a toda velocidade. Tentou tirar a bota, mas doía muito. Teria que cortá-la Outro par de botas boas ao lixo.

Grunhiu, agarrou um pau que poderia servir de bengala e começou a coxear para casa. O tornozelo doía horrores, mas não sabia que outra coisa fazer. Havia dito a Bella que ficaria fora várias horas, de modo que ninguém notaria sua ausência durante um tempo.

Avançava muito devagar e a um ritmo não muito estável, mas conseguiu chegar ao final do caminho e viu Masen Abbey.

E, por sorte, também Bella, que corria para ele a toda velocidade enquanto gritava seu nome.

-Edward! – Exclamou. - Graças a Deus! O que aconteceu? Whistler retornou, está sangrando e... - Assim que o alcançou, interrompeu-se para poder buscar ar.

-Whistler está sangrando? - Perguntou ele.

-Sim. O moço não está seguro do por que, e eu não sabia o que havia acontecido e... O que te aconteceu?

-Whistler me jogou ao chão. Torci o tornozelo.

-Outra vez?

Ele baixou o olhar, zangado, para seu pé direito.

-O mesmo. Imagino que ainda estava fraco pela lesão anterior.

-Dói?

Olhou-a como se fosse tola.

-Muitíssimo.

-Ah, sim, creio que sim. Venha, se apóie em mim e voltaremos para casa juntos.

Edward a rodeou nos ombros com o braço e serviu de seu peso para apoiar-se e caminhar até sua casa.

-Por que tenho a sensação de estar revivendo um pesadelo? - Perguntou-se em voz alta.

Bella riu.

-Sim, já o fizemos antes, não? Mas não sei se lembrar que se não tivesse torcido o tornozelo à primeira vez nos não teríamos nos conhecido. No mínimo, não teria me pedido que se casasse contigo se não tivesse lhe curado com tanto amor e ternura.

-Amor e ternura? - Riu ele, irônico. - Se praticamente jogava fogo pelas venta.

-Sim, bom, não podíamos permitir que o paciente sentisse lástima por si mesmo, não é?

Quando se aproximaram da casa, Edward disse:

-Quero ir aos estábulos para ver por que Whistler está sangrando.

-Poderá ir quando te curar.

-Me cure nos estábulos. Estou seguro de que alguém terá uma faca para cortar a bota.

Bella grunhiu e se deteve em seco.

-Insisto em que vá para casa, onde posso te atender em condições e ver se quebrou algum osso.

-Não quebrei nada.

-Como sabe?

-Já quebrei ossos antes. Sei o que se sente - tentou puxá-la para dirigir-se aos estábulos, mas não conseguiu movê-la. - Bella, vamos - grunhiu.

-Descobrirá que sou mais teimosa do que pensa.

-Se for verdade, vou ter problemas - disse ele entre dentes.

-E isso o que significa?

-Significa que diria que é mais teimosa que uma mula, mas estaria insultando a mula.

Bella se tornou para trás e o deixou cair no chão.

-Como se atreve?

-OH, pelo amor de Deus - resmungou ele enquanto esfregava o cotovelo sobre o qual tinha aterrissado. - Vai me ajudar a chegar aos estábulos ou terei que me arrastar?

A resposta de Bella foi dar meia volta e dirigir-se para Masen Abbey.

-Maldita mulher, teimosa como uma mula - disse entre dentes. Por sorte, ainda tinha a bengala e, após alguns minutos, deixou-se cair em um banco dos estábulos. - Que alguém me traga uma faca! - Gritou. Se não tirasse a bota, o pé ia explodir.

Um moço chamado Austin foi a seu lado e lhe deu uma faca.

-Whistler está sangrando, milord - disse.

-Já sei. - Edward fez uma careta de dor enquanto começava a cortar a pele de seu segundo melhor par de botas. As melhores já haviam sido destroçadas por Bella. - O que lhe aconteceu?

Third Wife, que era o encarregado dos estábulos e, segundo Edward, um dos maiores entendidos em cavalos do país, deu um passo à frente e disse:

-Encontramos isto sob sua cadeira.

O conde conteve a respiração. Na mão, Wife tinha um prego dobrado e oxidado. Não era muito comprido, mas o peso de Edward na cadeira tinha sido o suficiente para cravá-lo nas costas do animal, lhe provocando uma horrível agonia.

-Quem o selou? - Perguntou.

-Eu. - Respondeu Wife.

Edward o olhou uns segundos. Sabia que Wife seria incapaz de fazer dano a um animal, e muito menos a uma pessoa.

-Tem alguma ideia de como pôde acontecer?

-Deixei Whistler sozinho em seu compartimento um ou dois minutos antes que você viesse. Só me ocorre que alguém entrou e colocou o prego debaixo da cadeira.

-Quem diabos faria algo assim? - Perguntou Edward.

Ninguém lhe ofereceu uma resposta.

-Não foi um acidente - disse Wife no final. - Isso com certeza. Algo assim não acontece por acidente.

Edward sabia que dizia a verdade. Alguém tinha tentado feri-lo de forma deliberada. Seu sangue gelou. Possivelmente, alguém queria vê-lo morto.

Enquanto digeria aquela terrível informação, Bella entrou correndo nos estábulos.

-Sou muito boa pessoa - anunciou a todos em geral.

Os rapazes a olharam sem saber o que responder.

Aproximou-se de Edward.

-Me dê a faca - disse. - Me encarrego da bota. - Ele a deu sem dizer nada, porque ainda estava consternado pela recente tentativa de assassinato.

Ela se sentou sem muito decoro ao seus pés e começou a cortar a bota.

-Da próxima vez que me comparar com uma mula - sussurrou - será melhor que defina com que mula.

Ele nem sequer riu.

-Por que Whistler estava sangrando? - Perguntou.

Edward olhou a Wife e a Austin. Não queria que Bella soubesse que tinham tentado matá-lo. Teria que falar com os dois meninos assim que ela se fosse porque, se dissessem a alguém, sua mulher se inteiraria antes de acabar o dia. No campo, os falatórios voavam.

-Só era um arranhão – disse. - Deve ter se enganchado com algum galho no caminho de casa.

-Não sei muito de cavalos - disse ela sem levantar a cabeça da bota, - mas me parece estranho. Whistler teve que golpear muito forte para sangrar.

-Eh... Sim, creio que sim.

Bella tirou a bota.

-Não entendo como pôde enganchar-se com um galho correndo pelo caminho principal ou a entrada da casa. Ambos os caminhos estão muito limpos.

Nessa o pegou. Edward olhou a Wife para que o ajudasse, mas o responsável pelos estábulos se encolheu de ombros.

Bella tocou o tornozelo com delicadeza, comprovando o inchaço.

-Além disso - disse, - tem mais sentido que fizesse a ferida antes de te atirar ao chão. Ao fim e ao cabo, sua angústia deve ter alguma explicação. Nunca tinha caído, não?

-Não - respondeu Edward.

Girou o tornozelo para um lado.

-Dói?

-Não.

-E isto? - O girou para o outro lado.

-Não.

-Perfeito - deixou o pé no chão e o olhou. - Acho que está mentindo.

Edward se deu conta de que, por sorte, Wife e Austin tinham partido.

-O que aconteceu a Whistler realmente, Edward? - Como ele não respondeu em seguida, olhou-o fixamente e acrescentou: - E recorde que sou teimosa como uma mula, assim não ache que vai a algum lugar até que me diga a verdade.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro. Ter uma mulher tão inteligente tinha suas desvantagens. Bella acabaria descobrindo a história ela mesma. Assim era melhor que a escutasse de seus próprios lábios. Disse a verdade e terminou lhe mostrando o prego que Wife havia deixado ao seu lado no banco.

Bella retorceu as luvas nas mãos. As tinha tirado antes de começar a cortar a bota, e agora estavam totalmente enrugadas. Depois de uma longa pausa, disse:

-E o que esperava ganhar ocultando isso.

-Só queria te proteger.

-Da verdade? - Perguntou com voz aguda.

-Não queria que se preocupasse.

-Não queria me preocupar - desta vez disse com um tom neutro pouco natural. - Não queria me preocupar? - Agora lhe pareceu que o tom era um pouco mais estridente. - -Não queria me preocupar? - Agora Edward estava seguro de que a metade do pessoal de Masen Abbey podia ouvir seus gritos.

-Bella, meu amor...

-Não tente escapulir me chamando de «meu amor» - disse ela, furiosa. - Como se sentiria se eu mentisse a respeito de algo tão importante? Diga-me. Como se sentiria?

Edward abriu a boca, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, ela gritou:

-Eu lhe direi isso. Ficaria tão zangado que iria querer me estrangular. - Edward disse a si mesmo que, certamente, tinha razão, mas não via sentido de admiti-lo nesse momento.

Ela respirou fundo e pressionou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

-Tranquila, Bella, tranquila - disse a si mesma. - Se acalme. Matá-lo agora seria contraproducente - levantou o olhar. - Vou me controlar porque se trata de uma situação muito grave e séria. Mas não pense que não estou furiosa contigo.

-Tranquila, sei disso.

-Não se faça de gracioso - espetou. - Alguém tentou te matar, e se não averiguar quem é e por que o fez, pode acabar morto.

-Sei disso também - respondeu ele com suavidade, - e por isso vou contratar proteção adicional para Esme, para as meninas e para ti.

-Nós não necessitamos proteção! Quem está em perigo é você.

-Eu também tomarei precauções adicionais - assegurou-lhe.

-Meu Deus, isto é horrível. Por que alguém iria querer te matar?

-Não sei, Bella.

Voltou a esfregar têmporas.

-Dói-me a cabeça.

Ele a puxou pela mão.

-Por que não voltamos para casa?

-Agora não. Estou pensando - disse afastando a mão.

Edward desistiu em sua intenção em seguir os vaivens do processo mental de sua mulher.

Ela virou a cabeça e o olhou.

-Aposto que queriam envenenar você.

-Como diz?

-O creme. Não foi pelo leite estragado. Monsieur Stefan está dias feito uma fúria pelo simples fato de que nos atrevêssemos a mencionar essa possibilidade. Alguém envenenou o creme, porque queria matar você, não a mim. Todos sabem que é sua sobremesa favorita. Você mesmo me disse isso.

Edward a olhou, aniquilado. -Tem razão.

-Sim, e não me surpreenderia que o acidente que tivemos com a carruagem antes de nos casarmos também fosse um... Edward? Edward? - Bella tragou saliva. - Está pálido.

Ele sentiu uma raiva que jamais tinha sentido em sua vida. O fato de que alguém tivesse tentado matá-lo já era muito grave. Mas que Bella se visse implicada na linha de fogo o fazia ter vontades de esfolar alguém.

Olhou-a como se quisesse gravar-se seus traços na mente.

-Não deixarei que te aconteça nada - prometeu.

-Quer se esquecer de mim por um instante? É a ti que tentam matar.

Transbordado pela emoção, levantou-se e a atraiu para ele, esquecendo-se por completo do tornozelo ferido.

-Bella, eu... Aaah!

-Edward?

-Maldito tornozelo - murmurou entre dentes. - Nem sequer tenho condições para te beijar. É... Não ria. - Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Não me diga que não ria. Alguém tenta te matar. Devo aproveitar as ocasiões que tenho para rir.

-Creio que se o expuser assim...

Ela ofereceu a mão.

-Voltemos para casa. Necessitará algo frio para que o inchaço do tornozelo diminua.

-Como diabos se supõe que devo encontrar o assassino quando nem sequer posso caminhar?

Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Sabia como era horrível sentir-se inútil, mas só podia tranquilizá-lo.

-Não pode - disse, simplesmente. - Terá que esperar alguns dias. Enquanto isso, nos concentraremos em manter todo mundo a salvo.

-Não vou ficar olhando enquanto...

-Não ficará olhando - ela assegurou. - Temos que reforçar nossa proteção. Quando tivermos prontas as defesas, o tornozelo estará quase curado. E então poderá... - Não pôde evitar estremecer - procurar seu inimigo. Embora Oxalá pudesse esperar que ele viesse para ti.

-Como diz?

Deu-lhe várias cotoveladas até que Edward começou a caminhar para a casa.

-Não temos nem a menor ideia de quem é. O melhor é ficar em Masen Abbey, onde ficará a salvo, até que ele faça algo.

-Você estava em Masen Abbey quando te envenenaram - recordou ele.

-Sei disso. Teremos que reforçar a segurança. Mas a casa é muito mais segura que qualquer outro lugar.

Edward sabia que tinha razão, mas lhe dava raiva ter que ficar sentado sem fazer nada. E, com o tornozelo tão inchado, só poderia sentar-se e não fazer nada. Resmungou algo que se supunha que transmitisse seu assentimento e seguiu coxeando até a casa.

-Por que não vamos pela entrada lateral? - Sugeriu Bella. - Vejamos se a senhora Cope pode nos dar um bom pedaço de carne.

-Não tenho fome - grunhiu ele.

-Para o tornozelo.

Ele não disse nada. Odiava se sentir um estúpido.

Ao meio-dia do dia seguinte, Edward se sentiu com um pouco mais de controle sobre a situação. Podia ser que ainda não estivesse bem para perseguir seu inimigo, mas ao menos tinha levado a cabo um trabalho investigativo.

Um interrogatório ao pessoal de cozinha tinha revelado que a última criada que contratada tinha desaparecido misteriosamente na noite do envenenamento de Bella. Mal fazia uma semana que trabalhava na casa. Ninguém sabia se foi ela quem levou o creme ao quarto de matrimônio, mas ninguém recordava tê-lo feito, assim Edward deu por certo que a garota desaparecida tinha tido tempo de sobra para envenenar a comida.

Mandou seus homens a procurar pela região, mas não se surpreendeu que não encontrassem nem rastro dela. Certamente, devia estar a caminho da Escócia com o ouro que sem dúvida tinham lhe dado para envenená-los.

Edward também estabeleceu novas medidas para proteger sua família. Proibiu expressamente que Alice e Rosalie saíssem de casa e, se tivesse imaginado que teria êxito, faria o mesmo com Bella e Esme. Felizmente, as duas mulheres pareciam querer ficar em casa, embora só fosse para entreter Alice e que não se queixasse de que não a deixavam sair para montar seu poney.

Entretanto, não tinham avançado nada na busca da pessoa que havia colocado o prego sob a cadeira de montar de Edward. Aquilo o frustrava bastante e decidiu inspecionar os estábulos ele mesmo para procurar provas. Não disse nada a Bella, porque só conseguiria preocupá-la. Assim, enquanto estava ocupava tomando o chá com Esme, Rosalie e Alice, ele pegou seu casaco, o chapéu e a bengala e saiu.

Quando chegou, nos estábulos estavam muito tranquilos. Wife estava fora exercitando um dos garanhões de Edward e suspeitava que os rapazes estariam comendo. A solidão veio bem; poderia fazer uma inspeção mais rigorosa sem ninguém o observando.

Entretanto, e para maior frustração, sua busca não deu novos frutos. Não estava certo do que procurava, mas soube que não havia encontrado nada. Estava se preparando para retornar para casa quando ouviu que alguém entrava pela porta de trás dos estábulos. Certamente, seria Wife. Edward quis lhe dizer que havia estado dando uma olhada. Havia dado ordens de que vigiasse qualquer coisa que parecesse estar fora de seu lugar, e se ele tinha movido algo, com certeza que o responsável pelos estábulos o veria e se preocuparia.

-Wife! – Gritou. - Sou Billington. Vim a... - Ouviu um ruído atrás dele. Deu meia volta, mas não viu nada. - Wife?

Não obteve resposta. Começou a doer o tornozelo, como se quisesse lhe recordar que estava ferido e não podia correr. Outro ruído.

Virou-se, e desta vez viu a culatra de um rifle que se dirigia para sua cabeça.

E em seguida já não viu nada.

.

* * *

Capítulo postado.

Obrigada mypallotx3 e a Ludmilaaa pelos review!

Até domingo gente. ツ


	23. Chapter 22

Bella não estava segura do que a fez começar a preocupar-se. Nunca tinha se considerado uma pessoa supersticiosa, mas não gostava da forma como o céu começou a ficar nublado. Um medo irracional a arrepiou e, de repente, teve a intensa necessidade de ver Edward.

Entretanto, quando desceu ao seu escritório, não o encontrou. Seu coração parou, mas então viu que a bengala tampouco estava. Se tivessem sequestrado-o, com certeza não teriam pensado em levar também a bengala.

O muito estúpido devia ter saído para investigar.

Mas quando se deu conta de que haviam passado mais de três horas desde a última vez que o tinha visto, começou a ter uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago.

Começou a procurar por toda a casa, mas ninguém da criadagem o tinha visto. Tampouco Esme nem Rosalie. De fato, a única pessoa que parecia ter uma ligeira idéia de onde podia estar era Alice.

-O vi pela janela - disse a menina.

-De verdade? - Perguntou Bella, que quase se deixou cair de alívio. - E para aonde ia?

-Aos estábulos. Ia coxeando.

-OH, obrigada, Alice - disse Bella enquanto lhe dava um abraço. Saiu do salão e desceu as escadas. Certamente, tinha ido aos estábulos para tentar descobrir quem havia posto o prego na cela.

Oxalá lhe tivesse deixado uma nota, mas estava tão aliviada por saber onde estava que não ficou zangada pelo descuido.

Entretanto, quando chegou ao seu destino não viu nem rastro de seu marido. Wife estava fiscalizando os vários rapazes que estavam trabalhando nos compartimentos, mas nenhum deles parecia conhecer o paradeiro do conde.

-Seguro que não o viram? - Perguntou Bella pela terceira vez. - A senhorita Alice insiste que o viu entrar nos estábulos.

-Deve ter sido enquanto estávamos exercitando aos cavalos - respondeu Wife.

-E quanto tempo faz disso?

-Várias horas.

Bella suspirou com impaciência. Onde estava Edward? E então viu algo estranho. Algo vermelho.

-O que é isto? - Sussurrou enquanto se ajoelhava. Pegou um punhado de palha.

-O que acontece, milady? - Perguntou Wife.

-É sangue - respondeu ela com a voz tremente. - Na palha.

-Está certa?

Ela a cheirou e assentiu.

-Meu Deus - olhou Wife, pálida como o papel. - O levaram. Meu Deus, alguém o levou.

O primeiro pensamento de Edward quando recuperou a consciência foi que não voltaria a beber nunca mais. Já tinha tido outras ressacas, mas nunca havia sentido aquela agonia tão dolorosa. Mas então disse a si mesmo que era de dia e que não tinha bebido e...

Grunhiu à medida que ia recuperando porções de lembranças. Alguém tinha o golpeado na cabeça com a culatra de um rifle.

Abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor. Pareceu estar em um dormitório de uma casa abandonada. Os móveis eram velhos e estavam cheios de pó e o ambiente cheirava a mofo. Tinha os pés e as mãos atadas, coisa que não o surpreendeu.

Sinceramente, o que sim o surpreendeu foi não estar morto. Estava claro que alguém queria matá-lo. Que sentido tinha seqüestrá-lo antes? A menos, claro, que seu inimigo tivesse intenção de revelar sua identidade antes do golpe de graça.

Entretanto, ao fazê-lo, o assassino tinha dado mais tempo a Edward para pensar e planejar, e jurou escapar e levar seu inimigo diante da justiça. Não sabia como ia fazer, amarrado e com um tornozelo torcido, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de abandonar este mundo às poucas semanas de ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro.

O primeiro que tinha que fazer era desatar as mãos, de modo que localizou uma cadeira quebrada que estava em um canto. As partes quebradas pareciam afiadas e começou a esfregar as cordas contra um ângulo estilhaçado. Ia demorar bastante em cortar as grossas cordas, mas seu coração dava um salto cada vez que notava como uma fibra cedia sob a fricção.

Depois de cinco minutos de esfregar, Edward ouviu como uma porta se fechava no outro quarto e em seguida colocou as mãos junto ao corpo. Começou a mover-se para o centro do quarto, onde o tinham deixado inconsciente, mas em seguida decidiu ficar onde estava. Podia fingir que tinha cruzado o quarto para apoiar-se na parede.

Ouviu várias vozes, embora não podia distinguir o que diziam os captores. Reconheceu o tom de voz próprio dos bairros baixos de Londres e deduziu que teria que se ver com valentões assalariados. Não tinha sentido que seu inimigo procedesse do obscuro de Londres.

Após um minuto ou dois, ficou claro que os captores não tinham nenhuma intenção de comprovar seu estado. Edward decidiu que deviam estar esperando à pessoa que os havia pagado, assim seguiu esfregando a corda.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali, movendo as mãos de um lado a outro contra a madeira quebrada, mas quase não havia conseguido um terço de seu objetivo quando ouviu outra portada, que desta vez veio seguido de uma voz claramente refinada.

Edward colocou as mãos ao corpo e afastou a cadeira com o ombro. Se não se equivocava, o inimigo iria querer vê-lo imediatamente e...

A porta do quarto abriu. Conteve o fôlego. Uma silhueta se desenhou sob a soleira.

-Bom dia, Edward.

-Laurent?

-Em pessoa.

Laurent? Seu primo que não sabia falar? Que sempre se dedurava quando eram pequenos? Que sempre tinha experimentado um prazer exagerado pisando em insetos?

-É duro de cortar - disse Laurent. - No final, dei-me conta de que vou ter que fazer eu mesmo.

O conde supôs que teria que ter prestado mais atenção à fixação de seu primo com os insetos mortos.

-Que diabos acha que está fazendo, Laurent? - Perguntou.

-Me assegurando meu lugar como seguinte conde de Billington.

Edward ficou olhando.

-Mas se nem sequer é o seguinte na linha de sucessão. Se me matar, o título vai parar nas mãos de James.

-James está morto.

Edward ficou gelado. James nunca tinha lhe caído bem, mas tampouco tinha lhe desejado algum mal.

-O que você fez? - Perguntou, com voz rouca.

-Eu? Não lhe fiz nada. As dívidas de jogo de nosso querido primo acabaram com ele. Acho que no final um de seus credores perdeu a paciência. Ontem mesmo o atiraram do Támesis.

-E, claro, suponho que você não teve nada com suas dívidas.

Laurent se encolheu de ombros.

-Pode ser que indicasse onde jogar uma ou duas vezes, mas sempre por petição dele.

Edward amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Deveria ter vigiado o seu primo, deveria ter se dado conta de que o jogo estava se convertendo em um problema perigoso. Possivelmente poderia ter rebatido a influência de Laurent.

-James deveria ter ido a mim – disse. - O teria ajudado.

-Não se martirize, primo - disse Laurent estalando a língua. - Pouco poderia fazer por nosso querido James. Tenho a sensação de que aqueles credores teriam ido a ele independentemente de quão depressa pagasse suas dívidas.

Quando Edward compreendeu o que Laurent estava dizendo, enfureceu-se.

-Você o matou – sussurrou. - Lançou-o ao Támesis e em seguida arrumou para que parecesse que tinham sido os credores.

-Um bom plano, não parece? Demorei mais de um ano para executá-lo; ao fim e ao cabo, tinha que me assegurar de que as conexões de James com o submundo de Londres eram públicas e notórias. Tinha tudo perfeitamente planejado - enfureceu-se, - mas então você arruinou tudo.

-Como? Nascendo? - Perguntou Edward, perplexo.

-Se casando com aquela estúpida filha do vigário. Não ia te matar, sabe? O título nunca me importou; só queria o dinheiro. Estava contando as horas até seu trigésimo aniversário. Estive me regozijando com o testamento de seu pai desde instante em que foi lido. Ninguém pensava que acabaria obedecendo a suas ordens. Toda sua vida levou ao contrário.

-E então me casei com Bella - disse Edward com a voz neutra.

-E então me dei conta de que tinha que te matar. Assim de singelo. O vi quando começou a cortejá-la, assim que tentei afrouxando a rosca da roda da carruagem, mas só saiu machucado. E em seguida organizei a queda da escada. Isso foi difícil, te digo isso. Tive que trabalhar depressa. E não teria podido fazê-lo se a escada não estivesse estado em tão más condições.

Edward recordou a intensa dor que havia sentido quando a madeira da escada tinha aberto a pele e se sacudiu de raiva.

-Houve bastante sangue - continuou Laurent. - Estava olhando do bosque. Pensei que tinha conseguido, até que vi que só tinha talhado o braço. Esperava uma ferida no peito.

-Lamento muito não ter te agradado - disse Edward muito seco.

-Ah, sim, a famosa acuidade dos Billington. Vejo que não perde o estoicismo.

-Está claro que o necessito em momentos como este. - Laurent meneou lentamente a cabeça. - A acuidade não te salvará desta vez, primo.

Edward o olhou fixamente.

-Como pensa em fazê-lo?

-Rápido e sem dor. Nunca quis te fazer sofrer.

-Pois o veneno que deu a minha mulher não sentou muito bem.

Laurent soltou um longo suspiro.

-É que sempre se intromete. Embora provocou o bonito incêndio na cozinha. Se tivesse feito mais vento, faria o trabalho por mim. Disseram-me que você mesmo apagou as chamas.

-Deixa Bella fora de tudo isto.

-Em qualquer caso, desculpo-me pela virulência do veneno. Disseram-me que seria indolor. Obviamente, enganaram-me.

Edward separou os lábios, incrédulo.

-Não posso me acreditar que esteja pedindo desculpas.

-Não perdi as maneiras... só os escrúpulos.

-Seu plano vai fracassar - disse Edward. - Pode me matar, mas não herdará minha fortuna.

Laurent tamborilou os dedos contra sua bochecha.

-Me deixe pensar. Não tem filhos. Se morrer, o conde passa a ser eu - encolheu-se de ombros e riu. - Parece-me bastante singelo.

-Será conde, mas não conseguirá o dinheiro. Só herdará a propriedade. Masen Abbey vale dinheiro, mas, como conde, não poderá vendê-la, e a manutenção custa uma fortuna. Terá os bolsos mais vazios que agora. Por que diabos acha que estava tão desesperado para me casar?

As sobrancelhas de Laurent se encheram de gotas de suor.

-Do que está falando?

-Minha fortuna será para minha mulher.

-Ninguém deixa uma fortuna assim a uma mulher.

-Eu o fiz - disse Edward com um sorriso.

-Mente.

Tinha razão, mas Edward não considerou indicado dizer-lhe. Na realidade, havia planejado modificar o testamento para deixar toda a fortuna para Bella; mas ainda não o havia feito. Encolheu os ombros e disse:

-É um risco que terá que correr.

-Aí é onde se equivoca, primo. Também posso matar sua mulher.

Edward sabia que diria isso, mas sabê-lo não evitou que lhe fervesse o sangue.

-De verdade acha - perguntou arrastando as palavras - que pode matar o conde e à condessa de Billington, herdar o título e a fortuna e não ser suspeito dos assassinatos?

-Claro..., se não forem assassinatos.

Edward entrecerrou os olhos.

-Um acidente - fantasiou Laurent. - Um terrível e trágico acidente, que lhes afaste para sempre de seus seres queridos. Sentiremos muito. Ficarei de luto um ano inteiro.

-Muito amável.

-Maldita seja, mas agora vou ter que enviar aqueles idiotas para a sua mulher - disse assinalando com a cabeça para a porta.

Edward começou a brigar com as cordas das mãos.

-Se tocar um fio de cabelo da cabeça...

-Edward, acabo de dizer que vou matá-la - disse Laurent rindo. - Eu não me preocuparia muito por seu cabelo, não acha?

-Arderá no inferno por isso.

-Sem dúvida, mas antes passarei bem na terra - esfregou o queixo. - Não confio neles. É incrível que tenha conseguido te trazer aqui sem contratempos.

-O galo que tenho na cabeça demonstra que não foi «sem contratempos».

-Já sei! Escreverá uma nota. Tirá-la da segurança da casa. Percebi que ultimamente estão como dois pombinhos. Faça acreditar que organizou um encontro íntimo. Virá correndo. As mulheres sempre o fazem.

Edward começou a pensar muito depressa. Laurent não sabia que Bella e ele já tinham adivinhado que alguém queria lhes fazer mal. Ela nunca acreditaria que tivesse organizado um encontro em meio daquela situação. Em seguida suspeitaria que acontecia algo. Estava seguro.

Entretanto, não queria levantar suspeitas mostrando-se muito disposto a escrever a nota. Virou a cara e cuspiu.

-Não farei nada para atrair Bella à morte.

Laurent se aproximou e o colocou de pé.

-Vai morrer de todas formas, assim será melhor que o faça contigo.

-Terá que me desatar às mãos - disse Edward com voz neutra.

-Não sou tão estúpido como pensa.

-Nem eu sou tão hábil como pensa - respondeu Edward. - Quer que minha letra pareça a de um menino pequeno? Bella não é tola. Se receber uma nota com uma letra que não é a minha, suspeitará.

-Está bem. Mas não tente nenhum heroísmo. - Laurent tirou uma faca e uma pistola. Utilizou a faca para lhe cortar a corda das mãos e manteve a pistola apontada para cabeça.

-Tem papel? - Perguntou Edward com sarcasmo. - Uma pluma? Tinta, possivelmente?

-Se cale. - Laurent passeou pelo quarto, sem deixar de apontar para seu primo, que tampouco poderia ter ido muito longe com os pés atados. - Maldição.

Edward se pôs a rir.

-Se cale! - Gritou Laurent. Virou-se para a porta e gritou: - Baxter!

Apareceu um homem corpulento.

-O quê?

-Me traga papel. E tinta.

-E uma pluma - acrescentou Edward.

-Não creio que haja nada disso por aqui - disse Baxter.

-Pois vá comprar! - Gritou Laurent sacudindo todo o corpo de raiva.

Baxter cruzou os braços.

-Ainda não me pagou por sequestrar o conde.

-Pelo amor de Deus - disse Laurent entre dentes. - Trabalho com idiotas.

Edward observou com grande interesse como Baxter obscurecia a expressão. Possivelmente pudesse convencê-lo para que traísse seu primo.

Laurent lhe lançou uma moeda. O fornido homem se ajoelhou para recolhê-la, mas não sem antes olhá-lo com ódio. Deu meia volta, mas se deteve quando seu chefe gritou:

-Espera!

-E agora o quê? - Perguntou Baxter.

Laurent assinalou Edward com a cabeça.

-Volte a atá-lo.

-Por que o desatou?

-Não é da sua conta.

Edward suspirou e ofereceu os pulsos para Baxter. Embora gostaria de brigar por sua liberdade, agora não era o momento. Nunca poderia com aquele tipo e com Laurent, que ainda ia provido da faca e a pistola. Sem mencionar que tinha os tornozelos atados e um deles torcido.

Edward suspirou quando Baxter lhe atou as mãos com uma corda nova. Todo o trabalho tentando gastar a corda para nada. Ao menos, esta vez não apertou tanto o nó e o sangue podia circular com normalidade.

O tipo saiu do quarto, e Laurent o seguiu até a porta, de onde agitou a pistola na direção de Edward e disse muito seco:

-Não se mova.

-Como se pudesse - disse o conde entre dentes enquanto tentava mover os pés dentro das botas para que o sangue circulasse. Ouviu que seu primo falava com o amigo de Baxter, ao que ainda não havia visto, mas não pôde escutar o que diziam. Ao cabo de um ou dois minutos, Laurent retornou e se sentou em uma cadeira desmantelada.

-E agora o quê? - Perguntou Edward.

-Agora, é esperar.

Entretanto, ao cabo de alguns momentos, Laurent começou a mover as pernas. Edward se alegrou de seu desconforto.

-Aborrecido? - Perguntou.

-Impaciente.

-Ah, claro. Quer me matar e acabar com tudo isto.

-Exato. - Laurent começou a tamborilar os dedos contra a coxa e a estalar a língua seguindo o ritmo.

-Vai me deixar louco - disse Edward.

-Não é algo que me tire o sono.

O conde fechou os olhos. Estava claro que já tinha morrido e estava no inferno. O que podia ser pior que ficar várias horas encerrado com um inquieto Laurent que, por certo, planejava matá-lo e a sua mulher?

Abriu os olhos.

Seu primo estava segurando um baralho de cartas.

-Quer jogar? - Perguntou.

-Não - respondeu Edward. - Sempre foi um trapaceiro.

Laurent se encolheu de ombros.

-Dá igual. Não posso tirar o dinheiro de um morto. Ui perdoa, sim que posso. De fato, tirarei tudo o que possui.

Edward voltou a fechar os olhos. Tinha flertado com o diabo quando se perguntou o que podia ser pior que ficar apanhado com Laurent.

Agora sabia. Ia ter que jogar a cartas com esse desgraçado. O mundo não era justo. Para nada.

As mãos de Bella tremiam enquanto desdobrava a nota que acabava de receber do mordomo. Leu em silêncio as linhas e conteve a respiração.

"Minha querida Isabella":

Passei todo o dia organizando uma saída romântica para nos dois sozinhos. Se reúna comigo no balanço dentro de uma hora.

"Seu devoto marido, Edward."

Bella olhou para Esme, que não se moveu do seu lado na última hora.

-É uma armadilha - sussurrou enquanto lhe dava a nota.

A prima de Edward a leu e levantou o olhar.

-Como está tão certa?

-Nunca me chamaria de Isabella em uma nota pessoal como esta. E menos se estivesse planejando algo romântico. Chamaria-me Bella. Com certeza.

-Não sei - disse Esme. Estou de acordo em que há algo que não encaixa, mas tiram todas essas conclusões pelo simples fato de que não tenha te chamado por seu apelido?

Bella ignorou a pergunta.

-Além disso, desde que alguém pôs o prego debaixo da cela de montar estabeleceu medidas de segurança draconianas. De verdade acha que me enviaria uma nota me pedindo que fosse sozinha a uma área deserta?

-Tem razão - disse Esme com firmeza. - O que pensa em fazer?

-Terei que ir.

-Não pode!

-Como, se não, vou descobrir onde está?

-Mas, Bella, farão-lhe mal. Seguro que quem levou Edward também quer te matar.

-Terá que procurar ajuda. Pode esperar no balanço e ver o que acontece. E quando me pegarem segue-os.

-Bella, parece muito perigoso.

-Não há outra forma - respondeu ela, com firmeza. - Não podemos salvar Edward se não soubermos onde está.

Esme meneou a cabeça.

-Não temos tempo para ir pedir ajuda. Tem que estar no balanço dentro de uma hora.

-Tem razão. - Bella suspirou nervosa. - Então teremos que salvá-lo nós mesmas.

-Está louca?

-Sabe disparar?

-Sim - respondeu Esme. - Meu marido me ensinou.

-Perfeito. Espero que não tenha que fazê-lo. Irá com Wife até o balanço. É o criado em quem Edward confia mais - de repente enrugou o gesto. - OH, Esme, no que estou pensando? Não posso te pedir que faça isto.

-Se você for eu vou - disse a mulher, decidida. - Edward me salvou quando meu marido morreu e não tinha para aonde ir. Agora chegou o momento de lhe devolver o favor.

Bella juntou as mãos em frente ao peito.

-OH, Esme, Edward tem sorte de que seja sua prima.

-Não - corrigiu ela. - Tem sorte de que você seja sua mulher.

.

* * *

Obrigada mypallotx3, Ludmilaaa, Polly e Lena Swan pelos reviews! -Eita que bom que você está gostando Lena!-

Agora vocês sabem quem é que quer assassinar o Edward.

Beijo gúrias até quarta. ツ


	24. Chapter 23

Bella não contava com que a golpeassem na cabeça, mas, além disso, tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado. Tinha esperado junto ao balanço, comportou-se como uma estúpida e, com voz aguda, tinha gritado «-Edward?» quando tinha ouvido passos a suas costas, e tinha resistido, embora não muito, quando tinha notado que alguém a agarrava por trás.

Mas estava claro que resistiu mais do que o atacante esperava, porque o homem tinha amaldiçoado em voz baixa e a tinha golpeado na cabeça com algo que parecia um híbrido entre uma rocha enorme e um relógio de pé. O golpe não a deixou inconsciente, mas sim enjoada e nauseabunda, estado que piorou quando o captor a meteu em um saco e a pendurou pelo ombro.

Entretanto, não a havia revistado, e não tinha encontrado as duas diminutas pistolas que havia escondido nas meias.

Grunhiu enquanto ia dando tombos e tentava, com todas suas forças, não esvaziar o conteúdo de seu estômago. Após uns trintas segundos, deixaram-na sobre uma superfície dura, e logo compreendeu que estava na parte traseira de um coche.

Também ficou claro que seu captor não fez nada para evitar os buracos pelo caminho. Se saísse viva daquilo, ia ter todo o corpo machucado.

Viajaram uns vinte minutos. Bella sabia que Esme e Wife iam a cavalo, de modo que poderiam segui-la com facilidade. Só rezava para que pudessem fazê-lo sem que os vissem.

Finalmente, o coche se deteve e Bella notou que a levantavam no ar sem nenhuma delicadeza. Carregaram-na durante um instante e logo ouviu que se abria uma porta.

-Tenho-na! - Gritou seu captor.

-Excelente - aquela nova voz era refinada, muito refinada. Traga-a aqui dentro.

Bella ouviu como se abria outra porta e em seguida, alguém começou a desatar o saco. Alguém o segurou por baixo e a deixou rodar pelo chão em um matagal de braços e pernas.

Ela piscou, porque seus olhos necessitavam um tempo para acostumar-se com a nova luz.

-Bella? - Era a voz de Edward.

-Edward? - Levantou-se e ficou de pedra diante do que viram seus olhos. - Está jogando a cartas? - Se não tivesse uma boa explicação para tudo aquilo, ela mesma o mataria.

-Na realidade, é bastante complicado - respondeu ele, ao tempo que levantava as mãos, para que visse que as tinha atadas.

-Não o entendo - disse Bella. A cena era absolutamente surrealista. - O que está fazendo?

-Eu viro as cartas - disse o outro homem. - Jogamos vinte-e-um.

-E você quem é? - Perguntou ela.

-Laurent Masen.

Bella se virou para Edward.

-Seu primo?

-O próprio - ele respondeu. - Não é a pura imagem da devoção filial? Também trapaceia nas cartas.

-O que acha que pode ganhar com isto? - Perguntou Bella a Laurent. Colocou os braços em jarra, com a esperança de que não se desse conta de que não haviam amarrado-a. - Nem sequer é o seguinte na linha de sucessão.

-Matou James - respondeu Edward com voz neutra.

-Você. Condessa - ladrou Laurent. - Sente-se na cama até que terminemos esta mão.

Bella abriu a boca. Queria continuar jogando a cartas? Movida basicamente pela surpresa, dirigiu-se docilmente até a cama e se sentou. Laurent repartiu uma carta a Edward e levantou um canto para que este pudesse vê-la.

-Quer outra? - Perguntou.

O conde assentiu.

Bella aproveitou o tempo para analisar a situação. Obviamente, Laurent não a considerava uma ameaça, porque nem sequer havia se incomodado em atar suas mãos antes de mandá-la sentar-se. É obvio, tinha uma pistola em uma mão, e ela tinha a impressão de que não duvidaria em utilizá-la contra ela se fizesse algum movimento em falso. E logo ficavam os dois tipos corpulentos, que estavam na porta com os braços cruzados enquanto observavam a partida de cartas com expressões de irritação.

Entretanto, os homens podiam ser uns idiotas. Sempre subestimavam as mulheres.

Em um momento em que Laurent estava ocupado com as cartas, os olhares de Bella e Edward se cruzaram, e ela o dirigiu para a janela, tentando lhe fazer saber que tinha trago reforços.

Embora em seguida não pudesse evitar perguntar:

-Por que estão jogando cartas?

-Estava aborrecido - respondeu Laurent. E demorou mais em chegar do que pensava.

-E agora temos que seguir jogando - explicou Edward, - porque se nega a parar enquanto eu ganhe.

-Não havia dito que fazia trapaças?

-Sim, mas não sabe.

-Ignorarei o comentário - disse Laurent, - posto que vou te matar mais tarde. Parece-me justo. Quer outra carta? Edward meneou a cabeça. - Planto.

Laurent girou suas cartas, e logo as do Edward. - Maldição! - Amaldiçoou.

-Volto a ganhar - disse Edward com um sorriso despreocupado.

Bella notou que um dos homens da porta punha os olhos em branco.

-Vejamos - fantasiou Edward. - Quanto deveria a estas alturas? Se não fosse me matar, claro.

-Para sua desgraça, isso não é discutível - disse Laurent em um tom malicioso. - E agora se cale enquanto embaralho as cartas.

-Podemos terminar com isto? - Perguntou um dos homens fornidos. - Só nos paga para um dia.

-Se cale! - Gritou Laurent sacudindo todo o corpo com a força da ordem. - Estou jogando cartas.

-Nunca me ganhou em nada - informou Edward ao homem enquanto se encolhia de ombros.

-Jogos, caça, cartas, mulheres. Imagino que quer fazê-lo uma vez antes que eu morra.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando decidir como tirar proveito da situação. Podia tratar de disparar contra Laurent, mas duvidava que pudesse tirar uma das pistolas antes que seus capangas a detiverem. Nunca havia sido muito atlética e fazia tempo que tinha aprendido a confiar mais em seu engenho que em sua força ou sua velocidade.

Olhou os dois tipos, que agora pareciam muito irritados com Laurent. Perguntou-se quanto teria os pagado. Seguro que muito, para convencê-los daquela estupidez.

Mas ela podia lhes pagar mais.

-Tenho que ir ao toalete! - Gritou.

-Aguente - ordenou Laurent ao mesmo tempo em que virava as cartas-. - Maldita seja!

-Voltei a ganhar - disse Edward.

-Deixa de dizer isso!

-Mas é verdade.

-Disse que se cale! - Laurent agitou a pistola no ar. Edward, Bella e os dois homens se agacharam, mas, por sorte, não disparou nenhuma bala. Um dos tipos murmurou algo que parecia ofensivo para seu chefe.

-Realmente necessito de um momento de privacidade - repetiu Bella com uma voz estridente.

-Já disse que aguente, cachorra!

Ela conteve a respiração.

-Não fale assim com minha mulher - espetou Edward.

-Senhor - disse Bella, desejando não ficar tentando muito à sorte, - está claro que não tem mulher porque, Se fosse assim, se daria conta de que as mulheres são um pouco mais... delicadas... que os homens em alguns aspectos, e de que sou incapaz de fazer o que me pede.

-Eu a deixaria ir - aconselhou Edward.

-Pelo amor de Deus - disse seu primo entre dentes. - Baxter! Leve-a para que faça suas coisas.

Bella ficou de pé e seguiu Baxter para fora. Assim que ficaram longe de Laurent, sussurrou:

-Quanto o paga?

Ele lhe lançou um ardiloso olhar.

-Quanto? - Insistiu ela. - Dobrarei. Não, triplicarei.

Ele olhou para a porta e gritou: - Depressa! - mas, com a cabeça, indicou que o seguisse para fora.

Bella o seguiu enquanto sussurrava:

-Laurent é idiota. Aposto que os enganará quando nos matarem. Além disso, dobro a oferta por ter que me sequestrar? Não? Pois isso não é justo.

-Tem razão - disse Baxter. - Deveria haver me dado o dobro. Só prometeu me pagar pelo sequestro do conde.

-Darei cinquenta libras se ficar do meu lado e me ajuda a liberar o conde.

-E se não o fizer?

-Então, terá que se arriscar a descobrir se Laurent te pagará ou não. Mas, pelo que vi nessa mesa, vais terminar com os bolsos vazios.

-De acordo - assentiu Baxter, - mas primeiro quero ver o dinheiro.

-Não tenho aqui.

Ele fez um gesto ameaçador.

-Não esperava que me sequestrassem - disse Bella falando muito depressa. - Por que ia trazer tanto dinheiro comigo?

Baxter a olhou fixamente.

-Tem a minha palavra - disse ela.

-De acordo, mas, se me enganar, juro que cortarei seu cangote enquanto dorme.

Bella estremeceu, porque não tinha nenhuma duvida de que o faria. Levantou uma mão, num gesto que havia combinado com Esme e Wife para lhes dizer que tudo estava bem. Não os via, mas acreditava que a tinham seguido. Não queria que entrassem na casa e atacassem Baxter.

-O que faz? - Perguntou o homem.

-Nada. Afasto o cabelo da cara. Venta muito.

-Temos que voltar.

-Sim, claro. Não queremos que Laurent suspeite - disse Bella. - Mas o que vai fazer? Qual é seu plano?

-Não posso fazer nada até que não fale com Riley. Tem que saber que nos mudamos de lado. - Baxter entrecerrou os olhos. - Também dará cinquenta libras, não é?

-É obvio - acrescentou Bella em seguida, dando por certo que Riley era o outro valentão que vigiava a porta.

-Muito bem. Falarei com ele assim que possamos ficar a sós e depois entraremos em ação.

-Sim, mas... - Bella queria lhe dizer que necessitavam uma estratégia, um plano, mas Baxter já estava arrastando-a para a casa. Meteu-a no quarto de um empurrão e ela cambaleou até a cama. - Agora já me encontro muito melhor - anunciou.

Laurent grunhiu algo a respeito de que lhe dava igual, mas Edward a olhou com doçura. Bella lhe ofereceu um rápido sorriso antes de olhar para Baxter, enquanto tentava lembrá-lo que tinha que falar com Riley.

Entretanto, este tinha outros planos.

-Eu também tenho que ir - anunciou, e saiu. Bella olhou Baxter, mas este não seguiu seu amigo. Possivelmente pensava que pareceria muito suspeito que saísse após pouco tempo de ter retornado com Bella.

Entretanto, após um ou dois minutos, ouviram uns golpes muito fortes fora da casa. Todos se levantaram, exceto Edward, que seguia amarrado, e Baxter, que já estava de pé.

-Que demônios foi isso? - Perguntou Laurent.

Baxter encolheu de ombros.

Bella cobriu a boca com a mão. OH, Deus, Riley não sabia que agora trabalhava para ela, e tinha encontrado Esme ou Wife do lado de fora...

-Riley! - Gritou Laurent.

Os piores temores de Bella se tornaram realidade quando Riley entrou com Esme colada ao seu corpo e uma faca na garganta.

-Olhem o que encontrei lá fora! - riu torpermente.

-Esme? - Disse Laurent, divertido.

-Laurent? - Disse a mulher, que não parecia nada divertida.

-Baxter! - Gritou Bella com a voz presa pelo pânico.

Tinha que comunicar a Riley a mudança de planos agora mesmo. Contemplou horrorizada como Laurent se aproximava de Esme e a agarrava. Estava de costas para Bella, de modo que ela aproveitou o descuido para pegar uma das pistolas que estava nas meias e escondê-la entre as dobras da saia.

-Esme, não deveria ter vindo - disse Laurent com voz suave.

-Baxter, diga agora! - gritou Bella.

Laurent deu meia volta e a olhou.

-Dizer o quê a quem?

Bella nem sequer parou para pensar. Levantou a pistola, tirou a trava e apertou o gatilho. A explosão estremeceu todo seu braço e a jogou para trás, sobre a cama.

O rosto de Laurent era a imagem da surpresa quando se segurou o peito, perto do pescoço. O sangue saía a fervuras entre os dedos.

-Cachorra - disse entre dentes. Levantou a arma.

-Nãooo! - Gritou Edward, que se levantou da cadeira e se equilibrou sobre Laurent. Não conseguiu derrubá-lo, mas ao menos conseguiu o golpear nas pernas e seu primo levantou o braço antes de apertar o gatilho.

Bella sentiu uma explosão de dor no braço enquanto ouvia como Esme gritava seu nome.

-OH, Meu Deus - sussurrou atônita. - Disparou. - Mas então a surpresa se converteu em raiva. Disparou contra mim! - Exclamou.

Levantou o olhar bem a tempo de ver que Laurent estava apontando para Edward. Antes de nem sequer ter tempo para pensar, elevou a mão boa, pegou a outra pistola e disparou.

O quarto ficou em silêncio, e desta vez não ficou nenhuma duvida de que estava morto.

Riley ainda tinha uma faca junto ao pescoço de Esme, mas agora parecia que já não sabia o que fazer com ela. No final, Baxter disse:

-Solte-a, Riley.

-O quê?

-Disse que a solte.

O tipo soltou a faca e Esme correu para o lado do Bella.

-OH, Bella – gritou. - É grave?

Ela a ignorou e olhou para Baxter.

-Muita ajuda foste esta.

-Disse a Riley que a soltasse, não?

Ela fez uma careta.

-Se quer ganhar o salário, ao menos desata meu marido.

-Bella - disse Esme, - deixa que dê uma olhada em seu braço.

Ela baixou o olhar até onde a mão boa cobria a ferida.

-Não posso - sussurrou. - Se a tirar o sangue começaria a fluir.

Esme tentou afastar os dedos.

-Por favor, Bella. Tenho que ver se é muito grave.

Ela choramingou e disse:

-Não, não posso. Verá, quando vejo meu sangue...

Entretanto, Esme já lhe tinha afastado os dedos.

-Já está - disse. - Não é tão grave. Bella? Bella?

Mas Bella já havia desmaiado.

-Quem teria dito que Bella nos sairia tão apreensiva? - Disse Esme, várias horas depois, quando a jovem condessa estava comodamente recostada em sua cama.

-Eu não, com certeza. - Respondeu Edward enquanto amorosamente afastava uma mecha de cabelo da testa de sua mulher. - Ao fim e ao cabo, custou-me uma fileira de pontos no braço que seriam a inveja de qualquer costureira.

-Não têm que falar como se eu não ouvisse - disse Bella de má maneira. - Laurent disparou em meu braço, não na orelha.

Diante da menção de seu primo, Edward sentiu uma onda de raiva que começava a lhe resultar familiar. Teria que passar algum tempo antes que pudesse lembrar dos acontecimentos deste dia sem sacudir de raiva.

Tinha enviado alguém para recolher o corpo de Laurent, embora ainda não tinha decidido o que queria fazer com ele. Tinha certeza que não iria permitir que ficasse com o resto dos Masen.

Havia pagado a Baxter e a Riley e os havia soltado depois de que este último lhes mostrasse onde havia deixado o pobre Wife, que nem sequer havia podido gritar antes que o golpeasse na cabeça e se levassem Esme.

E agora estava totalmente concentrado em Bella, e em se assegurar de que a ferida de bala não fosse mais grave do que ela dizia. Ao que parecia, a bala não havia afetado nenhum osso nem veia importante, embora Edward houvesse levado o susto de sua vida quando sua mulher havia desmaiado.

Deu-lhe uns tapinhas no braço bom.

-O que importa é que está bem. O doutor Gerandy diz que, com alguns dias de repouso, ficará como nova. E também disse que é muito normal desmaiar quando vê sangue.

-Eu não me desmaio diante do sangue de outros - disse Bella entre dentes. - Só diante do meu.

-É curioso - brincou Edward. - Ao fim e ao cabo, meu sangue é da mesma cor que o teu. Parecem-me iguais.

Ela lhe fez uma careta.

-Se não vai ser amável, me deixe com a Esme.

A julgar por seu tom, Edward sabia que ela também brincava, assim se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo no nariz.

De repente, Esme se levantou e disse:

-Irei procurar um pouco de chá.

Edward observou como sua prima saía do quarto e fechava a porta.

-Sempre sabe quando queremos ficar sozinhos, não acha?

-Esme é muito mais perspicaz que nós - disse Bella. - Possivelmente por isso nos encaixamos tão bem.

Ela sorriu.

-É verdade.

Edward se sentou ao seu lado e a rodeou com o braço.

-Dá-te conta de que, por fim, podemos ter um casamento normal?

-Ao não ter estado casada antes, não havia percebido que o nosso fosse anormal.

-Possivelmente não é anormal, mas duvido que muitos recém casados tenham que suportar envenenamentos e feridas de bala.

-Não se esqueça dos acidentes de carruagem e as explosões de geléia. - Disse Bella rindo.

-Sem mencionar os pontos de meu braço, os animais mortos na estufa e os incêndios da cozinha.

-Minha nossa, foi um mês muito movimentado.

-Não sei você, mas eu poderia passar sem tantas emoções.

-Não sei. Não me importam as emoções, embora prefira que sejam de outro tipo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-A que se refere?

-A que possivelmente Alice gostaria de ter um Masen pequeno em quem mandar.

Edward notou que o coração descia aos pés, algo incrível tendo em conta que estava em posição horizontal.

-Está...? - Disse, incapaz de dizer uma frase inteira. - Está...?

-Claro que não - disse ela o acariciando no ombro. - Já, imagino que poderia estar, mas tendo em conta que faz tão pouco que começamos A... já sabe... Nem sequer tive a possibilidade de saber se o estamos ou não e...

-Então, ao que se refere?

Ela sorriu com um coquete acanhamento.

-De que não há nenhum motivo pelo qual não possamos começar a tornar realidade esse sonho em concreto.

-Esme voltará com o chá a qualquer momento.

-Baterá na porta.

-Mas seu braço...

-Confio em que irá com muito cuidado. - Edward desenhou um lento sorriso.

-Tenho dito ultimamente que te amo?

Bella assentiu.

-E eu?

-Ele assentiu

-Por que não tiramos essa camisola e tentamos tornar realidade seus sonhos?

.

* * *

Muitissimo obrigada Luna Stew, Polly, Elen C e a Ludmilaaa pelos reviews!

Hmm chegou ao fim a fic, este foi o penúltimo capítulo o próximo será o epílogo.

Até **domingo** girls. ツ


	25. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Nove meses e um dia depois, Bella era a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E não é que não o fosse no dia anterior, ou o anterior, mas esse dia era especial.

Estava por fim certa de que Edward e ela iriam ter um filho.

Seu casamento, que havia começado quase como um acidente, havia se convertido em algo verdadeiramente mágico. Seus dias eram cheios de risadas, as noites eram cheias de paixão, e seus sonhos, cheios de esperança e desejos.

Sem mencionar sua estufa, que estava cheia de laranjas, graças aos diligentes esforços que Rosalie e ela tinham dedicado.

Bella olhou seu abdômen maravilhada. Era muito estranho que uma nova vida estivesse crescendo ali dentro, que uma pessoa que poderia caminhar, andar e teria seu nome e suas idéias próprias estivesse em seu interior.

Sorriu. Já imaginava que seria uma menina. Não sabia por que, mas estava certa de que seria uma menina. Queria chamá-la de Renée, como sua mãe. Não acreditava que Edward se importaria.

Bella cruzou o corredor, procurando seu marido. Maldição, onde estava quando o necessitava? Levava meses esperando aquele momento, lhe dar a maravilhosa notícia, e agora não o encontrava em nenhum lugar. No final, abandonou qualquer tipo de decoro e o chamou aos gritos.

-Edward? Edward?

Ele apareceu do outro lado do corredor, segurando uma laranja entre as mãos.

-Boa tarde, Bella. Por que está tão nervosa?

Ela sorriu.

-Edward, por fim conseguimos.

Ele piscou.

-O quê?

-Um filho, Edward. Vamos ter um filho.

-Bom, já era hora. Estou me dedicando a isso em corpo e alma nos últimos nove meses.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Essa é sua reação?

-Bom, se for pensar, se tivéssemos começado desde o começo, agora estaria tendo, em lugar de anunciando-o.

-Edward! - Pegou-o no ombro.

Ele estalou a língua e a abraçou.

-Vêem aqui. Sabe que o digo de brincadeira.

-Então, é feliz? – Ele deu-lhe um tenro beijo.

-Mais do que poderia expressar.

Bella o olhou e sorriu.

-Nunca imaginei que poderia querer a alguém tanto como a ti, mas me equivocava - colocou as mãos em cima do estômago plano. - Já amo a nossa filha, muitíssimo, e nem sequer nasceu.

-Filha?

-É uma menina. Estou certa.

-Se você estiver certa, então estou seguro de que tem razão.

-Seriamente?

-Faz tempo que aprendi a não ir contra você.

-Não sabia que tinha te domesticado tão bem.

Edward sorriu.

-Sou um bom marido, não?

-O melhor. E também será um pai excelente.

Emocionou-se quando lhe tocou a barriga.

-Eu também a amo - sussurrou.

-Sim?

Ele assentiu.

-Quer que mostremos a nossa filha seu primeiro entardecer? Acabo de olhar pela janela. O céu está quase tão brilhante quanto seu sorriso.

-Creio que gostará. E a mim também.

De mãos dadas, saíram e contemplaram o céu.

-Uma garota de língua mordaz.

-Sei

**FIM**

**.

* * *

**

Pois é, chegou ao fim esta fanfic. Adorei os reviews de TODAS vocês, era/é muito estimulante lê-las.

Aiai... É tão esquisito não ter mais capítulos para por aqui... Por isso mesmo esterei adaptando mais uma história ou talvez duas, não sei exatamente. Mas aguardem que logo no meu perfil aparecerá mais uma fic e acredito que vocês irão amar.

Beijão. ツ


End file.
